The Legend of Dragoon: The Series
by Anthony
Summary: The Legend of Dragoon like you've never seen it before...ANIME STYLE! Four teenagers discover they are actually the descendants of the legendary Dragoons whom fought in the Dragon Campaign War centuries ago. Completed Episodes! R&R! Action & Drama!
1. Destiny Arrives: Unexpected Encounter

Centuries ago, a great evil threatened the complete existence of the planet Earth.  The devilish creatures called 'Winglies' attempted to dominate the Earth.  The world was brought into a great crisis.  Poverty, hunger, and death engulfed the planet.  But there would be light that shined through the blanket of darkness.  Young heroes donned the powers of the legendary Dragons and were then appropriately called, the 'Dragoons'.  Having been bestowed the armor and power of the Dragons, they set out to save the world from its dreary fate.  And they did, but only because of one.  The ultimate warrior, the 'Divine Dragoon'.  That one alone defeated the 'Winglies' and saved the world from destruction.  But the 'Winglies' would not die without leaving their legacy and soon this legend would be forgotten.  Now centuries later, that legacy the 'Winglies' left behind appears and the descendants of the 'Dragoons' are called to power once more.  Again, they are the only ones that can save the world.

**The Legend of Dragoon**

**Theme Song: Cruel Angel's Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion**

A young fifteen year old girl wearing a white nightgown, sat down on her hands and knees in complete darkness.  It was almost like she was in a pitch dark room with a bright spotlight upon her.  The young girl had her hands on her face, sobbing.  She felt scared and alone, a feeling that was very common to her.  She had felt that way most of her life.  A brown wooden door appeared in front of her.  The young girl slowly removed her hands from her face.  Tears were smudged on her face and a few were still on the bottom of her beautiful hazel eyes.  She helped herself up on to her feet.  Her light brown hair was wrapped with an authentic gold brace towards the bottom of her below shoulder length hair creating a somewhat 'down-ponytail'.  The ponytail laid upon her shoulder.  The young girl grabbed it and began to play with it nervously.  She didn't know what that door was.  

"Oh, sweetie…" a male voice said from inside the door.  

She recognized the voice as someone who was very close to her.  Someone that had taken care of her all of her life.  She quickly ran to the door smiling.  She knew this person would help her get out of this dark abyss.  She grabbed the gold doorknob and tried to turn it.  It was locked and wouldn't budge.  "Huh…?" she gasped, "What's going on? P.D.?!"  

P.D., her nickname for this important person in her life.  

She began to bang on the door with her fist, "P.D.!! Let me in P.D.!!"  

"I cannot," the voice said.  The voice had a somewhat British accent.  

"What…?!" she cried.  She was sure he would let her in.  "Why not?" she asked.  She was shocked and hurt.  Why wouldn't he let her in, she thought.  

"You have a mission, a duty you must fulfill," P.D. told her in a stern voice.  

"A…mission?" she asked herself.  

"You cannot return until you have done so," P.D. told her.  

The young girl gasped.  It was like she had the wind knocked out of her.  She then heard footsteps approaching her.  The footsteps were of someone's high-heeled boots.  The young girl turned around and looked forwards into the darkness, the spotlight still in the same place.  "Who-who's there?" she asked frightened.  

The mysterious figure began to laugh silently and maliciously.  The laugh was soft, making it seem the figure was female.  

The young girl felt 'psychically' that this person was out for blood and not just anyone's blood…hers'.  

The mysterious figure stepped over towards the spotlight.  She didn't stand in it, she only put one long, slender leg.  The leg had a dark black, knee high boot.  The rest of her body could be slightly seen from the brightness of the light.  The one thing the young girl could see was that the woman had dark black armor and she had long, jet-black hair.  She could see the woman's malevolent smile appear in her mind.  

The young girl ran over to the door and began to bang on it, "P.D.!! Let me in!! Please!!"  

The woman began to laugh again.  

The young girl swiftly turned her head back and saw that the spotlight was gone.  Her eyes widened in fear as tears began to form inside.  Fear filled her body.  She looked everywhere nervously and panicky.  She could hear the women's boots hit the floor as she ran around trying to make her nervous.  The young girl then quickly sensed the woman next to her and turned her head.  

The woman grabbed her by the neck with her elbow length, dark gloved arm.  She slowly lifted the young girl up.  

The young girl tried to release the woman's grip with her hands but couldn't.  

The woman smirked and held a special weapon into the air.  The weapon was somewhat like a sword except instead of a blade, it had a sharp thin cylinder.  The handle wrapped around the woman's hand.  "Finally…" the woman said under her breath.  

"Please…no…" the young girl struggled.  

The woman struck down with her weapon as the girl screamed.  

"Uh!" the young girl gasped as she sat up from her bed.  Her bed had dark blue covers, with crescent moons patterned across it.  The room was very futuristic.  It was bone white.  Gadgets, special doors, and closets were all around.  Her large, horizontal window showed a full moon shining down on her room.  But, there were clouds floating about outside the window.  It was like she was in the air.  

That scene was only but a dream, no, a nightmare.  The young girl looked to the small, electrical, and very futuristic dresser.  Her clock, in the shape of a cherry blossom tree, read: 3:27 a.m.  She sighed, "It was just a dream."  She put her hand on her forehead and wiped the perspiration.  

Destiny Arrives

Unexpected Encounter

It was now the next morning in a city across the globe.  Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and the Wimbledon tennis center stood gracefully as the people of London, England walked along.  Everyone continued their normal lives.  

We now go across the city of elegance, to a secluded estate.  A large, two floor mansion stands.  Around the mansion, are hedges, flowers, and other things of the sort.  The hired help cleans around the yard and waters the flowers and plants.  Outside, in front of the angel fountain surrounded by flowers, is a large black limousine.  Butlers put in someone's luggage into the limousine.  

Inside, everyone is hectic.  Everyone is cleaning around the house, preparing meals and helping somebody pack upstairs.  

Up along the double, red carpeted stairs, into the right hallway is a sixteen year old boy's room.  Maids pack up his things into suitcases.  One maid stands out more than the rest.  It's the one this young boy's always called 'nana'.  She was kind of old, maybe in her 50's.  She talked with the sad young boy.  

He sat on his very rich and wealthy bed as she consulted him.  

"Oh dear Master Bryant," she said in her rich, old English accent, "Don't be so sad. This is your grand opportunity."  

The dark haired, handsome young man was very sad.  He was leaving home for the first time.  

"You can now be successful. Just like you've always wanted. You'll meet new people and make your parents proud," Nana told him.  

Parents.  His parents were never that caring for him in the first place.  That's why he has Nana.  She's the one who's always been with him from day one.  "I suppose you're right," he replied in his deep, British voice, "I can learn to be on my own and take care of myself. But…it won't be the same without you Nana."  

"Oh Master Bryant," Nana said as they hugged each other.  

Bryant didn't know what he was going to without her there with him.  "So, I'm guessing my parents won't be here to see me off," Bryant said sadly.  

"I'm sorry young master," Nana replied, "I'm sure they wanted to come and see you off. But you know how you're parents are when it comes to work."  

"Yeah," he said, "Work comes before family."  

"Oh, Master Bryant. Don't you worry. You will now be able to live a happy life with children your own age. I want you to be happy and I'm sure your parents do to," Nana told him.  

The limousine driver honked on the horn twice.  

Nana and Bryant turned their heads, knowing it was time to go.  

"Well…" Nana began as she began to tear, "Bryant…be happy. That's all I ask."  

"I will Nana," Bryant said as he hugged her once more, "I'll write you whenever I can."  

"Just do well with your studies," Nana said, "Now go. Take this opportunity."  

"Bye Nana," Bryant said, "I love you."  

"Oh, I love you too Master Bryant," Nana replied as Bryant walked off.  

He ran down the stairs as he waved goodbye to all the maids, cooks, and butlers who raised him.  A butler opened the limousine door as Bryant got in.  The butler closed the door as he opened the window.  He looked one last time at the place he'd always call home.  He looked up to the second floor and saw Nana waving goodbye.  Bryant waved back as the limousine drove off.

Again, across the Atlantic Ocean in the 'Sunshine State', another teenager is about to leave home.  A young dark skinned girl and her mother sit down in the Orlando International Airport.  She had some of her things next to her chair.  Her mother nervously checked to see if her daughter was all right.  

"Are you okay?" her mother asked, "Julie?"  

"Yes mom," the young girl named Julie giggled, "Don't be so nervous."  

"I can't help it," her mother replied almost reminiscing on the memories of her daughter, "It's just…my youngest child is going away. And not only away, but across the planet."  

"Come on mom. Tokyo isn't that far away," Julie said, trying to reassure her mother, "I'm going to write you everyday so you know what's going on in my life."  

"I can't help but be so sad," her mother sobbed.  

Julie hugged her mother.  It'd be the last time they hug for a long while.  "Mom, you know it's been my dream to get off this tropical state," Julie told her, "I've lived here all of my life, never really knowing what else is out there. It's going to be all right. I've always wanted to go to Tokyo, you know that."  

"Yes," her mother nodded, "I just wonder who is the person who donated the money for your tuition for that special school."  

"Yeah, me too," Julie said, "And that's another thing. I'm going to find the person who did this. I want to thank the person personally for giving me this chance."  

"I know you're going to do great," her mother encouraged her, "You're going to expand your horizons and come back safely."  

"Then, I'll tell you all about it," Julie replied.  

"_Flight 13 to Tokyo, Japan making its first stop in London, England,_" the female flight attendant announced on the microphone, "_Please have your passports with you at the door while boarding._"  

"Well, that's me," Julie sighed.  She was kind of sad to go, but she knew this was her chance.  After all the bad things that happened in her life, it was about time something good happened.  Julie picked up her things and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.  

"Call me when you get there," her mother told her.  

"I will," Julie smiled as she gathered up her confidence and walked over to the boarding door.  She waited in line for her turn to show her passport to the flight attendant.  After a few other passengers, she handed the woman her passport and then was off into the hallway that led to the airplane.  Many feelings ran through her mind.  She didn't know how to sort them all.  "_Don't worry Jules,_"  she thought, "_This is it. This is your chance to find happiness._"  She continued on towards the airplane that would lead her to her destiny.

We now go to a very large, and well-known city.  Onto the Chinese island of Hong Kong, a very wondrous city of lights and life.  Cars pass by, and in some parts, a lot of traffic.  Billboards, buildings, and skyscrapers fill the city.  

Inside a condominium building, another lucky teenager is off to Tokyo, Japan.  This teenager is David Tu.  A young Chinese man with dark black hair.  A very intelligent and bright seventeen year old.  But, he's different from the other characters introduced.  He's the only one packing on his own.  No one is helping, not even his parents.  Not only was this guy a sweet, honest person, he was a very sad and depressed person as well.  He's had a very difficult life growing up.  Being the class nerd isn't easy.  But now, he's able to go to Tokyo and hopefully be in a place where people would appreciate him and where his parents wouldn't pressure him.  

Someone then knocks on his door.  

"Come in," David said as he walked over to his closet and grabbed a few shirts.  

His parents walked through the door into his room.  His parents were both obviously oriental.  His dad had a big bald spot on the top of his head and wore a pair of small glasses.  His mom had short black hair with a few grays in there.  His room was full of posters of Chinese pop artists.  

"Your…your taxi is waiting," his father said.  

"Are you ready to go?" his mother asked.  

David closed his last suitcase, "Yup."  

"I'll help with you with those," his father offered as he was about to pick up some of the luggage.  

"No, that's okay," David replied, "I can handle it. I've always had to."  

He picked up his things little by little taking them down to the front of the building.  After a short while, the taxi driver had put all of David's things into the trunk of the car.  

"I'm ready to go," David said.  

His mom rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug.  No matter what had happened before with the family, she still loved him and didn't want him to go.  "Are you sure you want to go?" his mother asked.  

"I'm sure momma," David told her, "I have to get out of here. If I don't…"  

"We understand son," his father agreed as they both gave each other a hug, "We want you to know that we love you."  

"It won't matter that much dad," David said, "You've always pressured me to do better. But now, I'm doing this for me. Only for me."  

His parents were kind of hurt from that statement.  

"I'll see ya," David said as he got into the taxi.  

"Where to kid?" the taxi driver asked.  

"To the airport," David said.  

"You've got it," the taxi driver said.  

His parents waved goodbye as the taxi drove off into the city.  

David looked out of the window as tears fell from his eyes.  He couldn't help but be so mean to them because of the pain they've non-intentionally inflicted on him.

Hovering above in the sky, is a very large aircraft.  It's approximately a little larger than maybe the White House.  It's colors are mostly white, except for certain spots that are black(engines, some décor lines, etc.).  The ship is very smooth.  The main shape looks like a flat semi-oval.  There are four wings on the side(two on each), which are located almost to the very back of the ship.  At the very front of the ship is the main bridge.  It has two very long windows which are on top of one another.  And on top of that are special yellow lights.  The last detail would be the bottom of the ship.  It's very rugged with special devices and doors beneath it.  The color is pretty much black.  

Inside in the living quarters area, the young girl from before grooms her hair in front of her mirror.  She smiled  carelessly, trying to forget her awful nightmare.  The young girl was now wearing a special white mech-suit.  When she was done brushing her hair, she took the special authentic gold brace and wrapped it in her hair.  She put it in the same hairstyle she always does(like in her nightmare).  She then grew weak as her knees slightly bent.  She felt her head with her hand as an image of the dark woman in her nightmare appeared once more.  

"Sakura!" a middle-aged man cried as he passed by her door.  He ran over to her and helped her on her feet.  "Sakura, are you all right?" he asked concerned.  This man had a very broad face with a dark brown beard.  He also had dark brown hair with a few strands of gray.  He wore slacks, shirt, and tie with a lab coat over it.  He seemed to be a scientist.  

"I'm fine…" the young girl named Sakura sighed, "Just a flash."  

"What did you see this time?" the man asked.  

"It-it's not important," Sakura replied, "It's dumb."  

"Are you sure?" he asked.  

"Yeah, I'm fine P.D." Sakura told him.  

P.D., this is the one who was behind the door in her nightmare.  What did P.D. stand for?  Professor Drake.  He was a scientist, hence the lab coat.  

"Maybe we shouldn't practice today," P.D. said.  

"No, it's okay," Sakura said as she hopped onto her feet.  She quickly put on a smile.  

"Okay," P.D. replied, "I'm just being concerned."  

Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Come on. Let's get to work."  Sakura then ran off into the halls.  

"Oh, Sakura," P.D. sighed.

Down below upon the Earth, in the city of Tokyo, one man prepares for an assault upon the city.  It takes place in a special building.  Sure, it looks like any ordinary building.  Concrete, windows, etc.  

Inside, regular lab scientists work in laboratory rooms like any other scientists.  But, down below inside a secret room, evil lies.  In this room is a dark laboratory.  It seems someone built it inside the sewer system.  It is very dark and very musty.  The floor is lit up with different shades of yellow and green light as thick mist floats around.  On the walls are bookcases of enormous size that almost reach the ceiling.  Test tubes, beakers, burners and other scientific equipment lie everywhere upon lab tables.  Some test tubes are curved in shape connecting to other pieces of machinery.  In most of the test tubes and beakers are special substances of many dark colors. 

Another middle-aged man plays with some test tubes and evil substances.  He has a set of white hair on his head with a long white mustache.  He has large bifocals.  He then feels the presence of another inside his lab.  "Come in Rose," he said.  

A woman walks out from the shadows and over to the scientist.  This woman wore dark black, 'knee-high boots'.  She had long, jet-black hair and she wore a white lab coat.  But it was easy to see that she wore armor underneath the lab coat.  And coincidently, this Rose was the woman in Sakura's nightmare.  "Is it time Professor Bach?" Rose asked.  

That was the scientist's name, Professor Cedric Bach.  

"Almost Rose," he replied, "I am almost done creating the Dark Minions. When I finish, I will send you out into the city."  

"And I will destroy it," Rose said.  

"You're over confident, aren't you? But don't overestimate him," Professor Bach told her, "He could send out his warrior. And you know that isn't good for us."  

"I want her to appear. I want to CRUSH her," Rose told him as she clenched her fist.  

"Soon, you will have the chance," Professor Bach said, "But for now, just be prepared for your order."  

"Yes professor," Rose said as she bowed before him.  

"It's time we take what will be ours," Professor Bach said under his breath.

Bryant had arrived at the London Airport.  He had one butler with him taking care of his oh-so-many suitcases.  It's an advantage of being a poor little rich boy.  Bryant waited for his flight as he watched his very expensive portable DVD player.  He used headphones so he didn't disturb the people.  He looked at his gold ROLEX watch and looked at the time.  He saw he only had about another hour until he'd embark on the journey of his life.  

At the same time, the flight from Orlando arrived at its first stop.  The passengers had one hour before they'd get back on and head off to Tokyo.  But in the meantime they'd relax from the long flight and maybe have something to eat.  

Bryant looked back as the passengers from Flight 13 got off their plane.  "_Hmm…Orlando, huh?_" he thought, "_Wish I could go there…_"  

But then the aura around the entire room changed when the young, Julie Rhoden walked out with her bags.  

Bryant gasped when he saw her.  It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt.  It was like he was somehow connected to her.  Both their bodies glowed when their eyes met one another.  Bryant glowed a tender red as Julie glowed a soft blue.  "What's this feeling…in my heart?" he asked himself. 

 Julie then quickly shook her head and tried not to look at him.  "_Who-who is that guy?_" she thought, "_Is he a stalker?_"  She walked over to a seat next to the window where she could watch the other planes take off and land.  She zipped open her duffle bag and scurried through it.  It seems she was looking for something.  After a few short moments, she took out a book called, "Tokyo in a Nut Shell".  It was a guide to the sites of Tokyo.  

"_Hey, she's going to Tokyo,_" Bryant thought, "_Hmm._"  He stood up and began to walk over to her seat.  

"Master Bryant," the butler scolded, "Where are you going?"  

"Just over to the window," he said innocently.  

"Oh, all right. Hurry up then," the butler replied.  

Bryant gave his butler a 'you meanie' look and then walked off towards Julie.  Bryant saw Julie smiling as she read the book.  

She looked at different maps of the city.  

"So, you're going to Tokyo?" Bryant asked in a polite voice.  

Julie pulled down that book as she saw Bryant standing in front of her.  That same feeling in their hearts appeared once more.  "_Who is he?_" Julie thought.  

Neither of them knew exactly what to say, especially Julie.  

"Um…who are you?" Julie asked, almost interrogating him.  

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bryant Evans," Bryant introduced himself.  

Julie noticed his British accent, "You're British, aren't you?"  

"Well, we are in England," Bryant joked.  

"Oh, right," Julie giggled, "I'm Julie Rhoden. I'm from…"  

"Florida?" Bryant interrupted.  

"Hey, how'd you know that? Are you stalking me?! I'll scream!" Julie told him sternly.  

Bryant laughed, "Well, that's the plane you got off, isn't it? One from Florida?"  

"Oh, yeah. You saw me," Julie remembered, "Oops. Sorry."  

"That's okay," Bryant smiled, "So, you're off to Tokyo?"  

"Yeah," Julie replied.  Her smile appeared.  

Bryant could tell she was ecstatic about going.  "What for?" Bryant asked, "You're pretty young to be on your own."  

"Oh, no. I'm going to the new Rikkyo International University," Julie told him.  

Bryant was shocked, "What?!"  

"What? What's wrong?" Julie asked surprised from his amazement.  

"That's where I'm off to!" Bryant told her.  

"Really?!" Julie asked, "Wow! I've already made a new friend."  

"Yeah, me too," Bryant replied as they both giggled.  

"So I guess I will see you around when we go to class," Julie said.  

"I guess so," Bryant agreed.  Bryant still felt a mysterious connection between them.  He couldn't just say goodbye without finding out what it was.  "Listen," Bryant began, "How about you ride on the plane with me?"  "What?" Julie gasped.  

"I know I'm in the first class section, but I'm sure I can get you in," Bryant explained.  

"First class?" Julie asked, "Are you rich or something?"  

"Kind of," Bryant stuttered, "In a way…"  

"I don't know," Julie sighed, "I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."  

Bryant then broke out with a pack of a lot of pounds(pounds being the currency in England).  

"I'm guessing that's a lot of money," Julie giggled.  

"I think the flight attendants will let you in," Bryant smirked.  

They both laughed.

While that mysterious and friendly meeting occurs, David arrives in Tokyo International Airport.  Many people, including David, from Hong Kong depart off the airplane.  All around the airport, flight attendants are announcing certain flights over the intercoms, obviously in Japanese.  David couldn't understand it.  David let out a sigh of happiness when he arrived.  He was so excited to be in Tokyo, Japan.  It'd be the place where his life would change.  "Oh, I'd better get my suitcases," he told himself as he walked off into the airport.  He was lucky though.  Underneath the Japanese writing was English writing, which he could understand.  He followed the signs over to the luggage reclaim.  After going down a few small sets of stairs and escalators, he arrived at the turnstiles where you pick up your luggage.  He made his way through the crowd and over to the turnstiles.  He waited for a lot of the luggage to pass by him until he finally saw his dark green suitcases.  "Ah! There they are," he said as he leaned in and grabbed them.  He set them down and went to grab a cart to carry his things.  He brought it back and one by one put his stuff on the cart.  He sighed, "It's time for me to begin my quest for happiness."  He pushed the cart along the floor and over to where you'd rent a car.  He went to his pocket to look for something.  He took out a ticket that read:

Rikkyo International University Student

Allow One Means of Transportation

(the rest was in Japanese)

            "This is my ticket to freedom," he said to himself and gave the ticket a kiss.  He walked over to the counter as he pushed his cart.  

"Konnichiwa! And welcome to Tokyo," the female receptionist said.  

"Hi, I have a ticket for…" David began as he went into his pocket.  "What?" he gasped as he looked around for his ticket, "Oh no. This is not happening to me."  He dived to the floor and began to crawl around looking for it.  

The receptionist was a bit embarrassed as she tried to smile it off.  

David looked everywhere until he saw a garbage man picking it up and throwing it into the trash bin.  "No!" David yelled as he began to run over to the man.  But, unfortunately for David, right when he was about to reach him, a crowd of people rush in through the door knocking David away from the man.  And by the time the crowd was gone, it was too late.  The garbage man had already left with the trash bin.  David's mouth was wide open as he fell to his knees.  He was in shock.  That was his ticket out of here.  David was frozen as he tipped over and fell on his face.

            Later on after the last time we saw her, Sakura was done practicing.  What she was practicing will be revealed later.  Sakura seemed sad though.  This time not because of her nightmare.  She was sad about something else.  She had just put on a green sleeveless tank top with a v-neckline.  She had on a green lined plaid skirt that reached her knees.  The rest of the skirt was a low white.  She also had brown boots to match her hair color.  The boots reached below her knees.  She still had the gold brace in her hair.  She made sure her hair was all right as she thought about her past.  

Sakura never knew who her parents were.  All she remembers is being found by Professor Drake when she was around two years old.  And now that she mentions it, Professor Drake never did talk about that incident a whole lot.  Sakura always thought it was because he didn't want to feel like he wasn't apart of Sakura's life even though he wasn't her blood.  Sakura never brought it up for the same reason.  Professor Drake raised her into what she is today.  Yes, she was secluded from everyone in this ship but she was happy to be with the one she called P.D.  He was like a father to her.  It was surprising she had never told that to him.  He also helped her control her psychic power.  That's right, psychic power.  You see, Sakura was also born with that gift.  Professor Drake helps Sakura keep it under control.  He's helped her a lot all these years.  And now it was time for Sakura to really go out into the real world, as a young woman.  

Professor Drake called out from behind Sakura's futuristic white door, "Sakura! Are you done?"  

"Yeah, P.D. You can come in!" she replied as the door slid open and then closed as he entered.  

Professor Drake held a tray with a tea pot and a tea glass, both in Japanese detailed work.  "I brought you some tea," he said as he laid the tray on her dresser.  He looked at Sakura, stunned.  

Sakura noticed, "Wh-what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my hair? Oh no!"  

Professor Drake laughed, "No Sakura. You just look…stunning. You take my breath away."  

"Oh, you're just saying that," Sakura replied shyly.  

"You're right I am." Professor Drake told her.  

"Hey!" Sakura yelled.  

"Just kidding," Professor Drake giggled.  

"P.D.?" Sakura asked.  

"Yes?" he replied.  

"Do I really have to go Rikkyo International University?" Sakura asked.  

"Sakura, we already discussed this," Professor Drake told her, "I can't keep you up here forever. I'd love to have you stay here, but it's time you are with people your own age. You need to go to school and get a better education than the one I can give you. You need to be exposed to the real world. I don't want your mission to be your entire life. You are in fact a teenager."  

Sakura smiled, "Well, I guess so."  

"You'll do fine," Professor Drake told her, "Even though you won't be living here anymore doesn't mean you can't come back and visit. And who knows, you may even meet a boy there. Just don't bring him home," Professor Drake joked with her.  

"I doubt that," Sakura replied.  

"Look at the time. I think it's time for you to go," Professor Drake told her.  

Sakura gave him a big hug and held him tight.  Sakura almost was about to cry.  

"Oh, Sakura," Professor Drake sighed, "Come back soon."  

"I will," Sakura cried as she wiped the tears.  She got her things that were left in her room and began to walk out.  The door slid open.  Sakura took one look back at the room she was so used to and then looked at P.D.  She gave him a smile and then walked off.  

"Please don't let anything happen to her," Professor Drake prayed.

            Later that day, the flight from London, England arrives at Tokyo International Airport.  All of the passengers get off the plane, including Julie and Bryant.  

"Oh my god!" Julie exclaimed excitedly, "I'm in Tokyo, Japan! And I rode FIRST CLASS!!"  

"Yeah, I know," Bryant laughed, "It's good to be here."  

"It is!" she shouted, "This is going to be so much fun!"  

"Yeah!" he mocked her as they both laughed.  "Let's get to the baggage claim and get on out of here," Bryant said.  

"Okay," Julie agreed as they walked off with their things.  

They followed the same signs David did and arrived at the baggage claim.  Again, there was a crowd of people surrounding the turnstiles.  Just like David did earlier, they scurried through the crowd to reach the front of the crowd.  They waited for a few suitcases and duffel bags to pass by until their things arrived.  

"I'll get them," Bryant said as he leaned over and grabbed their suitcases.  

Julie had already gotten a couple of carts as Bryant lifted the luggage onto them.  

"I suppose we should get to my limo," Bryant said.  

"Huh…? Limo?" Julie asked, "You have a limo waiting for you outside."  

"It's the advantage of being the son of someone who has connections all around," Bryant smirked.  

"Amazing," Julie sighed at Bryant in disbelief.  

"Come on," Bryant told her as they walked off towards the glass doors that led outside.  

Outside waiting next to the curb was a black stretch limousine.  

"That's it?" Julie asked, "Wow!"  

David was sitting down next to the door a few doors down.  

Again that aura in the room appeared.  Julie and Bryant felt that feeling in their hearts once more.  And this time, David felt it too.  Again Bryant and Julie began to glow, red and blue.  And David glows green.  

David sees them both and looks at them strangely.  

"Hmm, who is that guy?" Bryant asked.  

"I don't know," Julie said, "But why do I have the feeling I should go up to him?"  

"Yeah, me too," Bryant said, "Let's go."  

Bryant and Julie walked over to David who was sitting next to his cart.  

"Hey there," Julie greeted.  

They both noticed the guy was young.  

"Huh? Oh, hi," David said shyly.  

"So, uh, what are you doing out here alone?" Bryant asked.  

"What?" David asked, "Well, even though I don't know you I feel I should tell you. I had a ticket to rent a free car so that I could drive over to Rikkyo International University and…"  

"What? What'd you say?" Julie asked.  

"Rikkyo International University," David repeated, "Why?"  

"How odd," Bryant said, "We're going there too."  

"What?" David asked surprised.  

It was almost as if fate had them meet.  

"We're going to be students there," Julie explained.  

"So am I," David replied.  

"Well, since we're going to the same place, how about I give you a ride?" Bryant offered.  

"Really?" David asked, "Would you?"  

"Yeah, sure," Bryant agreed.  

"Oh, thank you," David said, "Thank you very much."  

"Come on," Julie said, "Follow us."  

The three friends dragged their carts over to the limousine as a butler had their things put in the very large trunk.  The butler then opened the door for the teenagers as they hopped on in.  

The limousine traveled throughout Tokyo.  It'd be a long ride until they arrived to the Shinjuku District.  It was on the other side of the city.  But they enjoyed the ride.  They had the windows down as they popped their heads out to see.  They saw all of the authentic gardens and historical sites, the shopping centers, and all of the millions of people on the streets.  It was a new place for them.  It was a place where much would happen.

            Finally, after the long, fun ride, the limousine arrived in a special area.  It had fancy gates with security and all that.  The Dorms lie just a couple blocks away from the actual school.  There are two buildings that are specially guarded with special security.  They are very high class rooms.  The halls and lounges are filled with clean, bright velvet carpet, almost like a Hollywood red carpet.  The doors are beautifully furnished wood with nicely engraved bonsai trees.  The knob and room number are in shiny, bright gold.  For recreation, the facility contains two very large pools.  One outside for good weather, and another indoors for possibly fall and winter.  It also has tennis courts, basketball courts, two baseball fields, a soccer and football field, and a track.  There is also special parking for the students with vehicles.  It also has one of the best cherry blossom gardens in all of Japan.  The cherry blossoms surround the buildings giving it a tender, gentle appeal.  

The limousine circled around towards the front of the building in which they would be staying.  The butler opened the door as the three teenagers leaped out.  

"Wow! Did you see this place?" Julie asked excitedly, "It has everything! It's so wonderful!"  

"Yeah, it is," Bryant agreed, "A lot better than I had expected. So what do you think David?"  

Bryant and the others had already introduced themselves on the limo ride.  

"Tight," David said.  

"Tight?" Bryant asked confused, "It's pretty big to me."  

"No, no," Julie told him, "Tight is slang for amazing, cool."  

"Oh, right," Bryant smiled.  

David and Julie giggled as Bryant joined in.  

"So how about we see where we're going to stay?" David suggested.  

"Yes!" Julie agreed.  

"I will have your things sent to your rooms," the butler said.  

"Thank you, kind sir," Bryant said as the three walked on in.  

Around the grounds, the new students were everywhere, and from everywhere.  Every country imaginable was here.  That's why it's an international university.  

Bryant and co. walked over to the male receptionist.  

"Hey there and welcome to the Cherry Blossom Estate," he said, "How may I help you?"  

"Yeah, we'd like to see our room assignments," Bryant said politely.  

"Names please?" the receptionist asked.  "Oh. Bryant Evans…Julie Rhoden…and David Tu," Bryant said.  

"Okay, one moment," the receptionist said as he looked through his computer.  

"You're so good at that," Julie giggled.  

"Yeah, thanks," Bryant replied.  Bryant then turned his head towards the large cherry blossom garden.  Standing beneath one of the trees, was a young girl.  The aura around the area changed once more.  Bryant had that same feeling in his heart as he glowed red.  

The young girl, who was in actuality Sakura, glowed a holy white.  

Sakura then felt his presence and look towards him.  

She took Bryant's breath away.  

"Excuse me, sir?" the receptionist asked, receiving no reply, "Sir?!"  

"Oh? Huh?" Bryant asked as he turned back towards the receptionist.  

"Where'd you go?" David asked.  

"Oh, sorry," Bryant apologized.  

"I have your room assignments and coincidently, you all have the same room," the receptionist explained.  

They all gasped in excitement.  

"How cool is that?!" Julie asked.  

"Wow, amazing," David said, "How weird."  

"What a lucky coincidence," Bryant said.  

"Here are your keys," the receptionist said as he handed them their own separate card key, "Have a great stay."  

Bryant then quickly turned back over to the garden where Sakura was.  But she was gone.  Bryant received the strangest aura from her, "_Who was she?_"  

"Bryant!!" Julie called.  Bryant turned around to see his friends in the elevator, "Oh!"  

"Hurry up!" David shouted.  

Bryant quickly ran over to the elevator as the door closed behind him.  

After a short while, they arrived on the seventh floor.  

"Come on, let's go find it!" Julie shouted as she ran off.  

The guys followed her.  

After passing a few doors, Julie and the guys arrived at room number 457.  

"This is it," David said.  

"Julie, would you do the honors?" Bryant asked.  

"Of course," Julie said.  She took out her card key and slid it down the slot as the door opened.  "Wow!" she gasped.  

There were 2 very elegantly furnished bunk beds.  The room was actually pretty large.  There was a kitchen in the back.  A couple of showers, one for both genders.  Near the kitchen was the dining table except it wasn't your ordinary dining table.  It was a traditional Japanese style table.  The ones where it's low to the floor with pillows for chairs.  And also, every door there was, was a traditional Japanese sliding screen door.  

"This is great!" Julie continued to say in awe.  

David noticed the balcony towards the back of the room.  It also had a Japanese sliding door.  He quickly walked over to it.  

"Hey, our suitcases are here," Bryant said as he grabbed his.  

Julie went running around looking at everything.  

David slid the door open and walked outside.  He could see the entire city from where he stood.  There was a baby cherry blossom tree in the corner.  "How nice," he smiled.  He looked below and saw he could see the garden.  It was a very nice view.  David smiled at himself and thought, "_Hmm. I guess things might not be so bad after all. As long as I have Julie and Bryant with me…_"  

"Hey David!" Bryant called, "Come on back inside."  

David went back inside.  

Bryant and Julie sat down next to the table.  David joined them.  

"We just want to make a pact," Julie said, "That no matter what, we'll still be friends."  

"Yes, that we'll work things out," Bryant agreed.  

"Okay," David smiled as they all put their hands in the center of the table.  

"Yay!" Julie cried, "This will be the best time ever!"  

"Hey you guys," David said, "I've just noticed something."  

"What?" Bryant asked.  

"Don't rain on my parade now," Julie told him.  

"No, it's just…there are four beds," David said.  

"So?" Julie asked.  

"That must mean there's someone else," Bryant told her.  

"Oh, a new roomie?" Julie asked, "I wonder who it is."  

And at that moment, someone had just put their card key into the slot.  

"Speaking of which…" Bryant began.  

They all turned towards the door.  It was like a slow-motion moment.  Who was that other roommate?  

As the door slowly opened, the other roommate stepped in and closed the door behind.  

"I-It's you," Bryant gasped.  

That's right.  Sakura stood before them.  She didn't know what to say.  She'd never really been around people her own age before and obviously never living with them.  "Uh…" she stuttered.  

"Okay, okay. Enough with the silence," Bryant said as he stood up and walked over to her.  

Sakura was apprehensive and didn't know what to do.  

"Hi there. I'm Bryant Evans," Bryant introduced himself politely as he shook her hand.  

All four of them this time felt the strange aura.  Each one of them glowing.  

"_What is this feeling?_" Sakura thought, "_Who are they?_"  

"I'm from London, England," he told her.  

"Hi, the name's Julie Rhoden from Orlando, Florida," Julie said, "Nice to meet you."  

"Are your things outside?" David asked.  

Sakura nodded.  

"I'll get them for you," David said as he walked outside, "Oh and by the way, I'm David Tu. I'm from Hong Kong."  

"So what's your name?" Bryant asked.  

"I'm…I'm…Sakura Hikarino," she stuttered.  

"Where are you from?" Julie asked as she got up from the table.  

David brought in her suitcases as Julie helped.  

"My…uh…uncle…he uh, is from Greece," Sakura continued to stutter nervously, "But I'm from here, Tokyo."  

"Your uncle?" Bryant asked, "What about your…? Oh, never mind."  

"It's okay," Sakura said, "Don't worry about it."  

"Well, I just know we're going to have a great time, don't you?" Julie asked.  

"It'll be fun," David agreed.  

Sakura almost began to cry.  

Bryant noticed, "What's wrong?"  

"I-I can't do this!" Sakura cried as she ran off out of the room.  

"Hey, wait!" Bryant cried as Sakura ran down the hallway, "I wonder what happened."  

"Well, she was nice," Julie told David.

            Later that day, the three roommates awaited for Sakura's return.  It was raining outside, and very dark.  Night was approaching.  They all began to worry. 

Bryant continually looked on out the window.  

David watched some TV, which by the way had satellite hook-up, and Julie unpacked her things.  She noticed Bryant's despair and walked over to him.  

"Bryant…" Julie said.  

"I hope she's okay, wherever she is," Bryant sighed.  

"She was weird. But, if she doesn't want to be around us, then it's her loss," Julie said, "Don't worry too much about her though. She'll come back if she wants to."  Julie then walked back to her suitcase.  

"_But I can't help it,_" Bryant thought as he continued on.  

            The alarm sounded off in the teenagers' dorms as Bryant turned it off.  He quickly woke up and looked to see if Sakura was in her bunk, the one beneath him.  David slept on the top bunk on the other side as Julie slept below.  

"Oh…" Bryant sighed as he got up from bed.  

A few minutes later, Julie and David got themselves out of bed.  

After their usual taking-care-of-personal hygiene routine, they all got dressed in their new uniforms.  The colors were black and blue.  

Julie tied her hair up in a braid as the guys quickly brushed their hair.  

"Not bad," Julie told them.  

"Thanks, likewise," Bryant told her.  

"So, that Sakura girl didn't come back?" David asked.  

"I guess not," Bryant replied sadly.  

"Good riddens," Julie said.  

"Julie!" Bryant shouted angrily.  

"Well if she wanted to stay she could," Julie said, "But she didn't."  

"Hmm," Bryant sighed.  

When they finished, they grabbed their briefcase looking book bags and were off to the school.  

Julie carried hers' from the handle as the guys carried it underhand.  

After walking those couple of blocks, they arrived at the entrance to Rikkyo International University.  It's a new, special school that enrolls students from grade 1 to grade 12.  The school is as large and looks a lot like a college university.  There are native Japanese folk trees planted around for decoration such as: Bonsai trees, Sakura trees(Cherry Blossom), etc.  The school requires the students to where uniforms in the colors of black and blue, in respect to the school colors.  Most of the buildings are white and 2-3 floors high excluding the gym and theater.  Every student had already received their schedule and were easily off to their new courses.  

The three teenagers had most of the same courses, except for a couple, and so they saw each other very often.  They even had the same lunch schedule.  It was lucky for them.

During the day, when Bryant and the others were in a class they had together, Bryant was the only one who noticed Sakura in the classroom.  She was in the very back so no one could see her.  It seemed they actually had a class together.  He didn't talk to her though for he didn't want to bother her.

The day went on as such.  It was very happy and very peaceful.  Nothing awful really happened for the remainder of the day.

            After a long day at work, the students were let out for the day.  They all rushed out into the school to meet up with their friends.  

Bryant leaned on a pillar in the front of the school as he waited for his friends.  He then heard the ridiculing of someone on the campus.  

"Freak!" they all yelled.  

"How mean," Bryant said to himself.  

"Go away you freak!" a boy yelled.  

Sakura, in her uniform, ran crying past Bryant and into the streets.  

"Sakura?" Bryant asked.  

Sakura ran off into the street that led to the Ikebukuro Shopping Center.  

Bryant knew he had to follow her, but first he had something to do.  He ran back towards the teenagers who were making fun of her.  "What seems to be the problem?" Bryant asked.  

The teenagers were French, African, and Vietnamese.  "That girl, she's a freak," the French boy laughed.  

"Why is that?" Bryant asked.  

"She's a psychic psycho," the African said.  

"What?" Bryant gasped. 

"That's right," the Vietnamese said, "She had like all these flashes and she predicted everything the instructor was going to say even before he said it."  

"She's just weird," the French said.  

Bryant felt like mangling these immature brats, but he was actually very confused.  He didn't know what to make of it.  He just knew he had to go after Sakura.  "You're not even worth my time," Bryant told them as he ran off into the streets. 

Julie and David waited for Bryant to arrive when they saw him run past them and into the city.  

"Huh…? Bryant?" David asked.  

"Where's he going?" Julie asked, "Bryant!!"

            Sakura was walking past the window side stores with her head down.  She was very hurt from what had happened back at school.  "_Those guys are right,_" Sakura thought, "_I am a freak. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew no one would like me._"  She continued to walk on.  

"Sakura!" somebody shouted.  

She didn't hear it the first time.  

"Sakura!" someone yelled again and this time Sakura noticed as she stopped and turned around.  

"Sakura!" Bryant called as he ran after her.  

"Oh, no." she gasped, "Not now."  

Bryant caught up to her as he stopped to catch his breath, "You're pretty fast."  

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.  

"I wanted to see if you were all right," Bryant said.  

"What?" Sakura asked.  

"I saw what happened back there," Bryant said.  

"Oh…" Sakura replied sadly.  

"Are you okay?" Bryant asked.  

"I'm fine," Sakura said, "Just leave me alone."  Sakura began to walk off with her briefcase in front of her.  

"You know, you try to be strong, but you can't fool me," Bryant told her.  

Sakura stopped, "What?"  

"I can tell," Bryant said.  

"How would you know?" Sakura asked him as she turned around, "You don't know me!"  

"But I'd like to," Bryant told her.  

Sakura was shocked.  She didn't understand why this guy cared about her.  She didn't expect it.  

"Would you let me?" Bryant asked, "Let me get to know you?"  

"I don't know why," Sakura said, "But I think I can trust you."  

"All right," Bryant said happily.  

They both began to walk around the shopping center, side by side.  Bryant noticed the special gold brace wrapped in her hair, "What's that?"  

"What, this?" Sakura asked, "I'm not really sure. I've had it since I can remember."  

"So, what was that all about back there?" Bryant asked.  

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Sakura smiled.  

"Just trying to get to know you," Bryant told her, "They say you're…"  

"Psychic?" Sakura interrupted.  

"Yeah," Bryant answered reluctantly.  He didn't know if it was okay to ask that.  

"Yeah, they do," Sakura said.  

"Why? Are you?" Bryant asked but in the joking kind of way.  

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.  

"Okay," Bryant said, knowing it was time to switch the subject, "So why'd you run away yesterday? Where'd you go?"  

"I went back to my uncle's place," Sakura explained, "I ran away because…I've never really been around that many teens my age, you know?"  

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," Bryant told her.  

"You do?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah. I've always been around chief executives and stuff because my father wants me to follow in his footsteps," Bryant explained, "I can understand how that'd be difficult."  

"You…you're from a very wealthy family, aren't you?" Sakura asked.  

"Huh? How'd you know?" Bryant asked.  

"Uhh…wild guess," Sakura told him.  

"Well, I am," Bryant said, "It's tough."  

"I can imagine," Sakura replied.  

"Just so you know," Bryant began.  

"Yes?" Sakura asked.  

"I worried about you," Bryant told her.  

"You what?" Sakura asked surprised.  She didn't expect that either.  

"We all did," he told her.  

"Wow. I didn't expect that," Sakura smiled and blushed at once.  

"We're your friends," Bryant said, "And we want to be closer.  So will you please stay with us?"  

Sakura looked at him for a moment.  Maybe it was just to keep him waiting, but there was one thing she could tell.  He was very sincere.  She saw it from his eyes and could tell with her psychic power.  He did want her to stay.  "Umm…okay," she replied.  

"All right!" Bryant said happily.  

Sakura laughed.  It had been a while since she's laughed.  It felt good.  

Darkness then filled her mind.  Another premonition.  Sakura fell on Bryant.  

Bryant helped her up.  

Sakura touched her head, feeling the darkness approaching.  

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Bryant asked, "_Is this what those guys meant?_"  

"Evil…" Sakura said.  

"What? Evil?" Bryant asked.  

"Evil…it's approaching," Sakura said as she helped herself onto her feet.  She put her fists up and was in a fighting stance.  

"Sakura?" Bryant asked.  

"Get out of here," Sakura said.  

"What?" Bryant asked.  

"Just go," Sakura told him.  

"What's going on?!" he cried.  

There was a pause for a moment.  

Sakura continued to feel the darkness, "_I feel it. The darkness is swirling around me. Can I overcome it?_"  

The sky began to blacken.  

"Sakura? What is this?!" Bryant asked.  

"Bryant, get out of here!" Sakura ordered.  

"I can't leave you here," Bryant told her.  

"They're coming…" Sakura said.  

"They? Who's they?" Bryant asked.  

The image of the evil woman appeared in her mind again, "Uh! She's here!!"  

"Sakura?!" Bryant gasped.  

"Bryant! Get out of the way!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Bryant out of the way.  She then quickly tumbled away as a blast of dark lightning struck the street where they stood.  

Everyone around ran away from the scene in terror.  

"Wha…?!" Bryant gasped, "How'd she know?"  

Sakura stood up back into her stance looking onward.  

Bryant was behind her, on the ground, watching.  

In front of Sakura stood six evil shadows except they were all solid.  They had a red belt with a gold emblem in the center.  It read something in Japanese.  

Sakura read it, "Kenkaku."  

Those beings were the Dark Minions that Professor Bach was creating in his laboratory before.  

"Raaaarrrgghhh!!!" they growled as they attacked Sakura.  

"Sakura!!" Bryant cried.  

Sakura leaped out of harms way and karate chopped the head of one of the Dark Minions.  She somersaulted backwards and stood ready for battle.  "Bryant, get out of here!!!" Sakura ordered him.  

He did as he was told and ran off the other way.  

Sakura kicked, flipped, punched, chopped, and dodged each of the Dark Minions.  She didn't expect to have to battle them today.  Fate sometimes has a way of catching up to you.  She continued on kicking and punching the Dark Minions.  She knew she had to protect the innocent people of the city.  

As she continued to battle onward, Bryant stopped where he was.  He knew it wasn't right to leave her battling on her own.  He turned his head back seeing Sakura continue to battle the Dark Minions.  He clenched his fist in confusion, "Sakura…"  

He was about to go after Sakura when a female voice called to him, "Stop there!" 

 Out of the darkness of the day, an evil being flew over in front of him, hovering before him.  It was Rose, but now her armor was different.  Her armor continued to be dark black, but now it was broader, and larger.  It had many detailed parts on it that would be difficult to describe.  But in the center of the armor, was a dim purple light.  Her boots were now also made to match this armor as were her gloves.  Her special blade was now larger and had a large black jewel on the bottom.  She had a special armored headband across her forehead and two armored stick-like things coming out of the side of her jet-black hair.  The most noticeable part of this armor were the dark dragon-looking wings on the back of her armor.  That's how she could fly.  She pointed her special weapon at Bryant.  

He gasped in fright.  

"You're mine, boy!" she yelled at him.  

Sakura knocked down another Dark Minion with her leg as she then stopped to look over to where Bryant was.  She could see and feel his fright.  She knew he was in trouble.  "_Bryant,_" she thought.  She put her hand on her chest where the sash on her uniform is.  Upon it was a special silver orb.  She took it off and ran away.  

Meanwhile, Bryant was blown into the window of a store nearby.  Rose's power was strong.  Bryant knew that.  

Rose laughed evilly, "You are supposed to be a 'Dragoon'? Ha ha ha!!!"  

"A…what?" Bryant asked as he weakly got up.  

"You're in pain, let me help you remove it!" Rose yelled as she tried to blast him with dark energy.  

Bryant was swift enough to leap out of the way and behind Rose.  

The blast exploded inside the store.  

Bryant helped himself up, with all of his scratches and bruises, and began to run as fast as he could.  

"Ha ha ha!!" Rose laughed, "So you want to play hard to get?"  She spread out her dragon wings and flew after him.  He quickly ran off into the streets, trying to escape Rose.  But he was too hurt to run away.  As he ran, he tripped over his weak feet and fell onto the floor.  

"Ha ha ha ha!!!" Rose laughed once more as she hovered down next to him.  

Bryant tried to lift his head to see her.  

"Don't worry," Rose told him, "I will only drain your powers and corrupt them for Kenkaku!"  

Bryant knew this was it.  It was his end.  

Rose raised her weapon into the air.  "Absorb…!" she began as dark lightning pulsated from the blade.  She was about to do a special magic attack on Bryant.  

"_Is this it?_" Bryant thought, "_Is there no more hope?_"  Bryant looked to the sky to see if that hope would appear.  

Rose was about to strike down on Bryant when a beam of holy light struck through the darkness and shined upon the two.  Rose stopped as the holy light hurt her, "Wah! Get this light off of me!"  

While Rose was distracted, a mysterious figure quickly swooped down and grabbed Bryant.  The holy figure set him down on the other side of the street.  The light then disappeared.  

Rose calmed down, "Uh…what? What was that?"  

"Stop right there Rose!" the female holy figure shouted.  

"What? Who's there?" Rose asked as she recuperated her strength.  

This was an important moment, to see who was it that fought against this evil.  

Bryant's eyes were wide open.  He didn't know what was going on, but when he saw this mysterious figure covered in holy light, he felt safer then ever.  

In front of Bryant, stood a young female warrior very similar to Rose except she is the exact opposite.  Just like Rose, she possessed 'Dragoon' armor.  Now the only differences between their armors is: the good 'Dragoon's color of her armor was like a mix between silver and white.  She still had knee-high boots except the orbs that were on the front of them were green.  This female warrior also wore a green skirt(like one from Sailor Moon) that was covered on the side by the holy armor.  She had her elbow length gloves that held a long bow of the same look as her armor.  She had a headband full of green gems, and finally her wings in the back.  The trim on the edges was like her armor but the wings themselves were a soft green that was see-through.  The warrior looked a lot like Sakura, hence the hairstyle.  On the front of her armor was the silver orb that Sakura had taken off of her uniform earlier.  And so, the young lady introduced herself like a superhero.  

"Rose, you continue your evil tricks but to no avail! I am the one here to stop you!" she yelled, "Born from light, I am the 'Dragoon of Light'! The White Silver Dragoon!"  

"_White…Silver…Dragoon?_" Bryant thought.  

The White Silver Dragoon pointed her bow at Rose with an arrow made of light placed upon it.  

"Of course," Rose said maliciously, "You are the only one who can stop me, right?"  

"Why do you want to kill him?!" WSD(stands for White Silver Dragon; I'll sometimes abbreviate words that are too long to write) asked.  

"You mean you don't know?" Rose asked in her evil tone of voice.  

"What?" WSD wondered.  

"It won't matter. Now move out of the way!" Rose ordered as she pointed her weapon.  

WSD put her bow away and stood in front of Bryant who was lying weak on the pavement.  She spread out her arms to show she wasn't leaving.  "I won't let you kill and innocent bystander!" WSD yelled.  

"Bystander? Is that what you think he is?" Rose asked as she laughed, "You and your Professor are so clueless. Now get out of my WAY!"  

"No!!" WSD cried.  

"FINE!!" Rose yelled maliciously as from out of weapon, dark lightning bolts shot out at WSD and Bryant.  

WSD gasped as she swiftly turned around and grabbed Bryant.  She spread out her dragon wings and flew away.  She easily dodged the blast as it destroyed part of the pavement.  WSD was now high above one of the stores.  She held Bryant in her arms like a baby.  

He was now unconscious. 

"Oh, Bryant. I can't have you be in this situation. You could get killed." WSD said to Bryant.  She quickly flew down to a furniture store whose window was crashed open.  She saw a couch and laid Bryant there safely.  

He slowly reawakened as she set him down.  "Huh…?" he said.  

"Bryant…just say put okay," the female warrior told him.  

"How did you know my name?" Bryant asked faintly.  He then looked to the warrior's hair and saw the gold brace Sakura wore.  He knew not everyone had that brace.  "You're…" he said.  

"Come out you soldier of goodness!" Rose yelled from outside in the streets.  

WSD looked back and then turned over to Bryant, "Stay here and rest, okay? I have to take care of her."  WSD then spread out her wings and flew back into the streets.  

"Ahh, there you are," Rose said, "Where's the boy?"  

"I won't let you have him!" WSD yelled to her.  

"Then die yourself!" Rose yelled as she spread out her dark dragon wings and soared across the street to WSD.  

She didn't have her weapon anymore but began to fight with fists.  When she arrived, she punched WSD in the face.  

WSD quickly turned around and kicked Rose back.  

Rose flipped backwards but her wings helped her from hitting floor.  "Hmm, good one," Rose smirked.  

"Yah!!" WSD yelled in a war cry as she flew at Rose.  She tried to kick, punch, and throw Rose but Rose was too quick.  She dodged each swipe or blow.  

Rose smirked, "Not quick enough BRAT."  

"Try this then!" WSD yelled, "Yah!!"  She rammed her body into Rose's stomach and this time managed to bash her into the ground.  

Rose quickly got up and wiped the blood from her lip, "Nice."  She flew back WSD and tried to grab her neck.  

WSD blocked and used her hands and grabbed Rose's hands.  They were in a constant struggle.  Since they had wings they began to fly up into the sky, continuing to battle.  They were like two birds fighting for food.  They were flipping, spinning and swirling across the sky.  

WSD managed to kick Rose back and then flew up a bit higher into the sky.  She pulled out her bow and placed three beam arrows upon.  She pulled back and then released.  

"Uh oh," Rose said as she tried to dodge the arrows.  She was able to dodge two of them but one of them hit her in the side of chest.  "Ahh!" she cried in pain, "I hate holy LIGHT!"  

WSD was still higher in the sky.  

Rose looked up to her, "You'll pay!!"  She took out her special blade and pointed it at WSD as black energy blasted over to her.  

WSD gasped and moved out of the way.  WSD was then prepared to do a magic attack.  She lifted her left arm into the air and began, "Moon…!!"  She then brought down her arm quickly and pointed it at Rose, "…Light!!!"  

Out of WSD's hand, little crescent moons, stars, and sparkles shot out, each shape swirling around in the beam of light.  The magic attack rammed into Rose's chest blowing her down to the street.  

When Rose hit the pavement, she created an immense dent in the street.  She looked to be unconscious.  

"Eat pavement Rose," WSD joked as she was about to fly off to her friend.  

But, from behind her, Rose swooped up and grabbed her.  "Now we'll see…how you like it!" Rose yelled, her hair now out of place.  Rose pushed WSD forward and then brought her weapon.  She was about to use a magic attack of her own.  "Death Dimension!" she yelled as she pointed it at WSD.  

Four lines appeared around WSD's body creating a square.  It was like she was inside a window but couldn't get out.  WSD banged on it, trying to get free.  The window-like thing began to flip and spin.  "Be gone!" Rose yelled to finish the attack.  The window crashed open hitting the good warrior.  

"Aahhh!!!" WSD cried.  She still floated, flapping her wings softly.  She was too hurt from that attack.  She could barely fight anymore, or fly.  

"Hahh!!" Rose yelled as she flew to WSD.  She grabbed her by the neck and held WSD up to the sky.  

WSD quickly remembered her nightmare when the same woman did the same exact thing.  Rose gave one evil smirk and then threw WSD do to the pavement below.  

"Aaaahhh!!!" WSD screamed as she rammed into the street.  She also created a large dent.  WSD was too weak to get up.  She only managed to move her upper body up a little by using her arms as support.  

Rose hovered down before her, with a malicious smile.  

Meanwhile, Bryant had managed to get himself off of the couch and out onto the street.  He leaned on the wall nearest to him.  "S-Sakura…" he said faintly.  He looked over beyond the street, and there she was, in trouble.  

"Now to finish you off," Rose said evilly.  

"You can't kill me," WSD told her, "You must have…"  

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But it doesn't mean I can't drain your 'Dragoon Spirit'," Rose said as she brought back her blade, like she did earlier with Bryant, "Absorb…!!"  She was just about to drain WSD's 'Spirit' when something magical and miraculous happened.  

"Noooo!!!!!" Bryant yelled as he stood in front of WSD, protecting her.  And as he yelled, his chest began to glow red.  

WSD looked on with her eyes wide-open.  

The red light filled the shopping center. 

"W-What is this?!!" Rose asked. 

Bryant's eyes were closed as he somehow subliminally knew what to do.  

"_Bryant…? Who are you?_" WSD thought.  

Then, Bryant opened his eyes as out of the red light, flames shot out at Rose.  

"Aaaahhh!!!" Rose screamed as the flames blew and burned her back across the street.  

Bryant then fell to the floor weakly.  

"Bryant!" WSD gasped as she caught him in her arms.  

Across the street, Rose used her blade to help herself up, "You…you haven't seen the last of me! I will be back! And even stronger!"  

"And I'll be waiting!" WSD yelled to her as Rose spread out her wings and swiftly flew off into the city.  WSD held Bryant in her arms.  She felt the strangest feeling when she did.  Her heart felt warm and gentle.  "I should heal him," WSD said as she put her hand a few inches above Bryant's chest.  When she did, dim light was all around them both.  Slowly, but surely, Bryant's wounds began to fade away.  It was like they weren't even there to begin with.  

Bryant slowly opened his eyes and saw the female warrior that saved him, holding him.  He then looked around him and saw he was as good as new.  He jumped to his feet, "Huh?! What happened?! I was in pain just a few minutes ago!"  

WSD got up too, "I healed you."  

"You…?" Bryant asked, "You're…you're Sakura, aren't you?"  

"What?" WSD gasped, "W-what are you talking about?"  

"You don't have to hide it from me," Bryant told her as he pointed to her hair brace, "Only Sakura where's that brace."  

She knew she couldn't fight him.  He was right.  She was Sakura.  Then, out of Sakura's orb, white light began to swirl around as her armor disappeared, and Sakura was shown.  She fell upon her knees weakly.  

"Sakura!" he cried as he helped her up, "Are you all right?"  

"Yeah," she sighed, "It just takes a lot out of me."  

"What is that thing?" Bryant asked, pointing to the orb.  

"I-It's not important," Sakura replied, "No one's supposed to know this you know."  

"I didn't mean to get involved. I couldn't help it," Bryant replied as he smiled, "I'm glad I did. And besides, I did save you."  

"Yeah, you did," Sakura told him.  

"You're secret's safe with me," Bryant reassured her.  

Sakura sighed in relief, "Oh, good."  

"So what just happened to me?" Bryant asked, referring to the flame incident.  

"I'm not sure myself," Sakura said, "We'll talk about it later. Let's just get back. I need some rest."  

"Yeah, you do. Come on, I'll help you up," Bryant said as he put her arm around him.  

Sakura looked at him strangely.  

"Trust me," Bryant told her as they began to slowly walk off into the streets.  

Sakura still felt that feeling around him.  She couldn't help but blush.  

As they walked off into the city, the sky above them cleared up.  The sun was setting as the sky was in shades of orange and red.  Their silhouettes walked off into the sunset.

            Rose spoke with Professor Bach underneath the city, in his secret lab.  

"You fool!!" Professor Bach yelled as he knocked over some of his test tubes and beakers, "Do you realize what you've just done?!"  

"Yes, Professor," Rose said apologetically.  

"If he met up with the White Silver Dragoon AND released his power, Professor Drake will recruit him for sure!! We needed to kill him today!! Do you understand?!" Professor Bach yelled at Rose.  

"I had him in my grasps, Professor," Rose told him.  

"That's not good enough!!! He is a great threat to us, as is the White Silver Dragoon. We both know what her true purpose is. She is the only one who can stop 'The Abyss'! And now that the descendant of the 'Red-Eye Dragoon' is known to Drake as well…We're going to have out work cut out for us Rose," Professor Bach explained.  

"Yes Professor," Rose replied.  

"Now, I want you to find the descendants of the other four 'Dragoons'," Professor Bach ordered.  

"Of course," Rose agreed as she walked off into the darkness.  

"I won't let you win, old friend! Do you hear me?! 'The Abyss' will occur!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" Professor Bach laughed evilly.

            Someone had just put their card key into the slot of room 457. 

Julie and David both looked to the door.  

Sakura and Bryant both walked in.  

"Where have you been?!" Julie cried, "We were so worried!"  

"Do you realize what time it is?" David asked, "We have class tomorrow. We stayed up waiting for you."  

"We're sorry," Bryant said apologetically in his British accent.  

"She's back?" Julie asked.  

"Yeah," she replied, "I've, um, decided to stay."  

"Oh, good," David said happily, "We're glad to have you. Right, Julie?"  

"Huh? Oh, right. Welcome home," Julie said, still having some trouble getting along with her.  

"Were you guys at the Ikebukuro Shopping Center?!" David asked.  

"Huh…? Why?" Bryant asked, trying to hide what had happened that day.  

"There was some major trouble there," Julie said as she pointed to the TV. 

A Japanese anchor woman reported at the scene of the disaster.  

"What happened?" Sakura asked, trying to play along.  

"Some Dark whatevers appeared and were attacking the shopping center. And then they say, a dark woman came and she had dragon wings and stuff," Julie explained excitedly, "Pretty sci-fi."  

"But, another female warrior appeared and she was covered in holy light or something," David added.  

"Oh…really?" Bryant asked.  

"Yeah, that's why we were worried that you guys went there," Julie said.  

"Well, we didn't," Sakura stated.  

Bryant and Sakura quickly walked into their separate bathroom and closed the door.  

Julie and David were left wondering.  

"Did we miss something?" David asked.

            Later that night, as everyone slept in their bunks.  Bryant and Sakura were still awake.  So many things ran through their minds.  

Sakura didn't want anyone she knew to be involved in this and it happens someone she knows is.  

And Bryant didn't know what to think of all this magic stuff.  He'd never really thought it even existed.  

"S-Sakura?" Bryant whispered, "Are you awake?"  

"Yeah," she replied, continuing to whisper.  

"What really happened today?" he asked.  

"A battle between good and evil, Bryant," Sakura told him.  

Bryant gasped inside, "So there really are forces of good and evil?"  

"Yes," Sakura answered sadly.  

"And you fight for good, right?" he asked her.  

Sakura giggled, "Yes."  

"What do we do now from here?" Bryant asked.  

"I don't know," Sakura sighed, "There's so much to say. And I know I have to tell you. It is your destiny after all."  

"My destiny? Sakura?" he asked.  He didn't understand.  

"Bryant, we'll talk about it tomorrow. It's getting late," Sakura told him.  

"Oh, okay," Bryant agreed, "Good night."  

"Yeah. Good, good night," Sakura replied as she turned on her side to sleep.  Tears fell from her eyes.  She didn't want this life.  And now she had to change the life of another who must go in the same path as she.  It was too much of a burden for her to carry.  Sakura then closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

And so the new legend begins.  The first descendants have appeared and now are destined to fight.  They are destined to fight the legacy that was left behind centuries ago by evil…

And at the same time find their way to happiness.

**Ending Theme: Rashiku Ikimasho from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon**


	2. A Magical Discovery: Bryant's Destiny

**The Legend of Dragoon** Theme Song: Cruel Angel's Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion 

            The morning after the incident at the Ikebukuro Shopping District, Bryant wanted some answers.  He knew there was only one person who could give them to him.  That person was Sakura.  

She was the mysterious young warrior covered in holy dragon armor.  

Bryant didn't understand what that all meant.  And who was that other woman called Rose?  She was of the same kind as Sakura.  Yet, they fought against each other.  Bryant just didn't understand.  

Sakura was reluctant in wanting to tell him.  Professor Drake, AKA P.D., had told her before not to let anyone know her secret.  But it was inevitable, for Bryant had figured it out on his own.  He had seen Sakura's gold hair brace and saw the exact same one on the warrior.  Sakura couldn't hide it anymore.  

And so, the next morning before classes started, Bryant and Sakura met in a place where they knew they'd be alone and a place where there'd be a sense of peace.  They met in the Cherry Blossom Garden.  There was a gentle breeze that day.  The breeze blew some of the Cherry Blossom petals as they floated about in the sky.  

Bryant and Sakura were already in their school uniforms.  They both stood before each other as petals from the Cherry Blossom trees floated by them.  The aura was a bit different.  It was a mix between peace, and hostility.  

"What is it you want to know?" Sakura asked solemnly, "But, before you begin, I need to let you know I may not have all of the answers. I'll only tell you what I know or what I think you should know."  

"I understand," Bryant replied politely, "And just to let you know, what is said here stays here. Like I said before, your secret is safe with me."  

"Thank you," Sakura replied, "This needs to stay between us."  

"All right," Bryant nodded, "What are you?"  

Sakura was a bit stunned from that blunt question.  It had several meanings.  "What am I?" she repeated giggling, "What do you think I am? Some monster?"  

"No, no," Bryant apologized, "I mean when you are in your armor. A Dra…"  

"'Dragoon'," Sakura finished for him.  

"Exactly," Bryant told her.  

"It's rather complicated, and a long story," Sakura explained, "But what I can tell you is that a 'Dragoon' is a warrior who has donned the power of a legendary Dragon."  

"Donned the power?" Bryant asked.  

"Yes," Sakura replied, "I've acquired the power of the White Silver Dragon, the Dragon of the Light."  

Bryant still was a bit confused.  He was shocked to know that there still were dragons out there.  

Sakura noticed and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to explain about that. I barely know the whole story, but I do know that this is my destiny."  

"To fight evil?" Bryant asked her.  

"To save the world from it," Sakura added, "It's been my duty."  

"Do you know who that woman was?" Bryant asked her, continuing to be inquisitive.  

"Her name, is Rose," Sakura answered.  

"But I don't understand. Isn't she a 'Dragoon'? Don't all 'Dragoons' fight for good?" Bryant asked.  

"That was how it was supposed to be," Sakura said as she showed Bryant the shine of the orb on her sash, "You see this? This is a 'Dragoon Spirit'. It's the source of my power."  

Bryant stared at in awe as it shined brilliantly.  He felt its holiness, "Is this how you healed me?"  

"Yes," she told him, "This spirit was given to me by the White Silver Dragon. But Rose's spirit was corrupted with evil, hatred, and malice. And so it almost possesses her. That's why I was told of my destiny. To make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."  

Bryant was beginning to understand more.  Though he was still surprised about how magical this was, he was comprehending.  "I know you don't want me to ask you this but…are you psychic? At this point I believe anything," Bryant told her.  

Sakura didn't know what to say.  That was a secret she's been holding all of her young life.  She didn't know how he would take it if she told him.  Would he be okay with it and still be her friend? Or would he be like those bratty kids and reject her?  But she did realize in that split second that it was wrong not to know.  She couldn't live her life never knowing what people truly thought of her.  She was willing to take the chance.  "Yes, yes I am," she said shyly.  

"Wow," Bryant gasped.  

Sakura was in awe.  She was expecting him to reject her and call her a "freak".  Except…he didn't.  Sakura blushed.  

"That's pretty neat," Bryant told her, "But don't worry. I won't get into that."  

"Thank you," Sakura said to him relieved, "It's a tough subject."  

"My only question now is, what was that fire in my heart yesterday?" Bryant asked.  

The truth was, Sakura didn't know herself.  What would she tell him?  

"I don't know actually," she replied, "But I know someone who would."  

A Magical Discovery

Bryant's Destiny

Up above in room 457, Julie discussed with David about their unfamiliar roommate.  

"I think she's okay," David began, "She has a few issues, that's all. We all have issues."  

They both were in their uniforms preparing their things for school.  

David put all of his books in his briefcase as did Julie.  

"A few?!" Julie laughed, "That girl is problem-prone."  

"Come on Jules," David told her in disbelief, "Don't be so narrow-minded. She's our roommate and it's our job to make her feel welcome. She didn't have the opportunity of meeting her roommates before she got here like we did. Cut her some slack."  

"I can't help but feel hostile towards her. She thinks she can just leave and come back like nothing happened. Bryant and her both did last night. It was annoying. I expected it from her, but not from him," Julie explained.  

"It was strange, I'll give you that," David agreed with her, "Maybe they were out getting to know each other. At least SOMEONE was nice enough to do so. Like right now, their downstairs in the garden. Maybe they're having a secret fling." 

Julie could see his smirk plastered upon his face.  "You're kidding, right?" she asked, "What would he see in the 'psychic'?"  

"Psychic?" David asked.  It seems he didn't hear anything about that.  

"You haven't heard? Everyone in school is talking about it. They say she uses it to cheat on tests and stuff and that that's how she got in. But that's not all. Psychic hot flashes, drawing weird stuff that comes to her mind, predicting what the instructor says before he even says it. It's totally weird," Julie explained what she heard in the gossip.  

"Wow," David sighed, "Psychic? That's a good one. You'd find any excuse to not like her, wouldn't you?"  

"What?" Julie gasped, "That's not it at all."  

"It sure looks like it," David told her.  

"Listen, I would get to know her. But she certainly doesn't want to get to know us. She's always off. And you're right, she does look nice. But what do you want me to do? I can't force her to talk to me, right?" Julie said, explaining her feelings.  

"Well…that's true," David reluctantly agreed, "But let's give our best effort, okay?"  

"All right," Julie agreed.

            Later that day, Julie walked through the university halls and saw Sakura all by her lonesome.  

Sakura sat down underneath another Cherry Blossom tree, hence her name, and was doing some studies.  

Julie was reluctant at first.  She and Sakura had never really talked all that much.  And she knew she hadn't been that friendly.  She understood that it isn't Sakura's fault.  And so, she decided to walk over to her and get to know her more.  She held the handle of her briefcase tight.  She was a bit nervous.  "Uh…hey there," she said softly.  She wanted to be as nice as she could.  

"Oh, hi," Sakura replied, "Do you have this lunch?"  

"Oh, no. I have like five minutes to get to class," Julie told her.  

They were both silent for a moment.  

"Something's on your mind," Sakura told her, secretly using her psychic ability.  

"Yeah," Julie replied, "I just wanted to let you know, that if you ever need a girlfriend to talk with, I'm here."  

Sakura smiled happily.  She didn't expect Julie to be so nice to her.  

"I know I haven't been the nicest to you, and I completely…" Julie began.  

"It's okay," Sakura interrupted.  

"It is?" Julie asked.  

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so flaky," Sakura apologized, "But I'm glad to know there is someone here for me. And likewise to you. I want to be good friends."  

"Me too," Julie agreed, "We all do."  

They both smiled at each other for a moment.  

"I'd better get to class, but…thanks," Julie smiled, "I feel so much better. I just want us all to be friends."  

"We will be," Sakura smiled back.  

"I'll see you when I get home," Julie waved goodbye as she walked back into the hallway.  

"_Hmm…maybe I was wrong after all,_" Sakura thought.

            Meanwhile, Professor Bach had a new assignment for his evil mistress of darkness.  "Rose," he began, "There are still five 'Dragoon' descendants out there."  

"What about the descendant of the 'Red-Eye Dragoon'?" Rose asked, in her lab coat outfit.  

"As long as he doesn't find a way to the 'Red-Eye Dragon Trial', he is still good for the kill," Professor Bach explained, "But we already know his location. We need to find out the rest of the descendants' location. We must either force them to join 'Kenkaku', or choose to die."  

"How do you intend to find them?" Rose asked.  Professor Bach walked over to his normal-sized computer.  He popped open the CD drive which had a CD in it.  He took out the CD and placed it in a CD case.  On top of the case was the word 'Kenkaku' in Japanese.  He handed it to Rose.  

"What is this?"  she asked.  

"You will go to Tokyo Tower and use its extensive satellite equipment," Professor Bach ordered, "You will put this CD in its main computer so that it will search for the 'Dragoon' descendants."  

"I see," Rose agreed, "And what if the good 'Dragoon' appears?"  

"Kill her," Professor Bach replied, making it seem so simple, "You have to. Our plan cannot come to be if she is alive and finds the…ahem. Forget that for now. Right now I want you to prepare to go to Tokyo Tower. Understood?"  

"Yes," Rose agreed.

            School was over, and once more the students rushed off back to the dorms.  

Sakura waited for Bryant in the back of the school.  She was going to do something that she wasn't sure if she would regret.  

After a few moments, Bryant arrived.  "I'm here," Bryant told her, "But why is it you asked me here?"  

"You said you wanted to know what happened to you yesterday, right? Why Rose was after you. There's only one person I know who has the answer," Sakura said.  

"And this person is here?" Bryant asked.  He thought this was a little strange.  

"No, he's up there," Sakura replied as she pointed to the sky.  

"What?!" Bryant gasped, "In the sky?! Unbelievable. You've got to be kidding."  

"Nope," Sakura smirked, "We're going home."  "Home?! You mean you live in the sky?!" Bryant yelled.  

Sakura laughed, "There's more to me than you know."  

"That's obvious." Bryant replied.  

"Stand back," Sakura told him.  

Bryant stood next to her.  

Sakura took off her 'Dragoon Spirit' from her uniform, closed her eyes, and held it up to the sky.  Before them, lines made of light created a large star.  Around this star were two lines in a circle.  It was almost like a magical emblem.  She opened her eyes and smiled at Bryant.  

His mouth was wide open.  He was in awe at the magical site.  This magic stuff was new to him.  

Sakura stepped on the emblem.  "Come on," she told him.  

"What? You want me, to go on that?" Bryant asked surprised.  

"Don't worry. It's safe," Sakura reassured, "You do want to find out about what happened yesterday, right?"  

"Uh huh," Bryant replied reluctantly, not being so sure anymore if he wanted to know.  He hesitantly put one foot on the emblem.  When he saw it was safe, he stepped all the way in next to Sakura.  

"Hang on," Sakura told him.  

"Hang on?! Hang on to what?!" Bryant gasped.  

Sakura laughed at him once more.  She was so used to this that it was funny in watching a beginner.  She again held the spirit to the sky and closed her eyes.  The orb created a clear semi-sphere around them that connected to the emblem.  It began to lift into the air.  

"Whoa! WHOA!" Bryant screamed as he grabbed on to Sakura who still had her arm up in the air.  

She kept on laughing at him as the emblem shot up into the sky at the speed of light.  

"Waaahhhh!!!" could be heard from Bryant's screaming.  

After a very short ride, the emblem slowed down as it passed through a cloud.  Bryant's body was completely frozen onto Sakura's.  

"Uh…Bryant? Could you, um, let me go now?" Sakura asked.  

"Huh?" he asked.  

"It's okay," Sakura said as she placed her spirit back on her uniform.  

"Look," she told him.  

Bryant let go and looked below.  He saw the entire city.  "Wow!" he shouted in awe, "This isn't so bad after all!"  

The sight was beautiful.  It was like seeing a miniature playset of Tokyo.  

"There's more," Sakura told him.  

"More?" Bryant gasped.  

The emblem continued up into the sky.  

When it broke through the cloud, Sakura saw her home.  "Oh ! There it is!" Sakura pointed.  

"Eh?!" Bryant asked as he leaned against the sphere to get a closer look.  

There it was before them.  The Dragony.  

Bryant was in total amazement.  It was like looking at a spaceship.  "You live in that?!" Bryant asked.  

Sakura nodded, "Hang on again. We're going in."  

"Oh dear," Bryant sighed, "Is it any faster than what I just experienced?" 

"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing," Sakura reassured him, giving a little smirk.  

"Why don't I find that reassuring?" Bryant asked her.  

The emblem stopped where it was as Sakura closed her eyes.  

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bryant asked.  Before he knew it, the emblem turned into a small ball of yellow light.  "Huh?!" Bryant asked from inside the ball.  The ball shot into the ship as Bryant wailed on.  

The ball of light appeared at the bottom of the ship.  The ball changed back into the emblem with the two teenagers upon it.  The sphere disappeared as the emblem followed.  

Bryant's eyes were in a state of shock.  He looked around to see where he was.  

An elevator stood before them.  It was like a cylinder.  Sakura walked up to it and placed her hand on a slot with a handprint.  It began to read her features.  

"What's that?" Bryant asked.  

"Oh, just precautionary stuff," she said as the elevator door slid open.  She walked in, "Don't be afraid."  She put out her hand to Bryant.  

"This is weird," Bryant said as he took her hand and walked in.  The elevator closed behind him as it began to lift.  

"What is?" Sakura asked.  

"You lending me a hand. Wasn't that the position I was supposed to be in?" Bryant asked.  

They both laughed.  

After a short lift, they arrived in The Dragony's bridge.  Before them both, was Professor Drake.  His back was turned as he sat in the main chair working on the computer.  "Sakura? Is that you?" he asked.  

"Yeah, it's me," she told him.  

"How was your day?" Professor Drake asked her as he turned around.  Then, he saw Bryant.  He gasped, "What?! What is he doing here?!"  

"Hi there," Bryant said politely, "Bryant Evans."  

"I don't care who you…Wait. Bryant Evans?" Professor Drake asked.  

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "You see, as you probably know, Rose attacked the city yesterday."  

"I am aware of that," Professor Drake began, "Wait! He knows?!"  

"He found out on his own," Sakura replied, "It's very complicated."  

"I should know," Bryant told the professor, "It was by chance."  

"Well, you handled Rose yesterday, did you not?" Professor Drake asked, "I heard it on the news."  

"Well, not completely. You see, Bryant helped me," Sakura explained.  

"What?!" Professor Drake gasped, "How?"  

"My heart began to feel hot. It was like something needed to be released. Then, I blasted that Rose character and blew her away," Bryant explained.  

"Then you are Bryant Evans, aren't you?" Professor Drake asked, "It seems destiny has caught up with you as well."  

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Bryant asked.  

"You are a 'Dragoon'," Professor Drake told him.  

"What?!" Sakura gasped, "Is that what that was?"  

"If he combusted flames from his heart, then that means he must be the descendant of the 'Red-Eye Dragoon'!" Professor Drake explained, "I was right after all!"  

"Right after all?" Bryant asked, "Then you knew?"  

"That's why you and Sakura are in the same dorm," Professor Drake said, "I planned it that way."  

"So you're a descendant of a 'Dragoon'," Sakura said, "Do you realize what this means?"  

"Before we get into that, how about you tell me what the story of these 'Dragoons' is," Bryant told the professor.  

"Very well," Professor Drake agreed, "You should know."  Bryant looked on attentively.  

"Centuries ago, demonic creatures known as 'Winglies' threatened to destroy the Earth," Professor Drake began, "The Earth was in trouble during that period of time. But, only a few heroes could actually save the world. Heroes that would don the powers of the legendary Dragons."  

"Like Sakura did," Bryant said.  

"Right. These heroes were called, 'Dragoons'. They were the only ones to stop them. But interestingly enough, according to the legend, neither of them actually defeated the 'Winglies'. One special 'Dragoon' saved us all. The 'Divine Dragoon'. When the 'Winglies' were defeated, they left behind something none expected. The 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit'," he continued on.  

"What's that?" Bryant asked.  

"This spirit, if put into the wrong hands, can create… 'The Abyss'," Professor Drake said.  

"'The Abyss'," Bryant said.  

"That spirit is known as the spirit of death and rebirth. For if 'The Abyss' occurs, this world dies and whoever possesses it gives birth to a new one," he explained.  

"So, according to that legend, I am the descendant of that 'Dragoon'?" Bryant asked, "And it's my destiny, if evil were to strike again, that I am given the power of the 'Dragoon'."  

"Correct," Professor Drake replied, "It is your destiny to become this. You can't neglect it."  

"I couldn't either. It's our birthright," Sakura told him.  

"Is this 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit' the main thing this evil force is after?" Bryant asked.  

"It's what they want," Professor Drake answered, "If the holder of a 'Dragoon Spirit' holds that spirit and uses it for evil, 'The Abyss' will occur."  

"And that 'Dragoon' would be Rose," Sakura added.  

"Is there anything besides us who can stop this?" Bryant asked.  

"Only one, the 'Divine Dragoon'," Sakura said, "But we don't where to find it."  

"That's something we shall worry about later. Right now, we must stop Professor Bach and his lackies," Professor Drake said.  

"Professor Bach?" Bryant asked.  

"The leader of that evil force. Someone I know very well," he said.  

"Speaking of which, when the Dark Minions attacked, it said Kenkaku on their belts," Sakura said.  

"What does that mean?" Bryant asked.  

"Revolution," Sakura told him, translating it from Japanese to English.  

"It's definitely Bach," Professor Drake said.  

"So if I am to become a 'Dragoon' like Sakura, where do I find this legendary Dragon?" Bryant asked, continuing to find out what he can.  

"We don't know," Sakura answered, "The White Silver Dragon came to me. Maybe that's how it works. Perhaps the Red-Eye Dragon, will come to you."  

"I just want to know what is Bach's next move," Professor Drake wondered.  

Sakura then fell to the floor in pain, "Ahh!"  

"Sakura!" Bryant cried as he kneeled down to help her up onto her knees.  

"Don't worry. She's having a psychic vision," Professor Drake said, "Remember what we did in practice. Try and channel your spirit with your mind. Figure out what you see."  

Sakura then calmed down as her spirit began to glow a holy white.  It was like she was somewhere else.  She began to see images of Rose flying to Tokyo Tower.  She saw the citizens and tourists running in fright.  She then opened her eyes.  

"What did you see?" Bryant asked.  

"Rose," she said, "She's at Tokyo Tower."  

"You must get there at once," Professor Drake said, "You mustn't let her harm anyone."  

"Okay," Sakura said as she ran over to the elevator.  

Bryant ran into the elevator with her.  

"What are you doing?!" Sakura asked.  

"I want to help," Bryant pleaded.  

"It's all right Sakura. It'll be fine," Professor Drake reassured her, "Be safe, the both of you."  

They both nodded as the elevator closed.  

Quickly, Sakura created the emblem as they shot out into the city.

            Just as Sakura saw, Rose was in her 'Dragoon' armor with her wings spread out for flight.  She stood in front of the 1,092 foot red and white steel tower.  Tokyo Tower houses radio and television broadcasting studios and has two observation decks.  

The tourists and citizens around looked at Rose strangely.  

She looked at them and smirked.  She leaped into the air and flew up to the first observation deck.  

The people around began to scream, knowing she was not there to do anything good.  They all rushed to the stairs and towards the elevator.  

Rose helped speed up the process by blasting dark energy bolts near them to panic them even more.  She enjoyed it completely.  After a few bolts of darkness, everyone was gone.  Exactly how Rose wanted it.  She quickly walked over to the door that led to the main computers.  She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  But Rose would not let that be.  She pulled out her special blade and sliced down upon the door, splitting it diagonally in two.  "This is too easy," she smirked confidently.  She confidently walked into the main computer area.  

Black light shot out from within the room as screaming was heard.  It seems Rose couldn't help but have fun.

            Meanwhile, Sakura and Bryant finally arrived at the red and white steel monument that lied one and a half miles south of the Imperial Palace.  They both looked up into the observation deck and saw no one was there.  That wasn't a good sign.  

"She's up there," Bryant said, "It's definite."  

Sakura nodded in agreement.  

"What do you plan to do?" Bryant asked her.  He didn't want Sakura to do anything dangerous without him helping her.  He would feel like he was sending her out there all alone, without a friend.  

"There's only one thing I can do. I have to find out what she's up to," Sakura told him.  

"On your own?! I can't let you do that!" Bryant pleaded, "I'll go with you!"  

"No!" Sakura told him as the conversation turned serious, "You don't have the power yet. Until you receive your power, you can't fight."  

"But I can't let you go on alone," Bryant told her, "I can't just stand here and watch you get hurt."  

"It'll be fine," Sakura reassured him.  

"You always say that! It's NOT okay!" Bryant yelled, determined not to let her go alone, "You're going to get hurt!"  

"Yes, you're right. But it comes in the job description," Sakura told him as she stepped forward.  

"What are you doing?" Bryant asked.  

"Transforming myself," Sakura replied.  

Bryant watched on.  

Sakura placed the palms of her hand a few inches away from her spirit.  Her palms faced the orb on her uniform.  She then yelled…

White Silver Dragoon Power!

Sakura's transformation was just like a "Sailor Moon" transformation.  After she yelled out the magic words, beams of light bursted out from her 'Dragoon Spirit' and transitioned into the actual transformation.  Like in "Sailor Moon", Sakura was now a silhouette, only seeing her eyes and the outline of her body.  The background moved up constantly in light shades of pink, with white sparkling stars.  Inside the silhouette of Sakura, the colors were different.  Different colors of white and silver were lined up, moving around inside.  Now to the transformation sequence.  White feathers flew around in the sequence as Sakura slowly spun around.  Her hazel eyes open as the feather circled around her arms, which were held up into the sky.  The feathers created her gloves.  The same then happened with her boots.  The feathers circled around and then the boots appeared.  Sakura then stopped spinning and looked on forward.  Feathers passed by close up(like as if there were a camera) and transitioned into her now out of the silhouette form, and her main armor appearing.  Her dragon wings bursted out from her back as her bow appeared.  She gave one large spin and then stopped in a stance.  (You get the point, right?)  

The White Silver Dragoon stood before Bryant.  "You be careful," Bryant told her.  

"I'll be back before you know it," Sakura told him.  She turned around to face Tokyo Tower.  Her wings spread out as she sped off to the observation deck.  

Bryant watched on, "I can't let her do this alone."  He paused for a moment, deciding whether or not he should go after her.  But he knew his decision from the beginning.  He gathered his courage and ran towards the tower.  

Inside the main computer room, in which all of the workers were killed, Rose placed the CD in a slot as the program started.  Rose pressed the 'ENTER' key and it was done.  "Yes! Finished," Rose smiled.  

"Stop there Rose!" Sakura yelled as she walked through the door.  

Rose looked towards the door as the 'Dragoon' embraced in light stood before her.  "You're too late," Rose told her, "The plan is already started."  

"Then I'll just have to stop it," Sakura told her.  

"Not to my knowledge!!" Rose yelled as she blasted dark bolts of energy at Sakura.  

"Uhhh!!!" Sakura screamed as the bolts hit her in the chest and blew her straight out of the room.  

Rose stepped out of the door and saw Sakura on the floor across the deck.  

Sakura slowly got herself up.  

"You're too easy wench," Rose told her, "Death Dimension!"  The window of destruction began to form around Sakura.  She knew she couldn't let her use the attack on her.  She had to stop it.  

"Star Children!!" Sakura cried.  Small stars spun in front of Sakura creating the star emblem she had created earlier to travel.  This magic spell was a barrier spell.  And before she knew it, the evil spell cast upon her stopped and she was safe.  

"What?!" Rose gasped, "That was a sure hit!"  

"You underestimate me," Sakura smirked.  

            Back in their dorm room, Julie paced back and forth in worry as David flipped through the channels on their television.  

"Where are they?!" Julie asked worriedly, "Yesterday they did the same exact thing! Those two are up to something."  

As she continued worry, David flipped through the channels which all of them had no picture.  It seemed the cable was out.  "Oh, great. Just great," David cried, "No TV. Now what am I going do?"  

"What?" Julie gasped, "You're worrying about television?! Our friends are out there somewhere, possibly in danger."  

"Don't worry. They can handle themselves," David said calmly.  

Julie walked up to him and grabbed him by his uniform and began to shake him, "How can you be so calm?!!"  

"Lots of…practice?" David told her, hoping she would let go of him.  

She then let go and walked over to her bed.  She laid down trying to be calm.  

"What are you doing?" David asked her.  

"Practicing at being calm," Julie told him.  

A sweat drop fell on David's head, "Are you serious?"  David shook his head in disbelief and then turned over to the TV.  He kept on flipping through a few channels until he reached channel 47.  A male news reporter was doing his job below Tokyo Tower.  "Hey! It seems they managed to get this up and running," David said.  

"_I'm here at the 333 meter tall Tokyo Tower where unnatural things have been occurring,_" the reporter said.  

Up above in the observation deck, lights from magic spells could be seen.  

"_We cannot tell what is going on up there, but we do know that the radio and television connection have been lost all over the city. We've managed to get in this short broadcast for those watching,_" the reporter continued.  

David then saw Rose fighting Sakura.  

"Whoa!" David gasped.  

Julie got up from her bed, "What is it?"  

"Look at that," David told her.  

They both watched in awe at the battling 'Dragoons' while the cameraman got a shot of them.  

"_As you can see,_" the reporter said, "_Two female warriors are battling it out on the first observation deck._"  

"What are they?" Julie asked.  

Then, the cameraman moved over to the side as a young boy walked out of the elevator.  

"_Oh no! Look! A young boy has just gone up there!_" the reporter cried, "_Police and ambulances are on their way._"  

"Hey that's…!" David gasped.  

"What's he doing there?!" Julie asked, "I knew something was wrong."  

Bryant was the one up on top of the observation deck.  

"What do we do now?" David asked.  

"We can't just leave him there to get hurt! I'm going after him!" Julie told him.  She walked over to her bed and grabbed her university jacket and slipped it on.  

"Julie, wait!" David cried.  He knew he couldn't just let her go so he did the same.  He grabbed his coat and ran out after her.

            While that went on, Sakura was knocked down into the floor as she slid across towards the edge of the deck.  

Rose confidently walked towards her with her weapon in hand.  

Sakura used the pole, that was all around the deck to protect people from falling, to get herself up.  

Quickly, before Sakura could stand up, Rose grabbed her by the neck.  She began to push her downward as Sakura leaned on the pole.  Rose was trying to push her off.  "Ha ha. Time to die little miss save the Earth," Rose joked as she began to push her even more.  

"Get off me you witch!" Sakura yelled, "Moon…!!"  

"What?" Rose gasped.  

"…Light!!" Sakura finished as she blasted the swirling crescent moon beam at Rose's chest.  Now Rose was the one blown to the other side of the deck.  

Sakura then managed to get to her feet.  She then saw Bryant walk out of the elevator.  He was standing right next to Rose.  

"What?! Bryant?! Bryant get out of here!!" Sakura cried.  

Bryant looked to his side and saw Rose getting up, "Whoa!"  He was about to run over to Sakura when Rose tripped him with her foot.  "Ugh!" he cried as he fell.  

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose asked him as she got up.  

"I have to protect him," Sakura told herself.  She began to do a spell.  

Rose noticed.  

"Star…!!" Sakura began.  

"Shut up!" Rose yelled as she blasted Sakura with dark bolts of energy.  She then turned to Bryant and fired another blast.  

Bryant gasped as he leaped out of the way.  The impulse from the blast blew him out even further.  

"You're pretty quick," Rose complimented him.  

Bryant got up to his feet.  

"Hah!" Rose cried as she fired again.  

Bryant leaped backwards as the blast hit in front of him.  Out of the smoke created by the blast, he leaped through it surprising Rose.  He quickly punched her in the face and then tripped her to the ground.  "Huh…? Where'd that come from?" he asked himself.  

Rose got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.  She spit it out a bit.  "That wasn't nice," Rose told him.  

Just as that occurred, Julie and David arrived out of the elevator.  

Sakura finally awoke from her hit, and saw them walk through.  "What are they doing here?" she asked herself.  

Julie and David were in shock.  This was too weird for them.  Julie then saw Bryant in front of the dark 'Dragoon', "Look!!"  

"Bryant!!" David cried.  

Rose turned around and saw them, "Ah, more to play with."  She used her blade and fired bolts of darkness at them.  

"Ahhh!!!" Julie and David screamed as it approached them.  

But just in that split second, Sakura leaped in front and used her 'Star Children' spell to protect them all.  

Julie and David looked at the holy warrior.  There was something about her.  

Rose cringed, "Damn her!"  She turned around to face Bryant.  

"David!! Julie!! Get out of here!!" Bryant yelled as Rose tried to kick him.  Bryant used his arm to block her kick.  

"Stop talking with them! Your quarrel is with me!" Rose yelled as she tried to swipe his head off with her blade.  

Bryant ducked out of the way.  

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked her friends, knowing she couldn't tell them who she was, "It's too dangerous."  

"You don't understand! That's our friend out there!" Julie cried.  

"Then let me handle it," Sakura told them, "Stay put!"  Sakura then spread out her wings and flew over to Rose and Bryant.  

"Be careful," David said under his breath.  

Rose and Bryant grabbed each other's hands, struggling to dominate the other.  Rose had then pushed both of them over the edge as they fell over.  

"Bryant!!" Sakura cried as she flew to the edge of the deck.  

Rose used her wings and pulled them both up from a nasty fall.  She began to take him up into the sky.  She smirked at Sakura, "Bye bye!"  

"Bryant!!" Sakura cried.  

Rose kept on pulling them both up into the sky.  They had almost reached the peak of the tower.  

Bryant looked down for a moment and saw how high he was.  "_I'd better not let go,_" he thought.  

"I have to go after him," Sakura told herself as she leaped into the air and flew after them.  She saw them both struggling and knew she had to hit Rose in other to save Bryant.  She took out her large silver bow and aimed a beam arrow at Rose.  But she couldn't get a clear shot for they both kept turning around.  She had to keep moving her aim.  

Julie and David ran over to the edge of the deck to see the raging battle above.  

Rose saw Sakura trying to aim for her, "What do you think you're trying to do?"  

Bryant saw Sakura aiming, "_Please make a good shot._"  

"If you shoot me, then I let go and he falls to his doom," Rose told Sakura.  

"You forgot the part where you get hurt and I save him," Sakura said confidently.  

"We'll see," Rose said.  

Sakura then got her easy aim as Rose talked.  "_Got her,_"  she thought.  She aimed and fired the arrow of light at Rose.  

Rose had given Sakura the easy aim on purpose, for she had a plan.  As the arrow approached Rose, Rose moved out of the way with Bryant.  She then quickly threw Bryant towards the ground.  Rose then fired her bolts of darkness at Sakura, blowing her into the tower. 

 Bryant continued to fall down as he screamed, "Ahhhhhh!!!"  

Julie and David saw him falling.  

"Oh no!" Julie gasped.  

"Bryant!!!" David cried.  

"See? I told you," Rose smiled as she began to laugh sinisterly, "Hahahahahaha!!!!"  

Sakura quickly gathered her strength and flew down after him.  She spread out her wings and put her body into a vertical position, her head facing down.  She put out her arms, ready to grab him.  "Bryant!!!" she cried.  

Bryant was falling on his back looking at Sakura.  

"I'm coming!!" she cried.  

Then, out of nowhere, a circle of fire appears next to the first observation deck.  

Julie and David gasped.  They didn't know what it was.  

Sakura noticed it too.  "Bryant!!!" she cried.  

"Aaahhhh!!!" he continued to scream.  

Sakura began to reach him.  But, right before she could grab him, Bryant fell into the portal of fire as it disappeared behind him.  Sakura flew right through it, as if it weren't even there.  

Bryant, was gone.  

Sakura flew back to see where it had gone.  "Bryant?! Bryant!!!" she cried again.  

Bryant had disappeared.  

Julie and David were still in shock in seeing this magical battle.  But what was known to all, Bryant was gone.  

Where had he gone?  Or more appropriately, who had taken him?  Was it Professor Bach and his evil team of darkness?  Or was it something else?

**To be continued…**

**Ending Theme: Rashiku Ikimasho from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon**


	3. Dragoons Reborn: The Dragon Trials Comme...

Last time…

(Basically showing cut scenes from the last episode)

"What is it you want to know?" Sakura asked solemnly, "But, before you begin, I need to let you know I may not have all of the answers."  "All right," Bryant nodded, "What are you?"  "It's rather complicated, and a long story," Sakura explained, "But what I can tell you is that a 'Dragoon' is a warrior who has donned the power of a legendary Dragon."

"What would he see in the 'psychic'?" Julie asked.  "Psychic?" David asked.  "You haven't heard? Everyone in school is talking about it. They say she uses it to cheat on tests and stuff and that that's how she got in. But that's not all. Psychic hot flashes, drawing weird stuff that comes to her mind, predicting what the instructor says before he even says it. It's totally weird," Julie explained what she heard in the gossip.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so flaky," Sakura apologized, "But I'm glad to know there is someone here for me. And likewise to you. I want to be good friends."  "Me too," Julie agreed, "We all do."

"…We need to find out the rest of the descendants' location. We must either force them to join 'Kenkaku', or choose to die."  "How do you intend to find them?" Rose asked.  Professor Bach walked over to his normal-sized computer.  "You will go to Tokyo Tower and use its extensive satellite equipment," Professor Bach ordered, "You will put this CD in its main computer so that it will search for the 'Dragoon' descendants."

Sakura took Bryant to The Dragony to talk with Professor Drake.  "Then you are Bryant Evans, aren't you?" Professor Drake asked, "It seems destiny has caught up with you as well."  "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Bryant asked.  "You are a 'Dragoon'," Professor Drake told him.  "What?!" Sakura gasped, "Is that what that was?"

At the end of the battle between Sakura and Rose, Rose threw Bryant towards the pavement streets from the peak of Tokyo Tower.  A mysterious circle of fire swallowed Bryant up.  Sakura, Julie, and David, who had arrived there earlier from watching the news, watched on in surprise in seeing their friend disappear.  

And now he is no where to be seen.  Having disappeared into the fire, his friends worry as Rose watches on and laughs sinisterly.

**The Legend of Dragoon** Theme Song: Cruel Angel's Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion 

We return to where we left off last time.  

Bryant has just disappeared into a mystical circle of fire.  

Sakura, also known as the 'White Silver Dragoon', had tried her hardest to save Bryant.  She put all of her effort into flying as fast as possible.  But it seemed that wasn't enough to save him.  

Julie and David, who had arrived just shortly before, were still in shock in seeing all of these magical wonders, including the two fighting 'Dragoons'.  They had no idea what was going on and how to comprehend it.  They just tried to go along with it as best as they could.  

"Wh-where'd he go?" David gasped.  

Julie and David both examined the area where the circle of fire had appeared.  All they saw was the city from a far.  It was beyond scientific beliefs.  They just couldn't believe it.  

"Oh god! Bryant…" Julie cried.  She was so worried for her friend.  He was the first one she had met.  He was so good to her.  He offered her to ride in the first class passenger seating on the plane, and gave her a limo ride, and not to mention, he was her roommate.  She was so afraid for him.  She didn't want him to be hurt.  

David had felt the same way.  Julie and Bryant were so kind to him, lending a helping hand when it all seemed hopeless.  Bryant was the first real, male friend he had ever had.  The people from his hometown were all so mean to him, from both genders.  He never really had any friends like Bryant or Julie. 

Sakura, on the other hand, was hovering a bit below Julie and David.  She felt a feeling that was very common to her, sadness.  But this time, guilt was added onto it.  She almost wanted to cry.  Her eyes watered in sadness.  She tried to hold it back, but couldn't.  The feeling was too overwhelming.  She didn't understand herself, why she was crying.  Maybe it was because she couldn't catch him in time.  That's most likely why she felt so much guilt.  But, what about the sadness?  She didn't get it.  She had only known Bryant for a few days and yet she felt attached to him.  

Images of Bryant's smiling face filled her head.  

She didn't even want to think that he was somehow dead, or gone forever.  

But, because she contemplated with herself and was not paying attention, Rose grabbed the opportunity.  She spread out her wings and soared downward towards Sakura.  

David and Julie both noticed and called out to the armored warrior, whom they didn't know was Sakura.  

"Look out!" David shouted.  

"Watch out, behind you!" Julie cried at the same time.  

Sakura turned around quickly only to be grabbed by the neck by Rose.  Rose just loved the idea of having her arch enemy within her grasps.  To feel the flesh of someone whom she hated more than ever was soothing to her dark and evil soul.  Rose saw the tears that had fallen from Sakura's eyes.  That made her even happier.  "Aww, what's the matter? Sad you couldn't save your friend?" Rose asked her, but in a mocking kind of voice.  

"Oh no!" Julie cried, "Why doesn't she fight back?!"  

It was true.  Sakura didn't even struggle to let herself free.  She let Rose continue to harm her.  

"I don't know!" David replied.  He knew he had to do something.  She was the only one who could help find Bryant now.  "Listen!" David called to her.  

Sakura turned her eyes to David, or what she could see of him.  

"You must fight back!!" he yelled, "Do you think he would've liked it if you gave up?! If you just let her win?!"  

Sakura knew who he was referring to.  

"Oh, shut up!" Rose yelled to him as she used her other available hand and blasted a bolt of dark energy at him, blowing him back.  

"Uhhh!!!" he screamed as he flew backwards.  

"David!!!" Julie cried as she ran over to him.  

"Da…vid," Sakura said weakly.  The air was being cut off to her lungs.  She couldn't take much more of this.  

"_He's right,_" Sakura thought as she looked Rose in the eyes solemnly, "_Bryant wouldn't want me to just give up. He'd want me to find him._"  

Rose continued to smirk as a vein popped out of her forehead.  She was determined to do what she could to get rid of her opposing enemy.  

"M-Moon…" Sakura began to say weakly, her voice.  

"Huh…?" Rose gasped as she released her grip slightly.  

"…LIGHT!!!" Sakura cried loudly, her voice echoing as the swirling crescent moons and stars within the beam fired at Rose with an intense glow.  

"Aaaahhh!!!" Rose cried as Sakura had blown her back into the steel planks of the Tokyo Tower.  

Sakura had her hand out, after doing the spell, and smiled slightly and weakly.  Slowly her wings began to stop as her eyes began to close.  That was the last of her human energy that she had.  Finding the strength to do that in the position she was in was tough on her physically, and mentally.  As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into the streets creating a dent around her.  

The police and firemen were on the other side of the tower, so lucky for our heroes, no legal problems would occur.  They couldn't see Sakura fall to the ground, lucky for her.  

Rose snapped out of her weakened state and saw Sakura in hers.  "Now's my chance," Rose told herself as she began to fly down towards the street, but was stopped by a blue and green glow.  

"What…?" she gasped as she looked to her left and stopped.  She was next to the observation deck when she saw David and Julie floating off the deck.  

Julie had a blue glow around her, and David a green one.  They both approached Rose slowly.  

The Dragoon Reborn

The Dragon Trials Commence

Rose just couldn't move, no matter how much she tried.  

It seems, just like Bryant, Julie and David were releasing their energy.  So basically that meant, they were both 'Dragoons'.  

Sakura slightly opened her eyes to see the event.  She knew what was happening.  "They're…'Dragoons'?" she asked weakly and then fell back into unconsciousness.  

Julie opened her eyes.  Her brown eyes changed into completely blue eyes, except for the white around them.  She had no pupil, no iris.  It was like she was possessed.  She put her right arm up to the sky, palm facing upward.  

"What are you doing?!" Rose asked.  She knew it wasn't good.  

The clouds came together and began to pour rain, even when the clouds were as white as ever.  The rain drops fell onto Julie's palm only, for a few moments and then stopped.  Julie then pointed her palm to Rose.  

"No!" Rose cried.  

Out of Julie's palm, a huge stream of water surged towards Rose and blew her back some.  

"Aaah!!" she cried as was blown away a short distance.  It still weakened her.  

This time, it was David's turn.  He opened his eyes, which were instead green.  The wind around began to swerve.  Rose knew what was coming.  Without having to do one gesture, the wind picked up even more but only around Rose.  Rose covered her face, tried to withstand it.  Leaves from the trees nearby began to swirl around Rose like a tornado.  The leaves surrounded her.  

"Hey!! Noo!!!" she cried as the wind completely blew her away, literally.  The wind blew her all the way across the nearby garden and off into the city.  Where she landed, nobody knew.  

Julie and David both closed their eyes as they were gently set down next to Sakura.  The glow around them, disappeared.  They both gasped in amazement when they opened their eyes again, their eyes back to normal.  

"Oh my…!" Julie began.  

"Did we just do that?!" David gasped. 

Julie then saw the young warrior lying next to them, "Oh no!"  She held her up as she kneeled next to her.  

Sakura opened her eyes faintly.  

"Are you all right?!" David gasped.  He didn't know any first aid or anything, but he thought he might be able to do something.  

Sakura smiled, "Th-thank you," she said.  

"No time for that! We need to get you to a hospital!" Julie cried.  

She then heard the policemen approaching the other side of the tower.  

"Here come the police," David said, "They can help us."  

"No!" Sakura shouted softly, "No. They can't see this."  Sakura then took out her 'Dragoon Spirit'.  Julie and David looked at it in amazement.  Before they knew it, the star emblem that took Sakura and Bryant to The Dragony, appeared below them.  The dome as well.  

"Huh?! What'd you do?" David cried.  

They began to lift up.  

Julie gasped.  

Sakura put her spirit away and was unconscious once more.  That was the last of her energy.  

As they lifted into the air, beams of light shot off from the warrior's chest.  

Julie and David covered their eyes.  

When the light faded away and they both uncovered their eyes, the weak Sakura in her uniform lied before them.  

Julie and David both gasped once more.  

It was Sakura, they're roommate.  

"What?!" Julie asked, "She…!"  

"No way," David sighed and gasped at the same time.  

The emblem carried them up higher into the sky.

"Uhh…" Bryant groaned as he slowly began to awaken.  His eyes went out of focus, and then back a couple of times.  It made him even dizzier.  He got up to a sitting position, with his knees almost tucked in.  He put his hand on his forehead in pain.  His eyes squinted in pain and dizziness.  With that same hand, he wiped the perspiration that was coming down his face.  "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked himself.  He got up to his feet and gasped when he saw where he was.  "Oh my god…" he said.  

He saw why he felt so hot.  He was in the inside of a volcano.  He stood on a rocky, zig-zagging sort of walkway that was lifted by some magical force.  Below him was a river of molting orange lava.  On the sides of the walls were special holes where lava waterfalls came through.  It was actually a pretty wondrous sight.  "What is this?!" Bryant cried, his cries echoing throughout the cavernous area, "Is this hell?! Am I dead?! I didn't think I was meant for hell!"  Bryant felt completely discouraged.  

Was he really dead?  He felt his heart beating like it normally did.  "Oh good, I'm not dead," he sighed in relief, "But I'd like to know, where am I?!"  He then remembered his friends, the ones who tried to help him.  "Julie! David! Sakura!" he called.  The only reply he got was from his own echoes.  Bryant then looked over towards the lava river and saw the rock way was floating.  He knew that part of this wasn't natural.  "Magic! There's magic in here!" he shouted.  He stood, almost in a novice fighting stance.  He knew if there was magic, it wasn't going to be fun.  Bryant then saw the cave opening at the end of the path.  Maybe he could find his answers there, he thought.  He started to run towards it.  

"_I need to get out of here,_" he thought, "_If magic is at work…_"  When he was only about 20 feet from the opening, fire bursted up before the opening.  "What?!" Bryant gasped, "What is this?!"  The flames began to shape into something.  Bryant watched closely.  He heard the sound of a neighing horse and knew that couldn't be good.  

Out of the flames, a flame knight on horseback appeared.  He held a shield and a javelin.  The horse lifted up it's front legs and neighed wildly.  The horse then faced Bryant, while the knight pointed his javelin at the same target.  

Bryant stepped back once.  

The horse neighed once more as they both approached Bryant quickly, and maliciously.

"So those other two brats are 'Dragoons'?" Professor Bach asked inquisitively.  

"Yes Professor," Rose replied, "They released their power upon me."  

"What elements did they use?" Professor Bach asked, as he pondered at the same time.  

"Well, the young girl used water and the boy, wind," Rose told him.  

"'The Sea Wave and Jade Dragoons'," he said, referring to both Julie and David, "So there are two more left."  

"Yes sir," Rose replied.  

"Did you manage to put the CD into the computer?" he asked.  

"It should still be running right now," Rose said.  

"Good," he told her as he walked up to his computer.  He typed in a few things and then pressed ENTER.  It seems his computer began to transfer something.  

"What are you doing Professor?" Rose asked.  

"I am transferring the collected data from Tokyo Tower. Drake will definitely find out what I am up to," Professor Bach told her.  

"What are my following orders?" Rose asked.  

"I want you out into the city, waiting for those brats to return. They are no threat to you as long as they have no 'Dragoon' power," Professor Bach explained to her.  

"Yes, of course," Rose said as she walked of into the darkness of the laboratory.  

"When I find the other two 'Dragoon' descendants, I shall corrupt them and use them to defeat him!! Hahahaha!!!" Professor Bach laughed maliciously.

On board The Dragony, Professor Drake and Sakura had just finished explaining what they had to explain to Bryant.  About the legend of the battle between the 'Winglies' and 'Dragoons', about Rose and Professor Bach, and most of all, their destiny as the descendants of those warriors.  

Julie and David were silent.  

"Are…are you two okay with this?" Sakura asked.  

"They must be," Professor Drake said, "This is their destiny. One that they cannot run away from."  

"So, is that why Bryant and Sakura were always secretly together?" Julie asked.  

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, thinking she meant something else.  

"Well, because you both had to fight Rose and stuff, right?" Julie asked her.  

"Oh…right," Sakura smiled as a sweat drop fell on her head.  

"Why, what'd you think I was thinking?" Julie asked.  

"Oh nothing!" Sakura told her.  

"If the 'Dragoons' must go through a trial like Sakura did, then is that where Bryant could be right now?" David asked inquisitively.  

"That's correct." Professor Drake replied, "Bryant could be in a Dragon Trial right now. But whose to know for sure."  

"We won't know until he returns," Sakura told them.  

"Oh, I hope he's okay," Julie worried.  

"Me too," Sakura agreed.  

"I would like you all to wait for Rose to appear again," Professor Drake ordered.  

"What?!" Julie gasped.  

"I need to find out what she was doing in Tokyo Tower," Professor Drake explained.  

"That's right. She wasn't out just for fun," Sakura added.  

"Okay," David agreed.  

"Oh dear," Julie sighed.  

"Don't worry. Sakura will be there to protect you," Professor Drake reassured them.  

"Okay," Julie agreed, "Let's go."

Sakura, Julie, and David did as they were told.  They quickly went to their dorm room, and then met again inside the Cherry Blossom garden.  A large fountain, that lied in the middle of the garden, spurted out a stream of water into the little pool around it.  Sakura looked at her reflection inside the pool.  Cherry Blossom petals floating about.  Ripples of water moving across.  

Julie sat next to Sakura on the edge of the pool as David leaned on a Cherry Blossom tree.  

"So what are we waiting for exactly? A sign?" Julie asked impatiently.  

"I'm waiting to see if I sense an evil presence," Sakura told her.  

"So you really are psychic, aren't you?" David asked her.  

Sakura nodded.  

"That's how you tell where evil's going on, right?" Julie asked her.  

"Exactly," Sakura replied.  

"How did…" David began when Sakura interrupted him.  

"I really don't want to get into that," Sakura told him.  

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.  

"It's all right," Sakura assured him.  Sakura looked back into the pool of water and petals.  After a few moments, she saw Bryant's reflection instead of hers.  She gasped silently as a petal fell on the reflection causing it to disappear.  "Bryant," she said silently, "It's all my fault."  

"Maybe Rose has given up," Julie said hopefully.  

"I seriously doubt that," David told her.  

"Aaahh!!" Julie screamed.  

Sakura and David both turned to her and gasped.  

The water from the pool of water had come alive and surrounded her arms and shoulders.  It began to pull on her.  

"Julie!!" Sakura and David cried.  

David grabbed Julie's hands as Sakura grabbed Julie.  

"Don't let me go!" Julie cried.  

"Hang on!" David told her.  

Slowly, but surely, the water was winning this tug-of-war.  Julie was slowly being pushed down into the pool.  

"Julie!!" Sakura cried.  

David then lost his grip as he fell backwards on Sakura.  

"David!!!" Julie screamed as the water dragged her into the little pool of water.  

"Julie!!" David yelled as he got up and ran over to the pool.  

She was no where to be seen.  The pool wasn't even a foot deep.  Where did she go?  

"What happened?!" David cried.  

"I-I don't know," Sakura replied.  

"Oh god, Julie," David said.  

The wind then began to gust.  Sakura's hair was blown by the wind as she covered her face.  The wind blew so hard, Sakura was blown off of her feet and into a Cherry Blossom tree.  

"Sakura!!!" David shouted.  The wind began to lift him up towards the sky.  

Sakura shook her head and then rubbed her eyes.  She saw David being taken away.  "David!!" she cried.  

A tornado then began to swirl all around him, covering him up.  "Aaaahhh!!!" he screamed as the tornado had completely taken him.  The tornado was as gray as ever and David could not be seen.  The tornado flew straight up into the sky.  When David was taken away, the wind returned to a small breeze.  It was like it never even happened.  

Sakura got herself up and ran towards the fountain.  She looked up into the sky and all she saw was puffy white clouds slowly moving.  Sakura's eyes began to tear.  She let more friends get taken away.  "Oh no," she sobbed, "They got taken away too."  She then realized something, "Maybe they really were taken to the Dragon Trials."  Sakura felt evil approaching through her psychic ability.  

Then, out of the sky, lightning bolts of darkness shot down at Sakura.  

"Aaah!!" she cried as she leaped out of the way, the bolts hitting the floor.  She stood back up and look to the sky.  She knew who was there.  

Rose hovered above her, smirking her evil smirk.  

Sakura looked both ways to see if everyone was around.  It seemed everyone was indoors.  "Time to get to work," she told herself as she grabbed her 'Dragoon Spirit' from her uniform.  

White Silver Dragoon Power!

Bryant dodged the flame knight on horseback as he stuck his flame javelin into the rocky path.  And when it hit the ground, it melted right through it.  Bryant's eyes widened in surprise.  He knew he did not want to be near that.  

The horse turned around and faced Bryant.  

"Oh no," he gasped, "I can't fight that!"  

The knight tried to ram him with the javelin again, this time Bryant couldn't dodge the entire attack.  The flame javelin skimmed his right arm, burning through his uniform jacket and scraping his skin.  Bryant was knocked to the floor as he grabbed his right arm, grimacing in pain.  He squinted one eyes in pain.  

"_It isn't real,_" a raspy voice told him.  

"What?" Bryant asked, "Who said that?"  

The knight tried again, Bryant rolling out of the way.  

"_It is not real,_" the raspy voice told him once more.  

"What? This pain is!" Bryant yelled as he grabbed his arm.  

The knight then struck once more.  

Bryant tried to roll out of the way, and this time the javelin swiped his cheek making it bleed.  Bryant helped himself up.  He couldn't let this guy beat him.  "What did that voice mean by that?" he asked himself, "It isn't real?"  The knight on horseback faced Bryant once more.  "_Maybe he meant…this is an illusion,_" Bryant thought, "_That could be it._"  

The horse ran towards Bryant.  

Bryant only had a few seconds to think.  "_Maybe if I close my eyes,_" Bryant thought as he closed his eyes.  He concentrated.  The javelin came soaring at his chest, Bryant not moving a bit.  The javelin struck right through him, without hurting him.  It was like he was a ghost.  

The knight was going to strike him once more when he disappeared.  

Bryant opened one eye, and then both.  

The opposing knight was gone.  

"Huh?" Bryant asked.  He then turned to the cave opening.  He then noticed that the pain from his wounds was gone.  He looked to his arm and then felt his face.  His jacket was fixed and his face wasn't bruised.  "All right," he said as he ran on through.  

He arrived to a dark, cavernous room that looked much like a shrine.  Marbled pillars lined around, with a special platform at the end.  Bryant apprehensively walks up onto the platform.  Behind the platform was a giant wall with a special crest.  It was the star emblem from when he traveled up to The Dragony with Sakura.  In front of him, was a marbled post with a flat round top.  On this post, a shining red orb floated above.  

"Is that…?" Bryant asked himself.  

It was the 'Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit'.  

He reached out his hand to grab it.  Right when he was about to grab it, a force pushed him back off the platform steps.  "Wha…?!" Bryant gasped as he got himself up on his knees.  

In front of the 'Dragoon Spirit', a person began to appear.  

"Who is…?" Bryant began when he recognized the shape of this person, "What?!…..Nana?"  

That's right.  Nana appeared before him.  

"Nana?! How did you get here?!" Bryant asked.  

Nana's eyes were completely white all around.  She didn't reply a single word.  

"Nana? Answer me!" Bryant cried.  He got up and ran over to her.  He gently grabbed her hand and held it tight.  "Nana?!" he cried, "Why won't you answer me?!"  

Nana then released her hand from Bryant's grip and pushed him away.  She closed her fist and pulled it back.  She quickly punched Bryant in the face, knocking him down again.  

"Uh! Nana?!" he gasped as he rubbed his face.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having trouble of her own to deal with.  Sakura and Rose hovered high above the Cherry Blossom Gardens.  

"So you return?" Sakura asked her, now in her armor.  

"I have to finish the job," Rose said, "It seems those newly born 'Dragoons' aren't here. I guess I can't repay them for what they did to me."  

"I won't let you hurt them or anyone else!" Sakura yelled.  

"You act so confident," Rose told her, "But you know you cannot defeat me."  

"It's completely mutual," Sakura responded.  

"Errrgh," Rose grunted.  She wasn't happy with that insulting remark.  "I won't let a little girl like you talk like that to me!!" Rose yelled as she fired a few bolts of darkness, "Hahh!!"  

Sakura flew upwards, dodging the blast.  "Moon Light!!" she yelled as she blasted her moon attack.  

"Ha! Nice one," Rose smirked, "Absorb Drain!!"  She threw her special weapon at the moon beam attack.  When it reached it, it began to drain the attack into the blade.  

Sakura gasped as the blade returned to Rose's hand.  

Rose brought back the blade and then fired back the energy, now corrupted into dark energy.  

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Sakura screamed as she was blown back.  

"Looks like my tactics have changed," Rose told her.  

Sakura held her chest in pain.  

"Aww, hurt are we?" Rose joked, "That's too bad."  

Sakura knew she had to keep battling.  She couldn't depend on another miracle to save her anymore.  Sakura brought out her bow and began to fire beam arrows.  

Rose took her blade and put it horizontally out in front of her, trying to block the arrows.  

Sakura saw the opportunity and flew towards Rose.  She kicked Rose back.  

Rose responded by trying to kick, punch, swipe, and throw Sakura.  

Sakura was swift enough to block and dodge Rose's attacks.  Back and forth they swiped each other in the face, chest, legs, and such.  This raging battle couldn't last much longer.

Nana tried to uppercut Bryant with the same fist as before.  

Bryant lunged backwards as he dodged her attack.  "Nana!" Bryant called, "What are you doing?!"  Bryant leaped backwards again as Nana tried to punch him.  

Nana continued to use her fists, swiping a blow at Bryant.  

Bryant was quick and moved his head and body out of harms way.  "I don't want to hurt you!" Bryant yelled.  

Nana tried to punch him again, this time Bryant caught her fist and held it.  

"Nana! Stop it!" he cried.  Nana took this opportunity and grabbed his arm.  

She turned around and flipped him over her shoulder.  

"UH!" Bryant cried when he hit the marbled floor.  

Nana leaped into the air.  

Bryant opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Nana's fist coming down fast.  Bryant quickly rolled out of the way and lifted up to his knees.  He grabbed his arm which was hurt when she flipped him over.  

Nana approached him again and tried to kick him this time.  

Bryant quickly ducked and then got up to his feet and ran a few feet away.  

Nana stood in front of him with her fists up.  

"What am I going to do?! I can't fight her!" Bryant yelled.  

"Descendant of the legendary 'Dragoon'," the raspy voice returned.  

"Huh? It's that voice again," Bryant said.  

"Is this person before you the one you remember?" the voice asked Bryant.  

"No," Bryant answered, "Nana has been with me through it all. Every time my parents couldn't make it to my plays or my recitals, she would always be there. And when I felt sad, she'd always comfort me with true love."  

"Then would this person that you love dearly ever hurt you in any way?" the voice asked.  

"No…" Bryant said, "She is not my Nana!!"  

"Then you have proven yourself worthy," the voice told him.  

The Nana that stood before Bryant turned into a statue and crumbled into pieces.  

"I could never my hurt Nana," Bryant said.  

From the star emblem on the wall, a beast appeared from it like burning fire.  It was the Red-Eye Dragon.  With its red scales covering its body and long tail wrapping around.  "You have proven yourself worthy," he told Bryant.  

"Are you…?" Bryant asked.  

"I am the Red-Eye Dragon," he replied, "You have passed the Dragon Trial and have proven yourself worthy of being the descendant of a 'Dragoon'. You can now don my power."  The Red-Eye Dragon turned into a stream of fire and emerged within the 'Dragoon Spirit'.  The 'Dragoon Spirit' floated towards Bryant's hands.  

"This is…the spirit of the Red-Eye Dragon," Bryant said in amazement as it glowed in his hands, "Then this means…I'm a 'Dragoon'!"  As he looked into the orb, an image of a raging battle appeared.  

It was Sakura and Rose.  

Bryant saw his friend needed his help.  "Sakura!" he cried, "I have to get back to her! She needs me!"  

"You know what you must do. You must show the same strength from your heart as you showed me, and you can save her and return home." the dragon spoke from within the spirit.  

"Right," Bryant agreed as he then yelled…

Red-Eye Dragoon Power!

Again, very similar to a "Sailor Moon" transformation.  Bryant held the spirit close to his chest as he said the magic words.  He then spread out his arms as fire bursted out of the spirit, going into the transformation.  He is also a silhouette with different shades of red and orange inside.  It was also very similar to the "Sailor Mars" transformation.  The background is very similar as it flies across the screen.  Bryant's arms spread out open, rings of fire appear.  The rings of fire spun over different parts of his arms, legs and over head.  The rings of fire moved down, up, and across the specified body parts making the red armor appear.  Just like Sakura's armor, Bryant had his spirit on his chest, a headband, etc.(minus the skirt).  He had his long gloves, and long boots.  Sakura showed bare parts of her body(arms, legs, etc.).  Bryant had a black suit under his armor.  At the end of the transformation, Bryant's wings burst out of his back and his large sword appears.  His sword looks very similar to the sword Hikaru uses in "Magic Knight Rayearth".  He ends the transformation in a fighting stance.

Sakura was knocked back with more bolts of dark lightning.  She fell on top of one of the dorm buildings.  

Rose followed her and stood next to her.  "You are so weak," Rose told her, "What are you going to do now? No miracle will save you this time."  

Sakura weakly got up on her knees as she looked up to Rose.  

"That's right, you look up to me!" Rose shouted, "For I will be the one creating 'The Abyss' and you won't be able to stop me!"  

Sakura grabbed her other arm in pain.  She knew she couldn't do anything.  She'd used up most of her power in the battle.  

"Death Dimen…!!" Rose began when a blast of flame hit Rose's hand, knocking her blade.  

Sakura and Rose both gasped when they looked across to the other building.  

Sakura smiled as she saw who it was, "Bryant…"  

Bryant stood on the edge of the building across from them.  His wings spread out and his sword at his side.  

"No!! Not you!" Rose shouted as she knew her plan was foiled once more.  

"I won't let you harm her anymore Rose!" Bryant yelled, "You have hurt her for the last time!"  

"We'll soon see newly born 'Dragoon'!" Rose yelled as she began to fly over to him, blade in hand.  

Bryant prepared his sword and approached her as well.  Their blades clashed when they hit each other.  Bryant gave one quick blow to Rose's blade and pushed her back.  He lifted his fist into the air as fire began to spiral up his body and over to his fist.  Rose gasped.  "Flame…!!" he yelled as he blasted the fire at Rose, "…Shot!!"  

The huge wave of fire swerved and blasted Rose across the building Sakura was on.  

Bryant flew over to Sakura and helped her up.  

Rose weakly got herself onto her feet and looked over to the two 'Dragoons'.  She knew she was outnumbered, and outplayed.  

"Go home Rose!" Bryant yelled, "You have no more business here!"  

"Fine!" Rose agreed, "But don't think this is over! It's only just begun for you!"  Rose weakly spread out her wings and flew off into the horizon.  

"Should we follow her?" Bryant asked.  

Sakura shook her head, "No. We won this battle."  

"Are you okay?" Bryant asked concernedly.  

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled, "I'm just glad you showed up to save me again. You've kind of made a habit out of that."  

"I guess I have," Bryant laughed, "This armor isn't too bad."  

"Doesn't look bad on you either," Sakura giggled.  

They both blushed, and then smiled.  

"What a nice moment," Bryant said, "It seems this is my destiny after all."  

"Yeah," Sakura smiled.  

"Where are Julie and David? I hope they're all right," Bryant said.  

The happy moment quickly ended.  

Sakura ran over to the edge of the building and looked over to the Cherry Blossom Garden.  She quickly gasped, "You mean they're not back yet?!"  

"What do you mean?" Bryant asked.  

"They were both taken away," Sakura explained, "They're both also 'Dragoons'. I thought they were taken to the Dragon Trials as well, but…!"  

"You mean they could be somewhere else?!" Bryant gasped.  

"I thought they would be back when you were," Sakura said, "But it seems they haven't returned yet."  

"So you're not sure where they were taken?!" Bryant asked.  

Sakura shook her head sadly.  

"What?!" Bryant gasped, "They could be anywhere!!"  

And so, Julie and David's whereabouts are unknown.  Were they really taken to their Dragon Trial?  Or could they have been taken away by some other mysterious force?  Now that Bryant has donned the power of the Red-Eye Dragon, they have the advantage.  But that wouldn't help to find their friends.  Where could they be?

**To be continued…**

**Ending Theme: Rashiku Ikimasho from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon** He had


	4. Troubles Ensue: The Dragon Trials Contin...

Last time…

(Basically showing cut scenes from the last episode)

Out of Julie's palm, a huge stream of water surged towards Rose and blew her back some.  "Aaah!!" she cried as was blown away a short distance.  It still weakened her.  This time, it was David's turn.  He opened his eyes, which were instead green.  The wind around began to swerve.  Rose knew what was coming.  Without having to do one gesture, the wind picked up even more but only around Rose.  Rose covered her face, tried to withstand it.  Leaves from the trees nearby began to swirl around Rose like a tornado.  The leaves surrounded her.  "Hey!! Noo!!!" she cried as the wind completely blew her away, literally.  The wind blew her all the way across the nearby garden and off into the city.  Where she landed, nobody knew.  Julie and David both closed their eyes as they were gently set down next to Sakura.

            "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked himself.  He got up to his feet and gasped when he saw where he was.  "Oh my god…" he said.  He saw why he felt so hot.  He was in the inside of a volcano.  He stood on a rocky, zigzagging sort of walking that was lifted by some magical force.  Below him was a river of molting orange lava.  On the sides of the walls were special holes where lava waterfalls came through.  It was actually a pretty wondrous sight.  When Bryant tried to find his way through the different world, flames appeared before him.  Out of the flames, a flame knight on horseback appeared.  He held a shield and a javelin.  The horse lifted up it's front legs and neighed wildly.  The horse then faced Bryant, while the knight pointed his javelin at the same target.  Bryant stepped back once.  The horse neighed once more as they both approached Bryant quickly, and maliciously.

"Aaahh!!" Julie screamed.  Sakura and David both turned to her and gasped.  The water from the pool had come alive and surrounded her arms and shoulders.  It began to pull on her.  "Julie!!" Sakura and David cried.  David grabbed Julie's hands as Sakura grabbed Julie.  "Don't let me go!" Julie cried.  "Hang on!" David told her.  Slowly, but surely, the water was winning this tug-of-war.  Julie was slowly being pushed down into the pool.  "Julie!!" Sakura cried.  David then lost his grip as he fell backwards on Sakura.  "David!!!" Julie screamed as the water dragged her into the little pool of water.  "Julie!!" David yelled as he got up and ran over to the pool.    The wind than began to gust.  Sakura's hair was blown by the wind as she covered her face. "Sakura!!!" David shouted.  The wind began to lift him up towards the sky. "David!!" Sakura cried.  A tornado then began to swirl all around him, covering him up.  "Aaaahhh!!!" he screamed as the tornado had completely taken him.

After Bryant defeated his enemy, he almost completed his trial.  In front of him, was a marbled post with a flat round top.  On this post, a shining red orb floated above.  "Is that…?" Bryant asked himself.  It was the 'Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit'.  He reached out his hand to grab it.  Right when he was about to grab it, a force pushed him back off the platform steps.  "Wha…?!" Bryant gasped as he got himself up on his knees.  In front of the 'Dragoon Spirit', a person began to appear.  "Who is…?" Bryant began when he recognized the shape of this person, "What?!…..Nana?"

            "Death Dimen…!!" Rose began when a blast of flame hit Rose's hand, knocking her blade.  Sakura and Rose both gasped when they looked across to the other building.  Sakura smiled as she saw who it was, "Bryant…"  Bryant stood on the edge of the building across from them.  His wings spread out and his sword at his side.  "No!! Not you!" Rose shouted as she knew her plan was foiled once more.  "I won't let you harm her anymore Rose!" Bryant yelled, "You have hurt her for the last time!"  "Are you okay?" Bryant asked concernedly.  "I'm fine," Sakura smiled, "I'm just glad you showed up to save me again. You've kind of made a habit out of that."  "Where are Julie and David? I hope they're all right," Bryant said.  She quickly gasped, "You mean they're not back yet?!"  "What do you mean?" Bryant asked.  "They were both taken away," Sakura explained, "They're both also 'Dragoons'. I thought they were taken to the Dragon Trials as well, but…!"  "You mean they could be somewhere else?!" Bryant gasped.  "I thought they would be back when you were," Sakura said, "But it seems they haven't returned yet."  "So you're not sure where they were taken?!" Bryant asked.  Sakura shook her head sadly.  "What?!" Bryant gasped, "They could be anywhere!!"

**The Legend of Dragoon**

**Theme Song: Cruel Angel's Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion**

A couple of hours after Sakura and the new 'Dragoon', Bryant, defeated Rose, Rose dragged herself back into the musty and misty dark lab.  She knew she'd be in trouble this time.  Professor Bach expected her to bring back good results.  Defeating the pure 'Dragoons' was going to be harder than she expected.  She definitely needed the help.  She hoped that after this mission, Professor Bach would be able to find the other 'Dragoon' descendants and bring them to the dark side.  She would need their power in order to defeat the pure 'Dragoons'.  There were two of them now, and one of her.  And if the other two were going through their trial as she walked into the lab, her work would be cut out for her.  The help of other 'Dragoons' would be needed.  

She arrived in the locker room.  She was now out of her 'Dragoon' armor.  She quickly slipped into her lab coat, and then walked over to her locker mirror.  She looked at her hair and fixed it up a bit.  Rose took off her boots, and slipped into some black heels.  She then took her compact and powdered her face, trying to hide her wounds.  She put her compact away and then closed her locker.  The door to the secret lab was to her left.  On the door was a black window, just in case someone non-authorized showed up.  She walked towards the door ad slowly opened it.  She didn't want the professor to hear her come in.  She closed the door behind her and stood on a small balcony next to a long flight of dark stairs.  She looked across the dark, and misty room and saw the professor checking the information transfer on his computer.  Rose gently walked down the flight of stairs and past the lab tables full of beakers, burners, test tubes and such.  Each filled with dark colored liquid.  Some even bubbled.  Rose then stopped and stood a few ten feet away from the professor.  

The middle-aged professor noticed her presence and turned his wheeled chair around to her.  "Hello Rose," he greeted, "Did you get rid of them?"  

Rose didn't know what to say.  She had no excuses.  She would take it in bravely.  "No professor," she replied apologetically.  

"What?!!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the lab.  

"The 'Red-Eye Dragoon' showed up to help her," Rose explained, trying to use that as an excuse.  It was her only shot.  

"W-What? HE was there?!" Bach asked her.  

"It seems he passed his trial professor," Rose told him.  She tried to keep a serious face and a solemn and calm voice.  

"This isn't good for us, Rose." he said, "That's two down, and four more to go."  

"Yes professor," Rose agreed.  

"And what of the other two?" Bach asked her, hoping to hear something good.  

"They were nowhere to be seen," Rose answered, "I thought they would have been with her."  

"That's not good either," Bach cringed in fright.  He knew that wasn't a good sign for 'Kenkaku'.  

"What's wrong professor? Do you suspect they could've have been taken to their trial?" Rose asked him.  

Bach nodded in agreement, "If they complete their trial, we're outnumbered four to one. We must find the other two. If we can inflict their spirits with dark energy, they can match those pure twits."  

That's what Rose wanted to hear.  She would command them and destroy those other 'Dragoons', especially HER.  Her, meaning Sakura, was the only one who could stop her and 'The Abyss'.  If Sakura only knew what her true purpose was.  

"Rose, continue your regular duties around her until something comes up," Bach ordered, "I will continue to see what my CD in Tokyo Tower can find."  

"Yes professor," Rose agreed as she bowed her head.  She put her hands in her coat pocket and walked off into the darkness of the laboratory.

Troubles Ensue

The Dragon Trials Continue

The Dragony continued to hover above the city of Tokyo, unseen by the human eye or by radar of any sort.  

Bryant talked with Professor Drake in a special meeting room.  It was a red carpeted room with a long futuristic white table.  All around were round, floating stools.  On both sides of the tables, two red banners with a gold apparition of the star emblem hung.  

"…and so the Red-Eye Dragon appeared. He told me that I had passed the trial and that I was worthy of being the descendant of a 'Dragoon' and of donning his power," Bryant finished.  He was telling Professor Drake the whole story of his trial.  He had just finished.  

"And then you left to save Sakura, correct?" Drake asked.  

Bryant nodded, "Exactly."  

"It's similar to what happened to Sakura when she passed her trial," Drake told Bryant, "It's all a test of the heart."  

"Hmm, it was," Bryant sighed, "And so, Julie and David might be doing that right now?"  

"I would hope so," Drake told him unsurely.  

"This is too weird. We're all 'Dragoons'. So this really was destiny?" Bryant said, a bit awed at the situation.  Destiny…something he wished could have come sooner.  

"By the way, where is Sakura?" Drake asked.  

That's right, Sakura wasn't with them.  Where could she be?  

"Perhaps she's in her room," Drake suggested, "Bryant, would you go get her for me?"  

"Sure professor," Bryant replied politely, "If you excuse me."  Bryant left out through the sliding white door as it closed behind him.  He walked through the red carpeted hallways until he reached a computerized door that read…

Sakura's Room

Sakura was in her room, sitting on her bed.  She looked at herself in her mirror.  She saw somebody completely different.  She's seen a different person that last few days.  Was it because of her newfound friends?  

Her friends.  She couldn't help but worry about them.  She hoped their trial was going well and that they would make it back safely.  Hope, that was all she could do now.  

Bryant knocked on her door, "Sakura?"  

Sakura turned her head to the door.  It was weird but, she couldn't help but feel happy to see Bryant.  Another strange feeling she didn't quite understand.  Sakura smiled happily, "Come on in!"  

The white electrical sliding door opened and then closed after Bryant walked in.  

"What's up?" Sakura asked.  

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Bryant laughed, "Is everything all right?"  

Sakura smiled her problems off and giggled, "Yeah! I'm fine. Just a bit worried."  

Bryant sat down next to her and said, "About Julie and David?"  

Sakura nodded.  

"I know," Bryant sighed, "But I made it, right?"  

"Surprisingly enough," Sakura joked.  

"Hey! I'm tougher than you think," Bryant giggled.  

"Yeah, you are," Sakura told him, being completely serious.  

They both paused for a moment and looked into each other's eyes.  A very romantic moment.  They both wanted to lean in and kiss each other, but were apprehensive about how the other would react.  

Professor Drake then walked into Sakura's room and surprised them both.  

They both quickly jumped to the other end of the bed and played it off.  

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Drake asked, not having a clue.  

"Oh nothing P.D.," Sakura told him nervously, "Did you need something?"  

"I was wondering if you two could stop by Tokyo Tower tomorrow after school to see if you find anything," Drake said to them nicely.  

"Yeah sure," Bryant agreed, "It'd be a good idea for us to find out what Rose was up to from the beginning."  

"Thank you," Drake told them, "It's getting late. The both of you should go home and rest. You do have school tomorrow."  

"You're right," Sakura said.  

Sakura and Bryant gave each other a quick glance and smiled.  What that smile meant, only they knew.

In a world where the sea was the main scene, Julie had just awoken after the rough ride.  Around her, tropical fish, dolphins, and whales swam around like they normally would.  Starfish, sea urchins, anemones, and sea weed scattered across the sea floor.  When Julie awoke, shock hit her hard.  "Ahh!" she gasped, "Where am I?!"  She saw a humpback whale swim above her.  "What?!" she cried, "Am I underwater?! Is that even humanly possible?!!"  Julie then noticed the laid out path in front of her.  

At the end of this long path was a large water shrine.  Julie knew that was where she had to be.  "Is this my Dragon trial?" Julie asked herself.  She could obviously tell that magic was at work here.  She wasn't wet nor did she feel the pressure of being so far under.  She faced the path and began to run towards the shrine.  "_I can do this!_" she thought to herself as she ran off into the sea.  Julie was determined to do this.  It was almost natural for her.

As this happened, David awoke from his high flying ride.  David was in a world the exact opposite of where Julie's trial was being held.  David awoke and got up on something white, and pretty fluffy.  "What is this?" David asked himself.  All he could really see was white puffiness across him like a path.  He looked upwards and saw clouds floating by in the blue sky.  He looked down at what he stood up on and then back at the clouds.  "Wait a minute…" he told himself.  He slowly looked over to his side and saw more clouds and more blue sky.  "No way!" he gasped as he ran to the edge.  He looked below and saw more clouds and the city below.  "Oh my god!" he cried as his voice echoed throughout the sky, "What is going on?! There's no way I could be walking on a cloud. This is too weird."  Like Julie, there was a temple at the end of this fluffy cloud path.  "Wait! Of course!" David shouted, "The Dragon Trial. Just like Bryant was taken away, so were Julie and I."  David looked onward at the shrine.  

He remembered when Sakura and Professor Drake explained the Legend of Dragoon.  About how the first ones donned the powers of the legendary Dragons.  

"Here it goes," David encouraged himself as he ran off into the path.

One single light was on at the Cherry Blossom dorms.  On the seventh floor, in room 457.  

Sakura was in her pink pajamas.  A long-sleeved pink sweater with matching pants.  Her hair was still in the same hairstyle it always is.  Her gold brace still wrapped in it.  She rested her head on her hands as she stared into the starlit night.  She gave one sigh.  

Bryant was in the shower so it gave her some time alone.  

She looked back at the bunk beds to see them without Julie and David.  It was awkward to her.  She was so used to hearing their voices.  But there she was again, worrying about them.  She couldn't help it.  She just hoped they were all right and doing well in their Dragon Trial.  She knew how dangerous it could be.  She experienced it.  She hoped their hearts were courageous enough to handle it.  

Sakura heard the shower turn off and after a couple of minutes, Bryant stepped out dressed in a T-shirt and boxers.  He had his towel in his hand rubbing his hair dry.  

"Oh, hey Sakura," he told her, "Anything interesting out there?"  

Sakura laughed, "Just a beautiful night."  

Bryant walked up next to her and peered out the window, "Yeah, you're right."  

"Do you really think they'll be all right?" Sakura asked.  

"Who? Julie and David? Oh yeah. Definitely. Those two are tough," Bryant replied, "They can handle it. And if we continue to believe that, they will come back safely. And as 'Dragoons'." 

Sakura smiled.  

Bryant was just the perfect motivational speaker.  He made her feel more reassured every time he spoke.  He was a special person.  

"You're right," she smiled as she walked over to her bunk.  She slipped into the covers and laid her head on her pillow.  "Bryant?" Sakura asked.  

Bryant, who was now at his clothes dresser, turned to her, "Yes?"  

"Thank you," Sakura told him.  

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" Bryant asked.  

"For making me feel safe and reassured," Sakura told him.  

Bryant was shocked but happy about this compliment.  "Y-Your welcome," Bryant replied.  

"Well, anyway, good night Bryant," Sakura said as she closed her eyes, "We have a big day tomorrow."  

"Oh yay. My first mission," Bryant joked as he climbed up to his top bunk.  He turned off the light switch that was next to his bed.  "Good night Sakura,"  he sighed as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sakura and Bryant met up after school.  They had to start their mission as soon as possible.  They couldn't let Rose have a chance to stop them.  They had to find out what 'Kenkaku' was up to in Tokyo Tower.  

"Are we ready?" Bryant asked.  

"We'll take the cable car to Tokyo Tower," Sakura told him.  

Bryant agreed, "All right. I just hope Rose doesn't get there before we do."  

"That's why we have to move fast," Sakura replied.  

Sakura and Bryant walked off into the streets, towards the cable car station.  They quickly got on the cremish colored and green striped cable car.  After about twenty minutes, the cable car arrived not too far from Tokyo Tower.  Sakura and Bryant stepped out, as did other civilians.  They looked beyond the Imperial Palace and across the many lushes green trees to see the tall red and white steel Tokyo Tower.  Its red lights softly flashing.  Sakura and Bryant both looked at each other and nodded.  They knew they had to move fast.  They quickly move through the large Tokyo crowd and made their way to Tokyo Tower.  After a ten minute jog, they both arrived at the bottom of the tower.  There was Japanese police tape wrapped around, not letting anyone in.  The tourists and other Japanese citizens only could look at it from below.  Sakura and Bryant walked up to the tape.  

"What now?" Sakura asked.  She looked around to see a few Japanese police officers guarding the area.  "How do we get in?" Sakura asked desperately.  

They had little time to waste.  Every second counted.  

"Let's try and go around through the back," Bryant whispered.  Bryant pointed over to the green bushes that surrounded the tower.  

They quietly made their way there and hopped into the bushes.  Sakura and Bryant looked from within the bushes.  

They both were very close.  Sakura blushed.  She felt happy being so close to him.  

Bryant felt the same way.  

She looked at his face and continued to blush.  She quickly shook her head, "_Don't think of unimportant things._"  

"Okay," Bryant whispered, "They're all looking the other way from the stairs. If we go around the back through the bushes, we can probably make it to the stairs and make our way up to the observation deck."  

"Okay," Sakura agreed.  

They slowly crawled through the bushes and around to the back of the tower.  Bryant was about to make a run for the stairs when Sakura grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.  

"What are you doing?" he whispered.  

"Look," she replied as she pointed to the guard looking towards the stairs.  

"Damn," Bryant sighed, "Now what?"  

"Leave it to me," Sakura told him.  

"What are you going to do?" Bryant asked her.  

"Shhh," she said as she closed her eyes.  She put her index and middle finger together and then put them to the side of her head.  It seems she was using her psychic power.  

Bryant stared at the guard as he soon left the area, giving them a great opportunity.  

"There," Sakura said as she opened her eyes.  

"What'd you do?" Bryant asked her.  

"I put a subliminal message into his mind. I told him he left his oven on," Sakura giggled.  

Bryant laughed with her, "Good one."  

"Now come on. This is our chance," Sakura said as they both got up and ran over to the flight of stairs.  

Bryant led the way as they ran up the stairs to the first observation deck.  Lucky for them, no investigators were investigating at that time.  It gave them a perfect chance to make it to the main computer and see what Rose was doing.  "Good, no one's here," Bryant said, "Let's go."  

Bryant and Sakura began to walk over to the center of the deck when Sakura fell to her knees.  Bryant gasped and helped her back up, "Sakura! Are you all right?!"  

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…but something's wrong."  

"Something's wrong?" Bryant asked, "What do you mean?"  

"Dark…evil," Sakura told him.  She quickly stood in a fighting stance.  She sensed the presence of something evil approaching.  

"Oh! That evil," Bryant said, "Where?"  

Sakura closed her eyes, "Above!"  

They both looked to the ceiling above as a Dark Minion leaped down.  

Bryant and Sakura leaped back as the Dark Minion landed between them.  It turned around to Sakura and tried to punch her with two large blows.  

Sakura moved back as she dodged them and then quickly went on the offensive.  She quickly punched it in the face, spun around and hit it in the stomach with her elbow, and then finally did a roundhouse kick knocking him off the deck.  "Get ready to fight," Sakura told Bryant.  

"Fight…?" Bryant asked nervously, "I can't fight!"  

"Yes you can! It's all in a state of mind! Look into your courageous heart and your 'Dragoon Spirit' and find the descendant within!" Sakura explained to him.  

Once that was said, a group of Dark Minions fell from the sky and onto the deck.  

"Hurry!" Sakura cried.  She quickly ran into battle, kicking, punching, and knocking down Minions.  

"She's right," Bryant agreed as Dark Minions approached him.  He took out his red spirit and clenched it with his fist.  He closed his eyes as the orb began to glow.  

"Raaarrrghhh!!" the Minions yelled as they ran over to him.  

Bryant opened his eyes and was for one moment, a new man.  He put his spirit away and ran into battle.  

The Dark Minion tried to punch him but he ducked and then came up, upper cutting the enemy in the chin.  "All right!" he shouted.  

Sakura flipped backwards as she dodged the attack of three Minions.  

Bryant came up from behind them.  He tripped one of them, threw another over his shoulder, and kicked back the other one.  

Sakura smiled as Bryant came up next to her.  

They both stood together in a fighting stance like a dynamic duo.

Julie arrived before the water shrine steps.  The water shrine was very tall ad very blue, matching the sea.  At the top of the shrine was the star emblem.  She then knew for sure that this was a Dragon Trial.  She saw the large and ancient double doors at the end of the steps.  That's where she needed to be.  She took one step on one of the steps when she felt something brush near her, like a fish.  She turned around abruptly in paranoia.  You never knew what was behind you in this place, especially when magic was at work.  When she looked back, all she saw was the long path she had crossed and the other fish that swam by.  

"Phew," she sighed in relief as she turned her head back around.  

And there before her stood a large tiger shark.  

"Aaahhh!!" Julie screamed.  

The shark opened its jaws full of sharp teeth and swam at her.  

Julie quickly dropped to the ground as the shark passed by above her.  She looked back and saw it was going to turn around and try to hit her again.  She got back up to her feet and faced the shark.  

The shark came at her again, his jaws wide open.  It was almost like it was roaring silently.  

Julie knew that if it could roar, the roar would be enough to strike fear into anyone's heart.  Julie jumped to her side as the shark swooped by her again.  She looked back at the shark as it turned around and faced her just a few ten feet away.  She could tell it was planning its next attack.  

The shark was cunning and swift.  Not qualities Julie wanted to get to know better.  

Julie's eyes were filled with worry.  She almost wanted to cry in fright.  "_I can't keep doing this,_" she thought to herself, "_It'll eat me for sure._" 

Meanwhile, David had just arrived at the wind shrine.  A pale, marble green in color with the star emblem on top.  Just like the water shrine, there were steps that led up to the main entrance.  It had been a long journey across the clouded path.  He knew it had to be the next day back in Tokyo.  Yet, he didn't feel exhausted at all.  It was like the magic around prevented him from getting exhausted or sleepy.  That was good for him.  All he knew was he didn't want to be on this long cloud anymore.  Heights wasn't his favorite thing.  Ground was more his thing.  David also began to go up the marbled steps when a gust of wind blew him onto his back.  Fortunately, the cloud broke his fall.  David rubbed his eyes and looked up to the steps.  

An unusually large hawk stood on the steps.  It was twice his size.  Not good for him.  

"What?!" he gasped.  

The hawk gave one bird cry and began to flap its wings.  The wind he created almost blew David back even more.  

David was flipped over onto his chest.  He would've gone farther if he hadn't have grabbed the cloud.  

The hawk swooped up into the air and pointed downward at its prey.  Which obviously was David.  

David got up to his feet and heard the hawk give out another cry.  

The hawk began to come down and directed towards him.  

David gasped as he quickly dived onto his chest.  The hawk missed him and swooped back up.  

The hawk was determined to make David its meal for the day.  

David looked back up at the hawk and then over to the shrine doors.  If only he could make it there, he'd be safe.  He looked back at the hawk and then quickly got up onto his feet as he ran up the steps.  

The hawk noticed his plan and followed him.  The hawk swooped down and knocked David down with its large golden beak.  

"Agh!" he cried as he hit the marbled floor.  

The hawk's feet landed in front of him.  The hawk stood before David, ready to eat.

While that occurred, Bryant and Sakura finished off the last of the Dark Minions.  When they were defeated, the Minions turned into dark smoke and swirled up into the sky, never to be seen again.  

"All right! Great job!" Sakura shouted.  

"Definitely," Bryant agreed, "Come on. Let's get into the computer room."  

They both took only a few steps when dark lightning bolts shot down in front of them.  The explosion's intensity blowing them both back a few feet.  

"Ahhh!!!" they screamed.  

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Bryant gasped as he quickly crawled over to her.  

"I'm fine," she replied.  

Rose, now in her 'Dragoon' armor, floated down in front of the main computer door.  "And what do you think you're doing?" Rose asked them.  

"So there IS something in there!" Bryant shouted.  

"Without a doubt. Too bad you won't find out what it was though," Rose said to them confidently.  

Bryant and Sakura managed to get themselves to their feet.  Bryant put his hand into his uniform pocket and Sakura to her uniform sash.  There lied their 'Dragoon Spirits'.  

"Bring it on then," Rose told them as she took out her special blade.  

Sakura and Bryant looked at each other and nodded.  

Red-Eye Dragoon Power!

White Silver Dragoon Power!

They both transformed themselves in their miraculous transformations.  One in his flames of the heart, and the other in her feathers of heaven.  They both ended it off with their weapon in hand, and in a finishing pose.  

The two 'Dragoons' stood before the evil 'Dragoon', Rose.  

"Ha! You're power cannot defeat me!" Rose told them.  

"I think you have a short memory Rose!" Bryant replied, "We already have!"  

"We'll see this time!" Rose yelled as she flew over to them.  

The two 'Dragoons' moved out of the way as Rose flew by them.  

Rose turned around to face them.  

"Moon Light!!!" Sakura cried as she fired the moon beam attack from her hand.  

Rose dodged the attack as it exploded behind her.  Rose laughed, "I know all your moves!"  

"But you don't know mine!" Bryant yelled as he took out his red sword and charged, "Aaarrghh!!!"  

Rose used to her blade to protect herself and then pushed him back to get herself to a neutral position.  They both clashed swords at each other.  Back and forth they pushed each other with their blades.  

Sakura looked back at the main computer door.  It was home free from there, but would Bryant be able to give her enough time.  She thought about it for a moment.  She knew that her element, light, would be able to withstand Rose longer.  She had a plan.  

Rose and Bryant's faces were almost as close as their swords were.  Rose saw the opportunity and blasted Bryant in the chest with dark energy.  

Bryant was blown back next to Sakura.  

Sakura quickly kneeled next to him and began to say something to him telepathically.  "_Bryant…_" she began, "_I will battle Rose. I want you to take the chance and get to the computer room. Got it?_"  

"But I…" he began as Sakura told him telepathically not to say anything.  Bryant nodded in agreement and let Sakura get to work.  

"It's my turn," Sakura said as she flew over to Rose.  They both began to swipe, blow, kick, punch, and push each other around.  It was almost like a cat fight, except with more skill.  

The shark came at Julie even faster.  Julie didn't have time to dodge it this time.  It seemed the shark stopped to gather its strength.  With its pointed nose, the shark hit Julie in the chest.  Julie fell onto her back.  Her chest was in pain.  Sharks were powerful, and Julie was one to experience it.  

The shark swam above her, ready to munch on her flesh.  

Fear struck Julie's heart, mind and soul.  She couldn't move at all.  Frozen for the shark to eat.

(Now the two trials kind of come together. Its like now the two scenes are switching back and forth. Okay?)  

The hawk was still standing over David.  It licked its beak in hunger.  It hoped it would be a delicious meal.  

David put his head back and looked towards the sky.  "_Julie…take care,_" he thought.  

Julie somehow heard his thought, but not through her mind, her heart.  

"_David?!_" she gasped within her heart.  

"_Julie!_" David cried, "_Are you all right?!_"  

"_Not really,_" she replied, "_I'm about to be lunch._"  

"_Julie, we need to help each other out,_" David told her, "_If we can use our hearts to talk with each other, we can use them to win and make it to the shrine._"  

"_You're right,_" Julie agreed as she looked on into the shark's eyes.  

"_We must do this as one,_" David told her.  

Julie and David both closed their eyes, in their own respective trials.  Right when both animals were going to munch on them, their hearts began to glow blue and green.  The light was so intense, the two beasts were disintegrated when the light touched them.  Julie and David both opened their eyes to see their opponents gone.  

"_We did it!_" Julie shouted.  

"_All right!_" David sighed.  

Before they could say another word, they're two worlds became one.  The sky and the sea.  As did the two shrines.  They were both taken to a third world.  One that was surrounded in blue and green mist.  

Julie and David both lifted to their feet and saw each other at opposite ends.  

"David!" Julie cried.  

"Julie!" he replied.  

They both ran across the mist and over to each other.  They gave each other a welcomed hug.  

"Thanks!" Julie told him, "If it wasn't for you…"  

"It's okay," David sighed.  

They both turned to a large engraved double door.  

"I guess that's where we go," Julie said.  

"Come on," David said fearlessly.  

They both slowly, and carefully walked up the steps as the door opened for them.  Inside, was a similar room to the one Bryant was in, in his trial.  But now, there were two pedestals at the end of the room.  The star emblem in gold on the wall.  Upon the two pedestals were two 'Dragoon Spirits'.  Blue and Green in color.  

"Look!" Julie shouted, "There they are!"  

"Let's hurry and go back home," David suggested.  

Julie agreed as they both ran over to the steps that led up to the platform where the spirits lied.  Julie and David stopped when two dark silhouettes appeared in front of them.  Both were in the shape of two teenagers.  

"Wait a second…" David gasped.  

They were Sakura and Bryant.  

"Sakura! Bryant?!" Julie gasped.  Julie ran up to them both, "What are you two doing here?"  

Sakura and Bryant's eyes were as deserted as a desert.  Their eyes filled with darkness.  Their lips straight and serious.  

Julie kept on in her cheery mood, "Did you come to save us?"  

David looked on suspiciously at his two friends.  He could tell something was wrong.  

"Sakura?" Julie asked, "Bryant?"  

"Julie! Get away from them!" David shouted.  

"What is it David?" Julie asked him as she turned her back to her friends.  A pulse of dark light shot Julie in the back as she fell down the steps.  

"Julie!" David cried as he ran to her aide.  He quickly helped her up to her feet.  He looked on at Sakura and Bryant.  They both smiled maliciously.  

"Sakura…? Bryant…?" Julie asked weakly.  

They both didn't understand what was going on.  

Sakura and Bryant put out the palms of their hands facing David and Julie.  

David's eyes widened as he knew what was coming.  

Out of their palms, dark light fired at the others.  

David held on to Julie as he dodged the blast.  "What is going on?!" he gasped.  

"Sakura! Bryant!" Julie called, "What are you doing?!"  

They fired another blast at them.  

Julie and David dodged the blast again.  

"What are they doing?!" Julie asked.  

"I don't know," David said, "They're not acting like themselves."  

Sakura and Bryant fired again, this time David and Julie were both knocked down.  

"What…is this?" David asked weakly as he got up onto his knees.  

Julie followed, "Why are they doing this?!"  

Sakura and Bryant began to walk down the steps towards the now fallen David and Julie.  They were ready to finish them off.  

"What can we do? We can't hurt them!" Julie cried.  

"I don't know," David replied, "I don't know!!"  

"Descendants of the 'Dragoons'!" two voices called.  One female, the other male.  

Julie and David turned their heads everywhere looking for the origin of the voices.  

"What was that?" Julie asked.  

Sakura and Bryant continued to approach.  

"Descendants of the 'Dragoons'," the female voice said, "Are the ones before you the ones you remember?"  

"No!" David answered, "Sakura and Bryant were my first real friends! Bryant helped me out when I needed it!"  

"And Sakura was always so sweet and so kind. She cares for others more than anything else!" Julie added.  

"Then, would they try to inflict pain upon you?" the male voice asked, "In your heart, do you believe they would try to hurt you?"  

David and Julie thought about it for a moment and then shook their heads.  They knew that they were both true friends, and would never hurt them.  

"No! And if they did, it wouldn't be intentional!" David replied.  

"David's right! We're all true friends, and we look out for each other, always!" Julie shouted.  

Right before the other Sakura and Bryant were going to hit them, they both turned to stone and crumbled into pieces.  

"You have proven yourself worthy…" the two voices told them.  

Out of the star emblem on the wall, two dragons appeared.  One that was almost like a blue sea serpent.  The other was green and scaly, with a long neck and a long tail.  Long dragon wings on its back.  They were the 'Sea Wave and Jade Dragons'.  

Julie and David watched on in awe.  

"You both have proven that even though you are in opposite places, your hearts can still be one," the blue dragon told them.  

"You taught us that even the sky and sea cannot defy the power of the believing heart," the green dragon added.  

"Have we…passed the trial?" David asked.  

The dragons nodded.  

"You have proven yourself worthy of being descendants of the first 'Dragoons' and of donning our power," the blue dragon said.  

"Take your spirits, and return to your world," the green dragon said to them.  

The two dragons disappeared and emerged within the spirits.  The two 'Dragoon Spirits' floated off the pedestals and over to their owners.  

Julie and David both took the two 'Dragoon Spirits'.  

"All right!" Julie shouted, "We did it!"  

"Come on. Let's go back home," David said. 

Julie nodded in agreement.

Jade Dragoon Power!

Sea Wave Dragoon Power!

Out of David's 'Jade Dragoon Spirit', wind bursted out like a hurricane.  His green silhouette standing straight with his arms and legs spread out apart.  His eyes were also closed.  The wind full of swirling green leaves bustled around his silhouette.  Just like in Sakura's transformation, except these are leaves not feathers, the leaves swirled around his chest, arms and legs creating the armor.  His armor similar to Bryant's only now in the color green.  Leaves passed by close up as his normal figure appeared.  His headband appeared on his forehead as did his weapon.  A lance with a sharp curved double blade made out of a special bark, as in wood.  Then, his jade dragon wing bursted out of his back.  At the end of the transformation, he stood in a stance with his weapon in hand.

Julie's 'Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit' shined as water bursted out from it, transitioning into the actual transformation.  Very similar to "Sailor Neptune's" transformation, the background the same color and Julie's silhouette.  Julie's silhouette had her arms up in the air and her legs fairly close together, very femininely.  The water, that had appeared from the spirit, appeared as streams and  wrapped around Julie's body like ribbon.  When the water disappeared, Julie was now in her normal form, her armor now on.  Her armor is similar to Sakura's except no skirt.  Her armor was a pale blue, her wings matching.  Julie was still in her braided hair, but now what was holding her hair were seashells.  Julie's weapon appeared, which was the Umi's last evolved sword from "Magic Knight Rayearth".  Like everyone else, she finished in a stance.

Sakura continued to exchange blows from Rose.  They were all over the deck.  Sakura had managed to get Rose facing the other way.  

Bryant saw the opportunity to head over to the main computer room.  It was home free from there.  "Now's my chance," he said to himself.  He ran over to the door.  He turned the knob, and saw it was locked.  "Damn!" he shouted.  

Rose heard him and turned around to him.  "Nice try," Rose said as she blasted Sakura with negative energy.  She was blown into a steel post.  

"Your next," Rose said to Bryant, "Death Dimension!!"  The window of hatred wrapped over and around Bryant.  It was like he was in a mirror or something.  The window of darkness he was captured in floated above Rose.  She gave him one quickly smirk and yelled, "Be gone!"  The window exploded into small pieces.  

"Aaaaggghhh!!!" Bryant cried in pain as he fell to the floor.  

Rose walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach.  

"Ogh!" Bryant yelled as he was hit.  

"Pathetic," Rose said.  Rose began to walk over to the door.  

"Aqua Ring!!" a familiar female voice shouted.  A large ring made of glimmering blue water wrapped around Rose's body, holding her.  

"W-What?" Rose gasped.  

"Wing Blaster!!" a recognizable male voice yelled.  A flying dragon made of green light flew and hit Rose.  

"Aaahh!!" Rose cried.  She was blown into the steel tower.  

Bryant and Sakura both gasped.  Who were these characters?  

On the edge of the deck, stood two more 'Dragoons'. 

"It's…!" Sakura gasped.  

"All right!" Bryant shouted.  

Rose got up to her feet as the ring of water disappeared, "No! Noo!!!"  

Julie and David in their armor ran over to their friends.  "You guys all right?" Julie asked.  

"Yeah, but we're so glad to see you," Sakura said as she was helped up by David.  

"It's nice to see you too," David replied.  

"I say we finish her off," Bryant said, as the team of 'Dragoons' stood next to each other facing Rose.  

"Moon Light!!!" Sakura shouted as she fired the moon beam.  

"Sapphire…!" Julie began as she twirled around.  A stream of water spiraling up to her hands.  It created a whirlwind of water.  "…Whirlwind!!!" she finished.  

"Blossom…!!" David began.  Wind and razor sharp green leaves swirled around him like a crazy tornado.  He pointed his clenched fist and finished, "…Storm!!!"  The tornado of wind and leaves fired from his fist.  

Bryant clasped his hands together and then slowly brought them apart.  In between his hands, was a large dark ball enveloped in fire.  He held it into the air and then busted it into the ground as he yelled, "Explosion!!!"  

The four elemental attacks flew towards Rose.  

"Nooo!!!!!" she cried.  She covered her face as the attacks kept on approaching.  

Then out of nowhere, a black dome surrounded Rose's body.  The four spells hit the dome but it was to no avail.  The barrier protected her.  

The four warriors gasped, "Ah…?!"  

The dome disappeared as a holographic image of Professor Bach appeared in front of her.  

"Oh, professor," Rose gasped.  

"Get back here now Rose," he said.  

"But…" she began.  

"I said now!!" he yelled angrily.  

"Of course," she bowed before him and then flew off into the horizon.  

"Who is he?" David asked.  

"Could he be…?" Sakura began.  

"I am Professor Cedric…Bach," Bach introduced himself.  

The 'Dragoons' gasped.  

"So you're the one who's doing all of this!" Bryant yelled.  

"That is correct," Bach replied, "You think that since you are now a team that you can defeat me."  

"We don't think, we know," Julie told him.  

"The Abyss will come and you won't be able to stop it," Bach began, "You will witness the death and rebirth of this planet."  

The 'Dragoons' listened carefully.  

"This is only but a warning," Bach said, "This war is far from over. Until the next time we meet."  The hologram disappeared.  

The four friends paused for a moment.  This was _the_ moment.  The first time.  There would never be another.  This was it.  The mood quickly changed.  

"This is great!" Julie shouted, "We're all 'Dragoons'!"  

"Yeah," David added, "It feels wonderful."  

"I'm glad we're all a team," Sakura said.  

"Me too," Bryant agreed.  

"But what about Professor Bach?" Julie asked.  

"The Abyss kind of frightens me," David said, "It sounds completely evil."  

"Let's not think about that now," Bryant said cheerfully, "We've completed the Dragon Trials and are now 'Dragoons'!"  

"Exactly," Sakura nodded, "Let's be happy for now and worry about the bad stuff later."  

"Wait a minute!" David said, "How long have we been gone? We missed school didn't we?!"  

"Sort of," Sakura said apologetically.  

"Oh no," he sighed.  

"Don't worry, I got all of your assignments," Bryant reassured him.  

David hugged him tight, "Ohhh, thank you!!"  

"Yeah, thanks," Julie said.  Her mood was the exact opposite.  

Sakura giggled.  

"Okay, David? Your cutting off my circulation," Bryant told him.  

"Oh," David replied as he let go, "Sorry."  

"No problem," Bryant said.  

"So what did you tell our instructors?" Julie asked.  

"Huh? Oh! Uh…." Bryant stuttered.  

"Well?" Julie asked.  

"Well, I told him that you both overslept and didn't want to come. And well, they just assumed that you two were….well.." Bryant explained.  

"You said what?!!" David asked.  

"Get him!!!" Julie yelled.  

"Whoaa!!!" Bryant screamed as David and Julie chased him around the deck.  

Sakura continued to giggle as she thought, "_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._"

Ending Theme: Rashiku Ikimasho from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon 


	5. New Dragoons Appear: An Isolated Sakura

  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of weeks had gone by since our heroes had really begun their journey as 'Dragoons'. Their mission now, to stop Professor Bach and 'Kenkaku' from creating 'The Abyss' and destroying this world. But, at the same time, they had a mission with the name of education. As we all know now, they now go to Rikkyo International University, a school for specially chosen children. Our heroes have continued their studies and doing the best they can. And during this time have grown closer together, just as they wanted. It seemed being apart of that team really did make them closer. Though Sakura felt different, she did her best at being as open as she could and becoming best friends with Julie, someone she least expected. Professor Drake, also known as P.D., continued to keep an eye on Sakura and her friends. The 'Dragoons' trained during these past couple of weeks preparing for the worst at any moment. But the drama this time would occur in one of their private lives. A gift that is uncontrollable will cause turmoil amongst the group.  
  
A young brunette girl in a 'down-ponytail' also in a Rikkyo uniform, straps on some safety equipment outside the Cherry Blossom Estate. She sat on the curb strapping on wrist guards, elbow pads, and a couple knee pads. She then kneeled down to strap on her red inline skates, which matched with the rest of the equipment. She stood back up and finally strapped on her also matching helmet. She skated off into the streets. It was Sakura! It seemed Sakura had gotten some new skates. She happily and peacefully skated down the sidewalk. Cars, buses, and other vehicles passing by. She smiled along the way in a very nonchalant matter. It was like there wasn't a care in the world at that moment. She just wanted to have fun. As she skated along, the other 'Dragoons' walked their way to school. All in their uniforms with their brief cases, they talked along the way. "Does anyone know why Sakura's late?" David asked impatiently. "Yeah," Bryant agreed, "Did she tell you what she was up to Julie? You two are almost best friends now, right?" Julie giggled. She knew what Sakura was doing. "You'll see," she smiled, "You won't believe it." David and Bryant sighed. "Oh! Sorry!" Sakura apologized as she skated on past other students, "Coming through!!" "Here she comes," Julie laughed. "Hey guys!" Sakura waved as she lost her balance, "W-Whoa!!!" "Sakura!" Julie cried. Sakura was headed for a head on collision with Bryant. "Waaahh!!" Bryant screamed as he turned around. Before he had another second to think, Sakura trampled all over him. Sakura had fallen on top of Bryant. David and Julie both gasped. The students that walked by silently laughed and giggled at Sakura and Bryant. Sweat drops fell on their heads as they giggled in embarrassment. "Are you two all right?" David asked. David and Julie helped them both up on to their feet, in Sakura's case, on her skates. "I guess I have to get the hang of this still," Sakura smiled as she scratched her head, "Are you all right Bryant?" "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied politely as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Nice skates," David told her. "Thanks," she replied, "Aren't they wild?" "Wild...is definitely the way to put it Sakura," Julie giggled as she spoke. "Hey!" Sakura yelled. Julie laughed. They soon gathered their things and continued onward towards the school. Sakura slowed down her pace so she could stay next to her friends. "So, it's Friday," Julie said, "Any plans today?" The others thought for a moment and then shook their heads. A sweat drop fell on Julie's head as she sighed, "Just let me down why don't you." "Do we have any training today Sakura?" Bryant asked. "Not that I know of," she replied, "But let's not think about THAT. Like Julie's trying to say, let's do something." "Well there's the dance at school tonight..." David suggested, "You guys want to go?" "Sure!" Julie shouted happily, "Finally! Something to do." Her friends giggled. "It'll be fun," Bryant agreed, "Don't you agree Sakura?" "Yeah! My first dance," Sakura sighed, "Should be a night to remember." Everyone smiled. Then, as they walked along, a black Lamborghini sped by them and splashed them with a puddle of water that was next to the street. "H-Hey!!" Julie yelled to the driver, "What's the big idea?!!" "Are you all right?" Bryant asked Sakura. "Yeah, just a little wet," she replied. "The nerve," David said angrily. They all looked on towards the street as the car sped off into the distance.  
  
  
New Dragoons Appear  
  
An Isolated Sakura  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside Professor Bach's secret lab, Rose and Professor Bach discussed the latest. After Rose was defeated in the battle, the 'Dragoons' had figured out what they were up to and destroyed the CD. But as we're about to find out, they were too late anyway. Professor Bach had downloaded what he needed. Rose was in her lab assistant outfit. "So you got what you needed?" Rose asked. "Yes," Bach replied happily and evilly at the same time, "Those 'Dragoons' were too late. Fools. I already received the information I required." "You know of the last two 'Dragoons' professor?" Rose asked him. She was desperate to know who they were. Bach nodded, "When I found them, it had seemed they had already passed their Dragon Trial. The dragons must have already anticipated my arrival. But it is to no avail. Their powers have already been corrupted to evil. I've even given them extra dark energy from my experiments to give them a bit of an edge. Don't worry Rose. You shall meet them soon enough and this time be rid of those novice 'Dragoons'." "Yes!" Rose agreed, "I will get rid of them all and we will find the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit' and create 'The Abyss'! This world shall be no longer!" "That's right! This world shall be ruled by no other than you and I!!" Bach yelled evilly, "Hahahahaha!!!!"  
  
In the 'Dragoons' history class, the only class they had together, everyone in the classroom talked and socialized with one another. The teacher wasn't in at the moment, which gave them that chance to talk. The 'Dragoons' gathered in an area next to the window on the left side of the room. The sunlight shined through into the classroom. "So, what's going on?" David asked, "Where's the instructor?" "Don't know, don't mind," Julie told him, "Let him be gone as long as he likes." "Exactly," Sakura agreed. "I was thinking, do you think Professor Bach got what he wanted from the computer in Tokyo Tower?" Bryant asked softly. "I don't know," Sakura replied, "I sure hope not." "We didn't have time to see what was on that CD, did we?" David added, "The download wasn't completely finished. It had another 30% to go. Let's just hope what he wanted wasn't in that other 70%." They all sighed. Then, the blue double-sliding door on the opposite end of the room opened as the black-haired male instructor walked in. He closed the door behind him. "Good morning class," he said as he walked over to the wooden podium, "I hope you've all been having a nice day so far." Everyone sprung out with replies. "That's great," he replied, "But today, we have something different to discuss." Everyone began to murmur and talk amongst themselves. "We have two new students to Rikkyo International University," he said. "Two new students?" Bryant asked. "I wonder who they are," Julie said. "I'd like you all to welcome," the instructor began as the doors opened, "Rouge Li of Korea and James Pierce of Australia." The entire class turned to the doors. Two students, one male and one female, stood in their black and blue uniforms. The girl on the left had dark hair that was put into two spiraled buns on the top of her head(like Chun-Li). Her eyes were small, dark Oriental eyes. The Australian male was very tall, dark, and handsome. He had glistening blonde hair and it was easy to see he worked out. The guy was buff. It went with his entire physique. Both together gave off a scary aura. The other students in the class whispered and murmured as the two new students walked over to the front of the classroom, their faces without emotion. "What's up with them?" Julie whispered. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Please welcome them to Rikkyo International University," the instructor told his students, "Now...where will we seat you...?" He looked around, searching for a desk. There were two of them empty near our heroes' area. There was one behind Sakura, and another next to Bryant. "Ah, there we are," the instructor said, "You two will sit either behind Sakura, or next to Bryant." Rouge walked up the aisle and over to Sakura. She gave her a frightening and suspicious stare. She then sat down behind her. James purposely shoved his way through the aisle and consequently bumped into Bryant. "Hey!" Bryant yelled. "Hmph," James replied as he sat down. Immediately, Sakura's psychic ability was racing. She felt the strangest presence, but couldn't make out what it was. Good? Evil? She didn't know what it was.   
  
Later that day, Julie and Sakura were now in their all-girl gym class. Each one of the girls were dressed in a white polo shirt, with some blue tights. The girls played basketball, soccer, and other indoor sports. Sakura and Julie talked amongst themselves on the bleachers. Rouge was not that far behind them. She kept a close eye on them both. Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eye. A few moments later, the female gym instructor blew her whistle. "All right, gather around everyone," she said. All of the students hurried in front of their teacher. "Today, I wanted us to do some tumbling, or gymnastics," she explained. There was a line of white mats across the floor. "So let's all line up, and do some cartwheels," she finished. All of the girls lined up behind the mats. "So will you start with your one-handed, or no-handed?" Julie smiled. Sakura giggled. Rouge, who was in front of them, gave an evil stare back to them. Finally, the first girl went. She did three cartwheels, not the best, but she did what she could. The second girl could barely even get her hands on the ground. The gym teacher sighed in agony, "All right who's next?" "Me!" Rouge shouted as she pushed her way through the front of the line. "All right, Rouge. Show us what you can do," the gym instructor told her. She blew her whistle, and Rouge began. She did three consecutive cartwheels in a row. Everyone was wowed and began to clap in acknowledgement. "Wow, pretty good," Julie clapped. "Yeah, not bad," Sakura agreed. "Sakura! Your next," the teacher said. "Go show her how it's done," Julie encouraged on. "Yeah!" Sakura smiled as she ran over to the mats. The teacher blew her whistle, as Sakura did her stuff. She did a short run and then quickly did a cartwheel, a back hand-spring, and a back flip consecutively. Everyone was wowed more than they were with Rouge. They clapped and cheered even louder. Sakura smiled shyly. "Great job Sakura!" Julie shouted. "Whatever. I bet she used her psychic powers to do that," Rouge said bluntly. Everyone stopped clapping and turned to Rouge. "Yeah, you heard me," she said as she walked up to Sakura, "You cheated. You don't have to hide it anymore. I know, and now do everyone else." Sakura was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Everyone watched and stared. Julie ran in to help, "Don't be such a sore loser! Sakura's good, and you know it!" "Whatever you say," Rouge smirked. She then went over to the basketballs and started to shoot hoops. The students all around began to murmur and whisper and gossip. Sakura knew what they were saying. She even heard one girl say that Rouge was right, and that Sakura was just a freak. A freak. The thing those guys called her before. Sakura almost began to cry. "Sakura, don't listen to them," Julie comforted, "Rouge is just...well, you know. Don't let her get to you." "B-But...they're right..." Sakura cried, "I am a freak. I knew it would never work out here. How could I be so disillusioned? I'm so foolish." "Sakura," Julie said. "Forget it!" Sakura sobbed as she ran out into the locker room. "Oh, Sakura," Julie sighed sadly. All Rouge was did was smirk evilly at the scene, the scene she caused.  
  
Right after that period Julie, Bryant, and David ate lunch. Bryant had some crumpets and tea, a habit he couldn't shake off. David had some chicken low mein with some sweet and sour chicken. And finally, Julie had some pizza and a coke. They all sat down under a Cherry Blossom tree and discussed the new transfers. "Oh, poor Sakura," David sighed, "I never did like that Rouge." "I can't believe she did that to her," Bryant said angrily, "If she weren't a girl, I'd pummel her until there's no tomorrow." "I know what you mean," Julie agreed as she took a bite of her pizza. "And that James guy, he's almost the same exact way," David added. "James? What about him?" Julie asked. "He's been bullying people everywhere," David explained, "In class, in the halls. He just likes acting superior." "It isn't cool," Bryant said as he clenched his fist in anger and frustration, "I wish I could pummel them both." "Here," Julie said as she handed him her soda, "Calm." Bryant gulped down a sip and then handed it back. He sighed in relief, releasing all of the stress. "Thank you," he replied. David and Julie giggled. "I'm so afraid for Sakura," Julie said as she bit her lip. "Why? Is something wrong?" Bryant asked worriedly. "Rouge and James have her same lunch period," Julie replied, "I just hope she'll be okay." They all paused and were silent for a moment.   
  
And just as Julie had mentioned, Rouge and James were in the same lunch period as Sakura. Approximately a half hour later, the rest of the university students went to the second lunch period. Sakura had been taken to an isolated area of the school. Rouge and James had grabbed her and dragged her to the edge of the school limits, which was surrounded by a fence. Rouge had just finished saying something to Sakura. "What?!" Sakura gasped, "What did you just say?!" "You're a 'Dragoon'," Rouge repeated. "We know who you are," James continued in his Australian accent. Sakura looked on at them and then closed her eyes. She began to use her psychic power to sense who these people were. And after a few short moments, she knew. "No way!" she gasped, "You both are...'Dragoons'!" "That's right," Rouge replied. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. "Your 'Dragoon Spirit'," James said as she put out his hand, "Give it to me." "Y-You're crazy if you think I'm going to give it to you!" Sakura yelled. "Give it to me, NOW!" James shouted with authority. "No!!!" Sakura cried as she ran a few steps away from them. "I've got to get out of here," Sakura thought. She turned around and began to run towards the school. James and Rouge smirked at each other. James then leaped into the air and then landed in front of Sakura, stopping her in her tracks. Sakura gasped. Rouge then ran up from behind Sakura and grabbed her arm. She twisted it behind her back. "Ah!" Sakura cried in pain. James then slowly, and confidently walked up to Sakura. He put his thick and muscular hands on Sakura's chest, grabbing her 'Dragoon Spirit' from her uniform. "No! Stop it!" Sakura cried. James started to pull on her uniform, almost ripping it. "I can't let him take it," Sakura thought. James almost had it off, "Come...on!" Sakura looked around to see if anyone else was around. She knew exactly what she had to do. "White Silver Dragoon Power!" she shouted. The orb on her uniform glowed brilliantly. "W-What?!" Rouge gasped. "Ahhh!!!" James screamed. The beams of light pushed Rouge and James away from her. Both of them on the ground, Sakura stood before them. James and Rouge gritted their teeth and slowly got themselves up.   
Bryant was then passing by in the hallways and headed towards the restroom. He looked to his side and saw Rouge and James in fighting stances facing Sakura. "Oh no," he gasped, "Sakura!!!" He quickly ran across the hallway and over towards the outskirts of the school. All of three of them looked to the side. "Sakura!!!" Bryant cried again as he continued to run towards them. "We'll settle this later," Rouge said. The two delinquents then quickly ran away. "Are you all right?!" Bryant gasped. "I-I'm fine," Sakura stuttered. "What happened?" Bryant asked. "N-Nothing," Sakura replied, "It's okay now."   
  
After school, the 'Dragoons' met inside The Dragony bridge. Bryant discussed with Professor Drake and the others what happened with Sakura. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. "...And then those bullies ran off and left Sakura there," Bryant finished. "It was a good thing you were passing by," Julie said. Everyone in the room was angry, and with good reason to be. "What did Sakura say after they left?" Drake asked. "Nothing. She just said that it was okay and not to worry about it," Bryant replied. "That is just like her," David said. "Huh?" Julie asked. "When something bad happens, Sakura is the type to build walls around her and not let anyone in," David explained, "She isolates herself from everyone else so she can't be hurt again." Julie and Bryant were stunned. Sweat drops fell on their heads. They were surprised to see David say all of that. "What?" David asked in surprise. "Where did you learn ALL that?" Julie asked. "I'm taking psychology," he replied. "So what you're saying is, the incident at the gym today..." Bryant began. "Exactly," David told him, "That was an experience she just isn't used to having. Others would think that she would be accustomed to it, but Sakura hides it so well sometimes." "What they did to her was cruel and heartless," Julie said angrily. "She has isolated herself, hasn't she?" Drake asked, "She's in her room right now." "Oh, Sakura," Julie sighed sadly. "Bryant, did you see what they wanted with Sakura?" Drake asked. Bryant shook his head, "I just assumed it was because they wanted to continue bullying her. It didn't look like there was some apparent reason to it all." Professor Drake sighed, "It's always been like this." "Huh?" the others asked. "I tried sending Sakura to kindergarten, but it was to no avail. At the time, she had not at all been able to control her psychic power. It got out of control and all of the students rejected her." "As they're doing now," David added, "How awful. I kind of know what that's like." David somewhat saddened. "D-David?" Julie asked, "Are...you all right?" "Huh...? Oh! Yeah. I'm okay now," David replied. He couldn't help but remember his childhood. A childhood where people treated him differently, where his parents pressured him to an extent of almost breaking down. He could relate to what Sakura was going through. "I guess we aren't going to the dance tonight," Bryant said, "I couldn't go knowing Sakura is feeling this way. I want to help her." "Me too," Julie agreed, "I could never have fun thinking about how sad she is. I wish I could really understand what she's going through." David knew he was the only one who could help Sakura. So he decided to volunteer to talk to her. "I'll go talk to her," he said. "Are you sure?" Drake asked. "I'm the only one who understands her," David said as he abruptly walked off into the halls of the ship. "What?" Bryant asked. "What's that about?" Julie asked. They didn't understand what he was saying.   
David walked down the halls and over to Sakura's room. He knocked on the door, and called Sakura, "Sakura?" Sakura was inside looking out through her window into the blue sky filled with white, puffy clouds. She turned her head to the door when she heard David calling her. "Sakura, could we talk?" David asked. Sakura didn't know whether or not to open the door. They both had never really been that close. But she decided to let him in anyway. "C-Come in," she said shyly. The sliding door opened automatically and then closed behind David as he walked in. "What is it?" Sakura asked politely, "Is something wrong?" "There is," he said, "You're sad." "What?" Sakura gasped, "I-I'm all right." David sensed the walls building up around her. It was up to him to break them. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. "Sakura, you and I have never really been that close," David began. Sakura nodded, "Yeah..." "I know you're going through a rough time right now, and maybe even all of your life," he continued, "And I just wanted to let you know...that I'm here for you." Sakura gasped internally. David was always so solemn and so solace. Very serious but very fun at the same time. She had never seen him so...emotional, so sensitive. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him. "I was actually in the same situation you're in right now," David told her. "You were?" she asked. David nodded, "Uh-huh. Throughout my entire childhood." Sakura was interested in hearing his story. "All of my life, I've always been, let's say, the smartest. I would always make the highest scores, and so on. My parents saw that and began to pressure me into being the best. Best that I could be? No. The best that THEY wanted me to be," David told her his story, "In addition to that, the kids at school either would ridicule me because I was so smart or they would just completely neglect me and not care. I would always isolate myself and just get my work done. I knew that if I did well, I'd be able to get out of that hellhole and be free of it all. And so, that's why I'm here right now. To get away from that life back in Hong Kong." Sakura was saddened to hear this. She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. She knew this had affected him greatly. "I learned to accept my gift, and use it to my advantage," David explained, "That's what you should do too. Being psychic isn't a bad thing. It's a good thing when you think about it. You have something they could NEVER have and that's the way you should look at it." Sakura smiled and quickly gave him a big hug. David was surprised at first, but then returned the embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm glad I could help," David replied as they broke the hug, "And about Rouge and James, don't pay any attention to them." "I guess," Sakura sighed. "Well, just to switch the subject here, Professor Drake wanted to know what those two wanted?" "Oh," Sakura said, "They're 'Dragoons'." "W-What?!" David gasped. "I felt their 'Dragoon Spirits', corrupted with evil." Sakura explained, "They were after my spirit." "So maybe that was what Bach was up to," David said, "He was looking for the remaining 'Dragoons'. And so he sent them both to the school so they could catch us off guard." Sakura nodded in agreement, "Exactly." "We definitely need to find them," David said, "But where would they be?" Sakura and David thought for a moment, and then realized where they were. "The dance!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
Back at the Rikkyo International University, the first school dance began. All of the students, now in formal attire, rushed into the dance hall. There were signs, balloons, and other decorations everywhere, outside and inside. Inside, a DJ played his records, students danced in the middle, and the rest ate and drank. Lights flashing everywhere. Rouge, dressed in a dark purple Chinese styled dress, and James, dressed in a white sweater, a gold zip vest, and some matching pants, walked through the main doors. Everyone continued to dance and eat, but at the same time kept their eyes on the two. They knew they were bad news. Rouge and James just replied with an evil smirk.   
Outside (music still playing) of the dance hall, the five 'Dragoons' met. Sakura was dressed in a crème colored, rose printed knee length skirt. Her hair still in the same style as always. She wore some dress, no heeled sandals. Bryant was dressed in a dark blue v-necked sweater with some black pants and shoes. Julie was dressed in a maroon spaghetti strapped T-shirt with some light blue wide-jeans. And David was dressed in dark green shirt, with a dark brown leather jacket, with matching pants. They all looked onward at the dance hall. "They're in there," Bryant said. "This is our chance to pummel 'em," Julie said. "Are you ready Sakura?" David asked. "I'm not going," she replied. "What?" Bryant asked, "Why not?" "Oh..." David said as he realized why, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "I don't know how they'll react in there. It's better I wait out here." "Keep an eye out for Rose then," Julie told her, "And be careful." "You too," Sakura replied. "Let's go," Bryant ordered. The three walked into the dance hall. Rouge and James spotted them from across the shiny room. Then, the 'Dragoons' spotted them. It was almost like some western showdown. The 'Dragoons' and the other two walked over to each other, finally meeting in the center. They all stared at each other. "Why, hello there," Rouge mocked. "You've been messing with our friend," David said sternly. "And?" James asked, "Who cares?" "We do," Julie replied. "We know who you are," Rouge said. "So do we," Bryant said, "Shall we take this outside?" "We've been wanting to do this for a while now," James told them. "It's mutual," David replied. "But, we won't be taking this outside," Rouge said. "What?" Julie asked. "Too bad these poor innocent people are going to get hurt," James pitied. "You wouldn't..." Bryant began. "Oh, but we would," James said, "And it's already started." "What?" David asked. (music stop)Right at that moment, crashing through spherical sunroof, Rose came crashing down in her 'Dragoon' armor. Everyone inside the hall screamed and panicked. They all ran amuck around the hall and outside. Rose smirked on at the good 'Dragoons'.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura sat outside of the hall on a bench. A street light shining above her. She remembered David's kind words. "I learned to accept my gift, and use it to my advantage," David explained, "That's what you should do too. Being psychic isn't a bad thing. It's a good thing when you think about it. You have something they could NEVER have and that's the way you should look at it." Sakura smiled and quickly gave him a big hug. David was surprised at first, but then returned the embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. "Hmm, David's right," Sakura said, "Being this way isn't a bad thing. I'm not a freak. I'm just different, just like everyone else." Sakura stood up in determination. "I won't let David's kind words die in vain," she said as she clenched her fist determinedly. She knew what she had to do. She started to walk towards the dance hall, when she heard the crash from the hall's spherical sunroof. Sakura gasped, "Huh?! Oh no!" She started to run towards the doors.  
  
Bryant and the others stood in front of their enemies. The students were already out. It gave them the opportunity to strike. "Shall we begin?" Rose asked. "Ready?" Bryant asked his friends. They both nodded in agreement. They both reached into their pockets for their 'Dragoon Spirits'.  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
All of their 'Dragoon Spirits' bursted out with their certain element, fire, water and wind. Each of them transforming in their transformations, their colored silhouettes twirling and changing. When they finished, the 'Dragoon Armor' bestowed upon them by the legendary Dragons appeared.   
The three heroes stood in front of their enemies with their specified weapon handy. "Now it's our turn," Rouge said. "Bring it on," David said confidently.   
  
Violet-Thunder Dragoon Power!  
  
Golden-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
Their transformations are very similar to the other 'Dragoons', except shorter. Out of Rouge's violet spirit, purple lightning bolts shoot out and transitions into the actual transformation. Her moving background was dark violet and moving downwards. She turns around, her back shown. She spreads out her silhouetted arms as the lightning bolts shoot up from under her, and surrounded her like a tornado. After a couple of seconds, the surrounding lighting broke away showing Rouge in her 'Violet Thunder Dragoon Armor'. She still had her hair in the two buns, but they were now wrapped in purple ribbon. Her armor, like everyone else's, looked the same except a different color. Her weapon appeared in the form of a whip that was connected to her glove. She ended the transformation in a stance.  
  
The 'Golden-Eye Dragoon Spirit' shined brilliant beams of gold light, transitioning into the transformation. The gold backgrounds moving diagonally upwards, James silhouette spun around slowly twice. He stopped, like Rouge, with his back showing. He spread out his arms as gold different shaped rocks shot upwards around him. In a matter of seconds, the rocks that surrounded him flew off. The Golden-Eye Dragoon stood there. This 'Dragoon' had no weapon. His gloves were much more bulkier than the others. His weapon was his fists. He also ended the transformation in a stance.  
  
It was a battle of three versus three. The 'Dragoons' who fought for good against the 'Dragoons' who fought for evil. A complete contrast of character. "What's the deal guys?" Julie asked. "We each take one," Bryant ordered. "Fine. Rouge is completely and utterly mine," Julie said, "I'll teach her to mess with my friends." "I'll take James," David added, "It's time I teach him brains before brawns." "Fine," Bryant agreed, "Let's get to it." The six 'Dragoons' ran over to their individual opponent and began to battle. Julie stood in front of her female opponent, Rouge. "I'll teach you to mess with my friends!" Julie yelled, "You'll pay for hurting Sakura!" "Meaningless dribble," Rouge sighed as she looked at her nails. Julie gritted her teeth in anger and disgust. She decided to begin the attack. "Sapphire...!!" she began. She spun around with her arms in the air. Streams of blue water spiraled up to meet with her arms creating a massive whirlwind. "...Whirlwind!!!" Julie shouted. She pointed her arms at Rouge as the whirlwind shot off from her arms. The whirlwind surrounded Rouge, attacking her. "Aaaahhh!!!" Rouge screamed. Julie watched on from outside her whirlwind and smiled. "That'll teach you," she said. Then, bolts of purple lightning began to shoot through the whirlwind. "Huh...?" Julie asked. Soon enough, the bolts of lightning destroyed the water whirlwind. Rouge was standing and panting hard from the pain she was feeling. Julie stepped back. Rouge began her magic attack. She lifted her clenched fist into the air. Bolts of purple lightning appeared began to shoot onto her fist, giving her power. "Atomic...!!!" she began. The lightning bolts began to create a massive ball of lightning. "...Thunder!!!" she finished. She threw the ball from her fist towards her opponent, Julie. Julie had no time to react. She was blown all the way into the dance hall's walls creating a dent of her body.   
Meanwhile, David battled the ever-so-bulky James. James, using his large fists, began to try and swipe David. David continuously ducked, moved, and jumped out of the way of James' large fists. "Hold still!" James yelled. "You must..." David began as he dodged another blow, "...remember...! Brains...! Before...! BRAWNS!" David dodged a few more blows and took out his lance. He twirled it over his head and then pointed it at James' neck. "You see what I mean?" David asked. "Yeah, I do," James smirked. "What?" David gasped. James grabbed David's lance. David struggled to get away, but James was too strong for him. David still holding on, James and began to spin around. David was swept off his feet and spun around with him. "Aaaahhh!!!" he screamed. James then let go as David was thrown into the air. David was smarter than that though. He spread out his 'Dragoon' wings in the nick of time and stopped himself from hitting anything. "I'd better attack," David thought. "Grand...!!!" James began as he lifted his fist into the air. The ground around him began to shake. The elemental power of the earth began to reform into his large fist. "Wing...!!" David yelled as he bent over, the top part of his wings pointing at James. "...Stream!!!" James finished. "...Blaster!!!" David also finished. James rammed his fist into the ground as his elemental energy pulsated through it and then upwards at David. Out of David's wings, a dragon made of green light shot out at James. The two attacks clashed. The attacks were so immense, that both of them were blown backwards.   
Lastly, Bryant and Rose clashed swords, as usual. The sound of their swords clashing was so loud, even the gods could hear it. They both were so intent on destroying one another. Bryant finally decided to step back. He quickly flew backwards into the air and pointed his fist at Rose. Flames began to spiral onto it. "Flame Shot!!" he yelled. The large stream of fire blasting down upon Rose. "Devil's Sphere!" Rose yelled. A new spell had occurred. Like Sakura's 'Star Children' spell, this spell was a defensive barrier spell. A sphere made out darkness appeared around Rose's body. The flame attack hit the barrier, but quickly disintegrated. Bryant gasped. "Pretty neat, huh?" Rose laughed, "Absorb Drain!!!" She threw her blade at Bryant. Bryant was caught off guard and the blade stabbed into his chest, almost hitting his 'Dragoon Spirit'. The blade began to drain his energy. "Aagh! Ugh!" he cried as he tried to pull the blade off of him. Rose swiftly flew up to him and pushed the blade even farther in. Bryant screamed in pain, "Aaaaggghhh!!" Julie, whose neck was tied up by Rouge's whip, looked on as she struggled to be released from Rouge's grip. "Bry...ant," she said as she gasped for air. "Bryant!" David shouted. He spread out his wings and was about to fly up to help him, but James came up from behind him and grabbed his arms, pulling them back. "Agh!" David cried as he was pulled down to his knees. "Where do you think you're going?" James laughed. Rose held on tight to her blade as it collected Bryant's energy. She could feel the flames from his heart, his spirit rushing in. She almost wanted to lick her lips in delight. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "Don't you go anywhere," Rouge said as she put away her whips and grabbed Julie by the neck, "You're next." Bryant couldn't do anything. He almost didn't have enough energy to struggle anymore. His eyes were becoming faint and his arms weak. "Moon Light!!!" a voice shouted. A moon beam attack fired at Rose's blade, knocking it away from Bryant. Bryant's energy was quickly returned. He began to fall when Sakura, in her 'Dragoon' armor, caught him and set him down gently. "You..." Rouge said in disgust. "Stay away from my friends," Sakura said sternly. Suddenly, Sakura's heart felt warm and filled with light. Her 'Dragoon Spirit' began to glow the most holy of light. "Huh...?" Rose asked, "What is this...?" "Sakura," David sighed happily.   
(13)A new and more powerful holy magic attack was given to Sakura by some inexplicable force. The entire area changed into a white and holy room without a floor. Sakura spread out her wings and began the attack. "God, give me power," Sakura cried. She raised her arms into the air. Behind Sakura, a gate made of golden light appeared, engraved with holy symbols and pictures. It looked almost like it led to heaven. "Gate of Heaven!" Sakura shouted. The gate slowly opened. Rose dreaded this light. "What is she doing?" James asked. David and Julie quickly got out of the position they were in and flew out of the way. Out of the holy gate, thick beams of light shot out as the feathers of angels joined in. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Rose and her companions screamed. Suddenly, the entire dance hall went white. The students watched from outside as beams of white broke through the windows. They all covered their eyes from the bright light. Soon, the light was gone. Sakura's eyes were closed as she put out her hand. Were Rose and her team killed? No. Rose had used her new barrier spell to protect herself and her companions. The three of them stood weakly. The spell only saved them from death but not from injury. Rose panted heavily in pain. She couldn't even say a word to the good team of 'Dragoons'. Bryant and the others were hovering high above watching the scene. They were all in awe from what had just happened. The spell was powerful. If it wasn't for Rose being the element of darkness, she and her evil team of 'Dragoons' would have been goners. Rose turned around to her team and said, "Let's get out of here." Rouge and James both nodded. Rouge used her lightning to blast a window open. The evil 'Dragoons' spread out their wings and flew off out into the window. Sakura then fell to the floor unconscious. "Sakura!" Bryant gasped. "Oh no," Julie cried. The three 'Dragoons' flew down to her aide, Bryant leading them. "Sakura!!" Bryant cried again. He held her in his arms as he knelt down beside her. "She's unconscious," David said. "Will she be all right?" Julie asked worriedly. "I think so," David replied, "That attack took a lot out of her." "What was that?" Julie asked. "I-I don't know," Bryant told her, "It was almost like something was released within her." "Yes, I felt the same way," David agreed, "Psychic abilities, being a 'Dragoon', and now this." Bryant looked at Sakura, who was gently and peacefully sleeping. He brushed her hair with his fingers and smiled. He knew she'd be all right. "Sakura, who are you?" Julie asked. The three 'Dragoons' stood with her inside the now quiet dance hall. The moon shining down on them from the broken window. What was that power that was released from Sakura? Will this event foresee the future? Or did this event foretell the past?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Winds Change: A Past Returns

  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the bridge of The Dragony, Professor Drake's home in the sky, Bryant and Julie talked with Professor Drake. David and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. Bryant and Julie had told the story of what happened at the dance the other night, and how there were two new 'Dragoons' and about Sakura's newfound power. Professor Drake was very interested. In some strange way, he knew what was going on, but wasn't going to tell anyone. "Hmm, very interesting," he pondered, "It seems all of the 'Dragoons' have been reborn. It's too bad their powers were corrupted before we could find them." "At least now we know what Professor Bach was doing at Tokyo Tower," Julie said. "We were too late though," Bryant sighed. "And the other strange thing is, that no one at school remembers anything that happened that night," Julie explained, "It was like, Rouge and James had never arrived there." "Do you think that was because of Sakura's power?" Bryant asked. "It is a possibility," Drake replied, "If that power was as holy as you all described, it could've had many effects, positive ones at that. What did Sakura say about it?" "She claims she doesn't remember it either," Bryant answered. "Hmm," Drake continued to ponder. "Well it's best that Rouge and James are gone," Julie said, "They caused way too much trouble." "Definitely," Bryant agreed, "So what do we do now Professor Drake?" "There really is nothing we can do at this point," Drake told him, "The best we can do is to expect the unexpected. That's all I can ask of you." Julie and Bryant nodded in agreement. "I'll keep searching through the ship's computer to see if I can locate Bach's headquarters," Drake said, "And I'll see if I can find out what happened to Sakura." "Yeah, okay," Julie agreed. "We'd better get back home," Bryant said, "We've got to prepare something to eat for Sakura and David. It's our turn tonight." "Speaking of which, where are those two anyway?" Julie asked, "Maybe their going out..." "What?!!" Bryant gasped, "Are you kidding?!!" A sweat drop fell on Julie's head. She was surprised at the outburst. She blinked twice then said, "What's that about?" Bryant quickly changed moods, trying to keep his 'secret' hidden. He scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment, "Heh-heh. Oh, nothing." "Okay, whatever you say," Julie told him, "Anyways, let's get back to the dorm." Julie walked over to the elevator as the door slid open. She walked in. "We'll see you later Professor Drake," Bryant said, "Goodbye." "See you later you two," Drake told them. They both waved goodbye as the elevator closed. "Sakura..." Drake sighed, "It can't be happening now. It's too soon. There's no need." What did he mean? It seems Sakura has a secret. Or better yet, it seems Drake knows a secret about Sakura that Sakura herself doesn't. Controversy is building. When will it be released?  
  
Over on the seventh floor of the Cherry Blossom Estate, the Japanese-style screen door that led to the balcony was open. Outside, the skies were gray, and it seemed like it was going to rain. Thunder could be heard roaring through the distance. It was somewhat of a soft, soothing sound. The young cherry blossom tree had grown since the last time we saw it. It was a lot higher and was starting to show some cherry blossom buds. Next to the growing tree, David stood, leaning against the edge of the balcony. Not sad, but just calm and relaxed. The phone then began to ring from inside. David turned his head as the phone rang once more. He quickly walked back inside, closing the screen door behind him, and picked up the cordless white phone before it finished its third ring. "Hello?" he asked, "David speaking." ".........." No one spoke. "Hello?!" David asked, a bit louder this time, "I'm going to hang up." "No, please," a female voice urged. "M-mom?" David asked surprised.  
  
  
The Winds Change  
  
A Past Returns  
  
  
"Mom?! Is that you?" David gasped. "H-How are you?" she asked nervously. "I'm fine," David said without emotion, "Why are you calling?" "I...wanted to see how you were," his mother told him, "Are your studies going well?" "There you go again!" David yelled angrily, "Is that all you care about?!" "Oh, no!" his mother cried, "I didn't mean that. I just wanted to start a conversation. I'm sorry." He could hear his mother's pain through the phone. "N-No, mom. I'm sorry," David replied, trying to show some kind of emotion towards his mother, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. And for the record, school's fine. I've actually made friends mom." David's emotions rushed out at once. He almost cried in delight and happiness. "I'm so happy here mom," he said, almost crying, "People don't alienate me, and reject me like..." "Like...us," his mom sobbed, "I-I understand." "Mom! No!" David cried, "I didn't mean...!" "You did," she replied, "I-It's all right. I understand, really." David could almost see the tears running down her face. He knew it was time to change the subject. "So...uh...where's dad?" he asked, not really caring at all. You could say the relationship between him and his father wasn't that good. "He's out working," his mother replied, "You know how he is." "Yeah, I do," David said angrily, "So this is the only time you can talk to me? When 'he' isn't home?" His mother was then silent. She didn't want to hurt David even further. David then heard Bryant and Julie approaching the door. "Oh! Mom, I'm going to have to let you go," David rushed. "But, David..." his mother said. "I'm really sorry," David said abruptly as he hung up the phone, "I love you. Bye." Bryant put his key card into the slot as the door unlocked, and he and Julie walked in. David turned around abruptly and tried to act like nothing was wrong. He wiped his face and then dried off his hands on his navy blue sweater. Julie closed the door behind her, "Hey there David." "H-Hey," he stuttered. Julie and Bryant both had grocery bags in their arms. It seems they had gone to the supermarket to get some food for dinner. Bryant took Julie's bags and then placed them on the kitchen counter. "Did anyone call when we were gone?" Bryant asked as he took off his jacket. "Oh, uh...no, I don't think so," David replied. Julie looked around the room, "Sakura isn't here?" "Oh, she called earlier saying that she just went out for a skate before you guys got back," David explained, "She said she'd be back before dinner." Julie walked over to the counter and began to pull out the groceries from the bags. "What are we having tonight?" David asked. "Well..." Bryant began, acting like it was some show. "Today we shall be having, my infamous lasagna," Julie said cheerfully as she pulled out the box of noncooked-lasagna. "Sounds good to me," David licked his lips. "Let's get cooking," Bryant said. "Okay," Julie agreed. Bryant and Julie began to pull out vegetables and other ingredients and laying them out on the counter. Bryant and Julie talked amongst themselves happily as David watched. He decided then to head off into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. He turned on the faucet and put his hands under the water. He rubbed them together and then rubbed the water on his face. He sighed. When he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, he saw a photograph of him when he was a child. David gasped in fright as he tripped into the wall behind him. The photograph was of him in Hong Kong, by himself. No one around him, just him and the city landscape. David took the nearby towel, dried his hands, and then threw the towel at the mirror.  
  
Later that dark and rainy night, Julie served her so-called infamous lasagna. Sakura had returned from her skate and was now sitting on a pillow next to the traditional Japanese table. Plates, forks, knives and other utensils were laid upon the table in four places. David sat across Sakura. Bryant helped Julie prepare the meal to be served. "It'll be coming in just a second!" Julie told them, "You're going to love it!" Sakura and David smiled. David was very quiet that evening after his phone call. He just plainly looked down at his plate, no real emotion shown. Sakura didn't know David that well, but she knew him well enough to know something was wrong. "David," a voice in David's head said. He looked around and then recognized the voice. He looked to Sakura who stared at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked telepathically. David didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He was afraid Sakura would look into his mind. She quickly noticed, "Don't worry. I'm only speaking to you like this because I know you don't want to talk about your problem in front of the others. Just think what you want to say, and I'll reply telepathically." "O-Okay," he replied. "Well, is something the matter?" Sakura asked, "You seem down. Depressed maybe?" "Who? Me? Yeah right," he replied nonchalantly, "I'm fine." Sakura gave him a don't-even-try-to-hide-it look. David couldn't fool her. "David," Sakura began aloud, when Julie and Bryant began to serve the meal. "All right!" Julie shouted gleefully, "Here you are! My infamous lasagna!" Sakura and David tried to act amused after their solemn conversation. They both smiled and laughed, telling Julie it looked delicious. As Julie and Bryant served the food, Sakura gave a telepathic message to David, "We'll talk about this later." David gave her a glance as they both ate up their Italian dinner.  
  
The dinner had been delicious. Julie's lasagna was fantastic! Now that everyone was full and done with eating, they all parted ways and did what they needed to do. Julie was laying down, her chest on the ground, in front of the TV. She had her mathematics textbook and notebook in front of her. She pondered and thought of the answers as she wrote them down. She watched some MTV from the satellite hook-up. Bryant was once again in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. He cleaned off all of the spaghetti sauce and remaining pasta from the plates. Finally, David and Sakura met outside in the balcony. The rain had stopped and the only water that was around was from the drops of water that fell from the edges of the building. The dark clouds had drifted away and the stars began to shine their brilliant light. David leaned on his elbows on the edge of the balcony. Sakura leaned her back on the edge as she looked into the stars. They were both silent. Sakura didn't know exactly what to say to him that wouldn't be rude or too forward. She wanted to say the right and helpful things. "I want to look into his mind," Sakura thought, "But that would be wrong." She had to find another way. The only way she could think of was talking to him little by little and trying to coerce the answer from him. "So..." she began. David continued to look out into the lit up city. "David...about what we were talking about earlier..." Sakura stuttered, a bit nervous. "Do we really have to talk about it?" David sighed sadly as he still didn't eye her. Sakura was stunned by his saddened face. She could almost see the stars' reflection in tears that were just waiting to come out. "D-David...I..." Sakura began. Right when she was about to consult him, Bryant opened the sliding door. "David, there's a phone call for you," he said. David didn't know what to say. He knew who it was. He wasn't sure he wanted to take it. Sakura could sense and feel the pain in his heart. She only watched, not saying a word. David turned back at looking at the stars, "Tell whoever it is I'm not feeling well." "Well..." Bryant replied, "It's your mom. She sounds upset." Even more pain filled David's heart. Sakura felt its intense energy and aura. So that was it, she thought. David was sad because of something that had to do with his parents. "Fine," David said stoically. He turned around and walked past Bryant and inside. Bryant was surprised with his emotions. He couldn't make out which ones they were. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Sakura who looked on sadly into the night sky. "Sakura?" Bryant asked, "Do you know what's wrong with him?" "With who?" she asked. "David," he told her. "I'm not sure yet," she replied to him, "I do know there is something wrong. He can't hide it from me anymore." "Do you know what it is?" Bryant asked. Sakura shook her head. "Well...can't you look into his mind or something?" Bryant pleaded. "No!" Sakura replied quickly. Bryant was shocked. "I mean...no. I don't have the right to do that without his permission," Sakura explained, "It'd be wrong for me to do that." "Then how else will we found out what's wrong?" Bryant asked. "The old fashioned way I guess," Sakura told him, "If he wants to tell us, he will. Just give him some time. He'll come around." Bryant nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
David had taken their phone into the guys' bathroom. He sat on the counter in front of the mirror, holding the phone in his hand. He spoke with his mother. "David please," his mother pleaded, "Don't be so ruthless with us..." David didn't reply. His face was full of anger and disgust. "Why? Why do you still hate us?" she asked. "You know why," David replied harshly. "David, all we wanted was for you to be the best you could be and you are," his mother explained. "I am?" David asked mockingly, "You still think I should do better, right? Yeah, I understand perfectly. It's just never enough is it? I just have to be the object you and dad flaunt to everyone else. The one people call different?" "David! You are intelligent! We had nothing to do with that! That is your gift," she said, "We just wanted to bring out the best in that ability." "WE?" David asked, "What do you mean by that? I don't hear dad on that phone or anywhere near, do I?" "Your father loves you David!" his mother cried, "Can't you see that? He wanted you to be successful." "That's why dad wasn't around when I received all of those academic awards, right? When I won the Hong Kong Science Fair?" David asked her angrily. Her sobbing could be heard from the other side of the line. She didn't know what else to say that would convince him. Perhaps there was no more to be said. David gripped the phone with so much anger and frustration that he trembled. "David, please don't be like this," his mother sobbed, "We love you." "Just...Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" David yelled. He rammed the phone into its rightful place and slammed the bathroom door open. Julie turned off the TV and stood up from the ground. Bryant and Sakura ran back inside from the balcony. David quickly sat down on his bunk and put on his black shoes. "David!" Sakura cried. He got up without saying a word, grabbed a jacket and ran out of the dorm. Sakura and the rest of the group ran over to the hallway. The door that led to the stairway closed. "David..." Sakura sighed sadly. "What's going on?" Julie asked, not knowing absolutely anything about what had occurred. "Shouldn't we go after him?" Bryant asked concernedly. Sakura shook her head, "Let him be. He needs to sort some things out on his own." David's friends could only stand in the hallway and sigh in sadness for their friend.  
  
Back down below, in the depths of Professor Bach's secret lab, Professor Bach had just finished his latest creation. The three evil 'Dragoons', Rose, Rouge, and James, were lined up in front of him. "'Dragoons', we are in a state of crisis," Bach began, "All of the 'Dragoon Spirits' have been activated. Four are on Drake's side, and of course you three are on mine. But, I do have bad news. In order to successfully locate and open the magical seal upon the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit', we must acquire a certain amount of a special energy." "Special...energy?" Rose asked. "When the 'Divine Dragoon' appeared all of those years ago to seal the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit', it used its 'Dragoon Spirit's magic to seal it. It is now required that we assemble as much spirit energy from humans as possible," Bach explained. "Oh...I see," Rouge said, "But how exactly do we go about doing that?" "Ah, that's why I've gathered you all here," Bach told her, "I have created special biological weapons with the ability to steal the spirit out of the body of those wasted humans. Thanks to Rose's dark element, we were able to infuse them with dark energy for our own evil purposes." "And will this work?" James asked. "You dare question me?" Bach threatened. "Uh...of course not...no sir," James stuttered. "That's what I thought," Bach said. "What is our course of action?" Rose asked. "Well, we cannot have those wretched 'Dragoons' whom which fight for good stopping us now can we?" Bach pondered, "I have injected your weapons with special means of releasing spirit energy from humans. So, Rouge and James will take separate paths in gathering the spirits. Rose will stay close with my creation. Understood?" "Yes," the evil team nodded. "And soon, before you know it, we will be on our way in discovering where the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit' lies!" Bach exclaimed, "And then, the 'Abyss' shall begin!!" He continued to laugh psychotically as the evil team of 'Dragoons' laughed along silently.  
  
The next morning, the 'Dragoons' awoke and prepared themselves for school. They all had a bit of time for them to talk at the table before they were off to school. They all sat down on the floor at the table, eating their breakfast. David was not there. "Did he even come back last night?" Julie asked worriedly. "I don't know," Sakura replied. "I think he was here this morning. His uniform and his books aren't here," Bryant added. "Oh, I hope he's all right," Sakura sighed. "We'll see him at school you guys," Julie reassured them, "This will all be sorted out soon." "You're right," Bryant agreed happily, "We're all pretty close, right? Like Sakura told me yesterday. He'll tell us when he's ready." Sakura looked off to the side, not so sure if that really was going to be the case. The pain David was feeling was a pain that had developed over many years and Sakura could sense that without even trying. The aura she felt around David when he ran off was intense, full of unbearable pain. She supposed that it had all caught up with him. David was leading a happy life to this point. He didn't expect for his past to resurface after he had specifically left home to leave that past behind him. It just goes to show how what you bury deep within your heart can just come up from behind and bite you, and bite you hard.  
  
During the school day, as Sakura walked down the halls surrounded by Cherry Blossoms to her next class, she noticed David beginning to walk towards the parking lot with a short, middle-aged Asian woman. Sakura felt the bond between them instantly and just knew she had to find out who that woman was. She was hoping it'd be the person that would lead her to clues of David's agonizing past. She grabbed enough courage to call out to him, "David!" David stopped with the woman, and turned his head. "Wait up!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the hall and over to her friend. "Hey, how are you?" she asked. The Asian woman smiled at Sakura, "Are you one of David's friends?" "Yes, yes I am," Sakura replied politely, "I'm Sakura Avalon. I actually live with David also." "Well I'm glad to see David's making good friends, and pretty ones at that," the woman smiled. David was completely silent. "Umm, how do you know David?" Sakura asked, trying not to be too inquisitive. "I'm David's mother," she replied. "Oh!" Sakura gasped as she shook hands with the woman, "It's so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Tu laughed and giggled, "It's nice to see such wonderful people here in Tokyo." "I know this might sound rude but, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, "David never said anything about you coming to visit." "Well, that'd be because I didn't know," David mumbled to himself. Sakura elbowed him in the chest, "Are you two going back to the dorm?" Mrs. Tu nodded, "David's going to show me around Tokyo for a little bit, and we have to discuss some things." "Oh, I understand," Sakura said, "Well I have to get to class. I hope you get to meet the rest of the roomies but, I'll see you later!" Sakura ran off as she waved goodbye. "What a nice young girl," Mrs. Tu giggled. David was silent. "You know, you could have been more polite," she said, "She is your friend and all." David continued to act stoically. "Well...it's nice to see you making good friends," Mrs. Tu said nicely. "Is it THAT surprising?" David asked harshly. His mother had no reply. "Tch, come on. Let's go," David said, trying to be as polite as he could. He grabbed his mother by the hand as they walked off through the halls. His mother was saddened by his behavior.  
  
Later that evening, Mrs. Tu arrived at the dorms. She was welcomed with open arms from all of the roommates, of course except one. She had asked everyone about themselves and how their school work was going, and what kind of school it was in general. She also asked about how close they thought they were, and so on. She was very inquisitive. She was only interested in their lives and who they were. They all noticed and answered all of her questions politely. It was no trouble at all. Mrs. Tu also decided to cook for them. Though everyone told her not to, she simply replied to them that she could tell that the kitchen needed a mother's touch, and who was she not to help out. The teens were much obliged and appreciated her cooking. She had cooked a well-round Chinese meal for all of them. She had made some fried rice, chicken low mein, sweet and sour chicken, and all other sorts of Chinese delicacies. It was a feast to remember. Even David couldn't resist not eating. Though he only ate and then left, it was at least nice of him to eat with his mother and all of his friends. David abruptly left downstairs to the lounge.   
After dinner, everyone helped out with the dishes. Sakura, though not wanting to get everyone involved in this, wanted and needed to know about David's past. She could not continue to see him in such anguish. It was upsetting to her, and eventually would be upsetting to the team. The only problem was that she didn't know how to go about asking Mrs. Tu. "Everyone," Mrs. Tu said, "I'm very sorry about the way my son has been acting." Bingo! The perfect chance for Sakura. "It's all right," Bryant replied nicely, "I just wish he'd be more polite to you." "Mrs. Tu, what is wrong with David?" Sakura asked. "Sakura," Julie said, giving a 'you-shouldn't-ask-that' look. "No, no. You all have a right to know," Mrs. Tu stated, "It is kind of my fault actually." The teenagers stopped what they were doing and listened attentively. A flashback of the events described occurred. It was like a flash from the past for Mrs. Tu.  
David's father and I, after we got married, didn't live the happy life at first. We were young, rash. We didn't think much about the consequences of our actions. Though my husband could not find a job, we knew we had to have a child. We wanted to raise a child whom which could become better than what we were. That was when David was born. But David wasn't like the rest of the children as he got older. He was smarter, smarter than I could ever see a person. We knew this was our chance to live the good life. So, we used David to find sponsors and news reports on David's intelligence. It earned us a lot of money and my husband was then able to find a job. We then began to live what they call the good life. But, what we didn't realize was that David wasn't living that good life. The kids at school ridiculed him because of his intelligence. We didn't think much of it at the time. We just thought it was something he would grow out of I suppose. But the insults affected his life greatly. And then, his father was too busy with his work to ever see David win any awards or anything else of the sort. It was like my husband was a ghost in our home. I tried to care for David as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. He blames us for giving him that awful life. And at one time, he even stated he wishes he were never born.  
They were all now sitting at the table, listening to Mrs. Tu's story. "Oh, no," Sakura cried. "It hurt me greatly," Mrs. Tu stated, "But then he applied for this school in Tokyo, a place he was sure he'd be able to live a good life with children of his own kind I suppose. He got in and...well, you know the rest." "How awful," Julie sighed, "Poor David." Mrs. Tu's face saddened. She felt responsible for what has been happening with David. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" Julie told her, trying to comfort her. "No, it's all right," Mrs. Tu replied sadly, "It is our fault. We didn't give David what he needed. Comfort and care. But now, it's too late. He hates me." Mrs. Tu buried her face into her hands and began to sob. "Oh, it's okay," Bryant told her as he and Julie comforted her, "We're sorry for bringing it up." "Oh..." Julie sighed. Sakura watched on in pain. She could feel the broken pieces of Mrs. Tu's heart floating around Mrs. Tu's mind. Her psychic power was racing. She grew furious with anger. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault..." Mrs. Tu sobbed. Sakura stood up and walked out the door. "S-Sakura?!" Bryant called.  
  
Sakura came out of the elevator and walked into the lounge. She looked around for David but he was nowhere to be seen. She then walked a few steps towards the side and saw him in the Cherry Blossom Garden. "There he is," she said to herself. She took as much strength as she could from after hearing that terrible story, and walked over to him. David, who looked downward sadly and shamefully, turned around as he saw his friend Sakura. "What is wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled angrily. "W-What?" David asked. "You know what I mean! Your mother is right now upstairs crying her eyes out because she loves you too much!" Sakura told him, "And yet, you just run away from your problems and let those who actually love you suffer! That includes me and everyone else! What you do affects all of us, don't you see that?" "What do you know?!" David cried. His voice was so loud it hit Sakura's psychic power with a force. "My parents treated me like some object that only brought in money!" David explained. "It was only because they wanted a better life for you! Don't you get it?! They wanted you to become more successful than they were!" Sakura replied, "You're right. They did use you and they do regret it." "They don't love me," David said solemnly. "I know you feel like that," Sakura stated sadly, her mood changing from anger to sorrow, "Maybe your father may seem like the bad guy here and I don't know much about your father, but what I do know is, is that your mother loves you very much. That's why she's here." David's teary eyes stared at Sakura surprisingly. He knew she was right. His father may not have acted like he cared, but through thick and thin his mother tried her best. It was more than his father ever did. "Maybe you're right...but...but..." David stuttered as tears fell from his small brown eyes, "Why do the people around me hate me so much?! Always treating me like I'm different!" Sakura instantly remembered what David had told her that one day in her room at The Dragony. This was exactly what he had meant. Sakura finally understood his pain. David fell onto his knees, "Why...? Why?" He held his low as he began to cry. "Oh, David!" Sakura cried as she held him in her arms. Tears also fell from her eyes. This was a pain that only she could help him with. But right now, she was only concentrating on comforting him, for comfort had been a missing emotion from David's life. She wanted to be one of the first to give him that emotion. She was glad she did.  
  
As the Saturday morning came, so did evil. Rose, now in her dark 'Dragoon' armor, flew across the city from the sky, a dark shadow close behind her. This shadow was the biological weapon in which Bach had discussed earlier. Rose stopped and took out her dark 'Dragoon Spirit' and looked into it. "Rouge, James. What are your reports?" she asked. Rouge and James' image appeared in the orb. "Rouge here. I'm right now in a neighborhood in the Shinjuku district. I think I can find some hearty spirit energy here," Rouge stated. "What about you James?" Rose asked. "I'm here at the Ikebukuro Shopping Center," James reported, "I was thinking of grabbing some spirit energy from the people at this clothing store. I'm sure they can give us what we need." "Good. I'm taking the weapon with me to the Koishikawa Botanical Garden," Rose told them, "A lot of spirits join there with the flowers blooming. That should do it. Report back when you've done your job." Rouge and James nodded in agreement, "Right." Rose put her spirit back in its place on her armor. "All right, 'Senshi'," Rose said to the weapon, "Let's get to work." It growled in agreement.  
  
David and his mother had gone sightseeing that Saturday. They eventually stopped for some air and some discussion at the Koishikawa Botanical Garden. They sat in the middle of a green and lushes field surrounded by bushy green trees and multi-colored flowers. David began to apologize to his mother, for the very first time. "I'm...I'm sorry mom," David told her. "W-What?" his mother asked stunned. "I'm so sorry about the way I've been treating you all of these past years," David said, "I should have appreciated your trying to comfort me. And it's not all your fault. I should've let you in my life to comfort me and care for me. And for that, I am sorry." His mother had no words to say. She could only smile at him as tears of joy fell from her face. "Do you...do you really mean it?" she asked. David nodded, smiling. He was happy with what he had done. He was glad that he did it before it was too late. "Oh David!" his mother sobbed as she leaped into his arms. They both stopped their discussion, their weeping, to hold each other in their arms. It had been a long time since they had hugged. It was long overdue. As they broke their hug, David wiped his mother's tears. "Now, let's go see what there is in Tokyo," he told her. His mother smiled and then nodded in agreement. They stood up from the green grass and began to walk off from the garden, holding hands. (12)"Ahhhh!!!!" David and his mother stopped and looked behind them. Dark flashes of light could be seen on the other side of the field. More and more screeching and screaming occurred. "What's going on?" Mrs. Tu asked. "It has to be Rose and the other 'Dragoons'," David thought, "I can't just leave my mother." "What is it David?" his mother asked him. "Uhh...mom..." David stuttered. "Oh my goodness!! It's coming this way!" his mother cried. "Huh?" David asked as he looked across the field. Rose and the biological weapon, 'Senshi', were coming there way. Rose carried a bag full of shining objects. Their light shined through the opening at the top of the bag. They were spirits of innocent people. 'Senshi' was finally revealed. It was a raptor-looking beast but it had steel armor covering parts of its body, only leaving a few parts showing green skin. Its red eyes shined with fury. It was out for blood, and it would soon be after David's. 'Senshi' followed Rose towards David and his mother. Mrs. Tu screamed in terror as the two evil beings approached them. Rose and 'Senshi' stopped before them. "Ah...look who's here," Rose laughed. David stepped in front of his mother in order to protect her, "Stay behind me mom." "Oh? Your mother is she?" Rose asked mockingly, "It's so wonderful that you're here though. Now I can steal the spirits of you and your mother." "W-What?" David asked. "'Senshi', take care of him," Rose ordered. The beast roared as its sharp teeth oozed saliva. "Mom, get out of here!" David told her. "But...!" she cried. "Just go!" he ordered. She nodded and began to run the other way as fast as she could. "Oh no you don't..." Rose said as she flew after her. 'Senshi' stood before David, ready to kill. "I can't fight you right now," David told the beast, "My mom's in trouble." 'Senshi' continued to roar on. Meanwhile, Mrs. Tu was in danger. Rose flew in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Mrs. Tu screamed in fright. "Your spirit belongs to 'Kenkaku'!" Rose yelled. She took out her blade and pointed it towards Mrs. Tu's chest. (13)David turned his head to see what was happening. It was like a slow-motion moment. "Ha!!" Rose yelled as dark bolts of lightning fired at David's mother's chest. Without screaming in pain, a clear crystal ball full of memories of David's childhood floated out of her chest. "Mom!!!" David shouted. His mother fell lifeless to the ground. "Mom!!!" David cried again. Rose grabbed the clear orb in her fingers. "Yes!" she said gleefully. David looked down in shame as he clenched his fist. "Mom...I...I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" he yelled with enough passion that the entire city could hear.   
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
  
"I won't let you hurt anymore people!" David yelled, now transformed into the 'Jade Dragoon', "I am the 'Dragoon' born from the winds of the sky. I am the Jade Dragoon!" He held his wooden and bladed staff, pointing it at Rose. (16)"Get him 'Senshi'!" Rose ordered. 'Senshi' roared once more as he ran over towards David, his footsteps thumping. David turned around and leaped into the air, the beast missing. He then began to use his magic attack as he floated in the air. "Wing Blaster!" he yelled. Out of his 'Dragoon' wings, a dragon made of green light fired outward towards 'Senshi'. The beast dodged the blast and moved towards the side. "Huh?" David asked, "It's fast!" The beast opened its mouth, firing balls of dark light at the 'Dragoon'. David knew he had to counterattack. He used his second magic attack. "Blossom Storm!" he shouted. He pointed the palm of his hand at the opposing attack as a tornado of wind full of green leaves fired downward. The ball of dark light shot right through his attack and hit him in his chest. "Agh!" David cried as he fell into the grass. The raptor stood before him as he got up. Rose laughed at him, "Hahahahaha!!! You're pathetic!" David grimaced in pain as the raptor approached him. "Well, I might as well take your spirit as well!" Rose told him. 'Senshi' opened his sharp teethed jaws and leaned downward at David's head. "Aqua Ring!" a voice echoed. A stream of shining blue water wrapped around 'Senshi's mouth, clasping it shut. An arrow made of white light struck Rose's hand as she let go of Mrs. Tu's spirit. A white and holy figure grabbed the spirit before it hit the floor. "W-What?!" Rose gasped. Then, next to their friend David, the other 'Dragoons' stood. "Look's like time's up for you!" Bryant yelled. "No!" Rose grieved, "This was working out perfectly." Julie helped David up, "You all right?" He nodded thankfully. 'Senshi' broke free from his water entrapment and was even more angry than before. "Stay here David," Bryant told him as he flew into the air. "Let us handle this," Julie added as she followed. "Flame Shot!" Bryant yelled, a thick stream of fire bursting from his fist. "Sapphire Whirlwind!" Julie shouted, a wide tornado of blue water fired from her arms. Julie's attack surrounded the beast and Bryant's attacked. "Oh no!" Rose cried. "Sakura, now!" Bryant ordered as he looked down to her. "Right," she agreed.   
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
Out of the gates, large and thick beams of light fired through like an army was on the other side. "Raaaarrrgghhh!!!!" 'Senshi' roared as the beams struck through his biological body. He disintegrated into dust. All four of the 'Dragoons' then stood side by side, facing Rose. "You're next," Sakura told her. Sakura then almost fell to her knees in weakness. That attack took a lot out of her. "Are you all right?" Bryant asked her. "Uh, yeah," she told him. "Fine! You've won this round!" Rose told them, "But I still have the spirits!" "Oh no!" Julie gasped. "See you guys around!" Rose laughed as she disappeared into the sky. "Wait! What about my mom?!" David cried. "Don't worry," Sakura told him as she showed him the spirit. Sakura, along with David, flew over to his lifeless mother. They both kneeled down next to her. Sakura placed the orb upon her chest as it reinserted into her body. "Will she be all right?" David panicked. "Yeah, don't worry. She'll be fine," Sakura reassured him.  
  
The very next day, our heroes waited for David's arrival upon The Dragony. Professor Drake was with them. After waiting for a few minutes, David arrived with smiles on hand. "Did she make it to her flight all right?" Julie asked. David nodded, "Yeah, she'll be fine." "What'd she say about yesterday?" Bryant giggled. "Fortunately for us, she doesn't recall it at all," David explained. "Oh, good," Bryant sighed in relief. "But we couldn't save all of those people," Sakura said sadly. "We had gone to stop Rouge and James before we went to save you David, but we were too late," Julie explained, "They had already taken what they needed." "Spirit...energy..." Drake said to himself. "That's what it was," Sakura told him, "But what do they want spirits of people for?" "It can only mean one thing," Drake said to them. They all listened attentively. "Bach has a clue to where the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit' is," Drake said somberly, "He must be using the spirit energy to find out where it is and to break the seal upon it. The worst is yet to come young ones." "The 'Abyss'..." Bryant sighed, "It's coming isn't it?" "Not if we don't stop it," David added. "You're right," Bryant agreed. "We can do it," Sakura stated, "As long as we stick together." The others agreed. Professor Drake said nothing. "You're going to need a lot more than what you have to stop them. Especially you Sakura..." Drake thought to himself. There definitely was more to come. The 'Dragoons' still hadn't faced the big enemy yet. The time would come soon. When they all find out things unexpected to them. Like Professor Drake said, especially Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Anguish: Julie's Discovery

I just wanted to say...THANK YOU!! I've received 100 hits!! Thank you all so much!! It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my stuff. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
Professor Drake was hard at work inside The Dragony Bridge. Still in his same white lab coat, he sat at the very front of the room, near the window. On the window/computer screen, images and words flashed on about as he typed on the bright red computer keyboard. Images of war, death, magic, and other things mentioned in the Legend of Dragoon appeared on the screen. He was researching upon the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit'. It was the spirit that would awaken The Abyss if his long time rival Professor Bach and his minions in 'Kenkaku' would find it. He needed to make sure that wouldn't happen. All would be lost if it did. Now that he knew what Bach's plans for the future were, collecting spirit energy to break the seal over that evil 'Dragoon Spirit', he had to forget about his small problems and focus on the situation at hand. As he typed, he looked up to see a framed photograph of him and Sakura. He was a bit younger then, and Sakura was as well. She looked to be around 4 years old. She was dressed in a mini-white mech-suit, like the one she had worn before. Professor Drake was kneeling next to her giving her a big hug. Sakura had her hair down. Her hair brace was on her wrist. Drake stopped his typing and took the picture. He looked at it closely and smiled. It was a memory he'd keep forever. "When was it that this was taken?" Drake asked himself, continuing to smile, "Oh, yes. This was only a couple of weeks after I found you. You've grown up so much since then. You've matured greatly."   
He immediately remembered the day he found her. It was right before he began living in The Dragony. He lived in a beautiful crème house surrounded by trees and flowers. But, there were boxes all around the house. It was the day he was moving to go live on The Dragony. He walked back inside of his house and saw it empty. There was more than one bedroom. It seemed like someone had been living with him for a while. The last thing remaining in the house was a framed picture of a family, Drake's family. He stood next to a woman, his wife, and three children, two boys and one girl. Drake's face saddened when he saw it. And at that moment, a holy beam of light shot down upon his backyard through the puffy, white clouds in the sky. He scurried out his back door and into the backyard. When he arrived, the light disappeared and a naked young girl laid on his grass. The girl was about four years old. Drake quickly rushed over to her and held the girl in his arms. Immediately he felt some strange connection with her. The girl wore a golden brace around her wrist. She opened her eyes vaguely and faintly. Drake's eyes widened in glee when he saw such a beautiful young girl. The girl's eyes met his and she then smiled. From that moment on, the young girl and Professor Drake would be companions for the time to come.  
Those were the good times, when the young Sakura was so naïve and so innocent. Now, things evil were around her constantly. Professor Drake knew exactly what was going to happen to her. He has continued to keep large secrets from Sakura, and he shall continue even longer until it's too late.   
  
Back in room 457, our heroes continued their daily lives as per usual. Fall was nearing ever so closer to Tokyo. The autumn breeze gently blew the Cherry Blossom petals around the dorm facilities. It was a nice and quiet Sunday afternoon for the 'Dragoons'. David was outside in the balcony, sweeping some of the old and worn out Cherry Blossom petals that lied on the floor. Bryant and Sakura washed dishes inside the kitchen together, playing around and splashing water on each other in a very flirtatious way. Julie was putting clean laundry in everyone's clothes drawers. Nothing could ruin that day. Sakura and Bryant continued to joke around. Bryant took some of the soap suds and put them on his chin creating a soapy beard. Sakura laughed, "You're so dumb Bryant!" "Dumb? What do you mean?" Bryant asked, not realizing how dumb he did look with the white beard. Sakura continued to laugh, "You obviously don't have mirrors where you come from." Bryant wiped his face. "Oh yeah?" Bryant asked, "What'd you get on your entrance exam?" "A 96%," Sakura stated confidently, holding her head up high, "Beat that." "98%" Bryant said smugly. Sakura's head dropped in shame and embarrassment as a sweat drop fell on her head, "Ergh." "Can't beat that now can we?" Bryant continued to provoke her. Sakura clenched her fist in frustration. David, who had just finished sweeping, popped in with his test scores. "How about this?....100%" he told them. "Eh?!!" Sakura and Bryant gasped as their heads dropped. David nodded confidently. Sakura and Bryant just went back to their chores and ignored him. "Who asked him anyways?" Bryant asked. "He doesn't need to brag," Sakura added. A sweat drop fell on David's head as he watched, "Are you guys serious?" "So, what about you Julie?" Sakura asked cheerfully, "I bet you got a better score than I did." Julie stopped what she was doing and looked down to the floor sadly. "Huh? Julie?" Bryant asked. Julie quickly changed attitude when she looked back up. "Oh it doesn't matter!" she replied happily, "Well, I've got to get some laundry from downstairs! See ya!" She rushed out the door. Sakura felt Julie's anguish with her psychic ability. She looked on sadly, "Julie..."  
  
  
Anguish  
  
Julie's Discovery  
  
  
  
Later that day, Sakura had to return to The Dragony for her special training. Professor Drake told her that it was urgent that she continue to expand her power. Sakura didn't understand why, but she trusted Professor Drake and agreed to practice. Bryant and David, Julie not coming with them, were very interested and decided to tag along and watch. Bryant and David were in a hallway of the ship watching through a large horizontal window that led into a white, isolated room. Sakura, now dressed in her mech-like suit, stood in the middle of the room. Off to the side of the room was a control room that looked into the white room. Professor Drake sat on a computer chair. He talked to Sakura through the microphone, "Okay, Sakura. Today, we're going to practice barrier and telekinesis drills." "O-Okay," Sakura replied. "This is so weird," David said as he watched. "I think it's very interesting," Bryant stated. "Yeah, you would," David mumbled, implying the obvious. "Sakura," Drake began, "We'll begin with a telekinesis drill." Sakura nodded in agreement. "I'm going to release all of the gravity," he told her. After a few clicks on a computer console, the gravity inside the room disappeared and Sakura began to float. "Wow..." David gasped in awe. He'd never seen anything like it. Square openings opened up on the sides of the room. Silver metal spoons floated outward. All ten of them surrounded Sakura, floating about two-feet away from her body. "You know what to do," Drake said to her. Sakura closed her eyes and placed the palms of her hands near her chest. Everyone around her was silent. Sakura needed complete and utter concentration to pull this off. In a matter of seconds, the top ends of the spoons bent forward. Bryant and David gasped in excitement. "Wow! That's so cool!" David shouted. The gravity in he room then slowly returned to normal as Sakura floated down to the floor. The spoons floated back into the square openings. "Good job Sakura," Drake congratulated her, "Next is the barrier drill." Out of the same square openings, thin dark green cylinders appeared. They were weapons. "Huh?! What is he doing?!" Bryant asked worriedly. "Don't worry Bryant," Drake reassured him, "If their fire hits her, it will only sting." That still wasn't reassuring. He was still worried. "Ready, Sakura?" Drake asked her. She nodded, "Yeah!" "I know you've had trouble with this before, but I know you can do it!" Drake encouraged. Sakura closed her eyes once again. The weapons came out a little closer. All ten of them pointed towards Sakura. "Ready..." Drake began, "Aim..." Bryant bit his lip nervously. David smiled to see what would happen next. "Fire!" Drake ordered. Out of the green weapons, a red laser shot out from each of them. Sakura spread out her arms as a domed invisible barrier surrounded her. But, unfortunately, Sakura couldn't hold it for more than a second. One of the lasers broke through and hit Sakura in her right leg. She fell on to her knees in pain. "Sakura!" Bryant gasped. He ran down the hallway and into the door that led to the white room. Bryant kicked the door open and ran to Sakura's aide. "Sakura!" he cried. He helped her up to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine," she laughed, "Just a bit of a sting. It'll go away." "Always have trouble on that, don't you Sakura?" Drake joked. Sakura smiled back.   
Sakura got out of her special training suit and back into some regular clothes. It was getting late so she decided to wear her pink pajamas. She stood in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Bryant sat on her bed. "Isn't that tough?" he asked her. Sakura looked at him from the mirror, "What? Training?" "Yeah," Bryant replied. "It used to be tougher," she told him, "But, I've gotten better at it. I've always had trouble with that drill." "But, doesn't it seem like the professor is pushing you too far sometimes? I mean, is it that important that you train?" Bryant asked. "He only wants to discover new things about the mind. He is a scientist after all," Sakura explained, "I'm glad to help. And it also helps me. I get better at using my power. It works out for both of I guess." "I suppose," Bryant sighed. Sakura stopped brushing her hair, took her golden hair brace, and wrapped it in her hair. She went to sit down next to Bryant. "Bryant, I'm happy you care enough about me to worry," Sakura smiled. "That's because I do care about you," Bryant told her, seriously. Sakura blushed, "Ahem...But, there's someone else we should worry about first." "Huh? Who do you mean?" Bryant asked. "I mean Julie," she said, "Didn't you see how upset she was earlier today?" "She looked fine to me," Bryant stated. "Ugh, men. Never notice anything," Sakura sighed. "What?" Bryant asked. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Hello!" David yelled as he walked into the room, "Can we go yet?!" Sakura laughed, "Yeah, we're going."  
  
Meanwhile, Julie was in the kitchen, telephone in hand, as she washed some of the dishes left by her roommates. She spoke with her mother, who was all the way in Orlando, Florida. "So, how are things going?" her mother asked. Julie could hear the water from a faucet running and her mother washing dishes. "Mom, what are you doing?" Julie asked her, "Why don't you let Cory do the dishes?" Cory is her older brother. "As if he would Julie," her mother laughed. "Oh, you're right," Julie laughed along with her. "Julie, did you ever find out who gave you the grant to go that school?" her mother asked. Julie immediately remembered what had happened earlier, when her friends discussed their score. She knew she was with her mother, so she knew she didn't have to hide anything. "Oh, no. I have no clue where to look first," Julie replied, "I wish I could find this person and thank them formally." "Well, please do find them Julie," her mother pleaded, "I want to make sure this person gets what he or she deserves, an enormous thank you." "Uh huh, I agree," Julie said. An important question than ran through her mind. She decided to ask her mother. "Hey mom?" she asked. "Yeah?" her mother replied. "Do you think...I would've passed the entrance exam if I would've had to take it?" Julie asked her. "W-What?" her mother asked, "Why?" "I just...want to know, that's all," Julie told her sadly. "Is there anyone bothering you about it at school?!" her mother asked her angrily. "No, no!" Julie reassured her, "No, nothing like that. You see, my roommates were talking about it today and I didn't know what to say." "Well, of course you do. The truth Julie," her mother answered, "I didn't raise any liars. You know what to do." "I-I know," Julie agreed, "B-But...I'm nervous about what they'll think." "They're your friends aren't they?" her mother asked. "Uh huh," Julie nodded. "Then, don't you think they'll understand?" her mother told her, "I've lived longer than you have Julie. And yes, things in this world have changed since I was growing up. But, when it comes to love and friendship, nothing's changed. Friends will be friends, no matter what the circumstances. Right?" Julie smiled, wiping her almost-ready-to-come-out tears, "Yeah, you're right." "I know," Julie's mother giggled, "Now, I'll leave you to your studies. Keep up the good work. And remember my advice." "Yeah, I will," Julie agreed, "Bye mom. I love you." "I love you too." her mother replied as they both hung up the phone. Julie, now in her pajamas, walked over to the balcony, opening the screen door. She walked over towards the edge and looked up into the sun setting sky. "She's right," she thought, "They are my friends...they'll understand."  
  
The very next afternoon, the Dragoons met up once again inside The Dragony. They were all dressed in their school uniforms and stood around the main bridge. Professor Drake updated them once again on their situation, and the situation the entire Earth faced. "Well, I have a question," David stated, "How do we know when 'Kenkaku' will strike next, and where?" "That is a good question," Drake responded, "We can never predict where they will strike next. And we can't rely on Sakura's powers all the time. That's why, I created something for you David." Professor Drake walked over to the main console as window screens appeared on the main computer screen. There, was an image of David's 'Jade Dragoon Armor'. "I have implicated a device into your armor David," Drake began, "When you need to use the computer of this ship, you can access it through your own mini-computer. That way, you can use the technology of this ship and your magic." David gasped in excitement, "Awesome." "Oh, sure. The guy with the 100% on his entrance exam gets the mini-computer," Bryant looked on jealously. "We see how it is," Sakura told them as she crossed her arms, "Hmph." "You're still with that?" David asked apologetically as a sweat drop fell on his head. Julie hadn't been paying attention at all and was daydreaming as she looked into the sky through the ship's window. "Oh, hey Julie. I think this is your cue to intervene on this rebuttal," David joked, "We need a referee." Julie just sighed. "Julie? What's wrong?" Sakura asked her. "Huh...? Oh! Sorry about that," Julie snapped out of it. "Where'd you go? Is it fun? Can I go next time?" Sakura joked with her. Julie giggled, "Yeah." "Is there something on your mind?" Drake asked concernedly. "Well, actually..." Julie began, "I received a generous grant to go to this school from some anonymous donor and...I need to find this person to thank them." "Oh, I see," Drake pondered, "Well, I'm sure you won't have to look very far." "What do you mean?" Bryant asked. "That person is...." Drake began, "...Me." "What?!" Julie gasped, "You?!" "Uh huh," he nodded. "Oh my...!" Julie cried as she then leaped into his arms, "Oh, thank you very much! You don't know what that meant to me." "Your welcome Julie," Drake replied, "I gave it to you because I needed you over here in Tokyo right away, for of course the 'Dragoon' situation." Julie then broke the hug. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "So, what you're saying is...that you didn't give me the grant because I had what it took to be in this school?" Julie asked sadly. "W-What?" Sakura gasped. "Well, of course not," Drake reassured her, "You do have what it takes." "Well, yeah sure...now. I bet you didn't know that before," Julie told him. Drake then didn't speak a word. She was right, he didn't. "You're right," he replied, "You were the last one I could locate out of your four and...I needed you here right away...so I..." "That's why I didn't have to take an entrance exam to get in," Julie stated. "So, that's why you were so quick to leave yesterday," David said, "Just because you didn't take the entrance exam?" "No! Not only that!" Julie sobbed, "You all got in because you all are smart...you see me...I'm...I'm..." "Julie..." Sakura comforted. "No! Leave me alone!!!" Julie cried as she ran into the elevator, tears flying. "Oh, Julie," Bryant sighed sadly. "I'll go after her," Sakura volunteered. "Are you sure?" Drake asked her. She nodded and ran after her.  
  
Meanwhile, underneath the city of Tokyo inside Professor Bach's laboratory, Rose met with the doctor himself. "The spirits you gathered last time were excellent," Bach told her, "Their power fed my device perfectly. We are well on our way to breaking the seal to the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit' and then recovering it for 'Kenkaku'." "Yes, of course professor," Rose agreed, as most minions do. "But, what you and the rest of the clan captured isn't enough. I need more power, more spirits," Bach explained, "I need you to capture more." "With pleasure," Rose bowed before him. "I think I'll handle this one," Rouge said as she walked down the steps and into the laboratory. "What do you want Rouge?" Rose asked, annoyed. "I'm here to take this hunt," Rouge said as she bowed before the professor. "What? Professor Bach has ordered me..." Rose began. "Very well Rouge," Bach interrupted, "You may go on the hunt, BUT you must bring back as many spirits as possible." "And what if the good 'Dragoons' show up?" Rouge asked. "You'll do what you should have done a long time ago," Bach replied, "Kill them." "Yes, I'll get right on it," Rouge agreed as she walked off. Rose gritted her teeth in jealousy and disgust. She was the one supposed to take the hunt. Rouge annoyingly gave Rose a wink and smirked at her. That made Rose even more angry.  
  
Julie didn't have any real destination. She just knew she wanted to get away from all that bothered her. She tried not to think of what she had just learned, but it kept popping up in her mind. It was inevitable. Maybe something was trying to tell her that she should face her problem instead of running away from it, like she was now. Everyone around her was particularly happy this day, even the busy Japanese business men. It sure helped Julie's confidence. A mother and her child were passing by Julie as they walked along the sidewalk. The mother was holding a sheet of paper and was looking quite pleased. The little boy was too. Since Julie didn't know any Japanese, she couldn't understand what they were saying. But when she passed by, she saw a test score on the sheet of paper. That's why the mother and child were so pleased. The little boy had gotten a good score. That one little scene made Julie feel worse. Tears flying from her eyes, Julie ran off into the city.  
Julie had then decided to take the train towards the Tokyo bay. She arrived there in about half an hour. She walked over to a nearby beach area. It was small, so there was no one there. The sun setting in the background, glistening on the water's reflection. Julie sat on the sand with her knees tucked in and watched the calm sea. She felt serene and relaxed here. Perhaps it was because of her 'Dragoon' element of water, but all she knew was this was the place she needed to be at that moment. "J-Julie?" Sakura asked. "Huh?!" Julie gasped as she looked back. Sakura stood a few feet away. "How'd you know where to find me?" Julie asked as she returned to looking at the sea. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. "They don't call me psychic for nothing, you know," Sakura tried to joke. No one was laughing. Sakura walked over to Julie and then sat down beside her. "What a beautiful sight," Sakura said, "I'd see why you'd want to come here. It's nice." "Are you here to try and cheer me up?" Julie asked her. "Wow, you catch on fast," Sakura giggled, "Yeah, you're right." "Well, I really don't want to talk right now," Julie told her, "Okay?" "Julie...you can't let this small ordeal affect our relationship," Sakura began. "It's not small to me," Julie replied, "I feel like an outcast, like I'm..." "Different?" Sakura interrupted, "Now you know how I feel when I'm around you all." "But we don't treat you different!" Julie reassured her, "We'd never treat you differently!" "Then, what makes you think that we'll treat YOU differently?" Sakura asked. Julie had no reply. Sakura was right. "Do you remember what you told me that one day at school? When you and I first became friends?" Sakura asked her, "You said that you'd be there for me, and I told you the same thing. Right?" Julie nodded. "You said you wanted to be good friends," Sakura continued, "We can't continue on as friends unless you let me in and let me help you. I know you feel bad because you didn't have to take an exam. But you know what? You do have the skill to ace one of those tests. No question." Julie smiled at her, "Really? You think so?" Sakura nodded cheerfully, "Uh huh! Would I ever lie to you?" "Hmm, thanks," Julie told her. "It's no problem. I'll always be there for you." Sakura stated, "Is this the part where we hug?" Julie laughed, "Yeah!" "Oh, okay," Sakura giggled as they both gave each other a friendly hug.   
The moment was short-lived, however. The screaming of innocent citizens, mostly men, could be heard inside the harbor. Sakura and Julie quickly stood. "What was that?" Julie gasped. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to hone in on any sort of sign. She was practicing her psychic power once again. Only one image appeared into her mind...darkness. "Do you see anything Sakura?" Julie asked. Sakura opened her eyes, "We've got a spirit hunter to deal with." "Let's head out into the harbor," Julie ordered. "Okay," Sakura agreed.  
  
Over at the harbor, where many ships docked, Rouge collected spirits from the nearby citizens and shipmen. She collected them all into a brown bag. "Ha ha ha!!" she laughed, now in her 'Dragoon Armor', "You humans are so weak! But don't worry, your spirits will be contributed to 'Kenkaku'! Ha ha ha!" There were many spiritless and lifeless bodies lying around the harbor floors. Sakura and Julie had just arrived and hid behind a small raft. "It's Rouge," Julie stated, "I never did like her much." "Come on. We need to get those spirits back," Sakura ordered. "Right," Julie agreed.  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
Rouge used her special 'Dragoon' whip and tied up another shipman. "Well, well, well. It looks like you're the last one," Rouge smirked at him evilly. The shipman was completely and utterly frightened and expected the worst. "Now, give me your spirit for the glory of 'Kenkaku'!" Rouge yelled. She ran a pulse of dark violet lightning through her whip, which reached the shipman's body. "Aaaahhh!!!!" he screamed in pain. Out of the man's chest, a clear orb full of memories floated towards Rouge. She grabbed it maliciously. "Ha ha! Look's like my job's done for today," she said. "Not while we're here!" a voice yelled. "Huh?" Rouge asked as she looked up at the roof of a nearby ship warehouse. The two female 'Dragoons' stood with their arms crossed, looking at Rouge angrily. "How dare you come to this most beautiful harbor and steal away the spirits of the innocent!" Julie yelled. "For that, we will not forgive you!" Sakura added. "I am the 'Dragoon' born from the sea!" Julie yelled. "And I am the 'Dragoon' born from light!" Sakura continued. "Sea Wave Dragoon!" Julie finished. "White Silver Dragoon!" Sakura finished also. "Now, return those spirits whom which you've taken!" Julie ordered. "Hmph, who do you think you are? Ordering ME around?" Rouge asked. "Give us back those spirit orbs!" Sakura shouted. "Absolutely not," Rouge giggled. "Then we're going to have to fight!" Julie yelled as she pulled out her blue dragon sword. Sakura also pulled out her weapon, the holy white bow. Sakura pulled back her arm, creating a white arrow made from light. She aimed it at Rouge. "Tsk, tsk. So hostile," Rouge smirked, "But I am not going to fight you today. I think one of Weapons will have to take care of you." "Weapon? She means..." Julie gasped. "Kaze! Appear!" Rouge ordered. In front of her, a magic dark hole appeared. A large, crusty, and scaly dark green bird appeared. It almost looked like a half bird, and half dragon. Just like the last Weapon, this monster had pieces of robotic armor all around it. It definitely was an enhanced biological weapon. "Use your wings of destruction to get rid of them!" Rouge ordered. Kaze gave a screech of agreement to Rouge. "Until we meet again 'Dragoons', or...IF we meet again," Rouge laughed, "Ha ha ha!!" Rouge spread out her dark violet 'Dragoon' wings and flew off into the harbor warehouses. "I'll take her!" Julie told Sakura. Sakura agreed, "Okay. I'll handle this guy then." Julie turned and spread out her wings and flew after Rouge. Sakura faced the Weapon, "Bring it on."  
  
Back on The Dragony, Drake's computers began to beep profusely. He leaped back into his chair and began to fidget with the buttons. "What is it Professor?" David asked. "The computers have picked up magic activity in the city," he replied, "Or more correctly, 'Dragoon' activity." "You mean...Sakura!" Bryant gasped. "And Julie!" David added. "I'll bring it on screen," Drake told them. A map of Tokyo appeared. He zoomed in on the harbor area twice. Two colored dots, white and blue, could be seen in two different areas of the harbor. "There they are," David said. "But they're separated," Bryant stated. "Which means you two will have to split up to find them," Drake ordered, "David, use your mini-computer to find them." "I'll look for Julie," David volunteered. "Okay then," Bryant said as he reached into his uniform pocket, "Let's get to work."  
  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
Back at the harbor, Sakura faced Kaze, the winged Weapon. Kaze shot out a dark green acid from it's metal mouth at Sakura. Sakura spread out her wings and quickly flew into the air, dodging the attack. The acid ate through the floor. Sakura gasped at how powerful the acid was. Kaze wanted to follow Sakura and so he spread out his wings and flew after her. "Oh great," Sakura said as she saw him approach. She knew she had to attack. "Moon Light!" she yelled as she fired the moon and star beam from her fists. Kaze used its wings to block its body from the attack. The beam of light had barely any affect. "Oh no!" Sakura gasped. Kaze roared and began to fire acid from its mouth again, but this time more than one. Five acid blobs approached Sakura's body. "Star Children!" she cried. Small yellow stars swirled around her and created the barrier around her body. Four of the acid blobs missed, but one hit her barrier. But, it seems there was magic implicated into the acid for it began to eat through her magic. "What?!" Sakura cried. She quickly moved away from the acid. "Nothing's working against him," Sakura said, "I need help." Kaze took this opportunity and used its long green tail to whack Sakura right in the chest. "Ugh!!" she cried as she tumbled backwards towards the sea. Luckily, she used her wings to stop her from falling. Kaze roared once again and spread out his wings. He began to do another attack. He flapped his large and long wings as massive wind was created. "Aaahhh!" Sakura screamed as she covered her faces. She tried to struggle and stay put, but she couldn't. The wind was pushing her back. And when she couldn't withstand it any longer, the wind knocked her out and blew her back. It looked like it was the end of this battle for Sakura. But, luckily for her, Bryant appeared on the scene. He swooped down like a hawk and grabbed the female warrior. He carried her in her arms. Sakura smiled when she saw his face, "Bryant." "Hey there," he smiled back. They both landed a few hundred feet away from the Weapon. "Bryant, nothing seems to work against it," Sakura explained. "Before I got here, David used his mini-computer scan the enemy you were facing," Bryant began, "And he told me that Kaze's wings are what gives him power. If we can stop him from using his wings, we can take him out." "Oh! Great! But how do we do that?" Sakura asked. "Leave that up to me," Bryant reassured her. He spread out his wings and went into battle. "Flame Shot!" he yelled as he fired a wave of fire. He continued to use the same attack, one after another. He was pushing Kaze back onto the pier, a wooden pier. When he had Kaze close to the edge, he used his second attack. He clasped his hands together and then separated them. A massive ball of flames was in between his hands. He raised it into the air, "Explosion!" He rammed into the wooden pier. The flames surrounded Kaze, who roared. The flames burned the wooden pier as Kaze fell into the deep blue sea. He struggled to get out of the water, but couldn't. The water prevented his wings from moving. It was the perfect chance to strike. "Sakura! Now!" Bryant ordered. "Right!" Sakura shouted back from across the other side.  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
The gate from heaven opened and released its many holy light. The holy white light touched Kaze who roared in pain. He began to disintegrate into nothingness. His ashes melted into the sea.  
Sakura and Bryant met up once again. "Good job," Bryant told her. "You too," she replied, "Now, come on. We have to get to Julie."  
  
Rouge, the bag full of spirits in hand, leaped from warehouse rooftop to rooftop. Julie flew high above in the sky, following her. Rouge looked back to see her, "Don't you ever give up?!" "Not when innocent lives are in danger!" Julie responded. "Ergh," Rouge grumbled, "Fine then! Atomic Thunder!" Rouge fired her massive thunder attack. Julie swooped away, dodging it.   
Meanwhile, David flew around the warehouses looking for Julie. "Where is she?" he asked himself, "I'd better use that computer again." Out of David's head band, a dragon's eye came down on his left eye. David could now see a map of the harbor through the dragon's eye. In front of David's hands, a green keyboard made of light appeared. It stood completely still in front of him, as if there were a table. The bright green keys were not connected, and were completely flat. He pressed some of the keys as he zoomed in on the map. He finally saw a blue dot and violet dot on the screens. "There they are," he said. The computer then disappeared, and the dragon's eyes went back up into his head band. He looked forwards towards the warehouses and saw the lights from explosions. He knew that's where she was.  
"Sapphire Whirlwind!" Julie shouted. She twirled around as streams of water created a whirlwind of sparkling blue water. She fired it at Rouge. Rouge used her wings to speed up her jumping as the whirlwind blasted through a warehouse roof. Rouge looked back at her and laughed, "You'll never catch me!" "Maybe not, but they will," Julie pointed. Rouge looked forward as Sakura swooped down and knocked Rogue down with her bow. Julie through her blue sword down as it pierced through the top of the bag of spirits. Julie put out her hand as her sword return to her and so did the spirits. "No!" Rouge yelled. The four 'Dragoons' landed down on the roof. Bryant, Sakura, and David stood on one side, as Julie stood on the other. "Ergh," Rouge gritted her teeth, "Fine! Have them! I can get more!" Below Rouge, another magical dark hole appeared as she fell through it. The hole closed up after she went in. "Thanks for coming you guys," Julie said as she walked over to her friends. "We'll always be here when you need us," Bryant told her. "Yeah, I know that now," Julie said as she smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back. "We'd better get those spirits back to those people," David suggested. "Yeah," Sakura agreed. The four 'Dragoons' flew off back into the harbor.   
  
The very next day, the 'Dragoons' met back up at The Dragony. All except Julie. "So, where is Julie, Sakura?" Bryant asked. "Well...I went to the school and asked for a copy of the entrance exam and so, I gave it to Julie," Sakura explained. "She's taking it right now?" David asked. Sakura nodded cheerfully, "And I know she'll ace it!" Drake walked over to Sakura and gave her a little hug. "That's why we love you so much," he told her. Sakura blushed. "Yeah, he's right," Bryant added. "Thanks," Sakura replied. The door from the elevator opened and Julie slowly walked out. Her head was held down low. It didn't seem good. Everyone's face saddened. "Julie...?" David asked. "Well...how'd you do?" Sakura asked. Julie sadly took out her test from her pocket and then popped it out gleefully. "100%!" she yelled excitedly. Everyone's face returned to it's normal smile, or maybe even more. "Oh Julie!" Sakura cried as she hugged her, "Congratulations!" "Great job Julie!" Bryant encouraged as he hugged her as well, "We knew you could do it!" "See?" David told her, "You do have what it takes!" "Thank you all so much," Julie said as she then turned to Drake. She ran into his arms, "Thank YOU for everything." Drake smiled, "It was no problem." Bryant then walked over to David with Sakura, both with smirks on their faces. Bryant gently elbowed David, "Well, well. Seems you have a little competition." "Guess you're not the smartest after all," Sakura added. A sweat drop fell on David's head, "You both are half serious, aren't you?" They both nodded. David dropped his head and sighed. Julie smiled. It was another victory for the 'Dragoons', but an even bigger victory for Julie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Another Family Visit!: Sakura's Aching B...

  
Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been uh...what's the word...oh yeah, GROUNDED. So I'm back and have the next episode up! Again, I apologize for the spacing in the story. Like I said, it looks perfect when I upload it and stuff. But, again, check out my website and see the BETTER and a little enhanced version. I haven't been able to update the website lately cuz of my "situation". But, it'll be updated very soon. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Tokyo. A few puffy, white clouds floated by as the sun illuminated the city with its rays of sunshine. As always, the regular bumbling Tokyo traffic continued. Citizens of all different careers hurried across the sidewalks and crosswalks to get to their job and earn themselves a living. In the playgrounds near Japanese neighborhoods, mothers and their children played in the sandboxes, swings, slides, and all of the other things created for children to enjoy themselves.   
Over at the Cherry Blossom Estate, it was pretty much the same. The cherry blossoms continued to give their happy and cheerful aura all around the grounds. All of the students took their weekend to have a good time. They were running all across the estate grounds. Most of them took the day to play some sports. Students were on the fields playing soccer, baseball, and football. Others were playing lacrosse, tennis, and volleyball. Also, students rose bicycles and skated around with their friends. It was a generally happy day for everyone in the city of Tokyo.  
  
But, over in room 457, someone was having a panic attack, or should I say a Mr. Clean attack. Bryant, wearing a pink apron, rushed and zoomed across the dorm, a duster in hand. He dusted in the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, you name it. He then took the vacuum, pushing back and forth along the carpet. After that, he ran over to the kitchen and scrubbed the dishes that were piled in the sink. Plate after plate after plate, he stacked the clean ones up beside him. Next, was the bathroom. He took a gas mask and placed it over his face. He grabbed a blue and white toilet cleaner. He apprehensively, and steadily walked into the guys' bathroom. He closed the door behind him. His three friends, Sakura, David, and Julie, could only watch him in amazement and confusion. Sweat drops fell on each of their heads. "Whoa, what's his ordeal?" Julie asked. "I've never seen him so nervous, so insecure," Sakura joked. "Do you know what it is David?" Julie asked. "Yeah. You and Bryant are close friends," Sakura added. "It's because his parents are coming to visit him this afternoon," David answered. "You mean...! His LOADED parents?!" Julie gasped. "Julie!" Sakura scolded her. "What? They are loaded," Julie replied, her excuse not that well prepared. "You're making it sound like it's a bad thing David. Is there something we don't know?" Sakura asked. "There is something," David replied, "But, I'll tell you later." "Oh, okay," Sakura sighed disappointingly. Once that was said, the door to the bathroom opened. Bryant came out and ripped the gas mask off his face. He was gasping for air. Sweat drops fell on his friends' heads once again as they giggled.  
  
  
Another Family Visit!  
  
Sakura's Aching Back  
  
  
Down below the city streets full of walking Japanese citizens, Rose and the other 'Dragoons' lined up in front of their leader, Professor Bach. It seems it was time for a debriefing. Bach paced back and forth in front of them. He held his hands behind his back. "As we all now, we failed our last hunt," he began, "The 'Dragoons' took us down and returned the spirits to their rightful owners. Which means, that a good Weapon was wasted and so was my time." Rouge held her head down low. She knew it was her fault they lost that battle. Rose smirked at her. She knew that she probably would have done a better job than that hussy. "But, today is a new day, with new challenges. We should continue our hunts as planned," Bach told them, "We desperately NEED spirit energy. We cannot afford to waste any more time. If we don't hurry and break the seal to the 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit', we may lose our opportunity to start The Abyss. And we don't want that." "Yes, of course," the three warriors agreed. "Now, who will volunteer for the next hunt?" Bach asked. James, the over confident Aussie, stepped forward. "I will," he said. "Very well James," Bach agreed, "You will have the next hunt. But, I don't want anymore failure. Learn from your colleagues mistakes. Understood?" "Yes, Professor Bach," James replied, "I shall take my leave." James disappeared into the darkness. "Now, for the rest of you, stay on guard and continue to do your work around the laboratory. And don't forget, you may be 'Dragoons' here, but up above in the public facilities you are lab scientists. Agreed?" Bach reminded them. They both nodded in agreement. "Now go," he finished. Rouge was quick to leave to the city above. As for Rose, she had something up her sleeve. "Oh, professor?" she asked. "Yes?" he replied. "I have a side plan to discuss with you," she said. "A side plan?" he asked, "What do you have in store?" "You see, the main reason why we continue to lose battles is because we are outnumbered four to three," she began, "But I have a solution in getting one of them to our side." "Uh huh, I am listening," Bach said intriguingly, "Who do you plan to take with you?" "The leader of course. The 'Red-Eye Dragoon'." she told him. "Oh really? And how do you expect to do that?" Bach asked her, not sure if this was going to work. "You know the complete history of the first 'Dragoons', correct?" Rose asked him. "Like the back of my hand," he replied nonchalantly. "Then, you know the relationship between the 'Dark Dragoon' and the 'Red-Eye Dragoon' before the war actually began," Rose added. "What do you mean?" Bach asked, but then remembering what she meant, "Oh! I see what you mean. Ha ha ha!! That is an excellent idea!" "Why, thank you," Rose replied confidently. "Not only will that help us, it will cause turmoil amongst their group!" Bach laughed evilly, "It's perfect!!"   
Later that afternoon, Julie, Sakura and David were dressed up semi-formally waiting for Bryant to come back with his parents. Julie was dressed in a short, black spaghetti-strap dress with matching heels. David was dressed in a pair of khakis, a white dress shirt, and tie. He actually had his hair combed back. Sakura wore a teal and purple kimono. It was a traditional style one at that. She wanted to welcome them formally to Japan. She wore matching purple slippers which the kimono covered. She still had her hairstyle in the same way as always. All of three of them waited at the door. "I sure am nervous," Julie said. "Why?" David asked her. "Well, they are rich aren't they?" Julie replied, "I want to be as proper as possible." "Just be yourself," Sakura told her. "Ha ha, that's a joke, right?" Julie answered. David opened the door and looked over to the hallway. He saw the elegant elevator opening. He gasped, "That must be them!" He closed the door. They all could hear the talking of British accented people. They knew it was them at that point. The last sentence that they heard was from Bryant, "Well, this is it." The three roommates stood up straight and waited for them to open the door. Bryant was the first to open the door. "Here we are," he told them. His face was glowing with excitement. Even though he hadn't had the best past with his parents, every moment he actually got to spend with them he cherished. His mother was blond and looked very kind, but very snobbish. She wore a navy blue dress which had white ruffles around the collar and sleeves. His father looked like a very stern man, light brown hair with a few grays. He was clean shaved and wore a gray suit. "Hi there," Julie said politely, "It's very nice to meet you." "I hope you had a good flight," David added. "Konnichiwa," Sakura greeted in Japanese, "Welcome to Tokyo." "Mother, father. I'd like you to meet my friends," Bryant said, "Julie, David, and Sakura." They all smiled at each other. "It's very nice to meet you all," his father spoke. Mrs. Evans walked in and then simply handed her bag to Sakura as if she were the maid. "I had no idea you had hired help around here Bryant. No wonder it's so clean," she said snootily. It seems she mistook Sakura's kimono as saying she's the hired help. "Could you please hold that for me?" she asked Sakura. Sakura looked over to Bryant. Bryant mouthed out, "Please." She agreed and took his parents' coats and other small belongings that they had with them. "Why, thank you," his mother said. She walked over to their dining room and saw the Japanese style table. "Why, Bryant. What is this...thing?" she asked. "It's our table mother. Where we eat," Bryant explained. Mr. Evans joined, "You mean, that small little piece of...whatever that is? Where are the chairs?" "We don't use chairs, sir. We use those white pillows on the floor," Julie explained to them both. "How...quaint," Mrs. Evans said as pleasantly as she could. Sakura came back out and offered Bryant's parents some tea. "Oh, no. That's fine," his father said, "We should be getting to our hotel anyway." "Oh, all right," Sakura replied. Mrs. Evans gave Bryant and kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow Bryant." "Yes, son. Tomorrow," his father added. "Shanura, our things," Mrs. Evans ordered. "Huh? You mean me?" Sakura asked. "Why of course you," she told her, "Now, go get them Shanura." "It's Sakura," Sakura reminded her. "Or whatever," Mrs. Evans said as she approached the door. Bryant giggled at Sakura who was a bit angry. But, she was polite and got his parents their things. "We will be going sightseeing tomorrow, won't we Bryant?" his father asked. "Of course," Bryant replied. "And I hope you'll come with us Shanura," Mrs. Evans said. "Sakura," Sakura said through her teeth. "I'm going to have quite a bit of things with me tomorrow and I'll need someone to carry the for me," his mother finished. " W-What?!" Sakura gasped. Julie and David laughed. "Ta ta," she said as she walked out the door. Bryant scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Sakura." "Ugh," she sighed, "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." "Heh heh," Bryant giggled apologetically.  
  
The next day, they did as they had planned. They wandered the streets and trains of Tokyo. They first visited the Ibekukuro Shopping District, where our heroes' adventure first began as Sakura struggled to carry Bryant's mother's belongings. They then took the train over to Tokyo Tower and actually got to spend time watching from the observation deck. They all watched in awe that city sights, well, except for Sakura that is. Next, they visited the Imperial Palace. They stopped in the plaza to take pictures. And guess who had to take the picture while carrying belongings? Yeah, you guessed it. Sakura. After that, they headed towards the Koishikawa Botanical Garden, surrounded by flowers. Mrs. Evans had to buy some from the gift shop and so she ordered Sakura to carry her bouquets of flowers also. Sakura's back was killing her. Soon after that, they visited the Meiji Shrine in the Meiji Inner Garden, where they were surrounded by trees of all kinds and lakes glistening from the sun. Something very important had happened at the shrine though. A disguised Rose bumped into Bryant. She gave him a mysterious look, as did Bryant. It was a strange connection. Bryant didn't understand it either. But, they all continued their sight-seeing trip. Finally, on their way back home, they stopped by the Shinjuku Shopping District. There Mrs. Evans bought as many authentic fabrics and jewelry as she could. And no other than Sakura had to carry them. They then took the next train back near the Rikkyo International University and returned home.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans decided to stay in their son's dorm room for a while. Sakura, who else, served them some tea as they both sat on the floor at the dining table. David was in the bedroom doing homework as Julie read her history book on her bunk. After Sakura was done acting like the hired help, she met up with Bryant outside on the balcony. Sakura's hair was all messed up from all the manual labor she had to do. "Ugh!" she sighed as she leaned on the balcony's edge, "What a LONG day!" "Sakura," Bryant began. "Yeah?" she asked. "Thanks again," Bryant told her apologetically, "This really means a lot to me." "It was no problem, really," Sakura smiled. "No, yes it was. My mother is so used to having maids and butlers serving her," Bryant explained, "You were really polite, even when she got annoying." "Like I said, it was nothing," Sakura told him. "I appreciate your help," Bryant said. "Bryant? Is there something that I should know about?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?" Bryant asked. "I mean, you're different when you're around your parents," Sakura began, "As if you always had to please them." "Yeah, I know," Bryant agreed, "You see, that's how I was raised by them." "Oh, I see," Sakura replied, "Gosh, look at my hair. It's so messed up." Bryant brushed his fingers through her hair, combing it back a little. "No, not at all. You look...beautiful," Bryant told her. Sakura blushed. The sliding door then opened. Bryant's mother popped her head in, "Oh, Shanura! More tea please!" "Coming," Sakura replied as Mrs. Evans closed the door, "And it's Sakura." "Wait, you don't have to," Bryant stopped her as she was about to leave. "No, it's okay. I want to," Sakura smiled. "Shanura!" Mrs. Evans shouted from inside. "Coming!!" Sakura yelled back, "And it's Sakura!!" Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. She walked on in, closing it behind her. Bryant smiled. The feeling he felt at that moment was indescribable. And only Sakura could make him feel that way.  
  
The next morning, Bryant met up with his parents in front of the Cherry Blossom Estate. It was time for them to leave. Their black, stretch limousine waited for them. "Well, Bryant. We had a marvelous time," Mrs. Evans told him. "Yes, it was nice seeing Tokyo," his father added. "I'm glad," Bryant smiled. "Oh, and you must thank that Shanura for all of her help," Mrs. Evans stated. "That's Sakura, mother," Bryant reminded her. "Oh, you know what I mean," she said. "Have a safe trip back home," Bryant told them. "Wait, Bryant. Before we go," his father began, "Why not stay in the hotel we did? They have great service, and wonderful cuisine." "No thanks father. I'm happy where I am," Bryant declined the offer. "But, what do you see in this landfill darling?" Mrs. Evans asked. "What?" Bryant gasped in amazement. "You? Staying here with all of these commoners. You should be in a well suited room, not in this dump," Mr. Evans added. "I actually happen to like this DUMP, as you may call it!" Bryant yelled. "Oh, please, darling. There's no need to yell," Mrs. Evans replied nonchalantly. "How dare you come back here and tell me how to run MY life!" Bryant yelled back angrily. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Evans asked. "When I was in London, you barely even cared what I did at all! Only, unless I was doing something that YOU didn't approve!" Bryant continued, "And now, you come here to start acting like you care?! Unbelievable!" "Now, stop that yelling darling. You're embarrassing us," Mrs. Evans told him nervously, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "Oh, well that's wonderful! Now I'm an embarrassment!" Bryant shouted. "Bryant, we didn't..." his father began. "I think it's best that you leave," Bryant interrupted him, shutting them both down, "And please, say hello to Nana for me." "Fine, if that's how you want it," Mrs. Evans said as she got in the limousine. His father followed. The limousine started up as it drove off into the city of Tokyo. Bryant clenched both of his fists and had his arms at his sides. Tears fell from his eyes. He turned around and ran back upstairs.   
  
As he was running down the hallway and over towards the room, his friends were on their way out and looking quite worried. "Bryant! There you are!" Julie shouted. "We have a situation!" David added, "James is out on the hunt over at the train station!" Bryant didn't show his face to them. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Julie asked. Sakura could feel his pain in his heart and knew something had just happened. "I-I don't care anymore," Bryant told them as he ran past them and went inside their room. "Huh? What's wrong?" David asked. "Wait here. Let me go check on him," Sakura told them. She ran back into the room. Bryant had his face stuffed into his pillow. "Bryant, I don't know what just happened out there, but I know it isn't worth the loss of an innocent's life," Sakura comforted him, "You're our leader. We need you." Bryant didn't reply. Sakura didn't know what else to say and so she decided to leave. She met back up with her friends. "There's no one around," David said. "We should hurry," Julie added. "Okay," Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
And like David had said before, James, in his 'Golden-Eye Dragoon Armor', was collecting spirit orbs for his leader. All around the train station were lifeless and spiritless bodies of innocent bystanders. "Man, you people make this too easy for me," James said in his Aussie accent. James also had a brown bag with him to carry around the spirit orbs he's captured. "Now that I've done my job here, I think it's time that I be headin' back," James continued. He spread out his wings and was just about to leave when... "Stop right there!" three voice yelled. James stopped and turned his head. "You evil members of 'Kenkaku' just don't seem to get it!" David yelled. "As long as you endanger the innocent..." Julie added. "We will be here!" Sakura finished. "I am the 'Dragoon' born from wind!" David shouted. "I am the 'Dragoon' born from the sea!" Julie also shouted. "And I am the 'Dragoon' born from light!" Sakura added. "We are the Legendary Dragoons!" they all finished, "And you're plan's history!" "Ah, good day mates," James greeted them, "I was expecting you to show up." "Give us that bag and we won't have any trouble!" Julie ordered. "Oh, please. As if that was striking fear into me heart," James mocked her, "I won't give it to you." "Then we have a problem," David stated. "Yeah, you're right," James agreed, "But, three against one just ain't fair. Iczer, come forth!" The dark portal that reveals Weapons appeared in front of him as a new Weapon came through. He was an ice man. He was light blue and white. He was the typical icicle man. "Iczer, we can handle them, right?" James asked. He tied the brown bag to his armor and put up his fists. "Oh yeah," Iczer agreed. "I'll battle with James. He and I have a score to settle," David said. "Okay. We fems can handle this ice cube," Julie replied, "Right, Sakura?" "You've got it," Sakura agreed. The two female warriors leaped flew into the air as David faced his opponent, James. James, his weapon being his fists, put up his arms and was ready for battle. David put his right arm into the air. A gust of wind which carried green leaves came about and swirled above his hand. The leaves created his special wooden staff, its silver blade at the top. He twirled it and pointed it at James. They both tried to intimidate each for a moment by giving each other an angry eye. Soon after, they both rushed into battle. First, James swung one of his mighty fists at David. David ducked the blow and the struck upwards with his staff, hitting James in the chin. James was pushed back. He put his hand on his chin to see the blood. "Nice shot there mate," he said to David. James then came at David once again. He brought with him a full onslaught of throws and punches. David blocked most of them with his staff, but the blows continued to slowly push him back. Little by little, David was pushed back into a wall. "Now I've got you!" James yelled. He threw one might blow, adding some of his magic with it, and aimed at David. David was quick to move and spread out his wings to fly away, dodging the attack. James' fist went right through the wall and tore the whole thing down. David looked downward at James who looked very angry. That wasn't a good sign. David had been put on the defensive, and that was a position he didn't want to be in.  
Meanwhile, the girls tried to handle the new Weapon. Sakura and Julie were airborne and dodging multiple ice attacks from Iczer. One after another after another, thick pulse of ice magic fired up into the ceiling, freezing it. "Attack him, now!" Sakura shouted. Julie agreed. She lifted her arm into the air as a blue stream of sparkling water swirled around her body and over towards her arm. The stream of water thickened and formed a large ring of water around her arm. "Aqua Ring!" Julie yelled as she threw the water ring at Iczer. It wrapped around and restrained him. "Got him!" Julie said. Or so she thought. Iczer broke free from the water ring. "Oh no!" Julie gasped. "Water attacks don't work against him!" Sakura cried, "We need to try something else!" "What we need is Bryant!" Julie added. Sakura knew she was right. Bryant had the element of fire, and that would've been of great help to them at that point. "Well, we can't depend on him all of the time," Sakura told Julie, "We must trust in our own abilities!" Iczer threw another pulse of ice. The two girls dodged it. "We'd better do something then!" Julie shouted. "Okay," Sakura agreed, "Moon...!!" Just as Sakura was about to use her beam attack, Iczer opened his mouth and blew an intense cold wind, accompanied by snow and icicles. "Aaahhh!!!!" the girls screamed as they were blown away.   
  
As the struggles went on, Bryant was alone inside room 457 at the Cherry Blossom Estates. He laid down on his bunk, looking at a picture of him in front of his house. Nowhere there with him, just him by his lonesome. Tears fell gently off of his face. His entire life his parents had never really done anything for him, except the basics. Food, shelter, education. But, there was one thing missing and that was love. He never received love from them, and that was the saddest part. His parents were always so busy with work that they never had any time for him. Maybe it was unintentional, perhaps. But, the only thing Bryant knew was he missed out on a part of his childhood that most children get to experience. The only one who truly cared for him was Nana, his maid and companion. She had been there since the beginning, ever since Bryant was born. He missed his talks with her and really needed one at that moment. He needed guidance. Bryant had no inkling of what to do. It all seemed hopeless.  
"Oh dear Master Bryant," Nana said in her rich, old English accent, "Don't be so sad. This is your grand opportunity... You can now be successful. Just like you've always wanted. You'll meet new people and make your parents proud."  
Nana's face and words from when Bryant first left his home in London appeared in his mind. Nana's encouraging words whom which he cherished forever. He then remembered the night before when he spoke with Sakura outside on the balcony.  
"Gosh, look at my hair. It's so messed up." Sakura complained. Bryant brushed his fingers through her hair, combing it back a little. "No, not at all. You look...beautiful," Bryant told her. Sakura blushed. The sliding door then opened. Bryant's mother popped her head in, "Oh, Shanura! More tea please!" "Coming," Sakura replied as Mrs. Evans closed the door, "And it's Sakura." "Wait, you don't have to," Bryant stopped her as she was about to leave. "No, it's okay. I want to," Sakura smiled.  
Bryant immediately blushed. He got up from his bed and held his head up high. How could he have let their kind words and sacrifices die in vain. Nana had encouraged him to come to this city to become successful, and Sakura put herself through all of that trouble to make him happy. He wouldn't let it happen. He had to make up for what was lost just now. He was now ready to help his friends. "Nana's right. This IS my grand opportunity," Bryant said to himself, "And I'm going to take it. Not only for myself, but for my friends. For friends like Sakura who sacrificed their time to make me happy." Bryant reach into his pocket. "I'm coming guys," he thought.  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
"Ahh!!" Julie cried as she fell to the floor. Sakura then followed, "Ugh!" Iczer stood over them, smirking evilly and mischievously at them. "Aww, what's wrong? Cold?" he joked to himself. He then used his ice magic and froze them to the floor. "Agh! I can't move!" Julie shouted. "Neither can I!" Sakura added. "That's the point of course," Iczer stated. As that went on, David and James were about to finish their battle. "Grand Stream!" James yelled. He rammed his golden fist into the ground as the pulsating golden energy hit David in the chest. David also fell to the floor in pain, "Agh!" James put his foot over David's chest and squeezed it down. "Well, it seems I can get more spirits than I bargained for," James stated. He began to kneel down to reach for David's 'Jade Dragoon Spirit'. David could only watch. He was too weak to fight anymore. But just then... Two waves of fire blaze down upon them. One knocked James off of David's chest and the other freed the girls from their icy detainment. "W-What?!" James gasped, "What now?!" "How dare you mess with the friends who love and care for me as much as I do for them! I won't let you harm them anymore!" Bryant shouted, now in his magic armor, "You'll pay for your transgressions!" "Oh, Bryant!" Sakura cried happily. "I am the 'Dragoon' born from the flames of the heart!" Bryant introduced, "Red-Eye Dragoon!" "Time to heat things up in here a bit," Bryant joked. He turned to face the icy Weapon. Iczer could already feel the intense flames. Bryant clasped his hands and then spread the apart. The massive ball of flame appeared. "Explosion!" he yelled as he threw it at Iczer. The flames did what most fire would do to ice. The attack melted Iczer into a puddle of water. "Now's our chance!" David yelled as he got up. Julie and David flew over to James. They both held his arms, detaining him. Julie took the bag of spirits and threw them into the air. "Sakura!" David yelled. Sakura brought her white silver bow and aimed an arrow of light, "You've got it." She released the arrow as the arrow penetrated the side of the mid-air bag. All of the spirits of the innocent bystanders floated out. Each of them were full of memories. Every single one of the spirits floated back towards their rightful owners. Julie and David then released James and returned to their friends. The good 'Dragoons' smirked confidently at James. "All right then," James said, "You've won this one. But it ain't over. G'day then." He spread out his wings and flew off into the city. The Japanese citizens were waking. "Oh, they're waking up," Julie said quietly. "They're fine now," David whispered. "I think this is our cue to leave," Sakura said. Bryant nodded in agreement. The four heroes turned around and spread out their wings. They flew off outside of the station.  
  
"I'm so sorry everyone," Bryant apologized. Everyone was back on top of The Dragony that same afternoon. Professor Drake was nowhere to be seen. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Bryant?" Julie asked. "It's not your fault," David reassured him, "Stuff like this...happens. Personal dilemmas happen and they affect our duties as protectors." "Bryant, it's al happened to us," Sakura added, "We've all gone through it. It's inevitable Bryant. We're just glad you realized what was important to you when it counted the most." "Yeah, I did," Bryant smiled, "Thanks Sakura." "What?" Sakura blushed. "Just...thank you," Bryant told her. "Y-Your welcome," Sakura said shyly. "So, what happens now? With your parents, I mean," David asked hesitantly. "Nothing," Bryant said, "I can't keep stressing about them. Maybe it just wasn't met to be..." "Bryant..." Julie began. "But, that's not what's important. I came here to get away from that life. I intend to take this opportunity and run with it," Bryant explained, "That's what I should be focused on. And protecting the earth of course." "We're glad to hear it," Julie stated. Everyone smiled. "Hey, where's Professor Drake anyway?" Bryant asked. "Oh, I don't know. Let me go look for him," Sakura said. She walked off into the ship.  
Professor Drake was in the meeting room. He was speaking with a man, a young man. He was surrounded by a white light and he had wings like an angel. The man hid behind the shadows, which for some reason he did not illuminate. "The time is coming," the man said, his voice sounding so regal, "The Judgment." "So soon?" Drake asked, "But, she isn't ready..." "She had better be James," the man said, "She will be judged. And 'we' won't be as forgiving as we have been before. We feel the darkness that is approaching your planet. The time will come when we will need her power." "Yes, I understand," Drake replied, "I will continue to prepare her for the task at hand." "Does she know?" the man asked. "No," Drake answered regretfully. "Good," the man agreed, "She mustn't know about..." "P.D.!" Sakura called for him, "Where are you?!" "Oh, Sakura!" Drake replied. The white man disappeared as Sakura walked into the meeting room. "There you are," Sakura said, "We were looking for you." "Oh...sorry," Drake apologized as he stuttered. "Come on over with us," Sakura told him, "We need you to do that whole 'I'm-the-leader, I-know-everything' routine." Sakura smiled. "Oh, yes," Drake giggled, "Let's go." Sakura took him by the hand and dragged him back with her. The mysterious holy man appeared again and watched them leave. He was an important character in this chapter of the story. It seems it is going to take a lot more for these young heroes to find their way to happiness...  



	9. When Hearts Become One and Separated Onc...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The streets of Tokyo were completely empty. Pieces of litter flew along the sidewalks as the midnight breeze blew them away. The billboards and store lights were off. And, the moon shined along with the stars in the dark, night sky. Underneath the deserted city streets, there was even more darkness. More darkness than anyone could ever imagine. Rose sat in a chair down below in Professor Bach's evil laboratory. No one was around, meaning they were sleeping. Rose thought that night was the best time to implement her plan. She had already bumped into Bryant on the streets that day before. Now, it was time to utilize her plan. She closed her eyes and was about to begin. Professor Bach interrupted her. "Rose? Rose, what are you doing up so late?" he asked her, kind of groggy. Rose kept her eyes closed, "I'm going to begin my plan of bringing the Red-Eye Dragoon to the dark side." Bach's eyes widened, "Oh really? How will you do this?" "Dreams are made of light, correct?" Rose asked. Bach nodded. "But, as there is light, there is darkness. That is more commonly known as nightmares. I will change their dreams into nightmares and so, my plan begins!" Rose explained. Professor Bach smiled with delight. Rose was smarter than he thought. "Then, continue at it Rose," he said. He began to walk over to the stairs, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Rose got comfortable once again and began. She held her Dark Dragoon Spirit in her fist as it began to glow.  
  
Bryant was in a golden room with a line of marbled gold pillars. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and black bow tie. He walked down the corridor smiling. On the other side of this corridor was the woman he had been looking for all of his life. The one that would make him happy and make him forget about all of the bad things that had happened to him in life. She would make it all right. She was the key to finding that true happiness. Bryant continued down the golden corridor when that woman stood at the very end. And who else would it be but, Sakura. Sakura was dressed in a long, white dress with golden linings on some parts. Her hair was up, wrapped in white pearls. The pearls were also made into a V-shaped headband upon her forehead. She looked somewhat like a princess, or a priestess. She held her hands together in front of herself, laying them gently on the dress. She smiled back at the handsome, young man. When Bryant arrived, he bowed down to her like some fairytale prince. Sakura curtsied back at him. Bryant put out his white gloved hands and was asking her for a dance. Sakura accepted his offer and landed in his arms. Music began. Not playing in the corridor, but in their minds, their hearts. They spun and twirled around, making the right dancing steps. They both gazed into each other's eyes. Sakura's eyes were glistening. It made Bryant melt watching her. After a few more spins and twirls, they stopped. They both stared at each other for a moment, and knew what they wanted to do. They both slowly leaned into one another, ready to kiss. But, the unimaginable happened. Rose, dressed in an evil black gown, pushed Sakura away. She stepped in and held Bryant close to her. Sakura began to cry. Bryant didn't even struggle to be released from her grip. He just let Rose hold him in her arms. Rose looked back at the fallen Sakura and smirked evilly. She wanted to see Sakura agonize in pain. Bryant then looked into Rose's eyes, and Rose into Bryant's. They both leaned in for a kiss.  
Then, suddenly, Sakura and Bryant woke up from their bunks. Both were sweating, and out of breath. The dream was so unreal, so crazy that they didn't know what to make of it. Even though they were both in the same dream, neither of them consulted each other at that moment. Sakura gripped her heart in such heart aching pain. It seems her psychic premonition power was trying to tell her something. Sakura knew what it was, but she didn't even want to think about it. And Bryant, was just as shocked as she was. It also seemed that for that one moment, Sakura and Bryant's minds and hearts were one. That's how they saw the same dream. But what did it all mean? They knew, but they would not say a thing.  
  
  
  
When Hearts Become One and  
Separated Once Again  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
That same morning, Bryant was the first to awaken. He was still in his sleeping wear, very expensive blue pajamas. He had fixed himself some coffee and took it outside onto the balcony. The balcony, a place where all of these people went to gather their thoughts. It was strange how that was. Every time someone had a lot on their mind, they'd go to the balcony. Bryant, though, was staring out into the city. Tokyo Tower stood gracefully in the distance, as did the rest of the office buildings and skyscrapers. The morning sun hit Bryant's face and calmed him. It was almost soothing. What also helped with that, was the aroma of coffee coming out of his white mug. Bryant took a nice, gentle whiff and sighed. The scenery was just absolutely perfect. The reason why Bryant needed some time to think, was because of that dream/nightmare he had that night. He first remembered the image of Sakura, dressed in that beautiful white dress and him dancing with her. But, it all turned dark when Rose appeared and snatched him away from Sakura. He didn't understand what it meant. Why didn't he struggle to get away from Rose and fight her? The dream was so real, so vivid. It could almost be a premonition of things to come. Bryant hoped that wasn't true. First of all, he'd never want to be with that witch, Rose. Secondly... he cared about Sakura, and could never hurt her like that. He refused to. "What does this all mean?" he asked himself. "What do you mean, Bryant?" David asked as he walked out onto the balcony. He was dressed in a white tank top and green and blue plaid pants. He also had a white mug full of coffee. He walked over next to his friend. "I took some coffee. Do you mind?" David asked him. "No, not at all," Bryant replied politely. "Now, what was that you were talking about?" David asked, "Is there anything wrong?" "I'm not sure yet," Bryant explained, "I just...had the strangest dream somehow. And for some reason, I can't help but think that it might come true." "Hmm," David pondered. "Oh, Sakura," Bryant sighed to himself. David heard him. "Ohhh, it's about Sakura," he smirked, "Ha! We knew it!" "Huh? Knew what?" Bryant asked as he blushed. He tried to act like he didn't know what David was talking about. "Julie and I figured it out," David replied, "You are falling in love with Sakura, aren't you?" "W-What?!" Bryant gasped. He turned completely red. "Where'd you get that idea?" he asked. "Bryant, you don't have to hide it from me. Besides, it was fairly obvious," David told him, "It's okay. It's nice that you have feelings for her. You don't have to hide them. We all understand." Bryant sighed, "Yeah, but...I don't know if she..." "Feels the same way about you?" David added. "Yeah," Bryant answered. "Hmm, that always is the tough question when it comes to love. But, I think she does," David said. "How do you know?" Bryant asked. "Don't think that I haven't noticed your little romantic encounters with each other," David smirked, "Like I said, it's obvious." "You think so?" Bryant asked optimistically. David nodded, "Uh huh." Bryant blushed, as he smiled. "Why don't you ask her out then?" David asked. "A-Ask her out?!" Bryant gasped. "Well, of course. You like her, she likes you...I think it all works out if you ask me," David told Bryant, "You should." "What if she says no?" Bryant asked insecurely. "She won't. But, if she does, which I seriously doubt, she won't laugh at you or think any less of you. She's you friend. That's always where relationships start, friendship. You'll always be friends, no matter what," David explained. "You know what, David?" Bryant asked. "Yeah?" David replied. "Thanks," Bryant said, "Thanks a lot. This really clears up my mind." "So, you're going to ask her?" David asked, hoping for a yes. Bryant nodded. David smiled, "Awesome." "But, not now. I'm hungry. We need some breakfast," Bryant said as he walked off back into the dorm. A sweat drop fell on David's head as he sighed, "He's not going to, is he?"  
Bryant walked over towards the kitchen, as the girls walked out of the bedroom. Julie yawned as she stretched out her arms. David had just walked back in and closed the door behind him. "Good morning," David said. "Good morning," the girls replied. Sakura was dressed in her pink two-set pajamas and Julie was in a blue bathrobe. Sakura walked over to the kitchen to see Bryant. Bryant was getting more coffee. He didn't notice Sakura behind him. "Good morning Bryant," Sakura smiled. Bryant was startled as he knocked over his mug as the coffee spilled on the kitchen floor. "Oh!" Sakura shouted. She quickly grabbed a towel and helped clean it up. As both Bryant and her cleaned up, their hands gently touched one another. Sakura and Bryant blushed. "T-Thanks for your help," Bryant stuttered. "I'm sorry I startled you," Sakura said. They both got up and threw the towels in the sink. "Are you all right? You seemed to have a lot on your mind," Sakura asked him. Bryant blushed, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry." "Oh..." Sakura replied. "Ahem," David cleared his throat, looking at Bryant. Julie and David both urged Bryant to ask Sakura. Julie nodded to him as she smiled. She wanted him to go for it. Bryant hesitantly nodded back in agreement. "Uhh...Sakura?" he began. Sakura turned around to him, "Yes?" "C-Could I ask you something?" he asked her, still nervous. "You sound nervous. Is this something bad?" Sakura replied. "Well, I sure hope not," Bryant answered, "I was wondering..." "Yes?" Sakura asked, almost knowing what he wanted to come out and say. "If..." Bryant continued. It was hard for him to say the exact words. "If...you put starch in my laundry," he said, quickly changing the mood. Julie and David both fell on their faces in disbelief. Bryant blushed and scratched his head. "O-Oh," Sakura sighed sadly, "Y-Yeah. I starched your uniforms." "Oh, well thanks," Bryant said nonchalantly. He walked off into the living room. Julie whispered to him as he walked by, "Bryant, what happened?" "I just couldn't," he replied. He ran off into the bedroom. Sakura looked out the window sadly. She was so hoping that Bryant would ask her what she had been waiting for him to ask her for a long time.  
  
Rose was in the locker room sitting on a bench, with her legs crossed very femininely. She held a black rimmed mirror and combed her long, black hair. It seemed like she was preparing to go out with someone or something. She had put on some black lipstick, and got a clean pair of purple armor. Yup, she was going out all right. But with who? She then put the brush down and grabbed some perfume. She sprayed some all around her. She sighed, "Perfect. I am now officially ready." "Ready for what?" a voice asked. Rouge and James appeared from the shadows. "Going out?" James asked. "I sure am," Rose replied confidently. She seemed very happy she was going out. "How could you be thinking about going out at a time like this? We've failed that last few hunts and..." Rouge began, but was interrupted by Rose. "We? What do you mean 'we'? You both are the ones who failed," Rose stated, "And besides, I am thinking about 'Kenkaku', if you wanted to know. Me going out later tonight will help us greatly." "Yeah? And how is that?" James asked. "You'll see..." Rose smirked, "And trust me, you won't believe your eyes when it happens." "Wait a minute," Rouge said, "This was what you and the professor were talking about earlier. I overheard a bit of what you were saying to him about this great plan of yours. It had to do with the Red-Eye Dragoon, right?" Rose nodded, "That's right." "I see what your plan is, if I know my history correctly," Rouge pondered, "So, you and the Red-Eye Dragoon were...?" "Exactly," Rose told her, as she freshened herself by patting some powder on her face. "Do you really think this will work?" James asked. "Of course James. Don't you worry about a thing," Rose said. "It had better Rose," Rouge told her. James and Rouge walked back into the shadows, and faded away. Rose giggled to herself, "Foolish children. They'll see what I can do, especially after tonight."  
  
Bryant was in the bedroom still. He sat down on his bed, looking at a photo. It was a copy of the very first photo all four of them took together. All four of them stood in front of the Rikkyo International University, smiling. David was on the far left, then Julie, then Sakura, and then finally Bryant. Bryant sort of hated the way he came out. But, he did love the way Sakura came out. Always with that contagious smile. That's the only reason why he smiled, because she was. He never really smiled in any of photos, the ones with his parents in it anyway. Bryant had circled in red marker, his and Sakura's faces. Why you ask? Well, isn't it obvious? He had fallen in love with Sakura, without even realizing it. He cared for Sakura's safety, and he was sure she did to. All of those times they protected one another. It definitely was a sign of love. There was no doubt about it. Julie knocked on the door, "Bryant?" "Y-Yeah?" he asked. "Can I come in?" she asked him. "Y-Yeah, sure. Hang on," Bryant agreed. He was about to put the photo away when Julie opened the door. "I'm coming in," she said. Bryant fumbled with the photo as it floated out of his hands. "Oh, what's that?!" Julie asked cheerfully. She was curious, as always. "Oh, wait!" Bryant yelled to her. He tried to grab the photo, but Julie was too quick for him. She snatched it from the ground and stared at it closely. Her eyes glistened. She knew exactly what it meant. Bryant blushed. "B-Bryant...this is..." she said, "You...and Sakura." He laughed, "Heheh, yeah." "So, you do have feelings for her!" Julie shouted. "Shh! Keep it down!" Bryant whispered to her. "What? What?" she whispered back, "Don't you want her to know how you feel?" "N-Not yet," Bryant said. "Then when?" she asked him. "When it's right," Bryant told her. "Bryant. You care about her don't you?" Julie asked. Bryant nodded softly. "Then let her know you care about her!" Julie ordered, "I know she feels the same way." "I-I don't know," Bryant replied. "Bryant! You have to! Do you realize that we put ourselves in life or death situations everyday?!" Julie explained to him, "We don't know whether or not we'll die four years from now, or even tomorrow. Don't you think you'll regret not telling her if something were to happen to her?" Bryant gasped silently. He knew she was right. At that one moment, all he could think about were all the moments with Sakura. He remembered when she first walked in through their door, when he and her spoke on the sidewalk inside the Ibekukuro Shopping District, when Sakura protected him from Rose that first battle he witnessed, the times he and Sakura were closer than they had ever been, when Sakura spoke with him on the balcony the day his parents came to visit, and what had just happened today when she helped him clean up the mess he'd made and they met hands. Sakura wasn't only beautiful to him, she was everything to him. "Could you imagine your life without her?" Julie asked him. Bryant knew his answer, "No." "Then tell her!" Julie urged him. Bryant stood up from his bed, "You're right!" Julie stood up with him, "All right!" Bryant ran out of the bedroom. David walked over to Julie as he left. "I see your talk got him better than mine did," David stated. "That's because you don't have a woman's intuition," Julie smirked. A sweat drop fell on David's head, "R-Right."  
Sakura was outside on the balcony, breathing some nice mid-morning air. The sun shined on her eyes radiantly. Bryant walked in. "B-Bryant?" she asked. Bryant walked over to her and turned her facing him. He grabbed her hand. Sakura blushed. "Sakura. I've realized what kind of situation we're in," Bryant began. "Situation?" Sakura asked. "Yes. We fight for our lives and for others' as well," Bryant replied, "But, what is the point of making other people happy when we can't find our own way to happiness also? What good are we to help others find their happiness when we can't even find our own?" "Bryant, what are you saying?" Sakura asked him. "I can't go on another day shadowing what I feel," Bryant stated, "And so...I was wondering...if you would go out with me tonight?" Sakura blushed. That was how it happened. Bryant realized what he wanted and asked Sakura out. "I'd understand if you didn't want to, because you have your own choices and all..." Bryant babbled. "I'd love to," Sakura smiled. "And so, if you don't want...W-What?" Bryant continued. "I'd love to go out with you tonight," Sakura reiterated. "Y-You would?" he asked. He was smiling all over. Sakura giggled as she nodded. "That's good to hear," he replied, "I'm glad." They both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. It was the nicest feeling. "Well then...I'll see you tonight. I have some errands to run," Bryant told her. "A-All right," she said. Bryant began to walk off. "And Bryant?" she asked. He turned around, "Yes?" Sakura rushed into his arms and kissed him as their lips met for the first time. Bryant was reluctant and a bit shocked at first, but he wanted this as much as she did. They both kissed each other. It was almost like they had never really seen each other until that moment. They both then stopped after a few more seconds. "T-Then...I'll see you tonight," he said. "Right," Sakura agreed, "Tonight. I'll be looking forward to it." "So will I," Bryant replied as he walked off, "See you tonight." He then was grabbed by two arms from inside the dorm. It was Julie and David. "Congratulations!" Julie told him as she hugged him. "It's about time," David added as he gave him a friendly hug. They both began to ask him a lot of questions. Sakura eavesdropped and blushed to herself. She was so happy, and so in love with him.  
  
And so, the night was approaching. The sun was setting in the city of Tokyo. It was going to be a big night for two young lovers. The first date, the most important and most memorable of them all. Sakura had no idea where she was going, but she was told she and Bryant were going somewhere semi-formal. Julie and Sakura, the girls, gathered in the girls' bathroom to prepare themselves. Sakura sat in a chair facing the mirror. She was in a bathrobe and had already taken a shower. Julie was going to get her ready for her big night. Sakura wasn't so sure at first, but she trusted Julie. Julie was babbling on and on about what hairstyles they were going to try and at the same time was showing her all of the possible outfits for the spectacular night. All Sakura could really do was laugh and smile.   
Meanwhile, in the guys' bathroom, David had typed up a complete list of dos and don'ts for Bryant to memorize. Bryant had also taken a shower and was in a baby blue bathrobe. He sat on the bathroom counter near the sink. He was drying out his hair with a towel. David paced back and forth reciting the list he had made up. Bryant was only paying half mind to what David said. All Bryant could think about was how much more beautiful Sakura was going to look. It may be his first date with her, but he wasn't nervous at all now. He was looking forward to it. David then finished reciting the list and then grabbed some clothes for Bryant. He showed them to him and then told him to go try them on.  
The girls were now trying on all of the outfits. Sakura first came out in a cute red dress with a French barrette on her head. Julie looked at it for a moment and then shook her head. It was onto the next one. Sakura then came out in a matching black leather number. Leather jacket, white tanktop, and leather pants. Sakura wore black rimmed and yellow colored lens glasses. Julie's mouth dropped as she shook her head. Sakura then came out in a variety of outfits, modeling them all for Julie. Some were ok, and some were just plain and simply bizarre. Julie sighed in grief. I guess too much stress for her.  
It was now Bryant's turn to try on outfits. Bryant first came out in a prep school look. Navy blue vest, long sleeve dress shirt, khakis, dress shoes, and way too nicely combed hair. David shook his head in disgust. Bryant actually kind of liked it. But, David wanted to get Bryant away from that London look or whatever and refused to see it any longer. Next, Bryant came out in a bit of a grunge look. He came out in very wide legged pants, a black T-shirt, and hat worn backwards. Bryant crossed his arms, trying to look tough. David could only laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Like Sakura, Bryant went through a collage of clothes, some acceptable and some just way too unacceptable. It all looked hopeless for David.  
The night had reached the city by the time they were all done. Sakura walked out of the girls' bathroom with Julie. I can't tell you what she picked to wear just yet. (So, think of it as they didn't really show much of her to keep you in suspense). David watched in awe at how beautiful Sakura looked. Julie smiled. David explained to them that Bryant was waiting for Sakura at the Cherry Blossom Restaurant, the very nice and elegant restaurant for the students. Julie rushed Sakura off onto her first date as they scurried out the door.  
  
Bryant sat down in the outside area of the restaurant. It was almost like a small French café. He had chosen what he was going to wear also. He decided on a black jacket, a dark blue dress shirt, and matching black dress pants. He had his hair very handsomely combed. He looked very handsome and very elegant. He began to grown even more nervous as seconds went by. But, he knew this was what he wanted. He then heard footsteps in the distance. Bryant slowly turned his head behind him, and saw her. He almost wanted to leap out of his chair and hold her but he controlled his urge. He got up from his chair to greet her. And so, there Sakura stood before him. Her hair was in the same hairstyle as always. Her ponytail laid gently on her shoulder. She also had nice round gold earrings that shimmered. She borrowed them from Julie. She had chosen a two-piece black dress. The top was in the shape of a V. A small part of her midriff was shown. The skirt was only knee-length. She also wore open-toed black high heels. She was more beautiful than Bryant could ever imagine. "Y-You look...beautiful," he told her. "Thank you," she replied, "You don't look half-bad yourself." They both giggled for a moment. Bryant then walked over to her chair and pulled it out. Sakura sat it in it very politely as Bryant pushed the chair back in. They both sat in front of one another. "This is nice," Sakura said, "I've never been here before." "Yes. I hear the food is wonderful," Bryant added. The waiter then arrived and told them 'hello' and gave them their menus, and all of that. Sakura and Bryant complimented on the prices and on how good the food looked. They were already prepared to order, seeing the menu. After the order was placed, the waiter left after telling them he would be back with their order. Sakura and Bryant resumed to talking. "You know, this is nice," Sakura said. "Yeah, the restaurant is pretty good," Bryant replied. "No, not that," Sakura stated, "Just...being here...with you." "I feel the same way," Bryant agreed. He gently held her hand. "Everything is just perfect," Sakura continued, "The restaurant, the night sky, the stars glistening, and the moon shining down on us brightly." "Yeah, it is," Bryant said. "Bryant...can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "Yes, of course," he replied. "When did you realize...that...you had feelings for me?" Sakura asked him. Bryant blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, never..." Sakura began as she was interrupted. "It was when you protected me from Rose that very first time actually," he answered. "R-Really?" Sakura asked, "Me too. I...fell in love with you as time went on after that. And then, when I found out you were a Dragoon and that I would be closer to you..." "Yes, exactly," Bryant agreed. It seems their hearts really were connected. That's when a song began to play on the restaurant's jukebox. Bryant had an idea. He stood up from his chair and put out his hand to Sakura. "Can I have this dance?" he asked her. Sakura smiled and placed her hands on his. They both walked a few feet away from their table and held one another in each other's arms. They moved from side to side with slow and romantic song. Sakura gently placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This was what she had always been longing for all along. To feel the love and warmth from another. It was the same for Bryant. It seems they had found that happiness in each other. Sakura then lifted her head and gazed into Bryant's eyes. They both smiled. It was the happiest moment of their lives. They would cherish. "Sakura..." Bryant said. "Bryant..." Sakura also said. They both leaned in once again and began to kiss. The waiter came out with their food and then saw them kissing. He figured he'd put them in a heated place and come back when they were done. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He walked back inside with the food. But, someone else would ruin the moment.   
Sakura then felt pulses of darkness. "Oh no," she said as she stopped kissing. "What is it?" Bryant asked. Out of the skies, hurling bolts of darkness fired down on them. "Watch out!" Sakura shouted. She and Bryant leaped out of the way of the attack. The bolts crashed into their table. "S-Sakura...are you all right?" Bryant asked her from the ground they laid on. "Yeah...don't worry," she replied, "Are you?" He nodded, "What was that?" "Someone attacking us," Sakura answered, "The question is...who?" "Must we really contemplate on that stupid question," a familiar and dark female voice spoke. The two warriors stood up. Bryant held Sakura close to him. Sakura felt safe in his arms. "Aww, how wonderfully DISGUSTING!" the woman yelled. "I know that voice," Sakura stated, "Rose, show yourself!" Floating above them, Rose appeared. She was in her Dark Dragoon Armor. Sakura and Bryant stood in fighting stances, ready to fight. "Did I ruin your date? Ah, I'm so sorry," Rose joked. "Go away Rose!" Bryant yelled, "No one wants you here!" "Oh really? I really thought you would have felt differently," Rose stated. "What?" Bryant asked. "There's no time to waste," Sakura said as she reached into blouse, her Dragoon Spirit in the middle. Bryant reached into his pocket. They both lifted the Dragoon Spirits into the air. "Red-Eye...!" Bryant began. "White Silver...!" Sakura also began. Rose then put out the palm of her hand and pointed it at Sakura. She used her power and blew Sakura away. "Ugghhh!!!" Sakura screamed as she was blown into the restaurant window. "Sakura!" Bryant gasped. He was about to run to her aide when something froze him. He couldn't run over to her. "H-Huh...?" he struggled, "What...is...this?" Rose's eyes had turned completely black. She was using some sort of hypnotism to freeze him. Bryant slowly turned around to look at Rose, "What are you doing to me?" Everyone in the restaurant screamed and watched the scene. The waiter ran to Sakura and asked her if she needed help. "What am I doing to you? I am only bringing out your descendant instincts," Rose answered. "Descendant instincts?" Bryant asked. He didn't understand what she meant by that. But Rose definitely did. "You obviously don't know," "Rose said to him, "Come with me if you want to find out." Rose began to float up into the air. Rose used her power to make Bryant float after her. But, it was almost as if Bryant was absolutely willing to go with her. They headed towards the roof of the estate. Sakura then slowly awoke. She quickly got up to a sitting position. "W-Where's Bryant?" she asked. "That woman took him to the roof," the waiter answered her. Sakura took her Dragoon Spirit and stood up. She knew she couldn't transform in front of all of these people. "Where are the stairs to the roof?" Sakura asked. The waiter pointed to a door next to the kitchen door. "Thank you," Sakura told him as she ran off.  
  
"Now explain to me what you meant!" Bryant demanded to Rose, "What did you mean?!" They were both on the roof now. "You are the descendant of the Red-Eye Dragoon," she began, "And I, the Dark Dragoon. There was a relationship between them during the war centuries ago." "A...relationship?" Bryant asked. "They were both lovers," Rose finally said. "What?!" Bryant gasped, "That can't be possible! The Dark Dragoon was evil, wasn't she?!" "Not when their adventure began," Rose explained, "She was apart of the good group of Dragoons, until something happened to her that made her true malice grow." "T-This can't be!" Bryant yelled, "What does that have to do with me?!" "You see, since you are the descendant of that Dragoon, apart of you still wants me," Rose smirked. "No way!" Bryant yelled, "I...I love Sakura!" Rose laughed, "Do you really?! Try and run away then." Bryant tried to, but couldn't. Something was keeping him from running away. "What have you done to me?!" he asked. "Nothing really," she told him, "Just releasing your true instincts. Your love for...ME." Rose darkened her eyes once again and stared at Bryant's eyes, "Look into my eyes Bryant! Look at me! You love me, and only ME!" "N-No!" Bryant shouted, "I love Sakura!" The hypnotism was beginning to get to him. "I love Sakura! I love...I love...I love...Rose..." "That's right! You love me!" Rose yelled. The color and emotion in Bryant's eyes began to fade away. Rose's spell had worked. He was no longer Bryant. And so, at that moment, Sakura had appeared on the scene. "Rose! Leave him alone!" Sakura yelled, "You stay away from him." "As you wish," Rose laughed. She floated into the air and towards the edge of the building. Sakura ran over to Bryant. She put her hand on his shoulder. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Sakura asked. But, when she touched him, she realized darkness was in him. She had a psychic flash. "What?!" she gasped. Bryant then quickly turned around and tried to back kick Sakura. Sakura expected it and blocked the kick. "B-Bryant?" Sakura asked. "He is no longer the Bryant you remember," Rose told her, "He belongs to me now." "W-What?" Sakura asked, "But, Bryant...don't you...care about me?" Sakura walked over to him again. His eyes were so desolate, definitely not the Bryant of old. He back-slapped her in the face as she fell to the floor. "Ugh!" she cried. He then struck his fist at her from above. Sakura gasped and rolled out of the way. Bryant's fist smashed into the ground and bled. Sakura got up to her feet and touched her red face. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "Bryant stop!" she cried out to him. He attacked her once again. He threw at her multiple punches and kicks. Sakura was quick enough to dodge each and every one. "Bryant, please! Stop it!" she cried out to him. "Bryant, that is enough," Rose ordered. Bryant stopped and floated into the air. He floated backwards towards his new master, Rose. Sakura ran after him, "Bryant!!!" He floated over right next to Rose. His Dragoon Spirit appeared and quickly wrapped him in a robe of fire. When it disappeared, he was the Red-Eye Dragoon. Rose then held him in her arms and laughed at Sakura. Sakura cried and sobbed as she watched her love be taken away. "Bryant..." she sobbed, the tears not stopping. "He now belongs to me Sakura," Rose told her, "He will no longer answer to any of you. And you want to know why?" Sakura listened. "Because he loves me," Rose told her. That was the defining moment. Rose took Bryant and kissed him on his lips. Sakura gasped. "Noo!!!" she cried, "Bryant!!!" She began to run closer to them. Bryant stopped kissing Rose and blasted a wave of flames at Sakura. "Aaaggghhh!!!!!!!" she screamed as the flames pierced her skin. She fell to the floor. "Hahahahaha!!!!!" Rose laughed. She had her dark knight in front of her. "B-Bryant..." Sakura sobbed. He then fired another wave of fire at her. This time, a large water whirlwind extinguished his fire. The Sea Wave and Jade Dragoons appeared next to Sakura. Julie cared to Sakura. David had his bladed staff out ready to fight. Rose continued to laugh, "You are all foolish! You'll never save him! He is mine!!!" Rose and Bryant then disappeared. David turned to Sakura. Sakura was frantic and in shock. "Sakura, what happened?!" Julie asked. Sakura didn't care about her wounds or the blood stains on her outfit. Her hands were trembling. "B-Bryant...he w-was..." she sobbed. She was really frantic. "Sakura?" David asked. "H-He's in love with...Rose!" Sakura cried. "What?!" her friends gasped. "A-And now...he's g-gone...I couldn't...protect him!!!" she continued to cry. "Don't worry! We'll get him back!" Julie told her. "They took him away!" Sakura continued to panic, "Bryant! Come back!" The two Dragoons kneeled next to their friend to comfort her. There was nothing they could do for her. Her one true love was taken away from her in an instant. And he kissed her, Rose. It was the worst thing for her to experience. What was she to do now without him? He was what brought her happiness. How was she to survive without him?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. When Hearts Become One and Separated Onc...

  
  
  
Last time...  
  
  
  
  
"Rose? Rose, what are you doing up so late?" he asked her, kind of groggy. Rose kept her eyes closed, "I'm going to begin my plan of bringing the Red-Eye Dragoon to the dark side." Bach's eyes widened, "Oh really? How will you do this?" "Dreams are made of light, correct?" Rose asked. Bach nodded. "But, as there is light, there is darkness. That is more commonly known as nightmares. I will change their dreams into nightmares and so, my plan begins!" Rose explained.  
Bryant was in a golden room with a line of marbled gold pillars. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and black bow tie. He walked down the corridor smiling. On the other side of this corridor was the woman he had been looking for all of his life. And who else would it be but, Sakura. Sakura was dressed in a long, white dress with golden linings on some parts. Her hair was up, wrapped in white pearls. The pearls were also made into a V-shaped headband upon her forehead. She looked somewhat like a princess, or a priestess. They both slowly leaned into one another, ready to kiss. But, the unimaginable happened. Rose, dressed in an evil black gown, pushed Sakura away. She stepped in and held Bryant close to her. Sakura began to cry. Bryant didn't even struggle to be released from her grip. He just let Rose hold him in her arms. Rose looked back at the fallen Sakura and smirked evilly. She wanted to see Sakura agonize in pain. Bryant then looked into Rose's eyes, and Rose into Bryant's. They both leaned in for a kiss.  
Then, suddenly, Sakura and Bryant woke up from their bunks. Both were sweating, and out of breath.  
"Ohhh, it's about Sakura," he smirked, "Ha! We knew it!" "Huh? Knew what?" Bryant asked as he blushed. He tried to act like he didn't know what David was talking about. "Julie and I figured it out," David replied, "You are falling in love with Sakura, aren't you?" "W-What?!" Bryant gasped. He turned completely red. "Where'd you get that idea?" he asked. "Bryant, you don't have to hide it from me. Besides, it was fairly obvious," David told him, "It's okay. It's nice that you have feelings for her. You don't have to hide them. We all understand." Bryant sighed, "Yeah, but...I don't know if she..." "Feels the same way about you?" David added. "Yeah," Bryant answered. "Why don't you ask her out then?" David asked. "A-Ask her out?!" Bryant gasped. "Well, of course. You like her, she likes you...I think it all works out if you ask me," David told Bryant, "You should."  
"I can't go on another day shadowing what I feel," Bryant stated, "And so...I was wondering...if you would go out with me tonight?" "I'd love to," Sakura smiled. Sakura rushed into his arms and kissed him as their lips met for the first time. Bryant was reluctant and a bit shocked at first, but he wanted this as much as she did. They both kissed each other. It was almost like they had never really seen each other until that moment.  
Bryant sat down in the outside area of the restaurant. And so, there Sakura stood before him. "Can I have this dance?" he asked her. Sakura smiled and placed her hands on his. They both walked a few feet away from their table and held one another in each other's arms. They moved from side to side with slow and romantic song. Sakura then felt pulses of darkness. "Oh no," she said as she stopped kissing. "Aww, how wonderfully DISGUSTING!" the woman yelled. "I know that voice," Sakura stated, "Rose, show yourself!" Floating above them, Rose appeared. She was in her Dark Dragoon Armor. "Ugghhh!!!" Sakura screamed as she was blown into the restaurant window. "Sakura!" Bryant gasped. He was about to run to her aide when something froze him. He couldn't run over to her. "H-Huh...?" he struggled, "What...is...this?" Rose's eyes had turned completely black. She was using some sort of hypnotism to freeze him. Bryant slowly turned around to look at Rose, "What are you doing to me?" "What am I doing to you? I am only bringing out your descendant instincts," Rose answered. "Descendant instincts?" Bryant asked. He didn't understand what she meant by that. But Rose definitely did. "You obviously don't know," "Rose said to him, "Come with me if you want to find out." Rose began to float up into the air. Rose used her power to make Bryant float after her. But, it was almost as if Bryant was absolutely willing to go with her. They headed towards the roof of the estate. Rose darkened her eyes once again and stared at Bryant's eyes, "Look into my eyes Bryant! Look at me! You love me, and only ME!" "N-No!" Bryant shouted, "I love Sakura!" The hypnotism was beginning to get to him. "I love Sakura! I love...I love...I love...Rose..." "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Sakura asked. But, when she touched him, she realized darkness was in him. She had a psychic flash. "What?!" she gasped. Bryant then quickly turned around and tried to back kick Sakura. Sakura expected it and blocked the kick. "B-Bryant?" Sakura asked. "W-What?" Sakura asked, "But, Bryant...don't you...care about me?" Sakura walked over to him again. His eyes were so desolate, definitely not the Bryant of old. He back-slapped her in the face as she fell to the floor. "Ugh!" "He now belongs to me Sakura," Rose told her, "He will no longer answer to any of you. And you want to know why?" Sakura listened. "Because he loves me," Rose told her. That was the defining moment. Rose took Bryant and kissed him on his lips. Sakura gasped. "Noo!!!" she cried, "Bryant!!!" Rose continued to laugh, "You are all foolish! You'll never save him! He is mine!!!" Rose and Bryant then disappeared. "B-Bryant...he w-was..." she sobbed. She was really frantic. "Sakura?" David asked. "H-He's in love with...Rose!" Sakura cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The brainwashed Red-Eye Dragoon, Bryant, and the Dark Dragoon, Rose, arrived inside Professor Bach's evil laboratory and headquarters. The other two evil Dragoons stood next to their leader, Professor Bach. Bach's face lit up when he saw Bryant there with them. "Ah! Welcome!" Bach greeted him. Bryant didn't reply. His eyes were so cold, so deserted. They had lost their emotion and their feeling. He was under complete and utter control. He looked around the laboratory. "Good work Rose," Bach complimented, "You have done what you said you would do." "Yes, I know," Rose smirked. Rouge and James gritted their teeth in disgust. "The Red-Eye Dragoon will be a great asset for us," Bach continued, "Our hunt for spirits shall move quickly now that he is with us." "Professor Bach. Permission for Rouge and I to leave for the hunt?" James asked as he and Rouge bowed. Bach nodded, "Yes, of course. I would like to speak more with the Red-Eye Dragoon." "Understood," Rouge agreed. She and James disappeared into the shadows. "Ha! I showed them," Rose thought to herself. "Red-Eye Dragoon. You are now apart of Kenkaku," Bach told him. Bryant stood like a soldier. "You will only obey Rose's commands, agreed?" Bach asked. He nodded. "When you see the White Silver Dragoon, you will not befriend her, you will annihilate her," Bach went on. Bryant nodded again. "You are not in love with her anymore. You are in love with Rose, the Dark Dragoon," Bach stated. Bryant again nodded. "Perfect," Bach said, "He is completely brainwashed. You did well Rose. I commend you for it. You shall definitely be the Dragoon to posses the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit when we find it." "I am honored," Rose replied. "Now, prepare him for the hunt," Bach ordered. "Yes, of course," Rose agreed. Bach walked off into the darkness. "But, first..." Rose smirked as she wrapped her arms around Bryant, "Let's you and I have a little 'fun'." Bryant continued to stand like soldier. He said nothing, or even tried to struggle. Rose had done a number on him.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Dragoons had flown over to The Dragony. Sakura's wounds were pretty severe and she needed medical care. But, her wounds weren't as painful as the ones in her heart. Sakura was now in her pink pajamas and had a white wrap around her head. There were other pieces of medical equipment around her. Sakura was looking out towards the night sky through the round window next to her. Her friends watched from outside.   
"How could I let this happen...?" Drake asked himself. "It wasn't your fault," Julie told him, "It was all ours'." "We should have been there to protect her...and Bryant." David added sadly. "And so, Bryant was taken away?" Drake asked them. They both nodded. "But, we don't understand what was going on," David said, "We asked Sakura, but, she was too much in shock to say anything except mumble some words." "What words did she say?" Drake asked. Julie remembered the scene when Sakura said them.   
"H-He's in love with...Rose!"  
"Is that really what she said?" Drake wondered. "Those were her exact words," Julie said, "But, maybe she was just too frantic to realized what she was saying." "I-I don't know," David said. He remembered seeing Rose and Bryant together as they disappeared at the end of the battle. "Bryant...Bryant just WENT with her!" David yelled. "You mean...he wasn't kidnapped?" Drake asked them. Julie shook her head disappointingly, "No...he went with her. And his eyes...so cold...dead..." Julie began to cry. Bryant was the first of her roommates she had met. She couldn't believe he would just go with Rose like that and leave Sakura behind in pain. She thought she knew him better than that. "And that witch Rose...she hurt my Sakura..." Drake clenched his fist. "That's the other part...Rose wasn't the one attacking Sakura," David added reluctantly. "W-What?!" Drake gasped, "You mean...!" "When we arrived to protect Sakura, Bryant was the one firing at Sakura," Julie explained. "No," Drake gasped once again, "Bryant...? How could he?" "It was almost like he was hypnotized somehow," David stated. "Hypnotized?" Drake asked. "Well, kind of. It was more like...he was 'drawn' to her," David answered. "Do you know anything about it?" Julie asked the professor. He pondered for a moment and then remembered something, "Ah! Maybe...follow me!" Drake ran off into the ship. David ran after him. Julie quickly walked into Sakura's room, "Sakura, we'll be right back, okay?" Sakura continued to stare out into the sky. Julie looked at her sadly, but there was nothing she could do. She ran after her friends.   
Only one thing was on Sakura's mind. Bryant. The stars she stared at seemed to line up into Bryant's face. It pained her so much. She had finally found someone who could care about her as much as Bryant did. Now, there was nothing she could do to help him. "He now belongs to me Sakura," Rose told her, "He will no longer answer to any of you. And you want to know why?" Sakura listened. "Because he loves me," Rose told her. That was the defining moment. Rose took Bryant and kissed him on his lips. Sakura gasped. "No!!!" she cried, "Bryant!!!" That one scene ran through her mind like a repeating film strip. Seeing Bryant kiss Rose was so painful for her to see. And when Bryant attacked her as well. How could he do that to her? She thought that he cared about her. Sakura grasped her chest in pain. Her White Silver Dragoon Spirit, which shined on the dresser next to her, began to fade in and out. The shine was disappearing and reappearing. Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
When Hearts Become One and  
Separated Once Again  
  
Part II  
  
  
Julie and David sat down in the large meeting room. They waited for Professor Drake to arrive. "I hope Professor Drake can find some information on what's going on with Bryant," Julie stated sadly. She was worried for both Sakura and Bryant. "He sounded like he might have known what's going on so, let's hope he does," David reassured her. And at that moment, Drake arrived with a CD-ROM. "I've found it!" he exclaimed. He hurried over and sat down on the main chair. In front of him was a mini computer on the table. There was a CD slot, and that was where he would put his CD. He slipped it in. "Now both of you, watch closely," he told them. He punched in a few commands as the center of the table opened. A holographic projector appeared and showed an image of an ancient scroll. "What's that?" Julie asked. "That is an image of an ancient scroll I found in one of my archeological digs a while back," Drake explained, "This a fraction of the many scrolls based upon the legendary Dragon Campaign War all of those centuries ago. It is a pretty detailed record of what happened during that time. When your Dragonian ancestors fought against the Winglies in order to save this world." "What does that have to do with Bryant and Rose?" David asked. "Like I said, this is a 'detailed' record of what happened. It does not only explain the war, but what went on outside of the war also," Drake answered, "You see, during that war...the ancestors of Rose and Bryant were...lovers." "W-What?" Julie gasped. "But I thought you said that the Dark Dragoon became evil? How could the Red-Eye Dragoon have been in love with her?" David asked, still not able to believe what he was hearing. "Yes, I was getting to that," Drake continued, "This was all before the Dark Dragoon became evil and before Bryant's ancestor met the White Silver Dragoon, Sakura's ancestor. You see, when she arrived and won the Red-Eye Dragoon's heart, the Dark Dragoon became jealous and full of malice. She was the one supposed to be with him. But, don't get me wrong, it wasn't that Sakura's ancestor was plotting to take Bryant's ancestor away from Rose. The Red-Eye Dragoon fell in love with her. It was inevitable, it was fate." "And that's how the Dark Dragoon switched sides..." David added. "Huh? What do you mean?" Julie asked him. "Because of Rose's jealousy and malice, she wanted to take revenge on the Red-Eye and White Silver Dragoons and so she decided to join the Winglies in the fight against the legendary Dragoons," David explained to Julie. "Oh, I understand now," Julie agreed. "So, I'm guessing that Rose tapped into that history, that instinct in their spirits and used that to gain control of Bryant's body, power, and emotions," Drake added. "So, that's why Bryant acts like he loves Rose. At one time, his spirit did love her," Julie said sadly, "But, what can we do to save him?" David and Professor Drake began to think to themselves to see if they could conjure up anything in their minds. "We can go after him..." a weak Sakura told them. She leaned on the door as she walked in. Her eyes were weary and her body so frail. "Sakura!" Julie cried. Sakura was about to fall on the floor when Julie grabbed her. David ran over to them to help. "Sakura, what are you doing out of bed?" David asked her, "You're not well." "I-I have to...save him..." she said. David and Julie helped her up. "Sakura, you know you can't in your condition," Drake explained to her, "You won't be of any help to anyone in your current state." "B-But I...I love him!" Sakura sobbed. Julie put Sakura's face on her chest. Sakura continued to cry. "Oh, Sakura," Julie cried. "I love him," Sakura repeated, "I can't go on without him!" Then, her White Silver Dragoon Spirit began to fade in its shine once again. Sakura began to weaken. "Sakura!" David shouted. Sakura fainted. As Drake walked over to them, he noticed in the infirmary, the flashing white light. He passed by his young friends, and walked into the infirmary. He picked up the white orb and saw its shine fading away ever slowly. He knew what was wrong.  
Minutes later, Julie and David got Sakura back into bed. She had gotten worse. Her spirit continued to flash dim white lights. It was fading, and for some reason, so was Sakura's life force. "What's wrong with her professor?" Julie asked concernedly. "It is as I feared," Drake replied. "What is it?" David asked. "The original White Silver Dragoon dedicated her love and her life to the Red-Eye Dragoon. They were never, ever apart from each other. They were madly in love. Nothing could keep them apart. It seems that since the two spirits are now apart after finding love in one another once again, that it is affecting Sakura and the White Silver Dragoon Spirit," Drake explained. "So, the only way we can help her is...?" Julie began to ask. "By bringing Bryant back," David finished for her. "If we don't, Sakura and the White Silver Dragoon Spirit will fade away and will never shine again," Drake added. And soon after, the alarms inside the ship went off. "Huh?! What's this?!" Drake asked. He and the other Dragoons rushed over through the halls and into the bridge. Drake hurried towards the main computer console. He pressed a few buttons as a map of the metropolitan area of Tokyo appeared. Two colored dots, purple and gold, were shown blinking in the city. They represented the Violet Thunder Dragoon and Golden-Eye Dragoon. "It's Rouge and James!" Julie gasped. "They've taken this opportunity to hunt for more spirits!" David added. "Not only that, look!" Drake pointed. A black and red dot had just appeared. "Rose...and Bryant!" Julie shouted, "What now?!" "There's only two of us!" David yelled, "We can't handle all four of them! And now with Sakura down, we can't use her holy power to stop them!" "Don't panic," Drake told them, "David will stay with me. He and I will go after both Rouge and James in the ship." "You mean, you're going to activate the weapon system?!" David asked. "I have to. We are in a state of crisis," Drake replied, "Julie, I need you to hold off both Rose and Bryant until we can get to you. Your element of water is the strongest against Bryant." "You want me to fight against Bryant?!" Julie cried, "I-I can't!" "You must!" Drake ordered. "He's right Julie," David agreed, "We need you." Julie was hesitant, but she agreed, "A-All right." "You'd better get a move on then," Drake told her. "Okay," Julie nodded. "Be careful," David said, "We'll be there as soon as we can." "Time to teach Rose a lesson," Julie stated.  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
  
And so, Julie, the Sea Wave Dragoon, set out to find Rose and Bryant who were somewhere in the city of Tokyo. David talked to Julie through their spirits. "Okay, David, " Julie began, flying over the city, "Where do I go?" "They're headed for the Shinjuku Shopping District," David told her. "Got it," Julie understood, "I'll see you guys later." Julie swooped downward towards the city. The Dragony flew across the opposite way. Like Drake had explained, David and him were on their way to battle Rouge and James.   
  
Julie flew her way across the city and over to the Shinjuku Shopping District. There, Rose and Bryant were stealing the spirits of the innocent people passing by. Rose and Bryant had a bag full of clear spirit orbs. It looked like they were done for the day. Rose laughed on at the lifeless people, "Ha ha ha!!! Why are these humans so weak?!" Bryant simply stood beside her, completely under control by Rose. "I say we go home, don't you?" Rose asked Bryant. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They spread out their wings and were about to leave. Then, suddenly, a sparkling ring of blue water wrapped around them both. Rose only smiled, "It seems we have company." Julie landed behind them. She took out her thin blue dragon sword. "You're not going anywhere," Julie told them. "Bryant, darling...would you please release us from this weak water trap?" Rose asked seductively. Bryant took out one hand and blasted fire on the water ring wrapped around them. The ring disappeared soon after. "Ahh, much better!" Rose sighed. She put her bag of spirits down and then took out her weapon. "I'm guessing you're not leaving without a fight?" Rose asked Julie. "You bet I'm not!" Julie replied. "Show me what you've got then," Rose told her. Julie lifted up her blade, spread out her wings, and lifted slightly off of the ground. "Haahh!!!" she yelled as she soared towards Rose. Rose put up her weapon and blocked Julie's sword. They both struggled to gain the upper hand in this power struggle. "This is going to be fun," Rose stated confidently.  
  
Meanwhile, The Dragony soared high above the city of Tokyo. Inside, David was already into his armor and was ready for battle. Professor Drake was flying the ship. "We're almost there," Drake told David. The sounds of the oh-so-many computers were going off in the background. "I've got them on-screen!" Drake stated. Upon the window, the images of Rouge and James in their Dragoon armor appeared. They were going around attacking innocent bystanders and stealing their pure spirits. David knew he had to put a stop to it. He knew that Kenkaku was taking the opportunity of Sakura's weak state to attack the city. She is the only one with the holy power to stop them. But now, she cannot fight with them. It's now up to the two good Dragoons that are left. "I'm opening the cargo bay doors for you David," Drake told him, "Good luck, and be safe. I will help as soon as I can get these rusty old weapon systems to work." David nodded. He rushed out of the bridge and over to the cargo bay. The large door slid downward as the wind from the skies rushed in. David covered his face as he moved forward towards the open door. He gathered enough strength and courage to spread out his Dragoon wings and soar off into the sky. Drake watched David soaring into battle from the bridge. He hoped that David could do it. David soon arrived inside the city. Many people were on the floor lifeless, and others were running away in horror. He landed a few yards away from the two enemies. Rouge and James stopped to see him. Rouge laughed playfully, "You actually think you can outmatch the two of us?" "Thinking isn't an option, but knowing is," David replied to her confidently. Rouge took out her whip, and James put up his strong fists. "Let's see how confident you are after I ram my fist into you're face," James smirked. David's weapon appeared into his hand as he twirled it above his head and then pointed it at his foes. "I have to do this..." he thought, "Not only for myself...but for Julie, for Bryant...and for...Sakura...who always bravely fought for us all." "Quit stallin', aye mate!" James yelled, "Put it to the test!" "I'll start!" Rouge volunteered, "Atomic Thunder!!!!" Out of the palm of her hand, a large violet pulse of lightning shot outwards towards David. David leaped into the air and twirled his staff high. "Yahh!!!" he shouted as he struck downward on Rouge. "Ugh!" she screamed as she hit the floor hard. "Let's see who can outmatch who..." David told her. James then came up from behind him and grabbed his arms, pulling them back, "Yes, let's." David dropped his weapon. He struggled to get free, but he couldn't. "Urgh...W-Wing..." David began to say as he struggle. "H-Huh?" James gasped. "...Blaster!!!!!" David screamed as loud as he could. He used his wing attack, which came out of his Dragoon wings. The green laser blast his James right in the chest since he was right behind David. David picked up his weapon and pointed it to James' neck, who was on the ground hurt. But, James just smirked, "Heh, you think you're so clever." David then looked behind to see a whip lashing out at him. David swiftly turned around and put his staff in front of him. The whip wrapped around it. Rogue was the one on the other side of that whip. She yanked on it hard, knocking the weapon out of David's hands. "I told you. You can't beat us," Rouge stated. Then, James came at David from behind. David ducked and then tried to lash out at James with an uppercut. But, James moved his head away and then struck down on David's back with his large fists. David hit the ground with force. He almost had the wind knocked out of him. James then tried to stomp on David's back. David was quick, however, and rolled out of the way. He got up onto his feet and raised his arm into the air. "Blossom...!!!" he began. The wind around them began to gain force. "Sto...!" he tried to finish, but he was hit by an electric blast from behind. It was Rouge. As David tried to get up, Rouge came up to his and kicked him in the face. David's face was now bruised, and a little cut. "I think I'll finish him off then..." James said, "Grand Stream!!" He rammed his golden fist into the ground, creating a massive dent. Out of his fist, golden waves of light shot outward at David. "Ugghhh!!!!" he cried as he was pushed even farther down into the city streets, scarring them. David wasn't to give up however. He tried to get up to his feet once again, but this time could only make it to his hands and knees. Rouge and James walked towards him. "Hmph, now that that holy wimp is out of the picture these Dragoons are hopeless," Rouge commented. "That's why we're taking this opportunity Rouge," James replied, "It's only a matter of time 'till..." Then, out of the skies, lasers blasted downward on the two evil Dragoons. It was The Dragony! "Hold on David!" Drake told him through the intercom, "Take this you naïve little...!" He fire once again. "Aahhh!!!" Rouge and James screamed. They were knocked down hard. The ship hovered above them. "I suggest you leave," Drake said to them. "Let's go Rouge," James ordered. "But what about the..." Rouge complained. "Forget them! Rose and Bryant probably have already snatched some spirits!" James yelled. The two Dragoons spread out their wings and flew off into the city. David had managed to get onto his feet and walked over towards the ship. He held one arm in grimace but was still smiles. Behind him, the spirits of the innocent people returned to their rightful owners. Drake opened the cargo bay doors as David flew inside. Drake met up with him inside the cargo bay. When Drake arrived, the bay doors had just closed. Drake helped David up. "You did great out there," he said. "T-Thanks," David replied, "Guess the weapon systems weren't so bad after all..." They both laughed for a moment. "So it seems," Drake smiled, "We have more problems though." "What is it?" David asked. "Julie...Julie's in trouble and needs your help," Drake explained reluctantly, "But in your state..." "No! I'll go!" David agreed, "I've got to help her." "All right then," Drake replied, "Could you check on Sakura for me? And then meet me at the bridge. I'll set the course now." "Yeah, okay," David agreed. They headed off inside the ship and then parted ways. David walked through the halls of The Dragony and over to Sakura's bedroom. "S-Sakura...?" he began as he walked in and then gasped. Sakura was not in her bedroom, and neither was her fading Dragoon Spirit. David knew where she was. David ran off into the halls yelling, "Professor!"   
  
Julie fell to the pavement. She got up to her feet soon after and looked behind her. Rose and Bryant stood. "What a pathetic attempt..." Rose sighed nonchalantly. She fired another blast of dark energy at Julie. Julie tried to stop it, "Sapphire Whirlwind!" She pointed her arms at the oncoming attack as the whirlwind swirled around her arm and outward. Julie thought that her whirlwind would be able to engulf the dark energy blast, but it was to no avail. The dark blast surged right through the water and over to Julie's chest. "Aaggh!!" she screamed as she fell backwards. Rose yawned, "You're too weak to fight me. But...why don't you try you're EX-friend?" Bryant stood up to the plate. "N-No, Bryant..." Julie struggled, as she got up to her feet. "Kill her!" Rose ordered. Without even saying the words, Bryant used his 'Flame Shot' attack on Julie. Julie covered her face as the flames burned through small parts of her armor. "Bryant...STOP IT!!!" Julie cried. "I'm sure he would...if you would fight back!" Rose added. "I-I can't...I can't fight him!" Julie yelled, "Bryant's my friend!" "You mean WAS your friend," Rose replied, "Eliminate her!" Bryant fired once again. "Aagghh!!!" Julie screamed as she was blown into a building wall. She left a large dent as she slid to the ground unconscious. "I think our work here is done," Rose stated, "Right, darling?" "Stay away from him!" a female voice yelled. Out of the sky, hurling beams of light filled with crescent moons and stars fired downward. Rose looked to the skies to see a holy warrior descend. Sakura, the White Silver Dragoon, stood before them. "Give Bryant back to me!" she demanded. "But, isn't that up to Bryant to decide?" Rose smirked, "Go ahead. Ask him who he wants to be with..." "Urgh...you evil witch!" Sakura yelled as she raised her arm into the air, "Moon...!!!" Then, her Dragoon spirit began to flash light and then dim once again. Sakura grabbed her head in pain as she fell to her knees. Her Dragoon armor vanished. "Ha ha ha!!!" Rose laughed, "You can barely even fight." "B-Bryant..." Sakura cried as she got up. She walked over to him. "Please! I know you're still in there!" Sakura shouted, "Please..." Sakura was about to touch his face when Bryant grabbed her by the neck. "Agh...ugh..." Sakura gasped for air. Sakura looked into Bryant's eyes only to see the void within. Bryant really wasn't there. "B-Bryant..." Sakura sobbed. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Bryant's face then turned to somber and sadness. He released Sakura from his grasp. Sakura fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Bryant?" she asked as she looked up to him. His eyes were returning to its normal color. "What?! No!" Rose yelled. She blasted Sakura with another intense energy blow. Luckily, Julie had reawaken and caught Sakura in mid-air. "We're leaving!" Rose said, "Don't think you can bring him back because you can't!" With those words, Rose and Bryant left with the spirits of the innocent people. "Oh, Sakura," Julie cried. The Dragony then appeared above them. Drake and David called out to them. "Come on in you two," Drake ordered, "We have some things to discuss." Julie carried Sakura in her arms as she flew up into the ship.  
  
Later that night, the three remaining Dragoons met in the meeting room. Sakura healed up pretty quickly and had a blanket wrapped around her. "Sakura...what were you thinking?!" Drake scolded her, "Because of your separation with Bryant, your powers are diminished! Did you know you could've died out there today?! Bryant could have killed you!" "N-No!" Sakura replied, "Not even in his...condition. Bryant would never hurt me!" "Sakura, you need to understand...Bryant...he isn't who he was," Drake explained to her. "Maybe not...but I know somewhere in his heart he is the Bryant...I...love," Sakura said. Then at that moment, the argument was postponed. A transmission appeared on Drake's holographic computer. "W-What's this?" David asked. He hit a red button as the transmission appeared. It was an image of Rose. She was sending them a message. "Rose!" Julie yelled. "Here's the deal young Dragoons!" Rose began, "Professor Bach has decided something. He's grown tiresome of Bryant and wants to make a negotiation with you." "Negotiation?!" Drake gasped. "All he really wants is Bryant's spirit. So, he has decided to let you have Bryant back on ONE condition. You must all surrender your Dragoon Spirits to Kenkaku," Rose continued. "W-What?!" David asked. "That's absurd!" Drake added. "If you all decide to cooperate with us, here are your directions. We shall meet, tomorrow night, at Tokyo Tower. Have the Dragoon Spirits. If you don't, we will just dispose of Bryant's body anyway," Rose said. "No!" Sakura cried. "Until then..." Rose finished as did the transmission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. When Hearts Become One and Separated Onc...

  
  
Last time...  
  
  
The brainwashed Red-Eye Dragoon, Bryant, and the Dark Dragoon, Rose, arrived inside Professor Bach's evil laboratory and headquarters. "Ah! Welcome!" Bach greeted him. His eyes were so cold, so deserted. They had lost their emotion and their feeling. He was under complete and utter control. "Red-Eye Dragoon. You are now apart of Kenkaku," Bach told him. Bryant stood like a soldier. "You will only obey Rose's commands, agreed?" Bach asked. He nodded. "When you see the White Silver Dragoon, you will not befriend her, you will annihilate her," Bach went on. Bryant nodded again. "You are not in love with her anymore. You are in love with Rose, the Dark Dragoon," Bach stated. Bryant again nodded.  
"Bryant...Bryant just WENT with her!" David yelled. "You mean...he wasn't kidnapped?" Drake asked them. Julie shook her head disappointingly, "No...he went with her. And his eyes...so cold...dead..." Julie began to cry.  
A holographic projector appeared and showed an image of an ancient scroll. "What's that?" Julie asked. "That is an image of an ancient scroll I found in one of my archeological digs a while back," Drake explained, "This a fraction of the many scrolls based upon the legendary Dragon Campaign War all of those centuries ago. It is a pretty detailed record of what happened during that time. When your Dragonian ancestors fought against the Winglies in order to save this world." "What does that have to do with Bryant and Rose?" David asked. Drake answered, "You see, during that war...the ancestors of Rose and Bryant were...lovers." "W-What?" Julie gasped. Drake continued, "This was all before the Dark Dragoon became evil and before Bryant's ancestor met the White Silver Dragoon, Sakura's ancestor. You see, when she arrived and won the Red-Eye Dragoon's heart, the Dark Dragoon became jealous and full of malice. She was the one supposed to be with him. But, don't get me wrong, it wasn't that Sakura's ancestor was plotting to take Bryant's ancestor away from Rose. The Red-Eye Dragoon fell in love with her. It was inevitable, it was fate." "And that's how the Dark Dragoon switched sides..." David added. "So, I'm guessing that Rose tapped into that history, that instinct in their spirits and used that to gain control of Bryant's body, power, and emotions," Drake added.  
(Images of the two previous battles are shown)  
"Aagghh!!!" Julie screamed as she was blown into a building wall. She left a large dent as she slid to the ground unconscious. "I think our work here is done," Rose stated, "Right, darling?" "Stay away from him!" a female voice yelled. Out of the sky, hurling beams of light filled with crescent moons and stars fired downward. Rose looked to the skies to see a holy warrior descend. Sakura, the White Silver Dragoon, stood before them. "Give Bryant back to me!" she demanded. Sakura yelled as she raised her arm into the air, "Moon...!!!" Then, her Dragoon spirit began to flash light and then dim once again. Sakura grabbed her head in pain as she fell to her knees. Her Dragoon armor vanished. "Ha ha ha!!!" Rose laughed, "You can barely even fight." "B-Bryant..." Sakura sobbed. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Bryant's face then turned to somber and sadness. He released Sakura from his grasp. Sakura fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Bryant?" she asked as she looked up to him. His eyes were returning to its normal color. "What?! No!" Rose yelled.  
A transmission appeared on Drake's holographic computer. "W-What's this?" David asked. "Here's the deal young Dragoons!" Rose began, "Professor Bach has decided something. He's grown tiresome of Bryant and wants to make a negotiation with you." "Negotiation?!" Drake gasped. "All he really wants is Bryant's spirit. So, he has decided to let you have Bryant back on ONE condition. You must all surrender your Dragoon Spirits to Kenkaku," Rose continued. "If you all decide to cooperate with us, here are your directions. We shall meet, tomorrow night, at Tokyo Tower. Have the Dragoon Spirits. If you don't, we will just dispose of Bryant's body anyway," Rose said. "No!" Sakura cried. "Until then..." Rose finished as did the transmission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A transmission appeared on Drake's holographic computer. "W-What's this?" David asked. He hit a red button as the transmission appeared. It was an image of Rose. She was sending them a message. "Rose!" Julie yelled. "Here's the deal young Dragoons!" Rose began, "Professor Bach has decided something. He's grown tiresome of Bryant and wants to make a negotiation with you." "Negotiation?!" Drake gasped. "All he really wants is Bryant's spirit. So, he has decided to let you have Bryant back on ONE condition. You must all surrender your Dragoon Spirits to Kenkaku," Rose continued. "W-What?!" David asked. "That's absurd!" Drake added. "If you all decide to cooperate with us, here are your directions. We shall meet, tomorrow night, at Tokyo Tower. Have the Dragoon Spirits. If you don't, we will just dispose of Bryant's body anyway," Rose said. "No!" Sakura cried. "Until then..." Rose finished as did the transmission.   
Everyone in the room was silent. There was really nothing to say at that time. It was a very big ultimatum Rose had placed on them. Risk the destruction of the world for one friend, or he'd die. It was too big of a decision for any of them decide by tomorrow. Most people would just say to not give the spirits to Rose and let him die. What's one life for billions? And, even if they give her the Dragoon Spirits, they would ALL die anyway, right? That wasn't the case however. Bryant was their friend. They couldn't just give up on him. One of them, though, already made her decision. Sakura stood up from her seat. "I'm going after him!" she stated. "Sakura...you...you can't," David told her. "Why not?" Sakura asked, "I'm not going to just sit around and let him die." "Sakura...like Rose said, you can barely even fight," Julie added, "What good are you to Bryant if you're dead?" "And, besides, we can't just give her our Dragoon Spirits!" David shouted. Sakura's eyes flared with tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How...how can you say this without any feeling?" she asked, "Our friend, my one true love, is going to die if we don't do something!" "Professor, make her understand!" David pleaded, "Make her see what she already knows!" Professor Drake was looking downward, depressingly. He didn't know what to do. "I-I can't tell you what to do for this," he told them. "What?" Julie gasped. "This isn't my decision to make," Drake continued, "Bryant is your friend, those are your Dragoon Spirits...I have no say in the matter. There is no right or wrong in this situation. You must all follow your heart. Listen to what it tells you..." "Mine tells me that I need to go to him!" Sakura yelled. "I won't condone that...but if that is what you want...I will take to Tokyo Tower tomorrow Sakura," Drake said. A tear fell from his face. Sakura's face saddened when she saw it. Drake didn't want to see Sakura get hurt at all. But, he knew that Sakura was going to go after Bryant anyway. She loved him. That's what was keeping her alive at this point. "As for the rest of you, make your decisions...I will see you tomorrow," Drake said, "Good night." He walked out of the meeting room and over towards the bridge. "P.D." Sakura sighed as she watched him leave. Sakura then gave one look to her friends, who were obviously sad, and the walked off. "David...what are we going to do?" Julie asked, "I don't want to see anything happen to this world, but...I can't let him die..." "I don't know Julie...I just don't know," David replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Hearts Become One and  
Separated Once Again  
  
Part III  
  
  
Drake sat in his chair at the bridge, looking out into the night sky. The moon shined so ever brightly. Drake couldn't help but cry. He buried his face into his hands and began to cry the largest cry he had ever cried since...back then. Sakura approached slowly to the door that led to the bridge. She peeked through to see her good friend crying. He wasn't only crying, he was crying for her. That's what made that hurt her even more. She didn't want him to pain for her so. She decided to walk in. Drake heard the sound from the door and the turned around to see Sakura. Drake then quickly turned back around and wiped his face. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the dorms?" he asked. He didn't want her seeing him crying. He always wanted to display a strong image to her. "P.D., I know...you're upset," Sakura began, "A-And...I don't want you to feel so bad, because...you know I love you...and..." Drake was stunned. He had never heard Sakura tell him that she loved him. "I know you don't want me to go," she continued. "Then don't," Drake pleaded. "You know I can't do that," Sakura replied, "Bryant needs me. I can't let him die." "What about the others? What have they decided?" Drake asked. "I don't know...and I don't really care all that much what they decide to do," Sakura said coldly. She didn't mean for it to come out like that. "I'm going with or without their help," Sakura stated, "I love Bryant...I won't let anything happen to him." "Do you know you could die?" Drake asked her. "Yes, I do," Sakura answered confidently. "And you don't care?!" Drake yelled, "Do you realize how many people you'll hurt if you die?!" "Please, please don't worry about me P.D.," Sakura pleaded, "Don't make this harder than it already is." "You must do what you think is right, I suppose," Drake said, "I cannot stop you." Sakura leaped over to him and hugged P.D. as hard as she could. She hoped it wouldn't be the last hug, but she made it so that it would be as special as possible. She didn't say another word after that. She didn't want to say goodbye. She was determined to come back. Sakura then ran out of the room.  
"Oh, Sakura," Drake sobbed, "How little you know..." Then, an essence of white light appeared behind Drake. Drake knew who it was, "Go away." "What is going on?" it asked. It was the same voice as the one he had spoken to before. "She is going off to fight Rose tomorrow," Drake answered. "What?! She has not even passed The Judgment!" it said, "She is not strong enough to battle her yet! That time has not come yet!" "She will die you know," Drake told him. "We can't let that happen! If she dies...this world will...!" it shouted, "You must stop her!" "I cannot," Drake replied. "Why not?!" the essence asked. "It is not my decision to make," Drake explained. "Urgh, you have just enabled your demise, as well as this world's," the essence stated as it disappeared. Drake stayed silent.  
  
The same night, underground in the Kenkaku Laboratory, Bryant was being held in some sort of glass cylinder. Dark energy was pulsing through it. It was a machine meant for distributing more evil energy into Bryant so he would cooperate with Kenkaku. Rose stood next to the machine. Bryant was unconscious, and seemed to be resting peacefully. "So Red here had a bit of a mental lapse today?" James asked as he approached with Rouge alongside him per usual. "Hmph, what's it to you?" Rose asked sternly. "Just askin' love," James replied. "It's nothing," Rose told him, "He'll be back to normal in no time." "Which normal are we talking about?" Rouge asked, "The normal when he's with you, or with her?" "Shut up!" Rose yelled, "How dare you, you insolent fool!" "Now, now," Bach said as he walked in. "P-Professor Bach?!" James and Rouge gasped. They both stopped and bowed down to their leader. "Enough of that bickering Rouge," Bach ordered. "Sorry," she apologized. "How is he?" Bach asked Rose. "He's going to be back up and running no time at all," Rose replied, "Tomorrow we will catch them by surprise with him attacking them. As they displayed today, they can't battle their own friend." "Yes, that will definitely be used to our advantage," Bach stated, "Did you send the message?" "Yes, of course," Rose answered, "They should have seen it by now." "Do you think they'll come?" James asked. "Maybe not all of them, but the most important one of all will," Bach explained, "And we all know who she is." "If we eliminate her, this will be all over," Rose added, "The other two will fall easily." "Yes, with their spirits the seal covering the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit will be broken and then we can create The Abyss," Bach stated, "We'll recreate this world as our own and rule it as we should!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
  
The night went on as usual. It was now about two o' clock in the morning. Everyone in the Cherry Blossom Estate were sleeping, for they had school later that morning. There was only one young girl who was awake. She stood at the balcony of room 457 looking out into the streets of Tokyo. While her friends slept, she had gone outside to gather her thoughts. She had a long day coming up. She needed to sort out her thoughts. The wind blew a nice and gentle breeze. Her hair swerved in the wind. Sakura could only look out into the moon that shined so brightly. These new feelings were so strange to her. She had friends to care for now and she had one special friend who she cared more for than the rest. The feelings she had for him were different. The love she had for him was different. Sakura never expected to fall in love while being there. But, she did. It was inevitable. Fate brought her and her friends together. Fate brought Bryant and her together. Fate works in mysterious ways. The paths it writes for a person are the strangest. Sakura was feeling that now. That night when she and Bryant were having dinner was the happiest night of her life. She had never felt so alive. Everything was going right for her. But now, things just took a turn to disaster. Later that day, she would set out to Tokyo Tower where she'd hopefully be able to save her one and only true love from the grasps of that evil witch. Sakura was so depressed, it goes without saying. As she continued to think to herself, the door to the balcony opened. Julie and David came out from it. "S-Sakura...you should be sleeping," Julie whispered. "Yeah, I know," she replied. "Come on in. You should get some sleep," David told her. "You two...you two haven't made your decisions yet, have you?" Sakura asked them. They both were silent, looking away from Sakura sadly. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Sakura said, not really expecting any kind of answer. She then walked right past them, without giving them one glance. Julie and David looked at each other disappointingly.  
  
Later that afternoon, Sakura waited in her final class for the dismissal bell to ring. There were only but around three minutes left. Sakura looked at the clock desperately. She was nervous, afraid, anxious, but determined. Sakura was a bundle of feelings. As the instructor carried on with her job, Sakura leaned to the side of her desk to look through her briefcase. She wanted to make sure she had what she needed. The one thing she brought out of it was her Dragoon Spirit. For the moment, it had returned to its original shine. Sakura wasn't sure how much it would last. She could only hope it would be enough to save Bryant. Maybe that's why the spirit began to radiate once more. Her love and determination could only grow stronger. There was nothing in this entire world that would stop her now. Sakura looked at the clock once again. Only one minute left. "Won't be long now," Sakura thought to herself. And before she knew it, the bell rang. Sakura quickly stood up from her desk and walked out of the classroom. She walked so determinedly, so confidently. This was going to be the battle in which it all came down to. Sakura finally reached the front of the school. She walked outward into the city until two friends called out to her, "Sakura, wait!" Sakura turned around to see her friends standing behind her. "I'm guessing you haven't changed your mind?" David asked. "You know I can't..." Sakura began. "Then, we have no choice, but to come with you," Julie interrupted. "W-What?" Sakura gasped. "That's right," Julie stated, "You've made us realize that we can't just let Bryant down like this. We're coming with you." "And we're not just coming with you. We're going to fight with you," David added, "You see, we kept looking at the ultimatum Rose gave us. But, there was one option she left out. And that was to fight for Bryant, no matter what the cost." "Julie...David," Sakura smiled. "So, what are we waiting for?" Julie asked, "Let's go save Bryant!" "And then we'll celebrate afterwards," David smiled. "Where do you think we'll go?" Julie asked, "I say we order out for some Japanese cuisine!" "Yeah, we'll even invite the professor too!" David laughed. They acted so cheerful, nonchalant. Sakura could only smile. She just knew they'd come around. "Now, let's get to Tokyo Tower," David said. "Right," Sakura agreed.  
  
Back underneath the city, Bryant was now out of his dark slumber. He was in his Dragoon armor and was just making sure everything was in place. He fixed his armlets, boots, and such. Rose, who was also in her armor, walked in from the shadows. "I see you are getting ready," Rose spoke. "Yes," Bryant replied. His voice was just that, a voice. There was no emotion running through any of his veins. He would only speak short words and phrases. It was all apart of the mind control process. "It's time Bryant," Rose stated, "They, or at least she, will be on their way. We must be prepared." Bryant nodded. "We're ready too!" Rouge shouted cheerfully. James and Rouge walked in, in their armor. "What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked them. "What? We're coming with you," James told her obliviously. "You're not coming with us. Did you hear Professor Bach speak of your names?" Rose replied. "B-But...that's not fair!!" Rouge complained. Rose smirked, "You see, the professor doesn't think you have what it takes to complete this important mission. That's why I'm here." Rouge and James gritted their teeth and clenched their fists in frustration. "We are off then," Rose stated as she walked over to Bryant, "Tell the professor we won't be long." With Rose's arms wrapped around Bryant, they both left for battle. "Bitch," Rouge said. "Royally," James added as he crossed his arms.  
  
The day grew on. It was now but a few hours later. Night had fallen over the city of Tokyo and the Tokyo Tower was closed for the day. On top of a building rooftop, the three good warriors stood. They all watched the Tokyo Tower. The wind was strong and all of their hair and clothes swerved in the wind. Sakura was in the center. "Please hang on Bryant. I'm coming..." she thought to herself. She was determined to do this. She had to. There were no other options. "There's no turning back now," David stated, "So, nobody better have any second thoughts about this." Julie shook her head, "No way. I'm ready." "Let's go then," Sakura said. She grabbed her Dragoon Spirit and was about to call out her power, when Professor Drake came up to them from behind. They all turned around to see him. "P.D.?" Sakura asked, "What are you doing here?" Drake looked very depressed. "We didn't think...you'd come," Julie said sadly. "You know I don't want you all to go," Drake began. "Professor, you know that we..." David started. "I know, I know," Drake replied, "But...I just wanted to say one thing before you leave..." Everyone paused and were silent waiting for his answer. Drake lifted his head and gave them an encouraging smile, "Good luck and...bring Bryant back to us." The three warriors smiled cheerfully. They were glad drake understood how they were feeling. "We'll be back before you know it," Sakura told him. "Now, enough talking," Drake added, "Dragoons, prepare for action!" The three Dragoons nodded in agreement.  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
The three flying warriors landed in front of Tokyo Tower. "Here we are," David stated. "There's definitely no turning back now," Julie said, kind of frightened. Behind them, Sakura felt weak. She bent her knees a little and felt her head. Her friends saw her. "Sakura!" David gasped as he caught her. He looked at the Dragoon Spirit in her chest. It was starting flash its white light. David was worried for Sakura. "Are you all right?" Julie asked her worriedly. "I-I'm fine," Sakura replied as she clenched her fist in strength. She stepped away from David and stood tall. Her Dragoon Spirit stopped flashing and returned to its normal shine. David looked at her with concern. Sakura noticed. "Don't worry David. I'm fine," she told him telepathically, "How can I save Bryant if I can't handle this? Right?" David looked at her kind of upset and worried, but he then replied in his thought, "I'm trusting you." Sakura smiled. Julie, who was in front of them, stared upward at the large Tokyo Tower. "Do you think they're here already?" she asked. "Let me see," Sakura replied as she stepped in front of her. She closed her eyes, using her psychic ability to sense out any of Rose's or Bryant's energy. "W-Well...?" David asked. "Yes...Yes, they're here," Sakura answered. "Should we head in?" Julie asked. "I believe it's time," David told her. Sakura agreed. They all walked slowly and cautiously towards the Tokyo Tower main entrance. The electrical sliding doors slid opened. "Huh?" Julie gasped, "I thought it was supposed to be closed..." "Much easier for us. We don't have to exactly break in," David stated. "She's obviously expecting us," Sakura pointed out. Julie and David nodded in agreement. They continued onward.   
The main entrance was deserted, as it should be this time of day. It was very quiet, not a single sound could be heard but the sound of the three warriors' armored boots hitting the tiled floor. As they continued onward inside, they finally reached the black elevators. They were going to walk past it when Sakura sensed something and stopped. "What is it?" David asked. "I sense something...it's...her," she replied. The elevator doors slid opened as Rose spoke to them. "Come in, come in," Rose spoke, "Don't be afraid. These elevators shall lead you to us." The Dragoons were apprehensive and reluctant. They all looked at each other for an answer. Sakura, however, already knew what the decision was. She stepped into the elevator. The others followed as the doors closed behind them. Without pressing any buttons, the elevator moved upwards. The Dragoons could all see out the elevator's window wall. They all looked at the sleeping city where there adventure had begun. They were all silent, contemplating. Sakura walked over to the window and placed her hand onto it. She looked at the fair city so sadly. She wasn't sure if after this night she would ever see it again. To her, it was important to cherish each moment she had. Her eyes turned teary. It had been such a long road to be in this situation. It was almost bittersweet. "S-Sakura?" David asked. Sakura wiped her eyes, "Y-yeah?" "Do you know where this elevator leads?" he asked her. "Probably to the observation deck," Sakura replied. Sakura then prepared herself for a moment. She sensed something. "We're almost there," she said.  
The elevator continued up the side of Tokyo Tower until it finally reached the observation deck. The doors slid open as the Dragoons walked out of it. When the doors of the elevator closed, the entire elevator vanished. "Keep your eyes peeled," Julie told her friends. They all stood prepared next to one another. They turned there heads to every direction to make sure they saw everything. They didn't want to be surprised by the likes of Rose. "Welcome Dragoons," Rose said as she appeared in the center of the deck. Bryant, out of his armor, laid unconscious before her. "B-Bryant!!!" Sakura cried. She spread out her wings and soared across the observation deck. When she arrived to where Rose and Bryant were, she was hit by some electrical current and was blown backwards with her friends. "Ugh!!" she screamed as she hit the ground. "Sakura!" Julie gasped as she kneeled down beside her. David brought out his Dragoon computer. The Dragon eye came down on his left eye as the green 'laser' keyboard appeared in front of him. He scanned the area around Rose and Bryant to find a dark electrical barrier protecting them. "There's no way we can get to him!" David stated. "Why not?!" Julie asked. "Rose has put a barrier around herself and Bryant," David explained. "But, we need to get through!" Sakura pleaded. "I know," David replied. "I can't just let you take him," Rose began, "Remember our deal...Spirits for the boy." "What do we do?" Julie asked. "Hurry up now! It's only fair," Rose told them, "Or shall I just kill the boy?" Rose took out her blade and pointed it to Bryant's heart. "No!" Sakura cried. "Then give me your Dragoon Spirits!" Rose ordered. Julie stood up and began to walk across the deck. "Julie?!" Sakura gasped. "I can't...I can't watch him die," Julie cried. David followed. "No, David!" Sakura shouted. "We can't fight her anymore," David said, "It's over..." Sakura began to cry, "No...don't...please...!" "Yes, yes!" Rose shouted delightfully, "Bring them to me!" Julie and David continued to approach. Sakura didn't do anything to stop them. Julie and David were now only but a few feet away. Rose took down the dark energy barrier that surrounded her. That was when David stepped in. He leaped over Bryant and grabbed Rose's arms. He twisted them behind her back and held her. "Julie! Get Bryant, now!" he ordered. Julie hurried to Bryant and carried him off in her arms. Sakura, who had been watching, smiled gleefully. "Sakura, get her!" David yelled. Sakura nodded as she continued to smile.  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
The gate from heaven opened and released its many holy light.  
The beams of holy light shot outwards from behind Sakura towards Rose. David quickly lunged himself out of harm's way as Julie dragged Bryant towards the side. "Nooo!!!!!!" Rose screamed as the beams of white light hit her. Shortly after the white lights disappeared, Rose was nowhere to be seen. Sakura weakly stood with her arm still extended outward. She shook slightly in weakness. She couldn't hang on much longer. Julie and David kneeled down next to Bryant. Julie held his head in her arms. "Bryant! Wake up!" she cried. "Come on...open your eyes!" David pleaded. "Bryant, we need you! Sakura needs you!" Julie shouted. Once Sakura's name was spoken, Bryant's eyes began to slowly open. Julie and David gasped happily. "U-Uh...what...?" Bryant stuttered faintly. "Oh, Bryant!" Julie yelled as she hugged him. "Glad you're back," David added. Julie then helped Bryant onto his feet. "It seems Rose's spell wore off," David explained. "And a good thing too," Julie stated, "How do you feel?" "Kind of...strange," Bryant replied. "Do you remember anything?" Julie asked him. Bryant's eyes then widened. He immediately remembered what he had done. He grimaced, "Y-Yeah...I remember..." "I-Is he...all right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, he'll be fine!" David answered happily. Sakura smiled faintly, "I'm glad..." She then collapsed to the ground. "Sakura!!!!" Bryant yelled. Bryant released himself from Julie and weakly ran over to Sakura. His friends followed. He fell to his knees when he arrived to her. He held her in his arms. She was unconscious. Sakura's armor disappeared. Julie and David stood over them. "Sakura!!" he sobbed, "Wake up!!!" She began to fade in and out. Julie and David gasped. "No!!! Sakura, I'm so sorry!!!" Bryant shouted, "I never wanted any of this to happen! It wasn't supposed to!! I didn't mean all of those things I did!! Because...because...I LOVE YOU!!!!!" A single tear fell from Bryant's face and onto Sakura's Dragoon Spirit. That single tear made the White Silver Dragoon Spirit shine bright once more. "Huh?! Look!!!" Julie exclaimed as she pointed to Sakura. Bryant lifted his head to see what was going on. The Dragoon Spirit began to spiral beams of light all around it. The light surrounded Sakura's body and returned her Dragoon Armor to her. Her friends watched on in awe, hoping for the best. The Dragoon Spirit returned to its normal shine as Sakura began to awaken. She opened her eyes to see her friends watching over her. "E-Everyone...Bryant..." she said. "Sakura," Bryant smiled as he wiped his tears. "Bryant...are you crying?" Sakura asked him. "Huh? Oh, no...of course not. Something just fell in my eye that's all," he replied nonchalantly. Sakura saw right through him and simply hugged him. Julie and David smiled. Bryant then helped Sakura up to her feet as they stared into each other's eyes. "All right, all right. If you're going to kiss, hurry up and do it already," Julie smirked. David elbowed Bryant smugly, "Heh heh, you know you want to." Bryant blushed and then looked at Sakura, who smiled. He then leaned downward as Sakura leaned upward. And finally, their lips met. They embraced each other and kissed one another for the first time. Julie and David could only watch onward happily. David put his arm around Julie as they smiled. This was their happiest moment. Soon after, Bryant and Sakura stopped their first kiss. "How about we go home?" Bryant asked her. "I've been waiting for you to say that," Sakura replied. "Yeah, and besides, the professor is probably worried sick about you two," David added. "He's right," Julie agreed. Bryant and Sakura nodded. "Wait, what about Rose?" David asked, "Is she...?" "No, I'm sure we'll see her again. But, until then..." Sakura answered. "Let's enjoy this time together," Bryant finished. "Okay," Julie smiled. They all turned around to look towards the night sky where the moon shined so brightly along with the twinkling stars.   
Meanwhile, on the peak of Tokyo Tower, the mysterious figure who had spoken with Professor Drake before stood. The darkness shadowed his face and parts of his attire. He had long angelic wings and long platinum hair. His robes which seemed very ancient and regal swayed in the wind, along with his hair and wings. He crossed his arms as he watched the Dragoons fly across the silver moon. "There is much more hardship to come 'Heaven's Messenger'...much more," he said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Library Romance: David's Crush

Hi, everyone. I know I haven't been giving you guys the next episodes and all, and I apologize. It's not that I don't have them written(I have up to like Episode 15 written) it's just I've been busy. Also, I'm working on a book called "Anima". Hopefully whenever I finish it I'll put it up on fanfiction.net and show it to you guys. I'm working on the outline. If you want a summary of my book, just write me and ask me. Now, I plan to get back to writing and finishing this one. But for now, here's the next episode.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now a couple of days after the incident at Tokyo Tower. It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo. The sun's rays shined down gleefully upon the busy Japanese city.   
Sakura stood upon her dorm room balcony staring into the city. It was a beautiful sight. It seemed so peaceful. These really were her happiest moments. The small cherry blossom still stood next to her. It had actually grown a few inches. It was like the tree grew as all of them did. It's a nice metaphor when you think about it. Sakura had stayed home the past couple of days to recuperate from the events that had transpired. She had healed up quite a bit. Professor Drake came to visit her more often now to take care of her. He was in the kitchen washing dishes. The door then opened. Bryant and Julie walked in, in their school uniforms. They had both just arrived from school. "We're home!!" Julie shouted gleefully. "Good afternoon you two," Drake greeted them. Julie giggled when she saw him in his little white apron. "W-What?" he asked obliviously. Julie still giggled, "Oh nothing!" Julie then looked towards the balcony and saw Sakura. "Oh! Hey Sakura!" she shouted. Sakura turned around, "Hey! How was school?" "Nothing different, as usual," Julie replied, "I'm gonna go wash my face. Be back in a flash!" "Okay," Sakura smiled. Julie walked into the bathroom. Bryant put his briefcase down and walked over towards the balcony. He opened the sliding screen door open a little more. He came up from behind Sakura and embraced her gently. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and then rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura blushed innocently for a moment, and then smiled happily. She entangled her fingers in his. "Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?" Bryant asked her. "Much better," Sakura replied, "I should be able to go back to school tomorrow." "Good. I missed you while you weren't there," Bryant told her. Sakura smiled, "You're so smooth, aren't you?" "I'm working on it," Bryant laughed as Sakura joined in. "You know what?" Sakura began. Bryant listened, "Hm?" "Even with everything that's going on, you know defending the world and all, I've never been happier," Sakura explained, "I have two great friends in Julie and David. P.D. is like a father to me. And...well...now I have you. We should always live our lives to the fullest. That's all that really matters." "It is," Bryant agreed, "This is why I love you so much." "Huh?" Sakura asked. "You're so sincere, so kind," Bryant answered, "Don't ever change." Sakura smirked, "Yeah, like you did?" "H-Hey!" Bryant shouted. Sakura giggled, "I'm just kidding." "You know I am sorry about hurting you...and everyone else. I caused so much trouble and turmoil. And you...almost disappeared from my life," Bryant said. He grimaced at the thoughts and memories. Sakura turned around and faced him. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled at him. It was a smile that soothed Bryant to the soul. "It's not your fault," Sakura said to him sincerely, "I don't blame you. I blame Rose. But don't worry, we'll get her. She'll pay for what she did to us. I won't ever forgive her for what she's done." They both paused for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. They both leaned into each other, Bryant embracing her, and kissed one another. The sunlight shined down on them, almost intentionally. "All right, all right!" Julie interrupted. She looked away from them, not wanting to get grossed out from the mushiness. Bryant and Sakura stopped. "Enough with the passionate stuff! Bryant! I need help with my math, hurry on over!" Julie ordered as she walked back inside. "I'll be right in!" Bryant replied, "I guess we'll have to resume this later then?" Sakura nodded, "Oh! By the way, where's David?" "Uhh...oh yes. He said he went to the library downtown," Bryant answered her. "David can read kanji?" Sakura asked. "I guess so," Bryant laughed, "Anyway, I'd better get going before Julie slams a book at my nose." Bryant paused as a thought bubble of that incident with Super-Deformed versions of him and Julie. Julie, of course, throwing the thick math book at him. The bubble burst. "Eesh! I'd better go," Bryant said as he gave Sakura and quick kiss. He entered the dorm. Sakura simply stood there, feeling her lips. His kisses were so tender and warm. It made her smile.  
  
  
  
  
Library Romance  
  
David's Crush  
  
  
  
David was just where Bryant said he was. He was in a very large library in Tokyo. He had decided to go down there after school for a special reason. He had actually been going down there a lot recently. He sat down at one of the wooden tables surrounded by books on the shelves. He had a book on Quantum Physics, and in kanji(kanji is a form of Japanese writing). He sure was a studious guy. But that's what David unique. He put his book down for a moment and looked around the library. He looked over to the main counter where the head librarian was. Many others entered and exited the library. Children that had just came form their elementary school came in with their mothers and fathers. Other students from the different public schools also walked around in separate groups. All in all, it was quiet, as libraries should be. And then...David saw her. Out of the back room, dressed in the navy blue librarian skirt, a young Japanese girl came out. David smiled and almost wanted to leap with glee. His eyes formed throbbing red hearts. He obviously liked this girl. She had jet black hair that reached a little below her shoulders and had the rosiest cheeks. The young girl, who seemed to be David's age, walked over to the head librarian and asked, "Daijobu?" "Hai," the librarian nodded. (Daijobu: 'Are you all right/okay?'; Hai: 'yes') The head librarian then stepped out of the way as the young woman stepped in. She greeted and helped others with their books. She did it all with a cheerful smile. David blushed profusely. He couldn't help it. He wanted to go talk to her, but didn't want to disturb her. But, he gathered enough courage. He closed his book and stood up from his table confidently. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the young woman. He stood in line so that he could talk to her. After three people, David arrived. The young woman smiled cheerfully also. "D-David-kun!" she shouted. "Shh!!!!" everyone in the library told her. A sweat drop fell on her head in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Just came to catch up on some reading and...say hello," he explained. The young woman turned around to another librarian. "Miaka-san?" she asked. She whispered something into the other young woman's ear. She smiled and took over the young woman David was talking with's position. David and the young woman went to talk in the library.   
"So, how have you been Yui?" David asked. "Great! Even though school just keeps getting harder," she replied. They both sat down at one of the tables talking. "You go to Tenth Street High School, right?" David asked her. "Yeah, that's right," Yui nodded. "I hear that's a very high-level public school." David stated. "It can be," Yui giggled, "But nothing compared to your school." "It's not that different," David said, "Anyone can get in. You just need to pass the entrance exam." "I had enough trouble passing the one to get into the high school I'm in now," Yui sighed. "Well, next time, I'll help you," David told her. Yui smiled cheerfully, "Really?" David nodded. "You promise?" she asked. "Of course!" David shouted. "Shh!!" the people in the library told him. A sweat drop then fell on his head as he smiled. David looked at his watch to see the time. "Oh, well, I'd better be getting back," David said, "It's almost time for dinner." They both stood up from the table. "I'm glad you came to see me," Yui told him. "Yeah, me too," David replied. They both stared at each other for a moment. They then snapped out of it and blushed at. "I'll...uhh...see you around Yui," David stuttered as he walked away. "Bye!" she shouted as David left the library. Yui sighed happily and leaned back on the bookshelf. She blushed.  
Down below in the Kenkaku laboratory, Professor Bach was beginning to lecture his three Dragoon Warriors. Bach banged his fist on one of his dark lab tables. It caused a few of his vials and beakers to crash to the floor. Rouge grimaced in fear. She could tell he was angry. Why shouldn't he be? They couldn't do what he asked. It was frustrating at best. Rose, however, still stood next to Bach. James stood next to Rouge, as per usual. Bach turned to Rouge and James. "All I want are their Dragoon Spirits! With them, my collection would be more than complete and the seal over the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit would be broken!" Bach yelled, "Is that too much to ask?!" "But, professor, you see..." James began to explain. "Be quiet, I am SPEAKING!" Bach yelled loudly. James shut his mouth. He walked over to a darker and more shadowed area of the lab. He touched a switch as the area lit up. Behind him was a large and massive glass cylinder. Tubes and cables were connected all around it. This cylinder was as large as a house. Inside were the swirling spirits of the innocent people they had stolen them from. They flew all around the cylinder, almost trying to escape. The efforts were useless, however. "Do you see this?!" Bach asked, "We have 67% complete! A mere 33% is left! We are so CLOSE!" "Yes, we understand," Rouge said. "We cannot afford to have those other Dragoons to interfere!" Bach stated, "We are too close...We need to continue on with the hunt, even if we have to steal the spirits of EVERYONE IN THIS GODDAMN CITY!!" "Please, calm down professor," Rose told him and she comforted him. Bach breathed in deeply, "Yes...you're right..." He paused for a moment to calm himself down. "Now...to explain my new plan," Bach said. "N-New plan?" James asked. "That's right," Bach answered, "Rose and I have been reviewing our copy of the ancient scroll that speaks of the Dragon Campaign Wars all of those centuries ago. We have found something very useful to our mission. Something that even the Dragoons of Goodness will have trouble defeating." "Yes?" Rouge asked. "The Virage," he stated bluntly. "The...Virage?" James asked, "What's that?" "The Virage were creations of the Winglies during the Dragon Campaign Wars. The Dragoons had their legendary Dragons, but the Winglies had an army of the Virage," Rose explained, "That was how the war was so close in combat. It has seemed they were even matched." "But, how can we get a Virage here, when their extinct?" Rouge asked them. "I have tapped into Rose's Dragoon Spirit...I saw what the Virage were and am now making a prototype of my own creation," Bach answered, "When it is done, I shall send it down with you James." James stepped forward, "Of course professor." "This time around...you will only look for the purest of those spirits. They contain the most energy. Look for those with goodness and tenderness and all of that other stuff," Bach explained, "Got it?" Rouge and James put their fists to their hearts and bowed down, "Yes." "Those Dragoons will have to face a blast from the past," Bach laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!"  
  
Later that evening, David finally arrived from the library. He opened the door to his dorm, smiling. He was definitely in love. He turned around to close the door behind. When he turned back around, he saw all of his friends including Professor Drake standing there with their arms crossed. "Uh...hi guys?" David asked. They all quickly surrounded him. "So, where have you been?" Julie pondered. "I mean, it's pretty late for just being at the library studying and reading, don't you think so?" Bryant joined in. "Yeah, I've studied at the library before and never have I stayed out like that, even when I cramming," Sakura added. "That's because you barely study," Drake told her. "Oh..." Sakura said as a sweat drop fell on her head, "But still...!" "So, let's have it!" they all yelled at David. "Uh...heh heh...oh my," David said as he tried to smile normally. He was a little weirded out. His friends were definitely interrogating him. Julie then gasped, "I know what it is!!!" "Y-You do?!" David gasped. "Uh huh," she nodded, "This is something that only a woman could understand." "Oh...you mean...?" Sakura asked, catching on. Julie nodded. Sakura smirked. "Are we missing something?" Drake asked. "Sakura, to the bedroom!" Julie ordered. "Aye aye!" Sakura greed as she saluted. They both took David by one arm and dragged him into the room. David had a stream of tears flying form his eyes as he put his hands together in prayer, comically. The girls shut the door behind them. "I don't get it," Bryant stated. "Me neither...hmm..."Drake thought for a moment, "...I taped 'Passions', want to see it?" "You did?! Is that little doll Timmy in it?!" Bryant asked joyfully. "He should be," Drake replied. "Let's go," Bryant said as he walked over to the TV. Drake followed him with the video tape in hand.  
  
Inside the bedroom, Sakura, Julie and David sat on one of the top bunks. "All right, now that we're alone...spill it," Julie said. "Spill what...I have nothing to spill," David tried to fake it. "David...you're talking to girls now. We understand," Sakura told him, "What's her name?" David was stunned. They both actually knew. "Yui," he answered. "Oh, so she's a native then?" Sakura asked. David nodded. "And she goes to the library often?" Julie asked him. "Well, she works there part-time," David replied. "What's she like?" Sakura continued to ask. "Well..." David began as his entire mood change. All he could see was Yui's smiling face and sparkling brown eyes. "She's sweet, kind, gentle, and someone I can really talk to," David explained, "She's like no one I've ever met. That's why I like her so much." Sakura and Julie smiled. He was definitely in love. "It's like...she's the one I've been waiting for," David continued, "I know it sounds stupid." "No, no it doesn't," Sakura told him, "I feel the same way about Bryant. And look at us. We're doing just fine." "Yeah..." David sighed. "Do you really like her?" Julie asked him. "Well, of course," David answered. "Does she like you?" Sakura questioned. "I-I don't know," he said. "There's only one way to find out," Julie stated, "Ask her." "W-What?! Are you mental?!" David asked, "I can't do that!" "And why not?" Sakura wondered. "B-Because...I...I..." David stuttered, "I've never done this before..." "That's okay," Julie told him, "I can tell you really like this girl. How about we help you?" "Huh?" David asked. "Yeah. How about tomorrow we come with you to the library and see who this lovely girl is?" Sakura suggested, "We can see what she's like and then help you ask her out on a date!" "Y-You'd do that?" David asked surprised. "Well, of course David!" Julie answered. "You're are friend and we want to help," Sakura added, "If you'll let us." David thought for a moment, and then nodded, "Thanks." "How about we grab something to eat now?" Julie asked. "Yeah, okay," David agreed. All three of them climbed down from the bunk and walked out. Julie passed by the TV and saw what Drake and Bryant were watching. Her face lit up. "Is that Passions?!" she exclaimed. "It sure is," Drake replied. Julie leaped onto the couch, "So has Hecuba destroyed Charity yet?" "She's trying to get Kay to send her into hell," Bryant explained as he kept his eyes on the TV. "Ohh! How exciting!" Julie shouted gleefully. Sweat drops fell on both Sakura and David's heads. "I guess her hunger went away," Sakura sighed. "She must have some small stomach," David added. "Only went it comes to TV," Sakura said.  
  
  
The next afternoon, David returned to the library to see none other than his crush, Yui. David entered the library and immediately saw Yui. He waved to her and then walked up to talk with her. But, not too far behind, Sakura and Julie were spying. They were both dressed in long black pants with black boots and a black sweater. They looked on suspiciously, almost as if they were playing jewel thief. They both kneeled down behind a green bush in front of the library. Bryant, who was in his school uniform, stood behind them. He was completely embarrassed. The sweat drop on his head showed it. "Do we really have to be doing this?" he asked, hoping they would say they could go home, "I mean, it is David's business, right?" The two girls' faces angered as they stood up. They turned around, both clenching the fists, and then stared down on Bryant. Bryant kept feeling smaller, and smaller, and smaller. "Okay, okay," Bryant agreed. The girls' faces calmed as they returned to their posts. "Don't you see Bryant? David wants our help," Sakura told him, "That's why we're here. Not to spy on him." "Oh! Their heading for one of the tables inside," Julie whispered. "Let's make our move!" Sakura shouted. They both sneakily walked into the library. They both looked around, hid behind shelves and chairs, trying to be stealthy. Bryant simply walked in behind them. Everyone around stared. Bryant tried to play it off, "Children...really...heh heh...uhhh." He ran off into the library.  
Meanwhile, David and Yui had found another table sit at. They told each other how their day went and what they were doing in school, and other things like that. They both laughed and smiled. They couldn't be happier. Behind a bookshelf, Sakura and Julie had pushed aside a few of the books so they could get a view. "She's so pretty," Julie sighed. "She's perfect for David," Sakura added, "He's got to ask her out!" "What should we do to help?" Julie asked. Julie and Sakura then looked to Bryant. They smirked. "W-What are you thinking?" Bryant asked nervously.   
Bryant walked out from behind the bookshelf and acted like he hadn't seen Bryant in the library yet. "Oh David!" he said, not too loud though. David and Yui turned their heads. "B-Bryant?" David asked. Bryant walked up to them. "Is he a friend of yours?" Yui asked him. "Hello there. I'm Bryant Evans," Bryant greeted as he bowed to Yui(Japanese custom). Yui stood up from her chair and did the same, "Hi. I'm Yui Ryuuzaki." "It's nice to meet you," Bryant smiled. "Bryant is one of my best friends," David explained. "Oh," Yui said, "It's nice to meet one of your good friends." "By the way, Bryant, what are you doing here?" David asked him. "Uhh...I needed to talk to you about something," Bryant answered, "In private, of course." "A-All right," David agreed, "I'll be right back Yui." "I'll be waiting right here," Yui smiled. David smiled back as Bryant dragged him off to where the girls were. David gasped when he saw them, "Wha?! You guys came?" "Of course," Julie replied, "Now, why haven't you asked her yet?" "It's just...I..." David stuttered. "She's perfect for you David," Sakura added, "You can't pass this up." "I-I can't," David sighed. Bryant stepped in, "Do you remember when you tried to help me and Sakura get together? We both had the same feelings for each other, we just didn't know how to come out and say them. You and Julie and helped us through it. Now, it's our turn to pay you back, because...I'm so glad I have Sakura with me now." He then embraced Sakura in his arms. "Y-You're right," David agreed, "I'm no hypocrite. I can do this." "Yeah!" Julie smiled, "That's the spirit." David gathered up his courage and went back to speak with Yui. "And as for us, we're leaving," Bryant said. "W-What?" Sakura asked, "Why?!" Bryant grabbed Sakura and Julie by their arm and dragged them towards the door. "They need their privacy and we're going to give it to them," Bryant scolded them. "But-but!" they both stuttered. When they reached the exit, everyone stared once again. Bryant stopped and looked back, "Tch, children." He then continued to drag them off outside.   
"Yui...I need to ask you something," David began. "Yes?" Yui waited. "You see, for the past couple of days you and I have talked a lot and shared a lot with each other," he continued, "We've become great friends, right?" "Yes, we have," Yui replied, "I'm glad." "Well...I've been thinking and...I want to take a step further," David said. Yui smiled, knowing what he was saying. "Yui...would you...?" David began to say, when he was interrupted by the ceiling exploding above them. "What?!" David gasped. The ceiling began to fall down. David grabbed Yui, "Yui, quick!!" They both lunged themselves under the table to protect them from the falling debris. The debris crashed down upon the table and all around them. Luckily, the table was sturdy enough to handle it. When it was over, David pushed some of the debris out of the way and got out from under the table. He then helped Yui out. "Are you all right?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "What was that?" They both looked up to the ceiling. A huge proportion was open. "I don't know," David said. He looked around to see that only a few people made it out safely from the debris. "Oh no," Yui gasped. Some of the people stayed behind and helped get debris off of some of the innocent bystanders. "We should help too," Yui stated. David nodded. They looked around to see if there was anyone around them. He saw a woman underneath a pile of rock. David and Yui went over to her. They kneeled down and struggled to push the rocks off of her, but eventually managed to do so. David felt her pulse, "....she's still breathing." "Thanks goodness," Yui sighed. "Come on," David said, "Let's help the others." Yui nodded. David grabbed her by her hand as they ran off into the library.  
  
Meanwhile, Bryant and the girls were walking through the streets, still not too far from the library. But, they still couldn't hear the explosion. "I hope it goes okay," Julie worried, "I know he can do it." "Yeah. David knows he can too," Sakura agreed. Bryant then looked back towards the library. He saw, from a distance, a Dragoon and a large beast flying down towards the roof. "Oh no, look!" he pointed. The girls turned around to see. "Is that...?" Julie began. Sakura closed her eyes to use her power, "I sense...earth." "James!" Bryant gasped. "David!!" Julie cried as she ran back to the library. "Let's go," Bryant said. Sakura nodded. They both ran after Julie.  
  
At that same moment, James, in his golden Dragoon armor, landed with a strange beast beside him. Everyone who was conscious screamed and panicked. Those that were helping people under the debris gave up and left in fear. David and Yui stood up. David stood in front of Yui to protect her. James finally noticed David. "Well, well, well. What a surprise," he said as he walked over to them both. David and Yui stepped back. "Well, it's actually good that you're here. I want you to meet my new friend," James smirked as he stepped aside to show the Virage. (If you've played the video game, which I'm pretty sure you have, you know what a Virage looks it.) The Virage took to large steps over towards James. "What is that?!" Yui gasped. The Virage then looked to Yui. It wouldn't stop looking. It seems it saw something that no one else could. "What is it?" James asked, but then realized what it was seeing, "Ohh. She has one doesn't she? A spirit with a high-energy level." "W-What?!" David gasped. "Well then...fetch her boy!" James ordered. The Virage stepped forward. David spread out his arms, "No! I won't let you hurt her!" Yui was stunned. She never knew that David cared for her that much. "Get out of the way," James said. The Virage took its large arm and swiped David across the library. David flew out and crashed into a bookshelf. The bookshelf collapsed as the books fell on top of David. "David!!!!!" Yui cried. Yui began to run to him when the Virage grabbed her. "Agh!!!" she screamed, "Let go of me!" "You're not going anywhere," James told her, "You have something I want. And I'm going to get it." The Virage set her down quickly. Yui tried to run away. James extended out his arm and fired a bolt of gold energy at her. The bolt hit her chest, stopping her in her tracks. Out of her chest, a spirit appeared. This one was almost like a Dragoon Spirit. It was an orb, but not like the others. It was a white orb that didn't have the shine like a Dragoon Spirit. That was a spirit with a high-energy level. David, who had just gotten out of the books, looked up to see her spirit floating over to James palm. "Yes!" James exclaimed as he grabbed the spirit. Yui's skin color change to the color of a dead person's. For that was what she was, dead. "YUI!!!!!" David screamed. "D-David..." were Yui's last words as she fell to the ground. David knocked some more books off of his body and got up to his feet. He gathered his strength and ran over to Yui's body. He kneeled down next to her and held her head. He caressed her hair. "Y-Yui," he sobbed. "Ha ha ha ha!!!" James laughed, "How touching." "I'm so sorry...Yui," David cried as he then looked up to James with fury in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
The Jade Dragoon stood in front of James. "Ah, so you want to challenge me," James said, "Well, I would, but I'm supposed to test this Virage today. So...go get him!!!" James spread out his wings and flew up through the hole in the ceiling. "Wait!" David shouted. The Virage stepped forward. It was ready for battle. David was worried. He could tell it was strong. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Right as James flew out of the library, the other Dragoons had arrived. "Where does he think he's going?!" Julie asked. "We can't let him get away," Sakura stated. "Okay. Julie and I will go after him. Sakura, go see how David's doing," Bryant ordered. The girls nodded. "Let's hurry," Bryant finished.  
  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
David rolled out of the way as the Virage rammed its fist into the ground creating a deep dent into the ground. David got up to his knees and brought out his dragon-eye scanner. The eye came down over his left-eye as his keyboard made of green light appeared in front of him. He began to press buttons quickly. He watched as the Virage took its large and massive fist out of the ground and turned towards David. David's computer showed a bar graph. It was data on the Virage. "W-What is this?" David asked, "This thing is strong in every attribute. Strength, intelligence, endurance...what am I supposed to do?" The Virage pointed its one purple eye at David. David put his scanner away as he expected what was coming. The eye shined brightly as a large beam of energy fired at David. "Aahhh!" David screamed, covering his face. "Star Children!" a voice shouted. Many small stars made of light gathered in front of David creating the star emblem. It was a magical barrier that protected him from the Virage's attack. "H-Huh?" David gasped as he uncovered his face. The Virage turned its head, revealing the White Silver Dragoon standing at the destroyed doorway. "S-Sakura!" David shouted. "David, are you all right?" she asked. She spread out her wings and swiftly flew to her friends aid. "Yeah, I'll be fine," David replied. Sakura then noticed Yui's dead body. "Oh no!" Sakura cried, "Yui!" "Yeah...I know," David said sadly. Sakura immediately changed her mood, "Don't worry. Bryant and Julie are handling James right now. We should do the same with this thing." David shook his head, trying to snap out of his sadness. He had work to do. "You're right," David agreed as he got up. The Virage turned to them and raised both its fists. Right when it was going to ram its fists into the ground, Sakura and David spread out their wings and flew towards the ceiling. The Virage's fists again crashed into the ground. "If we don't move this thing away from here, it'll hurt the people under the debris," David stated. "Okay," Sakura nodded. They both flew up through the hole in the ceiling. The Virage saw them leave and then spread out its sharp flat wings. It flew after them.  
  
Meanwhile, Bryant and Julie were chasing James across the city. Their wings spread out, they soared above the Tokyo buildings and skyscrapers. James held Yui's spirit tight in his grip. James looked back to see his chasers. "Urgh! Bloody hell!" he grumbled angrily, "How can I get this blimy do-gooders off my tail?!" "We can't let him get away!" Julie shouted as she and Bryant flew side-by-side. "I know!" Bryant replied, "I'd attack, but we might hit something and then that something might hurt someone down below." Julie thought of something, "I'll spot you!" "Huh?" Bryant asked. "You go ahead and use your magic! I'll use my magic to make sure no one gets hurt!" Julie explained to him. "Are you sure?!" Bryant asked her. She nodded, "It's the only way!" Bryant nodded in agreement, "All right then! Spot me!" Julie nodded back. Bryant went ahead. James looked back to see Bryant gaining. "Damn it!" James exclaimed. Bryant put out his fist, as he continued to fly, and collected fire magic. "Flame...!" he began. James heard the spell and turned his head. When all of the energy was gathered, Bryant released the wave of fire, "...Shot!" James maneuvered his way around the attack as the attack flew by him. The fire blasted a corner of a nearby building rooftop. That corner began to fall towards the city. "Julie!!" Bryant cried. "I'm on it!" Julie responded. She flew downward. There were people crossing the road where the boulder was about to fall. Julie knew she had to do something fast. She flew even faster towards the boulder's destination. She eventually passed the boulder and then landed on the street. The Japanese citizens looked and stared. Julie looked upward awaiting the boulder. The people noticed and began to scream and panic. Julie closed her eyes and then raised both arms into the air as many streams of sparkling water revolved upward around her body and to her arms. They all came together to form a whirlwind. "Sapphire Whirlwind!" Julie shouted the spell as she opened her eyes. Just as the boulder was about to hit the street, and Julie, the whirlwind surrounded the boulder and disintegrated it into dust. The people of the streets began to clap and cheer for Julie. A sweat drop fell on Julie's head as she smiled thankfully. She then spread out her wings and was flying towards the sky.   
Bryant and James' chase continued. Bryant just couldn't seem to catch up. James had too large of a lead. He had to do something quickly or he'd get away. He then heard someone call his name from below, "Bryant!!!" He looked down and saw Julie flying below him. She gave him a wink and a thumbs up. She had a plan, and Bryant knew what to do. Bryant put out his hand as flames appeared. Out of the flames, his sword emerged. He held the sword back and then threw it towards James. The sword hit James in the hand with Yui's spirit. "Agh!" he yelled. The spirit began to fall towards the city. That's where Julie came in. Julie swooped it up and flew to her friend. James stopped his flying as did the other Dragoons. "I don't have time for you," James told them. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Bryant smirked. "Urgh! I'll get you!" James yelled spitefully. He flew off into the sky. "Shouldn't we follow him?" Julie asked. "We don't have time. We've got to get this spirit back to its owner," Bryant answered. Julie then looked closely into the spirit and the memories it held. she saw Yui and David talking in one of the memories. "Oh my...!" she gasped, "This is Yui's!" "W-What?!" Bryant gasped along with her, "It is!" "We'd better hurry," Julie stated. Bryant agreed.  
  
Sakura flew into the air and raised her arm. "Moon...!" she began to shout as she collected light elemental magic, "...Light!" She fired the beam of moon and star light at the Virage. It pushed the Virage but a couple of steps. "What?!" Sakura gasped. David flew up beside her, "It has an enormous amount of magic defense." "Then what can we do?" Sakura asked. "There's only spell we know that can vanquish this guy," David said to Sakura. "O-Okay," she agreed, "Cover me." David nodded. Sakura flew away for a moment. "Blossom...!!" David began. Wind and razor sharp green leaves swirled around him like a crazy tornado. He pointed his clenched fist and finished, "...Storm!!!" The tornado of wind and leaves fired from his fist. The Virage's purple eye shined once more as it fired another laser beam at David's magic spell. The beam crashed right through the tornado and towards David. It hit him right in the chest and blew him back. He flipped backwards for a while and then managed to gain his balance. "Damn! Nothing seems to work!" David yelled with frustration. Sakura, who was off to the side, decided to use something that she hadn't used in previous battles. She closed her eyes and began to use her psychic power. She held hand outward towards her enemy and the other on her Dragoon Spirit. She was trying to search for a way to win. Her Dragoon Spirit began to shine its white light. When it dimmed down again, Sakura opened her eyes. She knew what had to be done. "D-David!" she shouted. David, who had just dodged another beam attack from the Virage, turned to her. "Use your staff and stabbed the eye! It's where it gets its magic!" Sakura explained to him. "H-How do you know that?" David asked himself. "Hurry!" she pleaded. David raised his hand into the air as wind swirled above forming his bladed staff. He twirled it in his hands and pointed it to the Virage. He spread out his wings and flew downward with his blade pointed outward. "Haaahhhh!!!!!!" he yelled as he caught the Virage off guard. He rammed the blade right into the eye. The eye cracked and dimmed into complete blackness. The Virage cried out in pain, "Waaarrgghh!!" David took out his blade and flew back up into the sky. The Virage covered its hurt eye with its large fist. "Sakura, now!" David shouted. Sakura looked to him and then nodded.  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
Out of the gates, large and thick beams of light fired through like an army was on the other side. "Waaaarrrrggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Virage screamed in pain and horror as the beams struck right through its body. As the lights disappeared, the Virage began to disintegrate into little pieces of flesh. Those pieces of flesh fell to the ground and then melted into a dark liquid. The Virage was defeated.  
Just as this finished, Bryant and Julie landed behind them. "It seems you didn't need our help after all," Julie smiled. David turned around frantically, "Did you get her spirit back?!" Bryant smiled and nodded. He opened the palms of his hands to reveal Yui's high-energy level spirit David grabbed it quickly from Bryant's hands and flew downward into the library. His friends followed.   
Just as they flew down into the library, somebody watched from the shadows. It was the winged-man who had watched them before. He leaned against a wall in the shadows, "Her power is increasing. The Judgment shall arrive soon."  
He rushed over to Yui's lifeless and spiritless body and held up her head. He took the spirit and showed it to her body. The spirit floated towards her chest and returned to where it belonged, her heart. Yui's skin returned to its normal color. she was breathing again. Tears welled up in David's eyes as he hugged her, even though she was unconscious. Bryant held Sakura in his arms as they smiled. Julie smiled along with them, and then realized something, "Hey! What about these poor people under the debris?!" "Oh! Leave that to me," Sakura replied. She stepped forward and closed her eyes. She held her arm outward as she began to use her telekinesis to move all of the debris off of the innocent unconscious people. "I'm sure the police will be here any moment now," Bryant stated. "Which means we'd better be going," Julie added. David gently put Yui back down and stood up. He turned to his friends, "Yeah, you're right. And, everyone...thank you." Sakura smiled, "We would've done it even if you hadn't asked us to." David smiled.   
  
(Julie now narrating) "Hold it!" she shouts, "We can't just leave it off at here now can we?!" She began to describe what had happened after their last battle. "Well, as always, the infamous Julie Rhoden, that's me, is still going strong! As for Sakura and Bryant, well...there's not much to say on that!" she explained as Sakura and Bryant sat own the couch in their dorm together watching TV, embracing each other, "They're living their lives together and me getting grossed out watching them! Ha ha! Just kidding!" Then, David was on the dorm rooftop with a young woman watching the sunset. "Ah! That's what you've been waiting for, huh?!" Julie laughed, "David and Yui are now officially together. You know, as a couple." Yui rested her head on David's shoulder. David gently kissed her head. "(sigh) Isn't it wonderful?" Julie asked, "I'm really glad David's happy though. 'Cause that's all that really matters. Being happy. Now all that's missing is for me to find somebody like that. So if there's any guys out there looking for a spirited young girl, look me up! Okay?" "Julie!!" Sakura yelled, as she joined in on the narration. David and Yui continued to watch the sunset. "It's you're turn to clean the toilet!" Sakura scolded her. "But! But!" Julie complained. At that moment, David and Yui turned to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. "No buts!" Sakura shouted. "Ohhh!!!!" Julie screamed. David and Yui held each other and finally had their lips meet. It was their very first kiss. Hopefully, there would be more to come.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Julie's Past Drops In: A VERY Unexpected...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the building that stood alone in the city of Tokyo, many scientists entered inside. Each of them with their usual white lab coats and sometimes large glasses. The sing in front of the building read, "Bach Enterprises". It seems this is where Professor Bach worked when not devising a plan to destroy the world.  
You see, in order to have the money to continue his secret work, Bach must get money from the government. And so, Bach Enterprises was created. A normal research center in Tokyo, so it seemed. Even though it may seem very public, it actually isn't. Professor Bach prides himself on his privacy. He's made sure to keep the phone number out of the phone book and also made sure no media would be around it. So he's pretty much kept this business under wraps. What people on the outside don't know is, those scientists all work for Bach's secret cause. That's why they're coming in for work today.  
They all rushed over to their offices and stations. Some hung their coats up and got straight to work while others had already started to work. Upon a balcony inside the building, surrounded in glass windows, Professor Bach and a scientist-looking Rose watched on. "What's with the worker-bees today Professor?" Rose asked. "We are approaching our goal even faster than I had hoped," Bach replied. "You mean...we'll be able to find the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit soon?" Rose asked, hoping for a yes. Bach nodded happily. "How wonderful," Rose sighed in relief, "We'll be able to release The Abyss." "In due time my dear," Bach stated, "My little worker-bees, as you call them, are only looking for where the spirit can be located." "Any leads?" Rose asked him. "Well, according to the ancient scrolls, the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit was sealed near where I found you those many years ago," Bach explained, "In one of the ruins of the Wingly empire."   
Rose has a quick flashback for a moment of Professor Bach releasing her from some kind of magic orb.   
"But, for some reason, that certain place where I found you has also been sealed away from me," Bach added, "It seems when I released you, some other power sealed away that area. I am now unable to locate it." "Couldn't we just wait for us to gather more spirits from the humans in the city and let the seal be broken?" Rose asked. "I need to at least know the whereabouts Rose," Bach answered, "Because then, when we do break the seal, we won't need to waste time using our resources to find the location. We'll already know where to go and be there before those other Dragoons figure out we're even gone." "Ah, I see," Rose smirked, "A wonderful plan." Bach then turned around and began to walk towards a large vault. He placed his hand on a computer console with a handprint. The computer scanned his signature and said, "Welcome Professor." The vault opened as Bach and Rose entered. Inside this vault, was a large glass cylinder with computer cables and tubes surrounding it. Inside the cylinder, the many human spirits they had all collected flew and moved around, almost trying to escape. "Ohh," Rose sighed. The spirits glowed brightly when they were all together. "We have 67% of what our goal needs to be," Bach began, "We are so close." "Yes," Rose nodded. "I will be needing another Virage," Bach ordered, "Even though the last one was destroyed, they are still useful." "I'll get right on it," Rose agreed as she walked out of the vault. "Just you wait James Drake...I will finally win and our grudge will be put to rest," Bach thought to himself.  
  
"Did you figure out anything on the Virage?" Bryant asked. The entire team, including Professor Drake, sat in the living room. Sakura and Bryant sat on the sofa. Julie sat down on the recliner. And, David and Drake stood in front of them all. They all listened intensively. "The professor and I went back to The Dragony to look at his copy of the scrolls for any answers," David explained, "And we did find something." "You did? Well?" Julie asked. "The Virage were basically war beings created by the Wingly empire. There were hundreds and thousands of them at first, during the war. And yes, they were very strong as they obviously are now," Drake informed them all, "The Dragoons of old did have a tough time with as well. But, as you all figured out, there was a weak spot." "Their Cyclops eye," Sakura added. "But, how can they be here in the future?" Bryant asked. "Well with the right spell, using a Dragoon spirit, one can tap into the history of that certain Dragoon Spirit and bring back anything they want almost. Except, if one were to bring back too much, it could kill them," Drake answered. "So, Kenkaku won't be bringing back anymore, 'cause they risk killing one of their warriors, right?" Julie asked. "That's true, Julie," David replied, "But, what the professor and I think is that Bach only needed one." "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Well, once he gets the DNA of the Virage, he can create one himself using any of his Dragoon's magic essence and add some of his technological advancements," Drake stated. "So, you're saying that the next one will be a lot more powerful?" Bryant wondered. David nodded. "Great," Julie sighed, "Just what we need." Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking of what to do or say next. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Julie volunteered as she rushed towards the door. She took off the lock and opened it. Julie's eyes widened in surprise and then angered when she saw who it was. It was a young man that looked much like Julie, but was older. He had luggage with him. "Hey sis'," he smiled.  
  
  
Julie's Past Drops In  
  
A VERY Unexpected Visit  
  
  
"Cory, what are you doing here?" Julie asked angrily, not the least bit pleased to see her own brother. "Aw, what's the matter Julie? Aren't you happy to see me?" Cory smirked. He shoved Julie out of the way of the door and walked on in with his luggage. "Hello everyone!" he yelled. Everyone in the living room turned their heads to him. They all got up to go introduce themselves. Cory put his hand out, "I'm Cory Rhoden. Julie's big brother." "Oh, it's nice to meet you," Sakura smiled a fake smile. She knew who this was. She shook his hand anyway, "I've heard SO much about you." "Hi, I'm Bryant," Bryant said politely. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Cory told him, "But, you young lady, are quite beautiful." Cory kissed Sakura's hand. Bryant's eyes turned to flames when he saw the sight. He rushed over there and grabbed Sakura, taking her away. "That's quite enough," Bryant said angrily. "I'll see you later," Cory winked at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "I'm David," David introduced himself from across the room. Professor Drake did the same. "So...Julie's got friends, huh?" Cory asked, "Amazing." He then jumped on over to the sofa and turned on the TV. Julie hurried over to him and turned off the TV. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Cory complained. "First off, don't you EVER treat any of my friends so rudely!" Julie yelled, "And secondly, what the hell are you doing here?!" "What? What?! I just earned some money and came to see you!" Cory answered. "You mean to mooch off me. Did mom finally kick you out of the house?" Julie asked him. "No, no. You know she'd never do that," Cory smirked, "I'm her first born." Julie's friends could only watch. "I want you out, NOW!" Julie ordered him. "Now, we wouldn't want mom to hear you saying that. If I called her telling her you kicked me out and embarrassed me in front of your friends, she wouldn't be too happy. We all know dad wouldn't either. They might even drag you back home," Cory continued to smirk. He was definitely enjoying this. "Now, I'll just sleep on the couch for the remainder of my stay, okay?" Cory stated as he returned to watching TV. Julie clenched her fist and then ran out of the room. "Julie!" Sakura shouted, "I'm gonna go after her." Sakura got her coat and Julie's and went after Julie. "And we'll keep an eye on him," Bryant whispered. "We sure will," David replied.  
  
Julie stood in the cherry blossom garden as the wind blew. It was getting very cold in Tokyo, as winter approached. The sky was a bit gray with only a few white clouds meshed into the gray. It was definitely a sign of winter drawing nearer. Julie crossed her arms to warm herself from the cold breeze. Her dark brown braided hair flowed in the wind as she looked up into the skylight in thought. "Julie!" Sakura cried as she jogged into the garden house. Julie turned her head to see her good friend standing behind her. "Are...are you okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Julie wanted to be talked to at the moment. Sakura approached her slowly. Julie nodded, wiping her teary eyes, "Yeah..." "So...that's Cory," Sakura stated. "Yup, the one and only," Julie replied bitterly, "The one who person who has made my life miserable." "I remembered instantly when you told me about him a while back when I saw him," Sakura told her. Sakura had a flashback.  
About a month or so ago, Sakura and Julie were inside the bedroom by themselves. They were both doing homework of different classes. Julie doing her math, which she hated, and Sakura doing some psychology. "Urgh!" Julie shouted, "Why does this have to be so confusing?!" Sakura giggled, "Don't worry. You'll get it." "Yeah, hopefully some time soon," Julie sighed as she got back to work. Sakura then instantly had a question pop into her head. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to ask Julie this question. So, she did, "Julie?" "Yeah?" Julie replied as she erased a mistake with her pencil. "Do you have any other siblings? A brother or a sister?" Sakura asked her. Julie stopped her writing and dropped her pencil. Her face was so cold and sad all at once. Sakura noticed Julie's reaction to her question and tried to end her inquiring, "I know it's none of my business and all, but you don't have to answer me. I was just wondering because you never really talk about anyone from your family except for your mom and dad." "I-I have one brother," Julie answered shyly. "Oh? Is he older or younger?" Sakura continued to inquire. "Older, he's eighteen now," Julie told her, "His name's Cory." Sakura smiled, "That's nice. I mean, to have another sibling. Of course, I wouldn't know but..." Sakura noticed a tear fall from Julie's eyes. "Julie?" Sakura gasped, "I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Julie wiped her eyes and shook her head, "No, it's not you. It's...him. Cory and I...well, let's just simply say that we don't get along. We don't love each other at all." "W-What?!" Sakura asked, "How can you say that about your own brother, Julie?!" "It's the truth. I hate Cory. I've never loved him. You know how most brother's pick on their sisters but truly they love them and want to protect them? Well, that's not Cory," Julie explained, "Cory never just picked on me. He did cruel things to me, and my family. I'm not even sure if he cares about my mom. He's always saying hurtful things to me and to her. My dad he never really says anything about. I guess he just doesn't care. He's always going out and coming home late and doing bad things. My mom always stays up for him until he comes back because she worries, you know? But, my brother could care less about what my mother does for him. It's always been about Cory." Sakura could only watch and listen sadly. She could hear and feel the pain in Julie's voice. Julie then quickly wiped on a fake smile and said, "Anyways, we'd better get back to work before we start to procrastinate." "Huh? Oh...right," Sakura agreed as they both got back to work. Sakura was still worried about Julie however. "Oh, and Sakura..." Julie began. Sakura lifted her head. "Thanks for listening to me..." Julie told her with a shy smile on her face. Sakura smiled back, "I'll always be here to listen, whenever you need me."  
"Yeah, I remember it," Julie said as she turned around. "I said I would always be here to listen, whenever you needed me," Sakura explained, "I'm here now." Julie smiled as best she could. She nodded. Sakura walked over to her and handed Julie her jacket. "Here. You're gonna catch cold in this weather," Sakura told her. Julie wrapped the warm jacket around her.  
Eventually, they both walked over to the fountain in the garden and sat on its edge. Their reflections in the water behind them, a cherry blossom flower falls onto it. Ripples spread out across the water. "I just didn't expect him," Julie began, "It was a very...unpleasant shock." "I know," Sakura consulted. "I can't believe he's here. He earned all of that money to come see me? Yeah, right. What does he want from me?" Julie asked. "Maybe..." Sakura began. "Yeah?" Julie asked. "Well, maybe he wants to apologize and rekindle his relationship with you," Sakura suggested. Julie began to laugh a laugh covered in denial and pain, "You obviously don't know my brother. I know him. He has an ulterior motive for coming her. I just don't know what." "Well, he isn't exactly polite," Sakura added. "He sure isn't," Julie agreed, "I'm really sorry about his behavior. I'll have to apologize to the guys when we get back." "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," Sakura told her, "And besides, I think we can handle him." "Thanks for being so nice about all of this. I know he was being rude to you and everyone else," Julie smiled. "It's what friends do, right?" Sakura asked. Julie nodded, "You're right. Now, let's get back to the dorm. I needed to call someone." "I understand," Sakura replied, "Let's head back."  
  
Julie and Sakura walked back into their dorm room, only to find Cory still on the couch watching TV and munching on some chips. "Welcome back," he told them as he winked to Sakura. "Ugh," she replied, "Gag me." Sakura began to walk over into the bedroom. "You know you want me, baby!" Cory yelled as Sakura shut the door. "You know what? You are unbelievable," Julie told him. "Thanks!" Cory smirked. Julie could only look at him with disgust. But, she tried to ignore him and walked over to the kitchen. She saw unwashed dishes, that could only come from one person. "Unbelievable," she sighed. She went over to the cordless white phone and picked it up. She then walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. She turned on the phone and dialed her mother's home number. She waited for her mother to pick as the phone rang. After a couple of rings, her mother said, "Hello?" "Mom?" Julie asked. "Oh, Julie! I'm glad you called," she replied. "It's nice to hear from you too," Julie told her, "But, I'm not calling to just say hello." "Huh? What's wrong?" her mother asked. "Well, mom...What the HELL is Cory doing here?!" Julie yelled. "W-What? Cory? He's in Tokyo?!" her mother shouted. "In the flesh. And he's in my dorm room being rude to my friends and of course, to me!" Julie explained, "What happened back home?" "I kicked him out of the house," her mother answered. "It's about time," Julie sighed. "But, I don't know why he's over there or where he got the money." her mother added. "I want him on the next flight out of here mom!" Julie demanded, "He's being very rude to my friends and he's acting just as he would if he were at home." "All right. I understand Julie. I'll try and get the money as soon as I can. It may take a couple of days, but I'll have him on the soonest flight back," her mother explained, "Just try and put up with him until then." "I've done it for sixteen years. What's another couple of days?" Julie grimaced.  
  
Inside the bedroom, the others talked about their new guest. "I for one cannot believe his attitude," Bryant began, "He's being particularly rude me and you, Sakura." "Are you sure you just don't feel threatened?" David smirked. "Threatened?! By that...that...couch potato?! That's absurd!" Bryant yelled in outrage. "I think you're just afraid he might take Sakura way from you," David continued. "What?!" Bryant gasped, "That would never happen!" "Are you sure? You sure seem threatened, if you ask me," David giggled, almost diabolically. "You guys..." Sakura began, trying to get a word in. "Sakura would never go for a pompous slacker like that guy! But, what about Yui? Do you think she would go for him?" Bryant smirked back. "What are you saying?!" David gasped. "You figure it out," Bryant smiled. "Urgh!!!" David grunted. "Oh yeah?!" Bryant returned the grunt. Fireworks and electricity exploded between them. A sweat drop fell on Sakura's head, "You guys are really unbelievable." Bryant stopped his offense and dashed over to his girlfriend. "Sakura, you would never go for that Cory, right?" Bryant asked her, "Right? Right? RIGHT?!" "What?! Are you saying you don't trust me and my love for you?!" Sakura yelled back angrily. "Uh oh. Bad move," David whispered worriedly. "Oh no! That's not what I...!" Bryant tried to explain. Fire grew in Sakura's eyes, "Can't either of you trust your oh-so-trusting girlfriends?!!!" Sakura clenched her fist, fire still in her eyes. She stood in front of both of the guys, making them feel smaller and smaller. Bryant and David stopped their bickering and quickly bowed down to Sakura. "Okay, okay! We're very sorry!" David apologized. "I didn't mean that! You are a very trusting and beautiful woman!" Bryant added. Sakura returned to normal and sighed, "That's what I thought." Sweat drops fell on both of the guys' heads as they sighed in relief. "Anyway, I need you two to do a favor for me," Sakura told them. "Yeah? What is it?" David asked as he walked over to his bunk. "I need you two to be as nice as possible to Julie's brother while he's here," Sakura answered. "What?!" they both gasped. "I doubt it'll be for that long. Julie's talking with her mom right now about getting him out of here as soon as possible," Sakura explained to them, "Don't worry. Just do it for Julie." "All right, For Julie," David agreed. "Yes, of course," Bryant also agreed. "Thank you," Sakura replied. Julie then entered the room in her pajamas. Sakura and the guys quieted down. "Hey, Julie. Everything all right?" Sakura asked. She nodded, "Yeah. My mom's gonna try and get the money as soon as possible and get him on the soonest flight back." "Oh, good," David sighed. Bryant elbowed him in the stomach, wanting him to be quiet. "I-It's okay Bryant. You guys can say whatever you want about him," Julie told them, "It won't change anything. He'll still be Cory." Julie's friends looked on at her sadly. "Anyways, I'm going to bed," Julie finished as she entered her covers, "Good night." "G-Good night, Julie," Sakura replied. Her friends left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them.   
Julie couldn't take it anymore. She stuffed her face into her pillows and began to cry. Julie didn't know what to do about this situation anymore. Sakura had been peeking through the door and looked on sadly and worriedly. "I'm so sorry Julie," she thought.  
  
The night had passed and it was another cold Saturday morning in Tokyo. Cory was already up and watching TV once again. Julie walked out of the bedroom, dressed and covered in warm clothing. It seemed she was going out somewhere. She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed a jacket. She then went to the sofa and threw the jacket in her brother's face. "We need to talk... now," Julie told him sternly.  
They both wandered the streets of Tokyo nearby. A few people passed by them as they went along. The skies were just as gray as the day before. Julie and Cory walked next to each other side by side. "Okay, I thought you said you wanted to talk. So talk," Cory demanded. "You're right," Julie agreed, "Mom left a message last night while we slept. She said she book you a plane ticket for later tonight." "What? You can't make me leave if I don't want to!" Cory yelled. "I don't care if you wanna stay or not! You can't stay here," Julie told him. "Why not? I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions," Cory argued. "Cory! How are you gonna get a job, huh? You don't speak any Japanese or know anything about this place or its culture!" Julie yelled, "You won't be able to survive out here in such a large and populated city!" "Well, that's why I came to see you," Cory replied. "What?" Julie asked. "I was hoping I'd be able to stay with you," Cory answered. "I knew it! I knew it!" Julie exclaimed, "I knew there had to be some ulterior motive! Since mom and dad won't give you a place to stay, you come to Julie? No! Absolutely not!" "Why are you so cold to me Julie?!" Cory asked. "Cold?! You should know! That's how you were to me everyday!" Julie yelled, "Always embarrassing me and making fun of me and putting me down all the time! And what about mom?! The way you treat her is unforgivable." "All right, so I know I've made some mistakes, but I wanna change!" Cory stated, "I was hoping you could help me do that! You're the only one who can! 'Cause I...I trust you Julie!" "You what?" Julie gasped. "I know you can understand me!" Cory shouted. "Really?" Julie asked. She really wanted to believe him. "Yes," Cory told her, "Now, can I stay with you?" He said it without any emotion. He was faking the entire speech. "Oh god! You really are unbelievable!" Julie yelled, "You just think some fake speech is gonna make it better! Here!" Julie reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. She handed to Cory. "This is your flight information and where you should go to get your ticket," Julie explained to him, not looking at him directly. Tears fell from her eyes. "I want you to go back to the dorm, gather up your stuff, and go wait at the airport!" Julie ordered, "I don't want to see or hear from you ever AGAIN!" Julie then walked away. "Julie...I'M SORRY!!!" Cory yelled. Julie stopped and turned around, "W-What?" She could tell in his voice and his eyes he was actually being sincere. "Julie...I'm really sor..." he began to say when a bolt of darkness shot right through his chest. His spirit flew out with it. Julie's eyes widened and welled with tears as she gasped. Cory's eye color change into the color of a void. His skin turned to a dead color. He lifelessly fell to the ground. And once he did, Rouge and a Virage stood behind him. "CORY!!!!!!!!" Julie screamed from the top of her lungs.   
She ran over to her brother and held him in her arms, "Cory!! Cory!!!" All of the citizens that were around scurried and ran for cover. Cars that drove by, drove by even faster to get away from the attack. Rouge could only smirk evilly. Julie looked up to see Cory's spirit drift over to Rouge's hand. Inside the spirit, memories of him and his family back home flashed through like a slideshow. It only pained Julie more to see it. Rouge grabbed the spirit, "Oh, how wonderful. A strong spirit that had gone through so much emotional trauma. Ha ha! How dramatic." "You...you...you monster!!!!" Julie screamed. "Now, now. I'm not the monster. That's what the Virage is for," Rouge smirked as she looked back to it, "Virage, destroy her. She's so annoying, really she is." Julie gasped as she heard the order from Rouge. The Virage's eye began to shine. The eye shot out a violet shining laser beam and Julie. Julie grabbed her brother's body and lunged out of the way of the Virage's attack. The beam exploded into the sidewalk. "Well, I've gotta get back to HQ with all of these wonderful spirits I've collected," Rouge stated as she held a small bag full of them, "Ta ta for now!" She spread her wings and flew into the sky. "ROUGE!!!!" Julie cried. Rouge didn't even care to hear her. But, Rouge was the least of Julie's problems at the moment. The large Virage took one large step towards Julie, stomping its foot into the cement of the sidewalk. Julie looked on in fright. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Dragoons had just awoken from a long sleep to find Julie and Cory gone. David sighed happily as he stretched, "This really is gong to be a wonderful morning! The freeloader isn't anywhere to be seen." Sakura had come back into the living room after having looked through the dorm for Julie. "Julie isn't here either," she said, "I wonder where they went." "Maybe they went for a walk," Bryant suggested. "Yeah, maybe..." Sakura began when she fell to the ground in pain. She was getting a vision. She saw Julie being attacked by a Virage, the exact same situation that was going on not too far from them. "Sakura!" Bryant shouted worriedly. He helped her up to her feet. "What did you see?" David asked her. "Julie..." Sakura said weakly. "Julie? Julie what?" Bryant asked. "Julie's in trouble! She's being attacked by a Virage!" Sakura answered them. "Oh no," David gasped, "What about Cory? Was he with her?" "I don't know...I didn't feel his presence there," Sakura replied. "No time to waste. We need to get over there right away," Bryant stated. His friends agreed.  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
The Virage fired another laser beam from his eye at Julie. Julie leaped in front of her brother's body to protect it from being harmed. But, instead, she was the one being harmed. The laser beam, luckily, hit the pavement right in front of her. However, the intense blast blew her forward while holding Cory. She quickly turned her body around so that Cory was in front of her, while in mid-air, as she hit the ground back first. Her body slid across the street, ripping her clothes. She turned her head to see the Virage approaching. Julie was bruised and cut all over. The blasts from the Virage were strong and powerful. The Virage continued to approach. "He still keeps coming...but what can I do?" Julie thought to herself, "I can't transform out here in the city." Right when the Virage was about to make its next attack, gun shots fired from behind it. The Tokyo Police were lined up behind the Virage with their guns and police cars. The Virage turned around to face the armed policemen. "Now's my chance," Julie thought. She used whatever strength she had left to pick herself and Cory up. She hurried over to a nearby alley. She laid her lifeless brother down, his back leaning against the wall. "Don't worry Cory. I'll bring you back," Julie said.  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
  
The head policeman paused for a moment to see what the Virage was going to do. The Virage only stood, however. The policemen took this as their grand opportunity. The head policeman ordered his men to fire. They all took out their black pistols and rifles and began to fire at the Virage. Nonetheless, the bullets had no effect on the Virage whatsoever. If the Virage could laugh, it would have at that moment. The Virage then decided to return the favor to the Tokyo policemen. His purple gem-like eye shined brightly. The policemen didn't know what to expect and only watched. Before they knew it, the Virage fired an intense and thick laser beam at the policemen's barricade. The policemen screamed as they and their vehicles were blown across the other end of the street. Fire and mayhem covered their end of the street from the explosion of their gas fueled cars.   
Soon after, the Dragoons arrived. They landed a few yards behind the Virage. "It seems we arrived a little late," Bryant stated. "Wait, but where's Julie?" David asked. "Huh?" Sakura gasped, "Julie! Julie!!" They all looked around to see where she was. Then, the Sea Wave Dragoon flew down from the sky. "I'm right here!" she cried. "Julie! Are you all right?" Bryant worried. "I'm fine," Julie replied sadly. "Where's Cory? Wasn't he with you?" David asked. Sakura quickly used her psychic power to sense his presence, but only felt emptiness. She knew what that meant. "Julie...he's not..." Sakura stuttered. Julie nodded. Sakura clenched her fist, "Why? Why do they keep doing this?" "What about his spirit?" David asked. "Rouge took it with her," Julie answered. "Then we've gotta go after her!" David urged them. "I'll do it," Julie volunteered, "You guys can handle the Virage. I'll take care of Rouge. I won't forgive her for what she did to my brother." Sakura walked up to her and laid her hand on Julie's shoulder. "We understand," Sakura smiled, "Now, hurry." Julie nodded in agreement, "I'll be back soon." Julie spread out her wings and soared into the city skyline. "Now that that's settled..." Bryant began as they all turned towards the Virage, who approached them ever slowly, "We have a little business to take care of."   
  
Rouge had taken a little careless break during that time that she left. She sat upon the rooftop of an office building looking out into the city. She tossed Cory's spirit up and down, up and down. She yawned, "Ahh...what an easy day. These Dragoons are pathetic." "Aqua Ring!" a voice shouted. Rouge looked back, but before she could even move, a ring of water wrapped around her. "You!" Rouge yelled. Julie landed on the rooftop, "You have something that belongs to me." "Oh, you mean this?" Rouge asked as she showed her the spirit. Rouge then used her strength to break the ring of water that bound her. Rouge stood up to face her opponent, who looked at her with such anger. Rouge smiled. Rouge then raised her arms into the air calling out a spell, "Thunder Child!!" From the gray skies above, four purple lightning bolts fired downward towards Rouge. Each of the bolts his her two clenched fists and her two legs. A purple orb made of light surrounded them. She twirled and spun around and then stopped into an Asian style fighting stance. Julie held her hand into the air. Water formed her special sword. She grabbed it and pointed it at Rouge. "Let's go," she said. "Gladly," Rouge agreed as she ran over towards Julie, "Haahhh!!!!" Rouge came at her with everything she had. She punched and kicked like nobody else could. Her attacks were quick and precise. That's what that spell did. It increased her fighting ability. Julie, however, was also pretty quick. She moved her head and shifted her body when needed and also used her sword to block some attacks that otherwise would be pretty painful if she didn't. But, eventually, Rouge was able to make a kick at Julie's chest. Rouge was just too quick. After Julie was hit, she spread out her wings and moved into the air. She put her sword away and raised both of her arms into the air. Streams of sparkling blue water swirled from her feet all the way around to her arms. They created a massive water tornado. "Sapphire Whirlwind!" she yelled as she pointed her arms and the whirlwind to Rouge. Rouge, again, was too fast. She quickly dodged the whirlwind and leaped towards the side. The whirlwind blasted into the roof. Julie then looked around for Rouge. She couldn't see her anywhere. Little did she know, she was right behind her. "Ha ha! Gotcha!" Rouge smirked as she wrapped one arm around Julie's neck and the other pulled Julie's arm behind her back. Julie struggled to break free, but it was no use. "Still so arrogant?" Rouge asked her.  
  
The other Dragoons had been battling for a while now. The Dragoons were a bit bruised, but so was the Virage. They had managed to blow away one of its arms. The Dragoons breathed heavily. Fire and debris surrounded the battlefield. "We've almost got him," Bryant stated. "Remember, we've got to get to the eye," Sakura explained. "But, every time we've tried it's just been able to dodge our attack," David told her. "That's because it knows that we know where to go," Bryant replied. "We need to find some way to trick it," Sakura said as she then got an idea, "Wait! I know!" "What is it?" Bryant asked. "Okay. David, you and I will keep on attacking and distracting the Virage. Bryant, when you get the chance to, attack the Virage with your sword from behind," Sakura explained. "Oh, I get it," David agreed. "You want me to put my blade all the way through his body, right?" Bryant asked. Sakura nodded. "I understand," Bryant also agreed. Sakura and David resumed their attack. Sakura flew into the air as David stayed on the ground. Sakura took out her bow and pointed an arrow at the Virage. She aimed, and then released. The Virage simply used its other arm to swipe away the arrow. "Let me try!" David shouted. Wind and razor sharp green leaves swirl around him like a crazy tornado as he begins the spell, "Blossom Storm!" He points his clenched fist at the target. The tornado of wind and razor sharp leaves fire from his fist. The attack pierces and cuts the Virage's light gray skin. "All right! It worked!" David shouted happily. The Virage grew with furious anger as he grabbed David in his large fist. "Agh! Ugh! Let me go!" David cried. "David!" Sakura yelled. The Virage saw the approaching Sakura and counterattacked. It used its laser beam attack on Sakura. "Aghhh!!!" Sakura screamed as she was hit and fell to the ground. "I think now would be my chance," Bryant thought as he finally arrived a few yards behind the Virage. He raised his arm into the air as fire formed his red sword. He spread out his wings and soared straight forward to the Virage. "Haahhh!!!!!" he yelled. The Virage didn't even realize him coming for it was paying too much attention in crushing David. In a matter of seconds, Bryant's blade struck right through the Virage's purple eye from behind. "Waaarrrgghhh!!!" the Virage roared in pain as it released David from it grip. Bryant hurried over to his aid. "You all right?" he asked. David nodded and then looked to Sakura who had just gotten up to her feet, "Sakura!" "Huh?" Sakura asked as she saw the Virage's weakened state, "Oh! Got it!"  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
Out of the gates, large and thick beams of light fired through like an army was on the other side. "Waaaarrrrggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Virage screamed in pain and horror as the beams struck right through its body. As the lights disappeared, the Virage began to disintegrate into little pieces of flesh. Those pieces of flesh fell to the ground and then melted into a dark liquid. Another Virage was defeated.  
The Dragoons watched on at the remains of the Virage. "Good thinking Sakura! Your plan worked!" David congratulated her. "Thanks," Sakura smiled. "What about Julie? Is she okay?" Bryant asked worriedly.  
  
Rouge still had Julie in her grasps and was holding her firmly. "I'm gonna snap you in two," Rouge told her. Julie didn't know what to do. Rouge was too strong with that spell and Julie didn't have the strength to fend her off. "No...no," Julie thought, "I can't die now..." Cory's voice appeared to her in her mind along with a smiling image of him, "I'm sorry." "C-Cory...Cory told me that he was sorry..." Julie continued as tears fell from her eyes, "He really meant it that time...I can't lose yet. I have to save him and tell him that I forgive him..." "Die...!" Rouge yelled. "I won't...I won't...!!" Julie cried, "I won't LOSE!!!!" Julie's Dragoon Spirit began to shine an intense and brilliant blue light. The rays spun and swirled around her body. "H-Huh?! What's this?!" Rouge gasped. "SEA WAVE DRAGOON POWER!!!!" Julie screamed with every breath she had. The bright light blew Rouge off of her. Rouge could only watch the Sea Wave Dragoon's power. "Is this...the strength of her spirit?" Rouge thought. Julie was glowing as she stared down Rouge. She then lifted her arms into the air and began her magic spell once more. The streams of water flowed up to her arms forming a water whirlwind. "Sapphire Whirlwind!!!" she cried as she fired the spell at Rouge. "Aaaahhhh!!!!!" Rouge screamed as the whirlwind surrounded her body. When the whirlwind disappeared, Rouge was on the floor completely bruised. Cory's spirit rolled out of her hands and over to Julie's feet. Julie kneeled down and picked it up. Rouge looked at Julie in fright. She knew she had to get away. She weakly got up to her feet and flew off into the gray and cold sky with the other spirits she collected.  
"Julie!!" her friends cried as they flew in from above. They landed in front of Julie. "We just saw Rouge leaving. Is everything all right?" David asked. Julie nodded, weakly, "Y-Yeah..." Julie fell to her knees. She had used up much of her strength in order to defeat Rouge. Sakura kneeled down and held Julie in her arms. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" she cried. Julie smiled, "It's all right now." Bryant looked at Julie's hand which had Cory's spirit. "You got his spirit back!" he smiled. Julie smiled too, "Yes..." "I'm so proud of you Julie," Sakura told her as she hugged her. "Come on. We better get back to where Cory's body is before the police and the fire department find him first," David stated. Everyone nodded.  
  
Later that evening, at the Tokyo Airport, Cory was waiting in one of the waiting halls with all of his luggage. He had his spirit back now and seemed to be all right. He didn't remember anything from what happened earlier that day. A woman on the intercom came on and spoke first in Japanese and then in English, "Flight 77 to Orlando, Florida, first stopping at Dallas, Texas, will be boarding." "That's me," Cory said to himself. He stood up and grabbed his luggage. He took one step and then stopped when he heard someone call out his name, "Cory!" He turned around. Julie was running towards him. "J-Julie..." he stuttered, "I thought you never wanted to see me again." "I didn't," Julie said, "But...I know you meant what you said. And I couldn't let you leave without telling you one thing first." "What's that?" Cory asked. "I forgive you," Julie answered. "You...forgive me?" Cory asked surprised. Julie nodded, "No matter what stupid things you do or say...you're still my big brother and I'll always forgive you." Cory put down his things and took his baby sister into his arms. They had never hugged before. "I talked to mom and...she said she's willing to give you another chance," Julie explained as they broke their embrace. "Thanks Julie...for everything," Cory smiled. Julie smiled back, "Well, you'd better go before you miss your flight." "Oh, right," Cory agreed as he re-gathered his things, "I'll see ya." "Yeah. See ya," Julie told him. Cory walked over to the doorway, gave his passport, waved to his sister, and entered the hallway that led to his plane. From behind Julie, her friends walked up. Julie turned around, surprised to see them, but smiled. They all stood next to one another watching the skies as Cory's plane left.   
Julie's spirit was strong, as was she. It takes moments of worry to make someone realize what's really important. And Julie did, when it mattered the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Winter Festival: Rouge's Secret Wish

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Winter had finally arrived in Tokyo, Japan. That meant cold, cold weather and lots of snow.   
Snow softly fell upon the city, all around. The people of the city were now dressed in appropriate clothing for the cold weather, wrapped in jackets and scarves. Even though the skies were pretty gray and dull, it was still a beautiful day considering the cold weather. Just watching the snow fall upon the city and seeing Mt. Fuji in its winter glory was a beautiful sight indeed. The cherry blossoms were now stripped of their beautiful pink flowers but would soon grow again when spring time returned.   
  
Just as the lives of the city people went on, so did the lives of the students at Rikkyo International University. Winter break had pretty much arrived. All of the students, except for those in elementary school grades, had taken their exams for their courses and were now preparing for something new. You see, the university decided to start up an annual winter festival. It would be called: "The Rikkyo International University Winter Festival". What an original name, right?   
The students were all around the campus decorating and preparing. At the front entrance, a few students and teachers were putting up the banner that read the event's name. Some were putting up cut-out snowflakes across the halls and others put up white and sky blue streamers on the ceilings. Some other students were setting up booths that sold food and candy and also had many games for people to play and win prizes. It definitely had that winter feel.   
As for our heroes and other students, they were all in the auditorium helping set-up a special event that would be held at the festival. It's the talent show, where many of the students are going to perform. Sakura was helping with putting decorations around the large room. Bryant was helping her by holding the ladder for her. And David was up on the stage making sure the lights and microphones were all working properly.   
"And...there!" Sakura said as she put up the last snowflake. "Are we done?" Bryant asked. "With the snowflakes anyway," Sakura replied. Bryant sighed, "There's more?" Sakura giggled. A young girl was walking by with a box of the streamers. "Oh! Hey Natasha!" Sakura waved. "Hey, Sakura," the brunette girl replied as she walked towards the ladder. "Do you need some help with those?" Sakura asked. "We sure do. This auditorium is bigger than it looks," Natasha explained. "We can help," Bryant suggested. "Would you? Thanks," Natasha smiled as she handed them the box. "Are you sure you don't need all of these?" Sakura asked her. "Oh, don't worry. There's more where that came from. I'll see you guys around," Natasha told them as she walked off. Bryant handed the box to Sakura who was already on the ladder. "You know, you've changed," Bryant told her. Sakura blushed, "Changed? What do you mean?" "The way you are. You're smiling and you're happy. It makes me happy to see that," Bryant smiled as he held her hand, "I'm glad you're happy." Sakura smiled shyly.   
At that moment, the door to the auditorium opened. A young woman covered in snow, shivering, walked in. David noticed who it was. He got off the stage and walked over to her. Sakura and Bryant followed. David could only laugh, "Hi Julie! Ha ha!" "T-This...i-isn't...f-f-funny," Julie shivered. "I guess Floridians aren't use to this cold weather, huh?" Bryant joked. "Do I look like a polar bear to YOU?!!" Julie screamed. A sweat drop fell on each of her friends' heads. Sakura giggled, "Come on, Julie. Let me take you to the heater so you can warm yourself up." Sakura took Julie over to the heat vent nearby. Julie took off her many jackets and her gloves and warmed herself up by the vent. "Ahhh..." she sighed, "This is nice..." "Aren't you glad you got to see snow?" Sakura asked her. "Yeah, I am. It's not bad," Julie smiled, "Promise me we'll go ice skating some time, okay?" Sakura nodded, "Of course."   
As they all giggled and had fun, a young girl hid outside the door looking inside. It was Rouge, wrapped in her coat. She looked on at the happy students sadly.   
  
  
Winter Festival  
  
Rouge's Secret Wish  
  
  
Rouge had returned to Kenkaku Headquarters and went to her room. Even though she worked for evil, her room reflected none of that. Her room was mostly colored in violet, for example her comforter. She had teddy bears and a mirror covered with photos. It was the room of a young girl. Rouge sat on her bed looking through a photo album. She looked sadly at a photo of her and her family. It was taken a few weeks before she left. She stood in between her mother and father, with her younger sister at her side. It was a wonderful photo of them all and it definitely reflected their relationship with one another. She took out the photo and held gently to her heart. "Momma...Poppa...Mei..." she cried. There was so much pain in her voice. She missed them very much, it showed.   
James then walked through her door, "Hey there love." Rouge was startled and surprised and hurried to put her photo album away. "Don't you know to how to knock?!" she yelled as she put the album in her dresser drawer. "Oh, sorry," James apologized, "So, where were you this morning?" "Huh? Oh...uh...I was just going for a walk," Rouge stuttered, hiding her whereabouts. "Without me? How could you?" James joked. Rouge smiled. She trusted James and wanted to ask him a serious question. "J-James?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Do you...do you think what we're doing...is wrong?" Rouge asked him hesitantly. "What are you saying?" James asked her as he sat next to her. "I mean...we could've just lived the happier life, right?" she explained, "You know, with our friends and family." "Maybe," James answered sadly. He missed his family also. "You know, it's funny. I was always complaining about my life back home and how it was the same thing everyday, but now that I'm away from it, I miss it," James told her. "I know exactly how you feel," Rouge agreed, "And all I can think about is if we release The Abyss that our family's gonna get hurt in the process, or even worse." "No!" James yelled, "That won't happen! I won't let it! I'll make sure our families are safe." Rouge smiled, "Me too." James then wrapped his arm around her, "I know it's hard. But, it'll be worth it, right? We'll be able to create a new world for us and our families." Rouge nodded, "You're right."   
Then, Rose came barging into the room. "You don't know how to knock either, do you?" Rouge scolded. "Whatever kid," Rose replied, "The professor wants to see all of us in the laboratory right away. He has a new mission for us." "We'll be right there," James said. "I don't mean later, I mean NOW," Rose ordered. "All right, all right. We're going," Rouge told her. James and Rouge got up from the bed and followed Rose.  
  
Back at the auditorium, Julie and Sakura stood next to the heater. Julie really wasn't use to this cold of weather. David and Bryant came by and brought the girls a cup of hot chocolate. "Oh, thanks you guys," Sakura told them. "This festival is gonna be awesome. I just know it," David stated. "Yeah, and hopefully the talent show will be too," Bryant added. Sakura gazed at the banner at the top of the stage that read "Talent Show". She wanted to participate but was too shy. Julie noticed the shine in her eyes, "Why don't you enter Sakura?" "W-What? Me?!" Sakura gasped. "Yes, you!" Julie replied, "You could do it." "I don't have any special talent," Sakura said. "What?" Julie asked. She grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled off to the side, "What do you mean? I've heard you sing before in the shower and in the bedroom when you think no ones around. Okay, sure, it's in Japanese but you have a beautiful voice." Sakura blushed, "Oh..." "I know you can do it," Julie encouraged, "You just have to believe it too. I know it would not only make me proud, but it would make both Professor Drake and Bryant proud too." Sakura thought about it for a moment and then looked up to the stage. "I think you should do it," Bryant popped in. "Bryant..." Sakura smiled, "Okay. I'll do it." "All right!" Julie shouted, "This'll be great!" Sakura could only smile. But, inside, she was very nervous and unsure.  
  
Rouge and James followed their orders and followed Rose to the laboratory. They walked through practically a maze of dark hallways until they reached a single gray door. Written on this door was a word in Japanese. 'Kenkaku' to be exact, or 'Revolution'. There was a square window on the door that was completely black. This door led to the laboratory. Rose opened the door to only see darkness. All of three of them walked through the door as Rose closed it from behind. They were soon on top of a set of stairs that led downward. From a far, Professor Bach and his dimly lighted laboratory could be seen down below.  
Rose, again leading the way, walked down the stairs and over to their leader. All three of the Dragoons stood in a straight line in front of him. "We're here professor," Rose announced. Bach turned around from his lab table, "Ah, yes. I wanted to see you all." The Dragoons listened attentively like soldiers. "I have a plan in gaining many spirits," Bach began, "You see, at the Rikkyo International University they are holding a winter festival. There will be games, and food, and fun, and most importantly, many people." "I see what you're getting at," Rose smirked. "I want two of you to go down there tomorrow afternoon to hunt," Bach ordered. "I shall go," Rose volunteered, "I would love to have my revenge on that child of light." Bach smiled, "I'm sorry Rose. You can't go. Rouge and James will be going." "What?!" Rose gasped. James and Rouge smiled in delight. They loved seeing Rose in agony. "I'm sorry, my dear. But, we need you and your spirit upstairs. We need to keep searching for the location of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit, you know that. Because of Rouge's last hunt, we've grown even closer to our goal," Bach explained to her. "I understand," Rose agreed. "Now, be off and get your rest. Tomorrow will be along day for you two," Bach told them. Rouge and James nodded in agreement. "Meeting adjourned," Bach finished. The Dragoons turned around and began to leave. "Don't screw this one up," Rose mumbled as she went on ahead. Rouge was smiling as she walked. She would get to experience the festival. She was happy.  
  
Professor Drake was having a cup of coffee inside the bridge of The Dragony. He looked out into the gray and clouded sky as snow fell upon the city below. The door then opened from behind him. He turned around in his chair to see Sakura walk in. "Oh, hello Sakura," he greeted her. "Hi P.D.," Sakura replied as she walked over to him to give him a hug. "I'm glad you visited me," Drake told her as they broke their hug, "What brings you here? Nothing bad, I hope." "No, no. Nothing like that. I came to invite you somewhere," Sakura answered. "Somewhere? Where would that somewhere be?" he asked. Sakura handed him a flyer of the winter festival. "A winter festival?" Drake asked her, "I really don't have that much time to be having fun and games Sakura. I do wish I could go." "Well, actually, I was inviting you to go to the talent show tomorrow night," Sakura told him. "A talent show?" Drake asked again, "Why?" "Well...because...I'm going to be singing in it," Sakura replied shyly. Drake's face lit up, "Oh, how wonderful Sakura!" He leaped from his chair and gave her a big hug, "Of course I'll go. I'd never miss it for the world!" Sakura smiled, "I'm glad. I'll see you at seven tomorrow then." "Most definitely," Drake reassured her. "Good. I'll see ya!" she shouted as she ran out. "Please enjoy your young life as much as you can Sakura. The time when you will be judged is drawing nearer," Drake thought to himself.  
  
And so, the very next afternoon, the Rikkyo International University Winter Festival began.  
They had a great turnout. Many people, including some of the student's families were all around the school campus. The people were of all ages from babies to the elderly. There were many different kinds and types of games from many different countries. People lined up to play the fun games. Of course, some won prizes and others didn't. They also had many food stands which offered different kinds of international cuisine. From France to Mexico to, of course, Japan. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and having a great time. It was a great day.   
Soon, our heroes arrived; all of them in their coats, hats, and gloves. Bryant had his arm around Sakura, embracing her. David was doing the same with his date, Yui. "Wow! Look at all the people!" Julie shouted happily. "Yeah, great. That means...more people who are gonna watch me perform," Sakura said nervously. "Oh, don't worry!" David told her, "You'll do fine no matter how many people are in there. Just remember that we're in that mass crowd of people." "I agree," Yui said. "Exactly. Just focus on us," Bryant added. Sakura nodded, "You're right." "Hey, wait a minute! Is that..." Julie pointed, "Professor Drake?!" Drake heard Julie's gasp and walked over to them. "Why hello everyone," Drake greeted. He was swamped with stuffed animals and prizes that he had won in the games. "How long have you been here?" David asked. "Oh, not long at all," he replied. "I thought you said you didn't have time to have fun and play games," Sakura told him. "Oh...uh...well," he stuttered, "Oh, all right! So I lied!" They all giggled. Drake gasped when he saw one of the booths, "Is that Greek food I see?!! Got to go! See you later tonight!" He sped off in the food's direction. "I'm glad he's having fun," Bryant smiled, "But, now it's our turn." "Yeah," the others agreed. They all walked off into the festival, ready for some fun.  
Right when they left, two people walked in. It was none other than Rouge and James. "Wow! This is wonderful," Rouge sighed happily. She was delighted to see so many happy people and fun at every corner. "Now, remember Rouge. We're here for one specific purpose. And that's not to have fun," James told her. "Yeah, I know," Rouge replied unhappily. "Now, we'll split up and see what people we can take out," James stated. He walked off into the festival. Rouge began to walk in the opposite direction, "This is gonna be great!"  
  
Sakura and Bryant, both hand in hand, arrived at a game booth in which you had to throw a ring on one of the bottles. "Oh! We have to play this one!" Sakura exclaimed. "All right." Bryant agreed, "I'll win you a stuffed animal." Bryant paid the student working at the booth and took a ring. He paused, then aimed. After a few short seconds, he threw the ring and missed. He sighed in disbelief, "No way..." "Let me try," Sakura said. "What? If I can't make it, you sure can't either," Bryant told her. "Oh yeah?" Sakura asked him. She paid the student and took a ring. She aimed it and tossed it quickly. She quickly used her psychic power to help the ring fall right on top of the bottle. "We have a winner!" the student shouted. Bryant's mouth dropped. The student handed Sakura a stuffed horse. "Ha ha! What were you saying?" Sakura smirked. "You little cheater! I saw what you did!" Bryant yelled as they walked off. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, trying to see oblivious to his accusation. "You can't fool me!" Bryant told her. "I'm not trying to fool anyone," Sakura replied nonchalantly. They both then stopped their quarreling and laughed. Sakura then laid her head on Bryant's shoulder. Bryant smiled. They both continued to walk through the festival when Bryant stopped. He looked to his side to see some familiar playing at one of the game booths. It was Rouge. She was smiling innocently and having a good time. She soon also noticed Bryant. She was surprised as Bryant saw her eyes widen. She immediately ran off. "Bryant? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Uh...I'll be right back," he told her. "Why? Where are you going?" Sakura asked again. "I have to...go to the restroom," he answered. "Oh, okay. I'll be with Julie, David, and Yui then," Sakura replied. "Okay," Bryant said, not really paying any attention to what she was saying. He quickly ran off into the crowd. "He must've really had to go," Sakura said.  
  
Bryant ran and ran throughout the campus, following Rouge. Eventually they both ended up in the spot outside the school where James and Rouge attacked Sakura that time ago. Rouge decided to stop running. "Rouge! What are you doing here?!" Bryant demanded to know as he stood in a fighting stance. "I...I didn't come here to fight you," Rouge told him. "What? Then what did you...!" Bryant began to say when he remembered Rouge's happy face when he first saw her at the game booth. He realized what she really was here for. She just came to have fun. "Oh..." he said, "I didn't know." "Just because I'm your enemy doesn't mean I can't have fun," Rouge stated, "I'm human too!" "I-I know," Bryant replied, "I didn't mean that." They were both silent for a moment. "A-Are you having fun?" Bryant asked her nervously. Rouge smiled, "I am. I really am." Bryant smiled back. They were soon comfortable with one another. "You know, I know you're not really a bad person," Bryant said. "Thank you," Rouge replied, "I'm glad you think that...because I'm not. I'm just someone on the other side." "Yeah..." Bryant sighed, "Me too." Rouge turned around to look at him, "So...what did our class do for the festival?" "We helped set-up the auditorium for the talent show," Bryant answered. "Oh! That's great!" Rouge smiled. "Yeah, and Sakura's going to be in it," Bryant told her. "She is? I'm happy for her," Rouge replied. They were both acting like they had been friends for a long time. They were being nice to one another, even though they were enemies. "I hope you can come by and see her," Bryant said. "Yeah...me too," Rouge sighed sadly. "What do you mean? Of course...wait a minute!" Bryant shouted, "You're not here to have fun are you?! You're here to hunt for spirits!!" "No! That's not true!" Rouge yelled, "Well...it's what I was ordered to do, but I...I don't want to! I just wanted to come to the festival, that's all! James is the one...!" "James is here?!" Bryant asked. "That's right," a male voice said as he approached from behind Bryant. Bryant turned around as James punched him in the lip. Bryant was knocked to the ground. Rouge gasped. "Rouge! What are you doing?!" James asked as he grabbed her by her arm, "How can you be conversing with the enemy?!" "I-I...I just wanted...!" Rouge began to explain. "Never mind!" James interrupted, "Transform yourself. It's time to battle." "R-Rouge..." Bryant said as he got up to his feet, "Don't! I know you don't want to!" Rouge looked away from him, "I have no choice. I'm on the other side, remember?" "Rouge, no!" Bryant yelled.  
  
  
Violet Thunder Dragoon Power!  
  
Golden-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
  
"Rouge, don't!" Bryant pleaded. Rouge didn't say anything else. she remained silent. "Once we destroy you, we'll go after the people in the festival and take all of their spirits away. And then, we should have another spirit energy to break the seal off of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit," James said. "Rouge!!" Bryant shouted once again. "Transform yourself," she told him. "What?" Bryant asked. "I will only give you this chance to transform and defend yourself," Rouge continued, "Do it now or suffer the consequences." "Rouge, don't do this!!!" Bryant yelled. "Very well then," Rouge said as she raised one arm into the air, "Atomic...!!" "Stop it!" Sakura yelled as she and the other Dragoons ran over to Bryant. Sakura held Bryant as the other stood in front of them, ready to fight. "Ah, now this is much more interesting," James smirked. "I guess I have no choice," Bryant thought as he walked over to the front of his team, "Dragoons, transform!" The others nodded.  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
"Thunder Child!!" Rouge shouted her second spell as she raised her arms into the air. The purple lightning bolts shot downward onto her fists and feet. She stood in a fighting stance. "Be careful you guys," Julie warned her friends, "That's one powerful spell. Her fighting ability and quickness increases with that spell." Julie was speaking from personal experience. David activated his computer as the dragon eye came down on his left eye and the green keyboard appeared in front of him. He analyzed Rouge's vitals. "She's right. All of her stats have been increased. We'd better watch out," David added. He put the computer away soon after. "Enough with the chatter," James said as he raised his large fist into the air, "Grand Stream!!" He bashed his fist into the cement below him as a wave of golden energy fired outward from it. "Watch out!" Bryant shouted. The four Dragoons leaped swiftly away from the attack. "Okay guys! We need to take them both on!" David suggested. "He's right! We'll split up and take them both out!" Sakura added, "Julie, you're with me!" "Right!" Julie nodded in agreement. "All right then," Bryant agreed, "Let's go David!" The two teams split up and headed for their opponent. It was going to be an all girl and all boy fight.  
Rouge came at Julie with her newfound speed. Her attacks and movements were as quick as lightning bolts. Julie swayed her head and moved her body from side to side as Rouge's punches and kicks passed right by her. Sakura was in the air, waiting for her opportunity. Julie eventually held her ground and grabbed both of Rouge's arms. It was then changed into a power struggle. Both of them tried their best and struggled to gain the advantage. They both slowly moved back and forth. Rouge was smart. She used her swiftness and used a counterattack. She leaped up and used both her legs to kick Julie in the chest as she flipped backwards out of Julie's grasp. Julie flew backwards hitting a nearby building wall. Her body created an indentation in it. "Julie!" Sakura cried. Sakura held her arm into the air as a bright white light appeared creating her bow. Sakura aimed at Rouge and fired. The one single arrow then split into approximately ten. Rouge, again with her quickness, dodged each arrow as it hit the ground behind her using superb somersaults. "Urgh," Sakura grunted in frustration, as she then raised one arm into the air, "Moon Light!" She fired the beam of moon and star light at Rouge. Rouge then decided to leap into the air, dodging the spell. Before Sakura knew it, Rouge was above her. She looked up and gasped. Rouge raised both of her arms into the air as she created a pulse of purple lightning energy. "Atomic Thunder!" she shouted as she threw it at Sakura. Sakura tried to use her 'Star Children' spell but the attack was just too quick for her. The pulse of lightning hit Sakura with force. "Agghh!!" she screamed as she hit the pavement hard.  
As the girls fought, so did the male members of their team. They decided to go with the physical approach. All three of the Dragoons on the ground, David and Bryant tried to use martial arts type moves to attack James. First, David would attack with a kick, but James would only block it with his large arms. Next, Bryant would try to use a combination of kicks, but again, James would only block them. He had the highest defense power than any of the Dragoons, and highest strength. After a few times of going around trying pretty much the same strategy, only using different moves, James decided it was his turn. Using his fists, he punched both of his enemies in the chest. They were both pushed away from him. James took this opportunity to attack. James raised his arms into the air as large boulders brake off from the ground. Elemental energy emits from each of the boulders. "Meteor Strike!" James yells as the powered boulders shoot down at Bryant and David like meteors flying from space. Both, Bryant and David dodge one of the boulders but then find themselves about to get hit by one. They decide to try and counterattack. David points his arm towards the boulder as wind and razor sharp leaves swirl around him, "Blossom Storm!!!" In that split second, he uses his attack on the boulder. The tornado of razor leaves surround the boulder, but do no damage. The boulder kept on coming. "Aahhh!!!!" David screamed as he was hit by the boulder. Bryant tried the same thing. He point his arm at the boulder as fire swirled around his body, "Flame Shot!!" He fired the wave of fire at the boulder, hoping to destroy. Again, it was to no avail. The boulder hit him without warning. Bryant was also knocked down.  
"It looks like we're done here," James smirked. Rouge walked over to him, "I...I guess so..." "You did great out there," James complimented her, "I'm proud of the way you battled today. But, what were you doing talking to him?! Huh?!" "I-I'm sorry," Rouge apologized. "We'll talk about it later," James told her, "Right now, we need to go gather some spirits." Rouge nodded sadly. James and Rouge began to walk away when Bryant called out to Rouge, "Rouge!!" Rouge stopped and turned around. Bryant's friends looked at him in wonder. Bryant looked at Rouge with utmost sincerity. It not only reflected in his eyes, but in his voice. "I know you don't want to do this!" he yelled as he got up to his knees, "I know you're not a bad person!" Rouge gasped. She remembered when he said that to her earlier. She wasn't sure if he meant it the first time. But, she realized he really did the second time. "Come on Rouge. Let's go," James told her. Rouge didn't move. "Rouge, I know you don't want to hurt anyone! You told me that you came here to have fun today! But, if that's true, how can you go out there and ruin somebody else's fun?!" Bryant yelled, "How can you go out there and end a life?!" Rouge's eyes began to tear. Bryant was reaching out to her. She felt special. She looked downward ashamedly. "Please, don't do this!" he finished. "Rouge!!" James shouted, "Let's go!!!" "He's right..." she sighed, "He's right. I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I just wanted to come to the festival and have fun...like you guys were." Rouge began to cry. "I saw you guys in the auditorium yesterday and all I could wish for since that moment was to have fun like you guys were. You were all smiling and were so carefree. That's my wish, my secret wish. To have what you all have now." Bryant pained for Rouge. He wanted to help her. He could only stare at her with concern. James did the same. He had never seen Rouge like that before. "I know you want me to switch sides, Bryant. But...but...it's too late for me!!!!" Rouge sobbed as she spread out her wings and flew out into the sky. "Rouge!!!" Bryant shouted. "Rouge, come back!!" James called out to her. He turned to the other Dragoons. "You'll pay for this. You'll pay for hurting her," he told them as he flew out into the sky to follow her. "Rouge...I'm sorry..." Bryant thought to himself.  
  
The winter night arrived and that meant the talent show was about to begin. The auditorium was packed with people. Professor Drake, David, Yui, and Bryant sat in the crowd. "So, Kenkaku was trying to attack the festival..." Drake whispered. David nodded. "Not all of them anyway," Bryant stated sadly. "You tried your best Bryant. But, you did more than you think. You made an impact. You're words almost changed her mind," David told him, "You've affected her life. There's still hope for her." "Yeah," Bryant agreed, "You're right." "What exactly are you guys talking about?" Yui asked. "Oh, nothing," David told her, "Just guy stuff." "Yeah, sure," Yui replied. David gave her a quick kiss, "Now, are you satisfied?" "Very," Yui smiled. David smiled back. Julie then came sliding through the row to their seats. "Hey," she said. "Is she ready?" Drake asked. "She's a little nervous, but I think she'll be fine. And, by the way, she looks beautiful," Julie explained to them. "Just thinking about it makes me nervous," Bryant said. "She'll do fine," David added.   
The principal of the university walked up to the stage as everyone applauded. "Thank you," he said, "I would first like to say how wonderful it is to have you all here tonight. Today, we have a great lineup of talent for you all. I know you will enjoy. Beginning tonight's event is Sakura Hikarino. She will be singing a beautiful Japanese song called, 'Wakatte Itahazu'. And now, ladies and gentlemen...Ms. Sakura Hikarino." Everyone in the crowd began to applaud as did her friends even more so. The lights dimmed as a young woman walked out onto the dark stage. A microphone was already set up. The spot light turned on and shined down on her. All of Sakura's friends smiled when they saw her. Sakura was dressed in a long beautiful light blue gown that shimmered. It was very slim and fitted her figure perfectly. Her hair was up in a nice style and she put a cherry blossom flower in the side of her hair. Bryant was amazed with what he saw. She was even more beautiful than he's ever seen her. As for Professor Drake, he was teary-eyed as some fathers would be, watching their child as a beautiful young woman. The music started  
(Okay, I would put the lyrics up for the song but it's just that I have to have dialogue and story going as she's singing. So, if you guys wanna hear the song, the song is from an anime series called Fushigi Yuugi and again the name of the song is called Wakatte Itahazu. If you look in the right places, you should be able to find it.)   
When it was time, Sakura began to sing the song. Everyone in the crowd quieted, watched, and listened. The song was a slow, and mellow song. Sakura's voice was like an angel's would be. She sang into the microphone with the utmost calmness. She was feeling perfect at that one moment. Julie smiled profusely. She was so proud of her. She was so proud of where Sakura's gotten in her life. She was glad to be apart of it. David and Yui held hands and watch attentively. David was also happy for Sakura. Sakura had always been the most understanding. He was happy he was able to be apart of her growth. Bryant's heart was beating so fast. He could tell the song she was singing was directed towards him mostly. As she sang, she gave him a quick wink as she smiled. Bryant's feelings were all meshed into one. It was indescribable. He was just so happy to see the woman he loved up on that stage. Finally, Professor Drake was actually crying. A tear fell from his eyes. He had never seen Sakura like he did at that moment. He was pleased with the young woman he had raised. Even though he knew there would be problems ahead, this moment meant everything to him. Sakura noticed his crying and also began to cry. She loved and cared for him so much. She was happy to know that she was making him proud. And finally, her singing came to an end. She ended the song as the last part of the music began to play. Once the music faded and stopped, the crowd leaped to their feet and applauded her with so much heart. Sakura curtsied and bowed to the crowd. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled. This was one of her most precious moments. She was so glad she could experience it. Her friends then left their seats and went over to the stage. The crowd was still at their feet applauding. Sakura came down from the stage ran over to them. First she hugged Julie, who helped her so much to reach this moment. She then hugged David, who always was so good to her and gave her so much advice. Bryant was of course next. Both their lips met as they kissed for a while. She knew she loved Bryant. Just knowing he was there meant the most to her. And then, it was Drake's turn. Sakura and Drake stared at each other for a moment. Sakura began to cry and then leaped into his arms. Drake joined in and held her tight. Sakura's friends smiled happily at the sight.   
Bryant looked out into the crowd and saw Rouge at the very back. He wanted to go to her, but stayed. He smiled at her as she smiled back at him. He was so glad to see that she came. Rouge felt the same way. She then opened the door and walked out. "It's not too late for you Rouge...I know it..." Bryant thought.  
  
Later that night, the team returned to their dorm room. They were all cheerful and happy. It was a wonderful day, despite what had happened earlier. "You were great Sakura!" Julie exclaimed, "It was the best thing I have ever seen!" Sakura giggled, "Thanks." "We're all very proud of you," Drake told her. "You should be proud of yourself too," Yui added. "Thank you all. You guys mean everything to me," Sakura told them. Everyone smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and get some food so we can celebrate!" Julie shouted, "Whoo-hoo!" "And, let me get Yui safe to her taxi and I'll be right back up," David said. He wrapped his arm around Yui and followed Julie outside. The room was very silent for a moment. Drake noticed it was because of him, "Oh, well. I'll just leave you two alone." "No, it's okay. We'll just go outside," Sakura told him. Bryant and Sakura put their coats back on and headed outside.   
The fledgling cherry blossom, even though it was so young, was already growing flowers. And, even in the cold weather, was flourishing. Is this a metaphor in disguise? Sakura and Bryant stood outside on the balcony underneath the stars holding one another. "This is the best night of my life," Bryant told her. Sakura's eyes watered. She had never been so happy. "Me too..." she whispered. Bryant then started think about Rouge. Sakura noticed, "I'm sorry...you know, that you couldn't help her. What you did was a very noble thing today." "It's all right," he replied, "I think I did help her in the long run. I hope so anyway. But, let's not worry about that now. Let's cherish this moment for as long as we can." Sakura nodded, "You're right..." They both turned to each other and leaned in for a kiss. Right when their lips were about to meet, Sakura began to have pain in her head. It seems she was picking up something. "Sakura?!" Bryant gasped as he held her. "Someone's here..." she said softly. "Who? Rose?!" Bryant asked her. She shook her head, "No...someone else..." "So, I finally get to meet you all in person," a deep male voice said. Bryant and Sakura looked up to see the man. It was the angelic figure that had stood upon the Tokyo Tower peak that time ago. "W-Who are you?!" Sakura asked. "I am your judge, of course," the male angel said, "But, I guess Professor Drake never told you that." "What?" Sakura gasped, "How do you know P.D.?!" "That's not important right now," he replied, "Right now, you need to come with me." "She's not going anywhere with you!" Bryant yelled. "Tch, pest," the angel said as he pointed his hand at Bryant. Using his power, the angel blew Bryant right through the balcony's screen door. Drake, who was sitting on the sofa nearby, ran to Bryant's aid. "Bryant!!" he shouted. Bryant was unconscious. As Drake held Bryant he looked outside to see the angel floating in the sky. "Kai!!" he shouted. He then saw Sakura standing on the balcony, "Sakura, get out of there!" "Must I attack you too?" Kai asked nonchalantly, like this was some kind of bother. He pointed his hand and Drake this time. "No!" Sakura yelled as she leaped in front of the broken doorway. Using her power, she created an invisible barrier around her. She stopped Kai's attack. "Hmm, you really are the chosen one," Kai said, "But, it's inevitable. You were created for this very moment." "What?!" Sakura asked. "Now come," Kai ordered. Sakura was then surrounded in a white bubble. She banged on it to try and break free but couldn't. Drake set Bryant down carefully and ran to Sakura. He began to bang on the bubble and call out to Sakura, but couldn't help her. "P.D.!! Help me!! What's going on?!" she cried. "This can't be! It can't happen so soon!!!" Drake cried. The bubble then began to float up into the sky and next to Kai. "You knew this would happen old man," Kai told him, "Don't act so surprised." Drake didn't reply. "What? P.D., what's he saying?!" Sakura sobbed. Drake turned around, "Take her." "That's what I thought," Kai said. "What?! No!!" Sakura screamed, "P.D.!!! Bryant!!!!" In the blink of an eye, Kai and Sakura shot out like shooting stars into the sky.  
Moments later, David and Julie were back with some food. They were both laughing and smiling when they came, completely unaware of what just happened. But then, as Julie saw the mess, she dropped the food in shock. "Oh my god..." she gasped. David and Julie ran over towards the living room in panic. They found Bryant unconscious on the floor and the balcony door broken. "Bryant!!!" David shouted as he kneeled down to him, "Bryant!! What happened here?!" Julie then noticed Drake looking out into the sky on the balcony. She ran over to him. "Professor!" she cried, "What happened?! Where's Sakura?!!" "Where we can't save her," Drake replied sadly. "W-What?" Julie gasped.  
  
What had just transpired? That angel that Drake had talked to earlier had just taken Sakura away to who knows where. What's going to happen? What does this all mean?   
  
  
  
To be continued...  



	15. Inevitable Fate: Sakura's Birthright

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! What do you mean, 'a place where we can't save her'?!" Julie cried.   
We continue on where we left off. The mysterious white-haired angel came and attacked Sakura and Bryant. Before they knew it, Sakura had been taken away by him.  
"It's too late," Drake sighed. "Too late? Professor, you aren't making any sense!!" David yelled from inside the dorm room. He still had Bryant unconscious in his arms. Drake shook his head in order to snap out of his state of mind. He turned to Julie, "I'll explain it to you all later. Let's head over to The Dragony and help Bryant recover. Drake walked right past her and over to David. He helped David lift Bryant up as they both left the room. Julie stood still and thought for a moment. "What happened here? And what's wrong with the professor?" she thought, "What isn't he telling us?" She then decided it was time for her to find out what was really going on. She gathered her thoughts and then ran out of the dorm room after her friends. Sakura's history would soon be revealed more clearly.  
  
Meanwhile, the evil Dragoons once again met with their leader, Professor Bach, inside the laboratory. Rouge fell to the ground after being hit by someone. Rose stood above her with her fist pulsating with dark energy. James could only watch like a soldier. He wasn't allowed to say anything. "This is your punishment for disobeying an order," Bach scolded her. Rouge got up to her feet. "Again," Bach ordered. Rose fired another blast of dark energy from her fist as it hit Rouge in the chest. "Aaghh!!" she screamed as she fell even farther back. Rose was definitely enjoying herself. She smirked evilly at Rouge. "This is what you get for being so feeble minded," Rose told her. Rouge grimaced in pain. Rose hit her again, again, and again. It was a brutal sight. Rouge's body was bruised and cut all over. Her clothes were ripped everywhere. Soon enough, she was unconscious. James wanted to help her and stand up for her, but knew he would also be punished if he did. "Let this be a lesson to you James. Don't be disloyal," Bach stated. James nodded in agreement, "I understand."   
From the darkness, one of Bach's Dark Minions ran out towards its master. "What do we have here?" Rose asked. "What is it you want?" Bach asked it sternly, "Can't you see I'm busy?" The Dark Minion approached Bach and whispered something in its ear. Bach gasped after he heard what it had to say. He began to laugh evilly. "What is it professor?" Rose asked him. "It seems Kai, the Judge, has taken the White Silver Dragoon with him," Bach smirked. "Kai?" Rose asked as she began to smile, "Really? So the Judgment is about to begin...This is a perfect chance to strike. She is the only one who can completely defeat the Virage." "With her gone, we'll be able to collect the remaining percentage of spirit energy we desire," Bach added, "James, take her to her room and make sure she recovers." "Of course, professor," James agreed. He walked over to Rouge and kneeled down. He picked her up and carried her off towards the stairs. She was badly beaten. "The Dragoons are now defenseless," Rose smiled, "There will be nothing that can stop us now." "Yes...YES!!" Bach exclaimed with excitement, "Ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Inevitable Fate  
  
Sakura's Birthright  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was sleeping upon a white silk sheet bed. She was changed out of her talent show dress.   
She was now dressed in a long white shimmering gown. At the very bottom of the dress, it was gold trimmed. She had what seemed like a pearl head piece that laid on her forehead. Her hair was put up into soft curls that was wrapped inside her gold brace. It was kind of a pony-tail.   
She finally slowly and gently opened her eyes. All seemed very fuzzy at first. All she could see was a white ceiling. But then, she saw a golden chandelier above her. She sprung up and sat on her bed. "W-What?" she gasped, "Where am I?" She looked at her clothes first and then looked around the bedroom she was in. She had been sleeping on a white bed with white shawls draping down on it from above. There was a mirror and a couple of white dressers. The walls were all completely white and lined with gold. There was a door near her that was also lined in gold.   
Sakura had no idea where she was. It seemed familiar, but she felt so at peace and warm. It was a nice feeling.   
She got up from her bed and walked over to the large curtain covered window. She quickly pushed the curtains out of the way to see the outside. She gasped at the sight. It seemed she was high above a kingdom below. There were people of all different kinds that walked around and talked with another. They all seemed kind of strange, because it almost seemed like they were all also from different time periods. Some from the early 1500s and others from maybe the 1920s. There was a wide variety of different people of different eras. The sky was all around them as the kingdom was covered in clouds. She then looked around where she was at to see crystals all around. It turned out that she was in a large crystal palace. The palace was covered in clear crystal shards. This was definitely a place she had never been to before. "Where am I?" Sakura repeated.  
Then, a young woman came to the door. She had long white hair, similar to Kai's, and she also had wings like Kai's. It seems she was an angel too. She was dressed in a white silk and regal dress. She came in with a beautiful smile. Sakura didn't feel threatened. "I'm glad you're awake Lady Sakura," she said. Sakura didn't reply anything. "Did you sleep well?" the young woman asked. "W-Who are you?" Sakura asked her. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Dara," she greeted, "I'm your hand maiden." "Hand maiden?" Sakura asked. "That's correct. I'm here to fulfill all of your needs," Dara explained to her, "Is there anything you need at the moment? And by the way, the dress looks wonderful on you." "Uh...Thank you," Sakura replied softly, "I want to go home is what I want." "I'm sorry. You are not permitted to leave. You're here for a specific purpose," Dara told her. "Specific purpose? What purpose?" Sakura inquired. "You're here for the Judgment," Dara answered, "To see if you have the ability to really save your world." Sakura didn't understand anything that was going on. "Now, I'll be right back with your meal," Dara said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Sakura hurried over to the door and tried to leave, but the door was locked. There was nothing she could do. She decided to wait it out. She went over to the bed and sat down again. She felt completely helpless and confused, however.  
  
Later that evening, everyone, except Sakura of course, was inside The Dragony. It was now very late in the evening and the Dragoons should have been tired. But, they were all too worried for their dear friend to even think about sleeping. Julie, David, and Bryant were waiting in the meeting room. Bryant was now conscious and wrapped in a blanket. Luckily, he only had a few minor cuts. His cuts and bruises were taped up. He drank a mug of coffee. Julie was sitting right next to him with her arm around him with comfort. She wanted to help him feel better. David was pacing back and forth in front of them. He was also very worried and concerned for Sakura's safety.   
Julie was just a bit annoyed. "David, would you try to relax for a moment?" she asked him, "You're making me nervous." "I-I'm sorry," David apologized as he stopped. He took a seat and sat down, "I can't help it. Everything was going so well and then out of the blue, without warning...this happens." "I know," Julie replied. Bryant was very silent and very quiet. He was still a bit weak and tried his best to keep himself from panicking. "I just wanna know what the deal is. Professor Drake didn't tell us anything," David stated. "Yeah. There is something he's not telling us," Julie added. "Don't blame him, you guys," Bryant told them, "I'm sure, whatever it is, it's not his fault. I trust the professor." Julie and David nodded. "Me too," David agreed. "We should all trust him no matter what," Julie said, "He's helped us a lot throughout our time here in Tokyo." "I just hope...Sakura is all right," Bryant sighed worriedly. "It'll be all right. We'll find her a-and bring her back," David reassured him, however, he wasn't so sure. "I have a feeling she's okay Bryant. Don't you all feel it? In your heart, your spirit?" Julie asked them. "I do," David answered, "It must be apart of how we're all connected." "As long as I know she's all right, I can relax," Bryant stated, "And I know she is."   
Minutes later, Professor Drake walked into the meeting room. The three Dragoons turned their heads to him and waited for him to say something. Drake saw the worry in their faces. "I-I'm sure you all are wondering what has just happened tonight," he spoke. "Yeah. We have so many questions," David replied. "It's only natural," Drake told him, "What happened tonight was very surprising to you all. Even though I should have known this was coming, I was still surprised myself." "So, you knew this would happen?!" Bryant yelled. "Not the exact date or time, but I did know this would happen sooner or later," Drake answered. "Why didn't you tell us then? Why didn't you tell Sakura?" Julie asked him. "I was not allowed," Drake answered. "Allowed?" David asked. "Maybe I should start from the beginning," Drake began. The Dragoons got comfortable in their seats and listened to what Professor Drake had to tell them about Sakura's strange past.  
"A while back, I lived in my home in Athens, Greece," he began, "There I had a wonderful wife and wonderful children. I had three children. I hadn't found out about the Ancient Scrolls of the Dragon Campaign War, yet. I lived a happy life working in a laboratory with my best friend. His name...Cedric Bach." "What?!" the Dragoons gasped. "You were friends with our enemy?" David asked. "He wasn't like this before," Drake explained to them, "He was a sweet and humble man. Yes, we were very good friends. We got along very well. We worked on all sorts of projects together and had a wonderful time doing them. But, then, we heard the rumor of some ancient scrolls that spoke of a war not in our recorded history. We were tempted and decided to head out to find it. We followed the rumors and found ruins of an ancient civilization. Later, we would realize the ruins were of the ancient Wingly empire." The Dragoons continued to listen to his story. "When we arrived, we both found the ancient scrolls. Using our special computer equipment, I transferred the information from the text to my computer. We then saw a mysterious door in front of us. On the front was engraved: 'Those who break this seal can only be those of darkened hearts...' Even though I told Cedric not to go near it, he did anyway. And so...the door opened revealing a dark magic orb." "What was it professor?" Julie asked. "Immediately when Cedric entered the room, he was engulfed in dark magic," Drake said. "That explains why he's become evil now," Bryant stated. "He entered the room and went to the orb. There, a young woman was sleeping inside," Drake said, "He decided to break the seal off of the woman and released her from her slumber. With this young woman, was a dark shining orb." "Dark shining orb...? You don't mean...!" David gasped. "The woman was Rose, the Dark Dragoon as we would find out later," Drake continued, "I will answer your questions on that later. We took the woman back with us to Greece. But, Cedric had completely changed, especially after he and I read the scrolls. He had a lust for power and was strictly evil. It was mostly apart of Rose's influence. He decided he wanted to free The Abyss, from which he had read, and rule the world. I didn't want that at all! So, he wanted revenge on me. He thought I betrayed our friendship. Days later, I come back from work...to find my home completely destroyed. I found the dead bodies of my wife and three children." Julie began to cry and the guys could only listen on sadly. "T-They killed...your family..." Julie sobbed, "How horrible..." "I then swore that I would have my revenge on him for what he did. I used whatever resources I had to create The Dragony. This ship would help me to find the only people who can save this world and help me. Those people, would be all of you. Except, one of you had been brought to me much sooner. The day I was moving out of my destroyed home, a ray of light shined down in my backyard. A young four year old girl lied there unconscious. She had a gold brace on her wrist," Drake explained. "A gold brace...? You mean...that's...?" Bryant asked. Drake nodded to him, "That was the day I met Sakura." "But...I thought you were her uncle!" David exclaimed. Drake smiled, "Is that what she told you? No...I am in no way a blood relative." "So...you lied to us and to her?!" Julie shouted angrily, tears in her eyes. "Let him finish, Julie. I want to hear what he has to say," Bryant calmed her. "It was one of the happiest days of my life. A child, given to me after I lost my own," Drake smiled, "I wanted to raise her as my own and continue on with my life. But, a few days after she and I met, Kai appeared to us." "Kai..." Bryant thought. "Who's Kai?" Julie asked. "He's the angel who took Sakura," Bryant answered. "Angel? But I thought angels were good," David said. "He is. He was only doing his duty," Drake replied. "Continue with your story," Julie urged as she wiped her tears. "Yes...Kai appeared to us and explained to me that she was no ordinary child. She wasn't actually a real human child at all," Drake explained. "What?" Bryant asked. "He told me she was created...by heaven, by God," Drake answered, "The Sakura we know is only an ancient power's human form. But, it seems God gave her more human characteristics." "So...Sakura's not...?" Julie cried. "That explains her psychic power," David added, "It's not really psychic after all. It's magic." Drake nodded. Bryant didn't know what to say. The woman he loved wasn't even human. "Kai said that she was created for one sole purpose. That purpose is to grow up, while training and honing in on her abilities, to be ready for the Judgment," Drake stated, "Her overall mission...to save our world. She is...let's say...'heaven's warrior'." "The Judgment?" Bryant asked. "You see, Kai is called the Judge. He will be the one judging to see if Sakura has what it takes to save our world," Drake answered, "If she passes, her mission obviously will be quite clear. She must find the way to become...the 'Divine Dragoon'." "W-What?!" David gasped, "Sakura's the one meant to be the 'Divine Dragoon'?!" "Isn't that the Dragoon that destroyed the Winglies and stopped the Dragon Campaign War?!" Julie asked. "Remember, you are all descendants of those Dragoons whom fought in the Dragon Campaign War," Drake told them, "Sakura is the descendant of the White Silver Dragoon, whose name was Shana." "And she was the 'Divine Dragoon'...right?" Bryant asked. Drake nodded in agreement. "Everything's become clearer," Julie said sadly, "It's all coming together." "And...you never told Sakura any of this?" Bryant asked, beginning to get angry. Drake shook his head, "No...I only told her that I found her at my house footsteps one day. She doesn't know anything about my family and my history with Cedric."   
The Dragoons were silent. They were all thinking about what they were hearing. Even though it was surprising to them, it all made perfect sense.   
Finally, Julie spoke, "Professor?" "Yes?" he asked. "Where is Sakura now?" she asked him. "In the holy kingdom...heaven," he answered. "And there's no way to get there?" David asked. "I'm sorry," Drake replied, "We must not interfere. This is the way it's supposed to be." "I can't just sit here," Bryant said as he clenched his fist, "Professor...what happens if she doesn't pass...the Judgment, I mean?" Drake's face saddened. He didn't want to answer. "Professor...?" Julie asked him softly. She felt for him. "We will never be able to see her again," Drake answered, "She would have to remain there until she truly was ready to battle. And even so, we wouldn't be able to see her. They would only release her when the time came for her power to emerge. And then...she would have to return to heaven." Bryant was hurt by that explanation. He didn't want a life without Sakura. He wanted to be with her, always.   
  
Dara, the young hand maiden, was returning to Sakura's room with a silver tray. She was bringing food to her. She walked through the crystal hallway. She was about to enter Sakura's room when Kai appeared. "Oh! Judge Kai," Dara gasped as she curtsied to him. "I will be taking the food to the Lady Sakura," he told her in his deep voice. "Oh, yes, of course," Dara agreed as she politely handed him the tray. "You may leave and continue with your work," Kai dismissed her. "Yes," Dara replied as she curtsied and walked away. With the silver tray in hand, Kai entered Sakura's bedroom.  
"Hello Lady Sakura," he greeted. Sakura turned from the window she stood by and looked at him with fury. "You..." she said. "I have brought you something to eat," he told her. Sakura walked over to him and stared at him angrily. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. Kai dropped the tray of food. The food and drink spilled across the floor. "What do you think you're doing?! You hurt Bryant and tried to hurt P.D.! And then you take me to this place where people are serving me hand and foot!" Sakura yelled. Kai smiled as he rubbed his face, "You're quite the fiery young girl." "Tell me! Tell me where I am and what I'm doing here!" Sakura demanded. "Why of course, Lady Sakura," Kai agreed, "You are in the Holy Kingdom. Heaven, as you call it." "What? Heaven? Am I dead?!" Sakura gasped. "No, no. Of course not," Kai answered, "You're perfectly alive." "Why am I here?" Sakura asked him. "You are here for the Judgment, which I'm sure Professor Drake forgot to tell you about," Kai replied. "J-Judgment? And what does P.D. have to do with any of this?!" Sakura cried. "It's perfectly all right. Professor Drake was not supposed to tell you anything. And yes, the Judgment. You will be judged." Kai answered her. "I-I don't understand any of this," Sakura said. She was so confused. "Perhaps...it's best that I explain everything to you. From the very beginning," Kai suggested. Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down. "I'm listening," Sakura told him. She decided she might as well be calm and listen. It wasn't like she could do anything else.  
  
"This is unreal," David said, "I never expected any of this." "This changes everything, doesn't it?" Julie added. "No, it doesn't!" Bryant yelled as he stood up from his chair, "Maybe the situation might have changed...but not our love and friendship for Sakura!!" "Bryant..." Julie sighed. "You're right," Drake agreed, "I don't want you all to think of her any differently than you did before you knew about her past. She is your good friend. Bryant, she is even more than that to you. And as for me...she is like a daughter to me." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Can we ask you more questions?" Julie asked. Even though the story was over, she had questions about some of the happenings in between. "Of course, Julie," Drake smiled, "Ask what you wish. You all deserve to know." "It's about...Rose and when you found her," Julie began, "I don't understand." Drake went over to his chair and turned on the holographic projector. He showed the copies of the ancient scrolls. "You see...Rose was not destroyed in the war nor did she die of old age," Drake began to explain, "The Winglies wanted her to be the one to free The Abyss. So, they used a massive spell to contain or seal her away in the depths of their city. When the destined person were to find her, she would awaken and do what she needed in order to free The Abyss." "So...Rose is centuries old then?" David asked. "That is correct," Drake answered. "That's why she's so powerful and knows so much," Bryant stated. "And that's how she can create the Virage and learn things from the past using her spirit," Drake added. "It really is making a lot of sense," David said. "I'm sorry we got so angry with you professor," Bryant apologized, "We had no idea of the situation." "It's all right," Drake replied, "It doesn't matter anymore. Sakura is gone." "I know she'll pass the Judgment," Julie said being optimistic, "She can do it." "I think so too," David agreed. "I only hope she is safe," Drake said, "And that she doesn't hate me when they tell her about her birthright." Bryant walked over to him, "I know she might be angry with you...but she won't hate you. You mean too much to her for her to hate you." Drake smiled, "Thank you. I needed to hear that."  
  
"No! That isn't true!" Sakura sobbed as she turned away from Kai. "I know you do not want to hear this Lady Sakura, but it is true," Kai told her. "You're lying!! P.D. would never lie to me about any of this!!!" she screamed. "The truth, is the truth," Kai stated, "Professor Drake did not want to lie to you, but he was not allowed to tell you. That was the rule." "So...you guys told him not to tell me!! Sakura cried, "You're horrible!!" "Lady Sakura, you must understand. You are our warrior. You must be able to pass the Judgment and become the 'Divine Dragoon'...if you don't...your world will suffer for it," Kai explained to her, "You don't want that, do you? For all the people you love to die because you did NOTHING!" Sakura gasped. She knew he was right. She just couldn't believe any of the things he told her. About P.D. being friends with Professor Bach, about what she was and what her mission was. It was all too much for her to take in. It was too much pressure. But, in her heart, she knew it was true. Her powers, her dreams, all of it. She immediately remembered the premonition she had that night long ago. About being in the darkness and P.D. not letting her get inside a door. This was what the dream was talking about. He couldn't let her in because she had a duty to fulfill. This was that duty.   
"Do you understand now?" Kai asked her, "Besides...you must do this or suffer the consequences." "Consequences?" Sakura asked. "If you do not pass the Judgment, you will not be able to return to your world. You will never be able to see your friends, Professor Drake, or...that boy again," Kai explained to her, "You will have to remain here. You have no other choice but to do as we say." "How cruel..." Sakura cried. "I know it may sound harsh and mean to you, but we must be this way if we want to save your world. I know you want to save it too," Kai said. "Yes...I do," Sakura replied softly. She really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. She was too busy thinking about everything Kai had told her. It was a lot to take in. Kai, using his omnipotent magic, made the spilled tray of food disappear and then reappear onto his palm. It was as if it never even fell. He placed the tray on the bed. "Please try and eat something, my lady," Kai told her. She didn't not even turn around to look at him. Kai began to walk towards the door, "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. But, you must know this." She still did not look at him. He opened the door and was about to leave when he said, "And so you know...I will be your judge. Rest up, you will need it." He closed the door behind him as he left.  
Sakura took the silver cup that was on the tray and threw it at the door. The drink splattered on the white door as the drops ran down it. She was so hurt to know the truth. There was no word to describe the way she felt. She buried her face in the white pillow next to her and cried. She didn't want a life without her friends, P.D., and Bryant. She had so much she wanted to experience. She didn't want to give that all up. She knew she had to do this. She had to do her best to pass the Judgment. But, for now, none of that mattered. All she wanted to do was cry. She wanted to let it all go.   
  
Inside Rouge's bedroom, Rouge lied on her bed as James sat at her bedside. He had a bowl of water on the dresser nearby. He took a small towel, dipped it into the bowl, and then rinsed out some of the water. He folded the towel and placed it on Rouge's head. She had a cut there. She cringed her face, for the water made her wound sting. She looked much better now than she did before. James had been taking care of her.  
"T-Thank you, James, " Rouge told him softly, "This is so...nice of you." "Shh, don't speak. Get some rest," James replied, "Save your strength. We're gonna be needed to battle soon." "Oh, great," Rouge sighed sadly, "So we return to our ways..." "Come on now," James told her, "Don't talk like that. I know what we're doing seems bad now, but it'll pay off. 'Cause then, we'll be able to help create a new and better world, right?" "Yeah, sure. Is that what you tell yourself?" Rouge replied to him as she turned her head. "You know, I am sorry. I should've gone in and stopped Rose from hurting you," James said to her sadly. His face was filled with remorse. Rouge turned to look at him once more. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's mine." "Rouge, what were you thinking?! Going off and betraying the professor. You had to have known this would happen," James stated. Rouge looked towards her ceiling as if she were seeing the sky and smiled, "I knew. But, it was worth it. When I was near them, not in the battle sense, but just being with them like a regular person...I felt so special. I felt...wanted. Like I was apart of something good." "You felt like a normal person again..." James added. "Yeah, exactly," Rouge agreed, "You see? You felt it too! You just didn't act on it!" "Yeah, I felt it," James smiled back at her, "Maybe one day we'll be able to feel that way forever." "I know we will," Rouge encouraged him, "That's what we'll fight for from now on." "You know, I'm glad I joined this group," James began. "What? Why?" Rouge asked him. "Because I...I..." James stuttered. He blushed as he did. Rouge waited patiently. "I-I got to...meet you Rouge," James finally said. Rouge's face lightened up with happiness. She never knew James felt that way. She was glad he did. "Oh, James!" Rouge cried as she sat up on the bed and hugged him. "I feel the same way," she whispered into his ear. James smiled back and held her tightly.   
They had grown so close through all of this adversity and change. Even though it's not on the best of circumstances, they were happy it happened at all. Their relationship had evolved into a deep and more loving one. It's what they've always wanted.  
Rose walked into the room, "Knock it off you two!" James and Rouge immediately broke their hug. Rouge stared at her with such anger. "I see your feeling much better," Rose smirked, "Now if your hormones are done, we have work to do." Rouge and James stood up from the bed. "Professor Bach wants us transformed and out on the hunt. I already have two Virage armed and ready. The other Dragoons, especially without 'her', won't stand a chance," Rose explained their assignment, "Let's move out." Rose hurried out of the room.  
"We're fighting for a better future...right?" Rouge asked James, trying to reassure herself. James nodded, "A future for the both of us."   
  
Back inside The Dragony, the Dragoons continued to have questions for Professor Drake. Julie walked into the meeting room with a tray of tea. David was sitting down a couple of seats down from Drake. Bryant was now standing next to a window, wrapped in his blanket, looking out into the starlit sky. "I brought some tea," Julie told them. She set it down on the table and poured four cups. She gave one to David, one to Drake, and had one for herself. "Bryant, have some tea. It'll help calm you down," Julie told him. Bryant didn't reply. He continued to look out through the window. Julie decided not to continue and sat back down. "Professor Drake?" David asked as he took a sip of his tea. "Yes?" Drake asked, putting his cup down after having just taken a drink of it. "The 'Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit' should have been around where you and Professor Bach found Rose, right? Those were the ancient ruins of the Wingly Empire," he asked him. "It still is," Drake answered him. "Then, why can't we just go to where you found it and destroy it?" David asked. "When we both left, in order to protect itself, the spirit erased our memory of where that area was located and transported us back to the city limits," Drake explained, "The Winglies were an intelligent race." "So, the only way really is to collect as much spirit energy as possible," Julie stated, "Do you think Professor Bach has a lot by now?" "I'm counting on it. Countless lives have been taken because of him. He will pay, I promise you that," Drake told them. Julie and David nodded.  
The stars shined so brightly. And through them, Bryant could only see Sakura's smiling and beautiful face. She was his shining star. He was so worried about her. He just needed to know that she was all right. But more importantly, that she would come back to him. He could only hope and pray and believe that she'd be able to pass the Judgment. If she doesn't, he will never see her again. He couldn't bear it. "Sakura...come back to me...please," Bryant thought to himself as he continued to look out into the night sky.  
  
Up above in heaven, Sakura had her face buried within her white pillows. She cried, and cried, and cried. She couldn't help it. This was all too much for her to take. P.D. lying to her, the pressure of having the world in her hands, and more importantly, the possibility of never seeing her friends or Bryant ever again. It was tearing her heart apart. She ached so badly to go home and run into Bryant's arms. When all seemed to so right, everything goes wrong.   
Dara, the handmaiden, walked into the room. She stopped when she saw the Lady Sakura crying and sobbing. She was about to walk back out, but decided to comfort her instead. She slowly and hesitantly walked over to Sakura's bed. She gently sat down beside her. Dara put her hands on Sakura's back, showing comfort. Sakura stopped crying and brought her face out of the pillows. She wiped away her tears.  
"Is everything all right?" Dara asked. "Does everything look all right to you?" Sakura replied as she continued to wipe her tears. "Oh, right..." Dara said. She then brought out a handkerchief and handed it to Sakura. "Here. This might help," Dara smiled. Sakura smiled, "T-Thank you. You're so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?" "Well...you're Lady Sakura, the 'Divine Dragoon' descendant," Dara answered. "You're not like Kai at all," Sakura told her. "Kai isn't mean at all. He's just not very good at showing his feelings. You are very dear to him," Dara stated. "W-What?" Sakura gasped. "When you were just a baby, he was the one who took care of you. I helped also, of course," Dara explained. Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know Kai felt that way about her. "All of that doesn't matter anymore. I'm never going to see my friends...or...Bryant again," Sakura said sadly as she began to cry once again. "Oh, don't cry," Dara consulted her, "You will see them again." "I have to pass this Judgment first," Sakura replied. "Don't you think you can?" Dara asked her. Sakura was silent. She really didn't think she could. "Listen to me milady. You must motivate yourself. I know you can do this. You must think of all of those people you love in order to win. That is the only advice I can give you," Dara urged her, "I believe in you. And I know your friends do to." "I just wish I could see them...that's all," Sakura sighed. "I can have that arranged," Dara smiled. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Dara stood from the bed and placed herself in front of Sakura. Using some kind of white magic, she created a window made of white light.   
"This portal makes you see who or what you want to see," Dara explained, "Think of your loved ones, and you will see them." Sakura closed her eyes and thought of her friends and Bryant. When she opened her eyes, the portal revealed something else. "What's this?!" Sakura gasped. Inside the portal, they could Rose and the other two Dragoons and Virage attacking the city. "Oh no!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
In that moment, the alarms in The Dragony went off. The lights from the computer flashed everywhere. "WARNING. DRAGOONS AND VIRAGE ATTACKING THE CITY." the main computer screen read in large red bold letters. "What?!" Drake gasped as he rushed to his chair. "On screen!" he ordered to the computer. The same images that Sakura had seen were appearing on the screen. The three Dragoons stood behind Drake. "No way," Julie said in disbelief. "Two Virage..." David sighed with fear, "What now?" "They must know Sakura's gone," Bryant stated. "I agree," Drake agreed, "They're taking this opportunity to attack with larger force since Sakura's holy magic is the only thing that can stop them." "What do we do?!" Julie asked. "We have to fight them!" David shouted. "Yes," Bryant said. "But...Bryant, you're hurt," Julie worried. "There's no other choice," Bryant replied. "O-Okay," Julie stuttered. she was very worried about what might happen. "Dragoons, get ready for battle," Drake ordered them. The three Dragoons nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees as she watched Rose and company causing mayhem. "No!" she cried, "This is all my fault. Now they're going to have to fight them!! And without my magic...they're going to...they're going to..." Dara closed the portal. "You have to get me out of here!" Sakura pleaded. "I'm sorry...I cannot," Dara replied. "My friends are going to DIE!!" Sakura yelled. Dara looked down ashamedly. She knew there was nothing she could do. "Dara, please! I can't let them die!!!" Sakura shouted. "I am truly sorry. Please get some rest, the Judgment will be soon," Dara replied somberly. she hurried out of the room and locked the door behind her. Sakura ran to the door and began to bang on it. "Please!!! PLEASE!!!" she cried, "They're going to die!!!" Dara stood outside, crying. "I'm sorry milady," she sobbed.  
"David...Julie...BRYANT!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. But, there was nothing she could do. She was absolutely helpless.  



	16. The Judgment: A Prophecy Fulfilled

  
I just first want to say one thing. Arigatou gozaimasu!! That's Thank you very much in Japanese. I appreciate all of your reviews. Every time I go to my e-mail and see that someone's reviewed my story I hurry and read it. And when I see how you guys are enjoying my story, it makes me SO happy! It makes me smile no matter how bad I'm feeling. It really makes my day. Now, with all that mushiness aside. On with the conclusion of the Judgment!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In that moment, the alarms in The Dragony went off. The lights from the computer flashed everywhere. "WARNING. DRAGOONS AND VIRAGE ATTACKING THE CITY." the main computer screen read in large red bold letters. "What?!" Drake gasped as he rushed to his chair. "On screen!" he ordered to the computer. The same images that Sakura had seen were appearing on the screen. The three Dragoons stood behind Drake. "No way," Julie said in disbelief. "Two Virage..." David sighed with fear, "What now?" "They must know Sakura's gone," Bryant stated. "I agree," Drake agreed, "They're taking this opportunity to attack with larger force since Sakura's holy magic is the only thing that can stop them." "What do we do?!" Julie asked. "We have to fight them!" David shouted. "Yes," Bryant said. "But...Bryant, you're hurt," Julie worried. "There's no other choice," Bryant replied. "O-Okay," Julie stuttered. she was very worried about what might happen. "Dragoons, get ready for battle," Drake ordered them. The three Dragoons nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees as she watched Rose and company causing mayhem. "No!" she cried, "This is all my fault. Now they're going to have to fight them!! And without my magic...they're going to...they're going to..." Dara closed the portal. "You have to get me out of here!" Sakura pleaded. "I'm sorry...I cannot," Dara replied. "My friends are going to DIE!!" Sakura yelled. Dara looked down ashamedly. She knew there was nothing she could do. "Dara, please! I can't let them die!!!" Sakura shouted. "I am truly sorry. Please get some rest, the Judgment will be soon," Dara replied somberly. she hurried out of the room and locked the door behind her. Sakura ran to the door and began to bang on it. "Please!!! PLEASE!!!" she cried, "They're going to die!!!" Dara stood outside, crying. "I'm sorry milady," she sobbed.  
"David...Julie...BRYANT!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. But, there was nothing she could do. She was absolutely helpless.  
  
  
  
The Judgment  
  
A Prophecy Fulfilled  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
The three Dragoons headed over to the cargo bay hold. When they arrived, it was very dark. But, soon after, the large cargo bay door slowly began to open in front of them. The nightline of Tokyo could be seen below them. Drake talked to them through an intercom, "They're at the Shinjuku district near a street of Tokyo nightclubs. There are many innocent people there." "Got it," Bryant agreed. "The Tokyo Police are on their way there. Try and lure Rose away from them. We don't want them to hurt anymore people," Drake continued. "But how can we defeat them?" Julie asked worriedly, "We don't have..." "I know. Just try your best to protect those people. If you need any assistance, myself and The Dragony will be there," Drake interrupted her, "Now, hurry." "Let's fly," David told his friends. They all nodded.  
The three Dragoons spread out their wings and headed out into the city.  
  
The screams of innocent Japanese citizens are heard throughout a street in the city of Tokyo. A street full of neon lights, loud music, food, and other such entertainment. It's late at night, around midnight. The citizens' fun is ruined by Rose, James, Rouge, and two Virage attacking them. They are destroying everything in sight.  
The people are running around the street in all directions, frantically. Some run into some of the nightclubs as others run towards their cars and drive away. As some run away, the two Virage follow. Within an instant, they fire a blast of dark energy at the people's chests and take their spirits away. Rose and James do the same. They chase them down and when they have the chance, they take their spirits.   
Rouge didn't do anything. She tried to stay as far away from Rose's sight. She only watched the frightened people run by her. Rouge then noticed one of the Virage about to take the spirits of a young couple. Rouge knew she had to do something and flew over to them. "No!" she yelled, "These are mine." The Virage obeyed and sluggishly walked off. The young Japanese couple looked up at Rouge from the ground, scared. Rouge gave them a warm smile, "Don't worry. It's all right. I'm not like them." The young girl smiled back, "T-Thank you." "Now, hurry. You'd better get out of here," Rouge urged them. The young boy agreed and helped his girlfriend up from the ground. They both ran off together. Rouge watched them run away, "I might not be able to help all of them because of our cause...but if I can at least save a few, it's worth it."  
The Tokyo Police arrived soon after at the entrance to the street. They parked their cars in a straight line, blocking the criminals. All of the innocent people, except for those whose spirits were stolen, escaped. The bodies of those who didn't were scattered around the street. "Freeze!" the police yelled at the enemy. Rose and the others stood in a line and faced them. The police had pistols, rifles and shotguns pointed at them. Rose smirked, "You really think that's going to stop us?" "Ready...!" the chief of police began, "Aim...!" Rose looked to James, "Would you do the honors?" "Of course," James replied as he raised his large fist into the air, gathering golden power, "Grand Stream!!!" He rammed his fist into the ground as the golden attack pulsated through the asphalt. The attack blew the Tokyo Police and their cars back. Many were put unconscious and badly injured. Rose could only laugh. Rouge watched her from behind in disgust. Rose looked to the Virage, "Retrieve their spirits." The purple gem on each of their foreheads glowed as they approached the battered policemen. As they took one more step towards the policemen, a fire, water, and wind attack fired downward upon them both. The Virage were pushed back. Rose looked up the sky as the three Dragoons flew down. "I was wondering when you'd appear," she said.  
The three Dragoons landed in front of downed policemen. All three of them had their weapons in hand. Julie looked back to the policemen. Some had come to. "Get out of here," she told them, "This is going to get ugly." The policemen understood. They gathered themselves and their fallen comrades and walked off into the night.   
"Do you really think you can defeat us?!" Rose yelled from across the street, "Your strongest warrior isn't here! How will you defeat us now?!" "We can defeat you!" David yelled back. James laughed. Rouge was silent. "So be it then!" Rose shouted as she pointed her blade at them, "Let's begin!" Rouge took out her whip as James put up his fists. The six Dragoons spread out their wings and flew into battle.  
  
Sakura was again staring out her bedroom window, looking out into this world. She could only think about her friends, fighting for their lives. She was the only one that could save them now. But, she couldn't. This was most frustrating to her. She had decided for herself, however, that she would do her best to pass this Judgment and hurry back to save her friends. It was the only thing she could do now. It was all that was left.  
Dara, the handmaiden, returned to her bedroom. "Milady, are you feeling better?" she asked. Sakura didn't reply. Dara walked over to her, "It doesn't matter now anyway. It's time..." "Time? Time for..." Sakura turned and began to ask when she realized what she meant, "Oh, you mean..." "I am to give you your battle armor and escort you to the Judge," Dara explained to her. Dara put out her hand to reveal a small silver orb the size of a button or a marble. She handed it to Sakura. "What's this?" Sakura asked. "This is your battle armor. Place it on your wrist and press it." Dara told her. Sakura did what she was told. she placed it on her wrist and then pressed it down. From above her, a disk of light appeared and descended upon her body. As it did, Sakura was given new clothing.   
They looked very much Asian-style. Her hair returned to its normal hairstyle, with her gold brace wrapped in it. She had a headdress that laid on her forehead, under her bangs. It was gold and it had two long gold objects draping on the sides. The shirt part of it was white and went all the up to the top of her neck. She had a thick silver collar around her neck. On top of that, she had a silver colored armor that had cherry blossom flowers sewn into it. On her waist, was a silver cloth that was wrapped around it and had a bow on the back. It looked very much like a Japanese kimono if it were a battle costume. Her white sleeves went to her elbow. She had long silver gloves that went from her elbows to the bottom of her fingers. She was wearing long silver pants, with knee high boots.   
"Lady Sakura, follow me. I shall take you to the Judge Hall," Dara told her. Dara walked over to the door and opened it. She waited for Sakura to go through first. Sakura looked back to the window one last time and the hurried through the door. Dara followed. The Judgment would soon begin. It would be Sakura's toughest challenge ever.  
  
Julie and James were the ones to go at it this time. They were both hovering above the floor. James came at her with his large fists. Julie would do her best to dodge each attempt at a hit from him. As he would miss, he destroyed cars, signs, and more pavement. James tried to hit her one last time, but missed again, "This is getting me nowhere." Julie looked at him with determination as she held her thin sword in front of her. James called upon the power of the earth. He raised his arms into the air as large boulders broke off from the ground. Elemental energy began to emit from them. "Meteor Strike!!" he shouts the spell as the boulders fall down from the sky like meteors from space. Julie gasped for a moment and then spread out her wings. She flew away quickly as the boulders crashed into the street where she was standing. Julie looked back as she flew away, "His spells are getting a lot stronger." "You've got that right love," James told her as he approached her from Julie's other side. Julie then pointed one of her arms at James. A ring of sparkling blue water spun around it. "Aqua Ring!!" she shouted as the ring flew off from her arm and wrapped around James' body and wings. He immediately fell to the street.   
Wind and razor sharp green leaves swirled around David like a crazy tornado as he began the spell, "Blossom...!" He pointed his clenched fist at Rouge. Meanwhile, Rouge lifted her clenched fist into the air. Bolts of purple lightning appeared and began to shoot onto her fist, giving her power. She began calling out the spell as the lightning bolts began to create a massive ball of lightning, "Atomic...!" "...Storm!!" David finished as the tornado of wind and razor sharp leaves fire from his fist. Rouge finished her spell as well, "...Thunder!!" She threw the ball from her fist towards David. The two spells met and both tried to get through the other. Both Dragoons waited for their spells to work. The two attacks then passed right through each other and continued towards their targets. Both Rouge and David leaped away as the magic attacks exploded into nearby buildings. The windows crashed into pieces as the smoke rose from the debris. David looked back at the destruction for a moment, "We've gotta stop this." Suddenly, from behind, Rouge's whip wrapped around his neck. David tried using his hands to loosen the whip, for it was cutting off his oxygen. He was cringing and sweating. Rouge then pulled him back as he fell to the ground, hard. Rouge then brought her whip back. David gasped heavily for air.   
Rouge didn't say a word. It was almost as if she was trying to silence her emotions. She knew she had to do this, so she didn't want anything stopping her.   
David slowly got back up to his feet. Rouge then proceeded to bring back her whip and slash it at him. David responded by taking out his Dragoon staff and having the whip wrap around it. Rouge gasped when David yanked her over to him. He quickly grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. "Y-You don't...have to do this," David told her as he struggled to keep his grip. "I-I do..." Rouge replied, "For a better...f-future...!" Rouge's hands began to gain electricity. David looked down and noticed. "I'm sorry," Rouge whispered. She electrocuted David with her purple lightning. "Aaagghhh!!!" David screamed. Rouge took the opportunity to release her arms. She then grabbed David by his head and threw him over hers'. David rammed right into a light post, causing it to fall on top of him.  
Bryant and Rose clashed blades, going back and forth. Bryant would make the attempt to slash her, but Rose would blocked it with her dark blade. And so, Rose would try the same, but only to get the same reply. Rose, however, managed to push Bryant back with her sword. He hit an electrical post and then saw Rose coming at him. He quickly moved away when Rose tried to cut him. Her blade went right through the post and knocked it down. The street was now only lit by the fires made by their destruction.   
Rose and Bryant stood a few feet away from each other now. They both caught their breath for a moment before they would return into the battle. "I-I've gotta...do something," Bryant told himself. He looked around for an answer, when he saw the fires from the destruction caused. "That's it!" he thought. He let one of his arms go from the sword and raised it into the air. "What is he doing?" Rose asked herself. She then noticed the fire around the street was collecting itself above his fist. "H-His power..." Rose thought as she watched, "Just like Dart's power, the first Red-Eye Dragoon..." "Flame Shot!!!" Bryant yelled as he pointed his fist at Rose. The massive collection of fire turned into a wave of flames, charging at Rose. Rose put her hand in front of her creating a dark barrier. It was working at first. The wave of fire was passing right by her. But, soon enough, she couldn't keep it up. The barrier was disintegrated and the attack hit her straight on.  
  
As all of that chaos went on below her, Sakura was now in that small marketplace that was below her bedroom. Dara led the way. The people, or spirits, that were talking and living their lives before were now standing in two straight rows off to the sides. They watched and stared at Sakura as she walked through the path. Sakura felt strange and easy. She realized who these people were. "These people..." she thought, "They're...ghosts. The spirits and souls of the dead." "Wait!" a young spirit girl ran up to Sakura from behind. Sakura and Dara stopped and turned around. "Are you the Divine Dragoon?" she asked. Sakura wasn't sure how to answer. "Yes, I am," Sakura smiled as she kneeled down to the girl. "You're very pretty," the girl told her. Sakura giggled, "Thanks. So are you." Soon after, a woman and two older boys walked up to the girl. "I'm terribly sorry," the woman apologized. "It's all right," Sakura replied as she stood back up. The young girl went back to her family. Sakura saw them all together and realized who they were. "Wait a minute...you all are..." Sakura began to say. Tears fell from her eyes. These people were P.D.'s family. The ones Kai told her about when he explained to her about her history. "Good luck," the woman said. Sakura wiped the tears from her face and nodded with a smile, "I'll do my best." "Here," the young girl said as she handed Sakura a cherry blossom. Sakura took it and placed it inside her armor, "Thank you." "Lady Sakura, we must hurry," Dara interrupted. "Yes," Sakura replied. "Tell him we're all right," one of the boy said. Sakura smiled, "I will." Sakura then turned around and continued down the path towards the Judge Hall.   
They both walked, and walked, and walked. They were now away from that marketplace and on a path made of silver brick. There were no houses, buildings, or even trees around them. Just a white abyss. It was like the path was floating in air. Sakura, however, then noticed a large silver tree in the distance. It wasn't like most trees. It didn't have leaves or normal branches. It had a large trunk and had approximately seven thick branches that went into the ground instead of upwards like most trees. There were pods or eggs on top of it. It seemed to be as large as a skyscraper. "Dara?" Sakura asked. "Yes?" Dara replied as they both stopped. "What's that tree?" Sakura asked her. "Oh, that's the 'Divine Tree'," Dara answered, "It's where all species were created. Those eggs are what all living things came from." "But, I thought...God created everything," Sakura stated. "He did. He used that tree as a tool to create animals, plants, and...humans," Dara explained, "You humans might call it...the 'Tree of Eden'." "Oh, I see," Sakura said. "Now, let's hurry along," Dara urged her. They both continued to walk on through the path.  
Soon, they would arrive at a large square. The square had four white pillars on each corner. The floor was also made of silver brick. It seemed very old, sort of like ancient ruins. Sakura proceeded to enter the square. "What is this place? Is this the...?" Sakura began to ask Dara when she turned around. Dara was gone and so was the silver brick path. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. "I see you've made it here promptly," Kai said as he appeared on the other side of the square. Sakura turned to see him, "Kai!" "Are you prepared?" Kai asked her in his deep tone. Sakura nodded, "I am." "You are to defeat me without the use of your Dragoon magic. That is why your spirit was taken from you," Kai explained. "I understand," Sakura replied. "Our god, Soa, the Divine Creator. The time has come to judge the descendant of our legendary warrior," Kai spoke, "Now, with the abilities and skills you have acquired...defeat me." Sakura bent her knees and was now in a battle stance. "Judgment commence!!!" Kai yelled as he spread out his wings and flew towards her.  
  
"Ugh..." David grunted as he slowly began to awaken from his unconsciousness. The light post was still lying on top of him. "David!" Julie cried as she flew down to his aid, "Are you all right?" David looked at her with a 'what-do-you-think' look. "Oh, right. Dumb question," Julie said, "Let me get this off you." "Don't bother...I've got it," David told her. "What?" Julie asked. David closed his eyes as he glowed green all over his body. Soon, the wind around them picked up. The wind came underneath the light post and blew it off of David. Julie rushed to help David up onto his feet. "Nice work," Julie smiled. David smiled back, "H-How are we doing?" "Uh..." Julie stuttered, "All right...I guess." "Agh!" Bryant screamed as he fell only a few feet away from Julie and David. "Bryant!" David shouted. Slowly, but surely, Julie and David made it over to their friend. "Bryant, you ok?" Julie asked him. "Yeah...never been...better," Bryant replied as he struggled onto his feet. Soon, Rose and her team of Dragoons stood in front of them. "You see, I'd finish you off myself, but I'd rather be able to relax and watch you die," Rose smirked her usual evil and twisted smirk, "Virage!" The two Virage soon reappeared behind her. The other three Dragoons gasped. They knew this wasn't good. "Finish them off," Rose ordered. The two Virage leaped into the air and landed behind their enemies. One of the Virage grabbed Julie and David while the other grabbed Bryant. "Why don't you crush them for me?" Rose smiled. With that order, the two Virage began to extensively tighten their grip on the three Dragoons. "Agh...!" the three Dragoons yelled as their breath was being taken from them.   
Rouge looked on at the scene sadly. She wanted to save them, she really did. But, there was nothing she could do. If she helped them, she would be killed for sure. And James would never forgive her. She couldn't have that happen. "I-I'm sorry," she thought to herself. She looked down to the ground, ashamed.  
  
Kai gave Sakura an uppercut right in under the chin. "Ahh!!!" she screamed as she lifted into the air. Kai then flew up to her. Sakura saw him and gasped, "Uh!" He swiftly knocked her back down to the ground with authority. She fell so hard that her body was imprinted into the brick floor. Kai slowly floated downward, "Why don't you fight me? Don't you want to see your friends? Or would you rather them die?" Sakura gasped, knowing he was right. Her body was filled with rage and anger. She quickly stood up and ran towards him. "Hah!!!!!" she yelled. She tried to punch him in the face, and then spun around and tried to kick him in the chest. Kai was too swift, however. With his arms crossed, he dodged every blow. He floated back up into the air. "Foolish," Kai said. He put out his arms in a position in which you would hold a bow and arrow. Using magic, he created one out of white light. He pointed it at Sakura. He aimed, and then immediately fired. Sakura put out her hand in front of her, creating a barrier. The arrow hit and then disappeared, causing no damage. "Child's play," Kai stated. He put out the palm of his hand. A white orb of light appeared. Pieces of crystal were inside. He lifted his arm into the air and then pointed it back down at Sakura. Out of the orb, the sharp crystal shards fired down on Sakura. Sakura stayed strong and kept her barrier up. Kai continued to fire the sharp crystals. Sakura realized she couldn't keep this up forever. Within a split second, she stopped the barrier, leaped and rolled out of the way. The crystal shards crashed into the stone floor. Kai smirked, "How nimble of you."   
Sakura looked down to the floor. She didn't know what to do. He was so strong. Her power could never beat his. "I've gotta do something. I've gotta do something," she repeated to herself. "Are you done with your little monologue?" Kai mocked her. Something then surged through Sakura's body. She stood up onto her feet and floated slightly into the air. She closed her eyes and put out the palms of her hands facing Kai. Out of nowhere, small beams of light spiraled and gathered together in between her two palms to create a ball of white light. "Hmm? Impressive," Kai said to himself. "Hah!!!" Sakura shouted as she opened her eyes. The ball of light shot outwards towards Kai as a thick laser beam. The attack seemed to have hit Kai and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Kai was gone. "Huh? I got him?" Sakura asked herself, a bit in disbelief. Sakura stood in a fighting stance, ready. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then, suddenly, he appeared behind her. "Very impressive," Kai whispered into her ear. Sakura quickly turned around and tried to punch him. Kai grabbed her arm and pushed her away. "You know, I really thought you had me there," Kai said sarcastically. "Hah!!" Sakura screamed as she tried to kick him in his stomach. However, Kai grabbed her foot and flipped her backwards. Using her skill, Sakura landed on her feet. But, before she could even think, Kai flew towards her. He punched her in her stomach, and then her face. Simultaneously, he then threw her across the square. "Aaahhh!!!" Sakura screamed as she hit one of the white pillars. Kai stood in front of her, "It seems this is over." Sakura was on her hands and knees. She looked down to the ground in pain and frustration. There was nothing she could do. It really was over. Tears fell from her eyes. She was in such disbelief. She couldn't believe that she would never see her friends, P.D., or Bryant ever again. "David...Julie...P.D...." she cried, "Bryant..."   
  
Just as that was going, Sakura's friends could not hold one much longer. The Virage's grip was too strong. There was nothing they could do. It seemed it was over for them too. "What are you two waiting for? Finish them off," Rose rushed them. "A-Agh...!" Julie cried, as did David. "S-Sakura..." Bryant thought to himself and then yelled, "SAKURA!!!!"  
  
Bryant's scream reached Sakura. She gasped when she heard him call her name, "Bryant?" Then, the cherry blossom the young girl had given her fell from her armor. "Huh...? Cherry blossom...?" Sakura asked herself. She then saw the young girl's smiling face when she gave her the flower. Then, she saw P.D.'s family together. She remembered that she promised that she would tell P.D. that they were all right for them. Next, she remembered the blossoming cherry blossom that was outside on her dorm room balcony. That led to her thinking of David. His warm, gentle smile filled her thoughts and her heart. Sakura recalled the time when David came into her room in The Dragony and talked with her. She had a bit of a flashback:  
"Sakura, you and I have never really been that close," David began. Sakura nodded, "Yeah..." "I know you're going through a rough time right now, and maybe even all of your life," he continued, "And I just wanted to let you know...that I'm here for you."  
Right after, she thought of Julie's carefreeness and love of life. Her smile showed that. She remembered that time she and Julie were at Tokyo Bay and they both had that conversation:  
"You said you wanted to be good friends," Sakura continued, "We can't continue on as friends unless you let me in and let me help you. I know you feel bad because you didn't have to take an exam. But you know what? You do have the skill to ace one of those tests. No question." Julie smiled at her, "Really? You think so?" Sakura nodded cheerfully, "Uh huh! Would I ever lie to you?" "Hmm, thanks," Julie told her. "It's no problem. I'll always be there for you." Sakura stated, "Is this the part where we hug?" Julie laughed, "Yeah!" "Oh, okay," Sakura giggled as they both gave each other a friendly hug.   
Then, it was P.D. He had always taken care of her. What would he think if she gave up? She remembered that time before Sakura left for the Rikkyo International University:  
Sakura noticed, "Wh-what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my hair?" "Oh no!" Professor Drake laughed, "No Sakura. You just look...stunning. You take my breath away." "Oh, you're just saying that," Sakura replied shyly. "You're right I am." Professor Drake told her. "Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Just kidding," Professor Drake giggled.   
Finally, it was Bryant. His strong heart and charismatic smile were what filled her mind. He loved her like no one else has ever loved her. Sakura remembered that time when she and Bryant were on the balcony after the whole situation when Bryant was evil and they changed him back:  
He came up from behind Sakura and embraced her gently. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and then rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura blushed innocently for a moment, and then smiled happily. She entangled her fingers in his. "Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?" Bryant asked her. "Much better," Sakura replied, "I should be able to go back to school tomorrow." "Good. I missed you while you weren't there," Bryant told her. Sakura smiled, "You're so smooth, aren't you?" "I'm working on it," Bryant laughed as Sakura joined in.   
  
"They would never...EVER want me to give up," Sakura said as her body began to glow a holy white. "What?" Kai gasped. "I'm fighting for them..." Sakura continued. Out of her back, she grew large white angel wings that glowed so brightly. "And I won't ever give up!!!" Sakura yelled. Kai covered his eyes, blocking himself from the bright light. He then tried to hit with another crystal shard attack. The shards disintegrated into dust when they touched Sakura's light. "WHAT?!" Kai yelled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura closed her eyes and lifted both of her arms into the air. "This is for you guys..." Sakura thought to herself. Above Sakura's arms, even larger beams of white light spiraled and gathered. The ball of light was much larger and much more immense than before. Sakura brought down her arms and pointed them at Kai. Once she opened her eyes, the ball of light fired just like before, except much more powerful. And now, there were sparkling angel feathers within the light. "Aahhhhh!!!!!" Kai screamed as the attack knocked him all the way across the square.   
Kai was defeated, and he knew it. He was struggling to get back up to his feet. Sakura ran over to him and helped him. The angel wings were still there, and now Sakura's eyes were just like Kai's. "Why...are you helping me?" Kai asked her. He didn't understand. Sakura smiled, "Dara...she told me what you did for me when I was just a baby." "Oh..." Kai replied. "I had to thank you somehow," Sakura told him as they both stood, "Even though it's under not the best of circumstances." Kai was so surprised. He didn't understand why she was being so nice to him. He fought her. But, it didn't matter. He smiled back at her. "See? I knew you could smile," Sakura joked. Kai laughed, "You did it." "Yeah...I did," Sakura replied. "Now, there's only one thing left," Kai told her. "What's that?" Sakura asked him. "Stand in front of me," Kai said. "O-Okay," Sakura agreed and did what he said. "Judgment complete," he said as he spread out his wings, "The candidate Sakura, using only the abilities and skills she has acquired, has defeated I, Kai the Judge. I accept Sakura as the Divine Dragoon." Sakura smiled. She was so proud of herself.  
A voice then spoke to her, "You have done it Sakura." It was the voice of an old man. It was coming from the sky above them. Sakura looked up, "Huh? Who's this?" "I am Soa, the Divine Creator," he answered. Sakura gasped, "Oh!" Sakura bowed politely to him, as most Japanese people do, "I'm very pleased to meet you." Soa giggled, "Likewise. Sakura, you have passed the Judgment. Using not only your skills, but your love for your loved ones, you have defeated Kai, my strongest warrior. You truly are the one to become the Divine Dragoon." "Thank you," Sakura replied, "But, how do I become the Divine Dragoon?" "I cannot tell you," Soa answered her. "What? Why not?" Sakura asked him. "The first Divine Dragoon figured it out on her own. You must do the same. It is the only way to save your world," Soa explained, "I must go now. God luck to you Lady Sakura." The voice soon left. "W-Wait!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, there is no time," Kai told her, "Your friends are in trouble. You must hurry." "Right," Sakura nodded. "Oh, and here," Kai said as he tossed her, her Dragoon Spirit. Then, behind her, a white portal opened. "That is your way back," Kai said, "Be swift, and be safe." "I will," Sakura replied as she folded her wings and began to enter. "Oh, and milady!" Kai shouted. Sakura stopped and turned her head. "The Abyss is something you'd never imagine. Even more devastating than the world coming to an end," Kai told her. He said it in such a sad, solemn voice. Sakura nodded and entered the portal.  
  
The three Dragoons were still holding on to whatever hope was left. They had no more strength to even speak, however. They were grimacing in so much pain. They're bones felt like they were being crushed within them. "It's over for you now," Rose told them. But, then, a beam of holy light broke through the clouds and down onto the street. The light destroyed both of the Virage. The three Dragoons fell to the ground relieved. Rose, Rouge, and James looked up into the beam of light. Soon, so did Bryant, David, and Julie. "W-What is this light?" Rose asked. Rouge smiled, "Hope..." A little after, Julie noticed someone coming down fro the beam of light, "Look, there's someone coming down!" As this person came down, she became even more noticeable. "Wait..." David began. "That's..." Julie added. Bryant smiled, "Sakura." "It's Sakura!" James yelled. Sakura had her wings spread out as she descended onto the earth. She landed on the street and the beam of light disappeared. "No!! She passed?!!!" Rose screamed, "URGH! Let's go!" Rose spread out her wings and flew away. James followed. Rouge stayed back for a couple of seconds and smiled, "You'll be what saves us..." She then spread out her wings and flew away.   
Sakura's wings soon disappeared. Her friends slowly got up onto their feet. "You see? I leave you guys for like a day and you're already getting yourselves into trouble," Sakura smiled. "Sakura?" Julie cried, "Is it really you...?" "Yeah, it's me," Sakura replied. "Sakura!!!!" Julie sobbed as she ran into her arms. "Oh, Julie..." Sakura cried along with her. "I knew it! I knew you were all right..." Julie continued to cry. They soon broke their hug. David was next. David's eyes were teary as he smiled at her. "Come here you," Sakura cried as she hugged him tightly. "Just so you know, I'm not crying...I'm just in a lot of pain," David laughed. Sakura joined in. And then, it was Bryant. Sakura couldn't help her tears or herself. "Bryant!!!!" Sakura cried as she leaped into his embrace. "Sakura, I'm so glad you're all right," Bryant cried. As their hearts met, so did their lips. They kissed each other as if they hadn't in years. They soon stopped and gathered with their friends. Everyone wiped the tears from their faces and laughed at each other. "Really, though. We're glad you're back," David told her. "Me too," Sakura replied, "I never thought I'd see you guys again." "So, I'm guessing you passed...the Judgment , I mean!" Julie smiled. "I did," Sakura smiled back. "We knew you could do it!" Bryant said as he hugged her again. This was exactly what she was fighting for.   
Then, The Dragony landed in front of them. The cargo bay door opened as P.D. ran out of it. "I saw a large beam of light and hurried over...!" he began to say when he saw Sakura, "Sakura?" He ran over to her and held her close. Sakura, even though she was upset with him, hugged him back. She didn't want to be mad at him right now. This moment meant too much for her. "I thought you were gone forever," he cried. "Oh, P.D." Sakura sobbed. Her friends smiled as they watched the reunion. Even though they knew Sakura would be upset, they still kept it to themselves.   
  



	17. Trust Broken: A New Power Appears

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days after the Dragoons' last battle and Sakura's return, things seemed to be returning to as they were. The sky was a bit dim today and the weather cold. Winter was still around for a little while longer. The people in the buzzing city of Tokyo were busy, as they usually are. They waited for some cars to pass by and for the street lights to change so that they could cross the crosswalk. Students were returning from school all around, including those from the Rikkyo International University. In their class uniforms, they walked down the path towards the Cherry Blossom Estates. All in many different groups with different people, they happily talked amongst themselves.  
Up above, in The Dragony, Professor Drake sat inside the bridge having a mug of hot coffee. He looked out into the sky as he took a whiff of his drink. He sighed, "This is perfect." All was quite inside The Dragony, until Julie bursted through the door. "Hello, hello!!!" she yelled cheerfully. Drake was startled and spilled his coffee on his white dress shirt. "Aaghh!!" he screamed. The coffee was very, very hot. He stood up from his chair and looked to Julie. He gave a fake smile, "Hello to you two Julie." "Heh..." Julie smiled as she scratched her head, "Sorry about that." "It's quite all right," Drake replied. Soon after, David and Bryant walked in. "Good afternoon professor," David greeted. "Good day to you all," Drake told them all, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to change my shirt because of an unexpected encounter..." "I said I was sorry!" Julie shouted. Drake walked out of the room and as he left he said, "If you wish to see Sakura she's in her bedroom resting."   
Sakura was sitting up in her bed looking out into the sky through her window. She had a cup of water next to her dresser. She grabbed it and took a sip. Her friends then walked through the door. Sakura's face lit up, "Hi guys!" "Hey Sakura!" Julie replied happily, "How are you today?" "Doing pretty good," Sakura answered, "Hey David." David smiled, "Aren't we a bit a spoiled?" Sakura laughed. Then, she saw Bryant. Bryant walked up to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hi to you too," Sakura giggled. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Unfortunately...better," Sakura frowned. "Why's that unfortunate?" Bryant asked. "Because, now I can go back to school," Sakura answered him. Bryant laughed, "I understand completely." "And that's a bad thing?" David asked her. "Are you serious?" Sakura asked him. "Oh, he is," Julie told her. "Oh, yes," David said as he reached into his briefcase. He pulled out a heap load of assignments, "I took the liberty of getting all of your assignments for the past couple of days." A sweat drop fell on all of his friends heads. "He really is serious," Bryant sighed. "I know, I know. No need to thank me," David smirked confidently. "You're right. Julie, hit him for me," Sakura joked. Julie was just about to do it as David covered his head. "Julie! I was kidding," Sakura told her. "Oh...right," Julie smiled back, "Well, anyways, it's great that the professor taught us that 'fly up to The Dragony' thing that you can do. Cuz, now, we can get here without having to transform! And besides, it's wicked fun." "Oh, yes. If you consider flying with you," Bryant mumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Julie asked him angrily. "Well, if you must know, you fly like a kamikaze pilot!!!" Bryant yelled back. "Oh please! You're just afraid of heights that's all!" Julie replied. "Yes, and thank you for making my fears increase a hundred fold!!!" Bryant told her. They both had a bit of an angry stare down for a moment. Sakura was laughing, "I'm glad not too much has changed." Julie and Bryant then stopped their bickering. "So, have you talked to the professor about what happens now that you've passed the Judgment?" David asked her. "Oh...uh..." Sakura stuttered, "P.D. and I...haven't been really talking lately."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trust Broken  
  
A New Power Appears  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked. "Did you both have a fight?" Bryant proceeded to ask. "When I mean we haven't talked, I mean we haven't even spoken a word to each other since that night. Well, P.D.'s tried to talk to me, but I won't listen," Sakura explained. "Why not? Are you mad at...? Oh," David began until he realized what was going on. "What?" Julie asked, not knowing what he knew. "You're mad at him because he lied to you, right?" Bryant asked. He sat down beside her on her bed. Sakura nodded, "Yeah..." "Lied to you about wha...? Ohh...I get it now," Julie realized, "You mean about your past." "I'm guessing he already told you?" Sakura asked them. "He told us...everything. Including his history with Professor Bach and Rose," David answered. "Wow...I can't believe he told you before me. Geez, how ironic," Sakura said. "Wait, but how did you find out?" Julie asked her. "Kai told me," Sakura replied. "Kai? That angel that took you away?!" Bryant asked angrily. "Bryant, it's okay. Kai isn't a bad person," Sakura calmed him down, "He's my friend." "I'm sorry," Julie said, "That this happened." "It's not your fault," Sakura told her, "Don't you guys worry about it." "You should talk to him," David said. "I am. There is something important I need to tell him," Sakura replied, "Now, you guys get home. I'll see you tomorrow at school."   
Little did they know, Professor Drake was listening to them outside the room. He left immediately after.  
"Okay, then. You take care of yourself," Bryant told her as he gave her a kiss. Julie and David waved goodbye. All three of them left the room. Sakura went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside were some of her clothes. But, on top of them, was the cherry blossom that the spirit of P.D.'s daughter gave her. She took it and got up from her bed.  
In her pajamas, she walked through the halls of the ship. After a short walk, she arrived at Professor Drake's room. He was sitting at his wood furnished desk. He was reading a book and drinking some coffee with his eyeglasses on. Sakura entered the room slowly. "P-P.D.?" she asked. He quickly turned his head and smiled happily. He was happy he actually spoke to her. "Sakura..." he sighed cheerfully as he took off his glasses. He stood up from his chair as Sakura walked over to him. "What is it?" he asked, "Wait, about what I did..." "That's not why I'm here," Sakura replied softly, "I'm not here to accept your apology. I can't forgive you for what you did." Drake was shocked to hear those words. He was so hurt. His heart ached so bad he wanted to cry. He turned around to hide his face. "There's something much more important I need to tell you," Sakura said to him. She put out her hand that had the cherry blossom on it. "Here," she told him. He turned around to see it. "Your daughter gave this to me," Sakura said. Drake's eyes welled up in tears. Sakura put the flower in Drake's hands. "It's what helped me pass the Judgment, actually," Sakura explained, "I thought you should have it." The tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. He was so touched, so happy. "And...your wife, and your two sons...they wanted me to let you know that, they were all right," Sakura finished. "Oh, Sakura..." Drake said as he went to hug her. Sakura backed away. "Stop..." she told him softly, "I-I can't..." "Thank you," Drake said. Sakura turned around and was about to walk out the door. "P.D.?" she asked. "Y-Yes?" he responded, hoping for some kind of form of forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry...about your family," she told him. She then left the room as the door closed behind her.   
Drake held onto the little flower so closely to his heart and fell onto his bed. He couldn't hold it in. He was so sad. He missed his family dearly. He just curled himself up and cried, and cried.  
Sakura stood outside the door and listened. Tears fell from her eyes. She felt so awful. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked off. Drake's crying could still be heard.  
  
Inside the normal office area of the Bach Enterprises building, where the actual Kenkaku Headquarters is hidden, the scientists and specialists continued their search for the location of the Ruins of the Wingly Empire and the location of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit. Professor Bach watched over them all from a windowed room.  
Rose and the other two Dragoons walked into the room. "Are there anymore leads professor?" Rose asked as she entered. "Not yet, but they assure me that they're getting close," Bach replied, "For their sakes, they'd better be right." "We checked the spirit supply sir," James reported. "And, what's the amount?" Bach asked. "After the last hunt, we've reached 79%," Rouge answered. "Excellent. It won't be long now," Bach smiled with delight. "Professor," Rose began as she approached him. She was the only one allowed to. "Shouldn't we be out there hunting again? If you need, I can help create more Virage again and then we could..." Rose explained to him. "Patience and timing are key my dear Rose," Bach interrupted her, "We can't let them expect our attacks." "Sir, but how will we know when the right time is?" James asked. "Well, now that the little brat has passed the Judgment, Professor Drake is in a heap of trouble," Bach answered. "What do you mean?" Rouge asked. "It's quite simple. He was never to tell the brat about her history, her birthright. And now that she's found out from someone else..." Bach began. "She'll be angry with him for breaking their trust," Rose finished as she smirked, "It's perfect." "And now, we give them a little time to argue their petty problems some more and then...we strike," Bach explained to them. "You're a genius professor," Rose complimented. "I am," he replied confidently, "Now, Rose. I need you to go down there and look at their results. See if there's anything you recognize." Rose nodded, "Yes, of course." She immediately left the room. "As for you two, you have the rest of the time to yourself," Bach told the other two, "Do with it as you wish." They both bowed to him and walked away. Bach turned around to look out his window, "Soon my friend, very...soon."  
  
The day had ended at Rikkyo International University. The students hurried out of their classes, put on their coats, and were off back to their dorms. The four Dragoons walked out of their final class together. Bryant, being the gentleman that he is, helped put Sakura's coat on her as they walked off. Sakura gave him a kiss for his kindness. Julie and David were laughing with one another as they walked down the hall. "Hey, I've gotta go to the restroom, so wait for me outside," Sakura told them. "Okay," they replied. She walked off. The others continued onward. As they did, someone waited for them outside. It was Professor Drake. They all hurried over to him.  
"Hey Professor!" Julie waved. He smiled at them. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" David asked. "I...actually wanted to talk to all of you," he replied. "About what? Is something wrong?" Bryant asked him. "Is it Kenkaku?" David asked. "No, no. None of that," Drake said, "It's about Sakura." "Oh," Julie sighed. "Could we sit down?" Drake asked them.  
They walked over to a picnic table and all sat down. "What about Sakura?" Julie asked. "How angry is she with me?" he asked, "Really." "Well..." David stuttered. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Because, yesterday, she wouldn't even let me touch her. She looked at me with such...anger in her eyes," Drake explained to them. They could tell he was hurting. It was in his voice, and his eyes would well up. "As far as I could tell, she feels...betrayed," Julie told him. "I agree," Bryant added, "She feels...that she can't trust you anymore." "She told you that?" Drake asked him. "Well, actually...she and I spoke today during class about it," Bryant answered. "What did she say?" Drake urged him. Bryant began to recall the conversation.  
Bryant and Sakura were at the courtyard speaking to one another. They sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. Sakura sat in front of Bryant with his arms wrapped around her. "I just feel...I can't trust him anymore," Sakura said. "Sakura, I understand that maybe he should have told you but..." Bryant began to say. "But what?" Sakura asked him. "I know he wanted to tell you. He told us himself," Bryant answered her, "But there were circumstances. You know that. He wasn't allowed to tell you." "He still should have. That was one huge secret," Sakura said, "Me, always thinking that he just found me somewhere when in actuality, I'm the Divine Dragoon whose supposed to save this world." "I know it seems harsh," Bryant comforted her, "But, he was doing what he thought was right. I believe he did it because he wanted you to live your life as carefree as possible. I mean, sure, he knew in the long run this was going to happen, but he was...living in the now. He wasn't thinking about the future. He was thinking about you." "You don't get it Bryant," Sakura said, "When I look at him...I don't know who he is anymore." Sakura eyes welled up in tears.   
"And that was pretty much it," Bryant finished. Drake was so hurt by what he just heard, "Wow...she doesn't...know who I am anymore." "Oh professor," Julie cried as she hugged him, "She still loves you. That'll never change." "Yes, I know," he replied as they broke their hug, "But, it just hurts me so..." "Well, it should," Sakura told him as she appeared. "S-Sakura...we..." David stuttered. "You were having a little secret meeting about me...?" Sakura began to cry, "This just gets even better, doesn't it?" A tear fell down her cheek. "Sakura..." Julie began. "Forget it," Sakura interrupted, "It's like...I can't trust anyone." She looked around at all of her loved ones. "Sakura, that's not true," Bryant said to her. "Not even you..." she sobbed as she ran off. "Sakura!!" Bryant called, but she was long gone. "T-This is...all my fault," Drake cried. "No, no it's not!" Julie told him, "This is meant to happen. You believe in fate, don't you?! That's how we're all together now! You and Sakura will get through this!" Drake looked at her surprised. He didn't know they cared so much. He nodded to her, "Yes..."   
  
James walked through the dark hallways of the Kenkaku Headquarters over to Rouge's bedroom. He reached the door to find it locked. He knocked on the door, "Rouge? Rouge, are you taking a bath?" There was no response. "Rouge?!" he asked worriedly, "Open the door!" He took a few steps back and ran into the door, busting it open. He looked around the room to find her gone. He looked to her coat rack to find her coat also gone. She had left. "Rouge, where did you go off to now?" James asked himself, "I'd better find her." He rushed out of the room.  
Rouge was on a path to the Cherry Blossom Estates. She arrived at the entrance where students went in and out of the doors. Some were coming back from school, while others were off to the shopping district. Rouge smiled as she watched them. She could only wish that her life were as simple and joyful as theirs' were. She looked up to one of the dorm room buildings. The same building where the Dragoons reside at. She took in a deep breath and headed off into the building.  
She took the elevator to their floor. She slowly and stealthily walked out of the elevator. She looked to see if the Dragoons were around the halls. They weren't. A couple of girls passed by her as she walked towards Room 457. She stood outside of the door, waiting to gather the courage to knock.  
Meanwhile, inside the dorm room, Julie and Bryant were putting dishes and cups and silverware in their rightful place in the kitchen. "Where do you think she went to?" Julie asked as she put spoons into a drawer. "I don't know," Bryant replied. He put five cups, one by one, in a cupboard. "I just want her to come to back to me safely," he said. "I think she's okay. David and the professor are looking for her." Julie reassured him, "She just needed to...calm herself down." "Now, she's angry with us," Bryant added. "No, I don't think she is," Julie said. Bryant gave her a look. "Okay, so maybe she is," Julie told him, "But, I think it's gonna be okay. Nothing to worry about." "I hope so," Bryant sighed, "Hey, shouldn't the laundry be done by now?" "Oh, right," Julie said as she looked to the clock, "I'll go downstairs and get it." She began walking over to the door. she put her hand on the doorknob and turned, "At least with the laundry I know what to expect..." She opened the door to find Rouge standing outside.   
"Rouge?" Julie gasped. Rouge was shy and didn't say anything. "What?" Bryant asked as he walked over to them, "Rouge, what are you doing here?" "I-I'm not here to fight," she said to them. "Then what are you here for?" Julie asked her sternly. "Hold back Julie. She's okay," Bryant calmed her down, "She's a friend." Rouge smiled and then got down to business, "I have some information for you guys." "You're going to help us?" Julie asked surprised. Rouge nodded. Julie smiled at her warmly, "Thank you. Any information you can give us would really help." She came inside, "They don't know I'm gone so I must hurry." "What is it?" Bryant asked her. "I came to tell you that Professor Bach has 79% of what he needs to break the seal of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit," Rouge explained to them. "Wow, he's almost done," Julie said. "Yeah, and...he already has a large group of scientists trying to locate the whereabouts of the Ruins of the Wingly Empire," Rouge added, "He's trying to find the location so that he ca leave as soon as possible." "You mean, under our noses," Bryant added. "Exactly," Rouge replied. "Well, we need to stop him," Julie stated, "Where are you headquarters?" "I-I can't..." Rouge told her, "I've been gone too long. I must go." Rouge headed for the door. She opened it and headed for the elevator. Bryant and Julie stopped her in the hall. "Rouge, wait!" Bryant said, "Please, help us." "I-I can't," she replied, "That's all I can tell you." Rouge hurried off towards the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. It quickly opened to reveal James standing in it. "J-James?!" Rouge gasped. He walked out and grabbed her. "Rouge!" Bryant shouted as he ran to her aide. James punched Bryant in the stomach and then pushed him to the ground. Julie ran over to him. "James, I..." Rouge stuttered ashamedly. "Be quiet," he told her, "As for you two...stay away from her. You hear me?!" "Rouge!" Julie cried, "Both of you! You're one of us! You know it!" "Shut up!" James yelled, "Shut up or I'll bury this building into the earth. And we both know, I can do that." James and Rouge walked into the elevator and left. "R-Rouge..." Bryant coughed. "She's gone," Julie told him.   
Inside the elevator, heading down, James had a word with Rouge. "What were you thinking?" James asked her. "I-I...just wanted to help them," Rouge answered quietly. "The enemy?!" James yelled, "They fight against us!!" "No, they don't!!!" Rouge shouted, "We fight against them! You heard her! We're one of them!! And, you know it!" James slapped her across the face. "J-James...?" she gasped. She was shocked. "Oh, Rouge...I..." James began to say apologetically, "I didn't mean to..." Rouge looked down to the floor sadly. James tried to stay firm and didn't say another word to her.   
  
In the streets of Tokyo, Sakura wandered around. She had her arms crossed and continued to look down sadly as she walked. She was so distraught and felt so betrayed. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. As she walked, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I..." she began to say when she looked up. It was Professor Drake. "Sakura...we need to talk," he said.  
They got off of the streets and headed to a remote park. The trees had no leaves because of the cold weather. There were park benches around and people walking along the path. Sakura and P.D. were two of those people. They both walked side by side along the path. "We need to talk about this," Drake began, "I want to hear what you have to say. I want to hear what you feel." "Fine..." she replied, "How could you? I considered you a father to me! And, you mean to tell me, that was all a lie?!" "No, that's not true," Drake told her. They both went over to sit on a bench. "None of that was a lie. I do love you, Sakura," Drake said, "I still consider you my daughter." "I mean, maybe the whole birthright thing you could've kept from me, but...your history with Professor Bach...and about your family...? How could you keep that from me?" Sakura asked him, "How could you keep such an important chapter of your life a secret from me? How can I consider you my father when...I don't know who you are anymore?" She could barely speak. She was so hurt. "That can't be true," Drake said to her, also hurt, "Sakura, I love you. And I want to make this up to you in any way possi..." "Who are you?" Sakura said softly. She almost lost the strength to speak. "W-What?" Drake gasped. "I don't know you," Sakura sobbed. She got up from the bench and walked off. "Sakura!" Drake shouted, "Sakura, come back!"   
Then, at the end of the path, Drake saw the shadow of a man. A man he knew all too well. "Cedric..." he gasped. He then noticed Sakura was heading right for him. "SAKURA!!!" he screamed. Sakura stopped and then finally looked forward. She saw Professor Bach standing a few feet away from her. "RUN AWAY!!!" Drake continued to scream as he ran to her. "P-Professor...Bach," Sakura gasped. "Hello...brat," he smirked. He put out his hand and used some sort of telekinesis to blow her into a nearby tree. She lied unconscious. "Sakura!!" Drake cried as he ran to her. He held her in his arms and checked her pulse. "Not as strong as I thought she'd be," Bach smirked, "I really thought she would have sensed me coming. I suppose she's having a little bit of personal problems to deal with." "Y-You bastard!" Drake yelled as he ran at Bach with intentions of hurting him. Bach allowed him to reach him, however. But, he simply grabbed Drake by his neck and lifted him. "Isn't this great? Don't you see all of the chemical substances I've created and used? There's no way you alone could defeat me," Bach smirked as he squeezed on Drake's neck even more tightly.   
Sakura finally awoke. She saw Drake in trouble. "P.D.," she whispered, "I'd better hurry." She looked around while seeing people scurry around and panic. She finally saw a patch of bushes and ran over to them. She kneeled down and reached into her coat pocket.  
  
  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
"It's too bad you know," Bach said, "That you won't be able to see me kill her..." Bach leaned into Drake's ear to whisper something. "Just like I did your wife and children," he whispered. Drake grew with rage, but couldn't do anything about it. "Let him go!!" Sakura shouted from behind Bach. She had her bow and arrow aimed and ready. Bach looked back to see her, "Tch, fine." Bach threw Drake towards a tree. "P.D.!" Sakura cried as she used her power to float him safely to the grass. Sakura then turned to face Bach, "It's over for you." "Actually, no," he told her, "I won't be fighting you today. My Virage will." He snapped his fingers as a Virage appeared behind him. "We'll have our fight...bet on it," Bach said as he vanished. The Virage was ready to attack. Its violet eye began to glow. Sakura knew what was coming. The Virage fired a thick beam of violet energy at Sakura. She quickly spread out her wings and flew into the air. "I'd better finish him off, fast," she said as she raised her arm, "Gate of...!" The Virage immediately fired another laser blast at her chest. She fell to the ground on her back. "H-How? He already knew what I was gonna do," Sakura stated. The Virage walked over to her and raised its foot. It was going to stomp on Sakura's body. Sakura hurried and rolled out of the way just when his foot smashed into the ground.   
David, who was still looking for Sakura, saw all of the commotion. He saw many citizens watching the battle take place in the remote park. "What are they looking at?" he asked. He looked over to the park to see the White Silver Dragoon battling the Virage. "Sakura!" he gasped. He looked around for a place to transform himself and help her. He saw an alley and hurried towards it.  
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
  
Sakura back-flipped out of the way of the Virage's fist and lifted into the air. "Moon Light!!!" she shouted as she tried blasting it with her beam attack. It had no affect. The Virage fired another laser blast at her. Sakura put her arms in front of her and cried, "Star Children!!" The star barrier appeared to protect her from the attack. "I need someone to distract him while I attack him with my final spell," she thought. "Wing Blaster!!" David yelled as his dragon-type attack hit the Virage from behind. "David!" Sakura shouted, happy to see him. "Couldn't have you battle him alone," David told her. He flew over to her. "Thanks for coming," Sakura smiled. "It's no problem," he replied, "But, why haven't you finished him off with your 'Gate of Heaven' attack?" "I tried, but he knew I was gonna do it before I even did," Sakura explained, "I can't weaken it or even get near it." "It seems Professor Bach enhanced them a bit, doesn't it?" David asked. "What can we do?" Sakura asked. "Use your true power," a deep voice in their heads told them. "This voice...Kai!" Sakura shouted. "Lady Sakura, now that you've passed the Judgment, your powers have grown," he said, "As you have grown, so have your friends. Combine together and a new power can be born." The voice soon left. "Kai, wait!" Sakura yelled. "I think I know what he meant," David stated, "You have to combine your true power with mine. Not that of the Dragoon Spirit, but of your holy power." "Will it work?" Sakura asked. "Only one way to find out," David told her. The Virage stood beneath them.  
Sakura closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Her Dragoon wings began to change into her glowing white angel wings. David floated in front of her and did the same. His Dragoon Spirit began to shine. "Of the seven spirit elements," Sakura began to say, "I evoke only one. Wind, let your calm breeze evolve!" The Jade Dragoon Spirit began to shine rays of bright light. The rays of light spiraled around it. It soon finished, and David's body began to glow. He turned towards the Virage and began to prepare for his new and most powerful attack.  
Large streams of immense green wind begin to form out of his fists. He brought his fists at his sides pointing upward and yells, "Emerald Typhoon!!!!" He then thrusted one fist after another releasing the devastating attack. Many large streams of green colored elemental wind energy head downward towards the Virage. The attack is so strong that it erodes pieces of the Virage's body. The Virage was almost completely destroyed and fell to its knees. Sakura continued to follow David up.  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
Out of the gates, large and thick beams of light fired through like an army was on the other side. The beams struck straight through the Virage's body and soon turned it into dust.  
Sakura and David landed next to where Professor Drake lied unconscious. Sakura hurried to him, "P.D.!!" She held him close to her, "Oh, P.D.! I'm so glad you're all right!" "S-Sakura?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm here!" she replied. "Is...everything okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Everything's okay now." "I'm sorry, that I lied to you," Drake apologized. "No, that's over and done with," Sakura said. "You mean...you forgive me?" Drake asked. Sakura smiled, "Of course I do. You are my father after all." Drake and Sakura held each other closely.   
All of their problems were solved. It only took a situation such as this to make Sakura realize how much she loved and needed P.D. in her life.  
  
Later that evening, Professor Drake was in his bedroom looking at photo albums of his family. He sat on the corner of his bed as he smiled seeing the pictures. The door was open and Sakura knocked on the side. "Oh, Sakura. Come in," he told her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Looking at old photo albums actually," he answered. "Oh," Sakura replied. "Sakura...now that we have all of this behind us...there's something I wanted to ask you," Drake began. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "When you saw my family...did they look happy?" he asked her. Sakura smiled, "Very happy." Drake smiled back, "I'm glad. Then, if they're happy...so should I. I'm going to be happy with my daughter." Sakura giggled, "Yeah." "Come sit with me," he told her. "Okay," she agreed. She sat beside him. He showed her the photo album. "See this? This is when we went to the beach one time," Drake smiled, "Oh, and this is a picture of my little girl. This was when we first visited Tokyo. She was only a baby then. We got her name from here actually." "What was her name?" Sakura asked. "Sakura," he answered. Sakura smiled.   
They continued the night as such. Drake showed her the many of pictures of that life he kept from her. He was so enthusiastic when he spoke of them. It made Sakura feel happy. It made her feel trusted. That's really all this was about. Trust. It only took a strong heart to forgive. No one can ever forget things like these. But, people learn to forgive and live their lives growing from these experiences. And as you've all witnessed, both Sakura and Professor Drake have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Wanted Love: The Second Power

  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge sat at her bedside. She looked over to her dresser. On top of it, was a famed photograph of James and herself. James had his arm wrapped around her and they were both smiling and laughing. Rouge looked at it so sadly, so hurt. She remembered her conversation with James inside the elevator.  
"What were you thinking?" James asked her. "I-I...just wanted to help them," Rouge answered quietly. "The enemy?!" James yelled, "They fight against us!!" "No, they don't!!!" Rouge shouted, "We fight against them! You heard her! We're one of them!! And, you know it!" James slapped her across the face. "J-James...?" she gasped. She was shocked. "Oh, Rouge...I..." James began to say apologetically, "I didn't mean to..." Rouge looked down to the floor sadly. James tried to stay firm and didn't say another word to her.  
"James...what's going on with you?" Rouge thought to herself, "I can't believe your letting their darkness take over you..." Then, somebody knocked on her door. Rouge quickly put the photo back. "C-Come in," she said. James slowly entered her room. Rouge looked at him angrily, "What do you want? I have nothing to say to you." She stood up from her bed and turned her back to him. "You have every right to be upset," James told her apologetically, "I didn't...want to hit you. I don't know what came over me." Rouge was silent. "But...don't you think I have a right to be angry with you?" James asked. "What?" Rouge gasped as she turned around, "Just because I helped them!" "They are our enemy," James tried to explain to her, "Can't you see that? Remember what we said we'd do from now on? We said we'd fight for our future. They're in the way of that." Rouge knew he was right. She did want to create a better future for herself and James. But, she couldn't help how she felt. She really liked the other Dragoons. "I forgive you for hitting me James, but..." Rouge told him, "I'm not going to apologize for what I did." "Can't you at least tell me what you told them?" James asked her. She shook her head. "Fine," he replied, "I told Professor Bach that you weren't feeling well today. So, you won't be going on the hunt today." "Fine," Rouge replied. James began to leave the room and opened the door. "I am sorry. And I hope this doesn't change anything between us," James told her. She didn't say anything. He then left the room, closing the door behind him. "Me too," Rouge whispered sadly.  
  
  
  
  
Wanted Love  
  
The Second Power  
  
  
  
  
"And...Rouge told you this?" Drake asked. The entire group was in The Dragony's meeting room. The Dragoons were in their normal, casual clothing today. It was a Saturday afternoon. "Yeah," Julie answered. "She told us that Professor Bach has 79% of what he needs to break the seal of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit," Bryant explained to them all once more. "She seemed kind of nervous though. It was because she came in secret," Julie said. "Yeah, if Professor Bach or Rose would have found out..." David implied. "She also told you that he and a group of scientists were working on finding the location of the Ruins of the Wingly Empire...right?" Sakura asked. "Yes," Bryant answered, "He wants to be able to reach it before we can even locate it ourselves." "To make sure he has little trouble in obtaining it," Drake added. "She would have told us more but, James came," Julie stated. "Do you think he told Professor Bach about it?" David asked. "No," Sakura answered, "Every time their together...I get the feeling of warmth and love. I don't think he did." "So, those two really aren't so bad after all," David said. "They're just...misguided," Sakura stated, "I know they can come with us if we can just get the chance to talk to them." "I don't believe it would be that simple," Drake told her. "I know," Sakura agreed. "What do we do now?" Julie asked. "I wish we could also find the whereabouts of the spirit but...we don't have the resources," Drake answered. "Yeah, and we tried to get Rouge to tell us where Kenkaku is, but she wouldn't tell us," Bryant added, "We could have stopped him and possibly ended this." "Yeah...their headquarters could be anywhere," David added, "Tokyo's a big city." "They have us at a disadvantage and they know it," Drake said, "This means they're going to start to hunt more quickly, more frequently, and more efficiently." "We'd better be ready," Sakura said, "The worst is yet to come." "Yes, you're right," Drake agreed, "Now, go home and get some rest. Have a good weekend." "Okay," Julie smiled as she walked out of the room, "See you later professor." The others followed, but Sakura stayed behind.  
"What is it Sakura?" Drake asked her. "I have a question...about The Abyss," Sakura told him. "All right," he agreed. "After I passed the Judgment, Kai told me something...well, odd," Sakura explained. "About The Abyss?" Drake asked. "Yeah," she answered, "He said...'The Abyss is something you'd never imagine. Even more devastating than the world coming to an end'." "Really?" Drake asked surprised. Sakura nodded. "But, in all of the current records known...The Abyss has been described as being 'death and rebirth'," Drake stated. "Yeah, but they never said the destruction of the world, physically speaking," Sakura pointed out, "Maybe it's a metaphor." "It's possible," Drake agreed, "But, what could it be?" "Let's not find out," Sakura said.  
  
"He really told you that?" Julie asked. Julie and Sakura were in the bedroom. Sakura was combing her hair while she looked into her mirror. She was dressed and ready to go out somewhere. Julie was sitting on one of the beds. "Well...not in those exact words, but basically," Sakura answered, "He told me that his daughter's name was Sakura." "Which means he named you after her," Julie smiled, "He really loves you." "Yeah, I love him too," Sakura replied, "He's like a father to me. I'm just glad he knows that now, you know?" Sakura then took out her gold brace and wrapped it in her hair as she usually does. "Yeah," Julie said, "Sakura?" "Yeah?" she asked. "Are you...scared?" Julie asked her. Sakura saw the worry in her face, "Scared of what?" "Of...you know, The Abyss and all of that. It's a big possibility it might happen, and soon," Julie explained. Sakura went over to sit next to her friend. She held Julie's hand within her own. "We all are," Sakura answered, "And it's okay to be scared. But, you know what? I know we're going to make it through this. So much has happened since we've all been here. We've grown stronger." "I guess," Julie replied. She was still a little worried. "No matter what, it will be all right," Sakura reassured her, "I'll make sure of that." Julie smiled, "Thanks Sakura." They both gave each other a friendly hug. "You know how you said that Professor Drake is like your father?" Julie asked her as they broke their hug. Sakura nodded. "I wanted to let you know...that you're like a sister to me," Julie smiled. "Same here," Sakura smiled back. They both paused for a moment, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Oh! It's time to go," Sakura said as she jumped up from her bed. Sakura began to walk over to the door. "Out? Where are you going?" Julie asked. "David and Yui invited Bryant and I on a double date," Sakura answered her. She was very excited. "Oh," Julie replied. "Yeah, we're going to go see a movie, have some dinner...and hang out I guess," Sakura explained as she saw how Julie was feeling left out, "Oh, but you're welcome to come if you'd like." "N-No thanks," Julie replied, "Five's a crowd." "Ok," Sakura said, "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," Julie answered. "All right. We'll be back later tonight," Sakura told her. "Have a good time," Julie said. "Thanks!" Sakura shouted as she walked out the door. Julie stood up from her bed and decided to go see them off.  
David, Yui, Bryant, and Sakura were in front of the door ready to go out. The guys were putting the girls' coats on them like proper gentlemen. Julie came out of the room. "Oh, hi Julie!" Yui greeted. "Hi Yui," she replied. "Are we ready?" Bryant asked as he put on his coat. "I think so," David replied. Julie watched them all in awe. She saw both couples together, smiling, and being so happy to be around one another. It made her kind of envious. "We'll be back..." David began to say. "Later tonight," Julie finished, "I got it. Have a great time you guys." "Thanks, we will," Yui replied as they all left the dorm room.   
Julie stood there for a moment, and then decided to go outside onto the balcony. She slid open the door and walked out. She crossed her arms over her chest, for it was a bit chilly. Julie looked to the side to see their growing cherry blossom tree. It had grown quite a bit and was now just above the balcony rail. Julie smiled when she saw it and then proceeded to the edge of the balcony. She leaned on the rail as she looked out into the starlit sky. She sighed, "Why am I feeling this way? Am I...jealous? Of them? But, why?" She didn't understand what she was feeling. She just knew that she wanted to feel just like Sakura and Yui were feeling. Happy, joyful, at peace. She supposed she was a little jealous and envious. "What is bringing this on?" she asked herself, "Is it because I feel left out? Or, is it because...I want to have someone like that?" Julie didn't know what to feel. There were so many emotions running through her mind, her heart. "Urgh!" Julie screamed in frustration, "I need to get out!"  
  
Julie had grabbed her coat and now wandered the streets of Tokyo. It was hard for her. She felt like she was in the middle of it all. Her friends had these wonderful feelings and relationships that they shared with someone they cared about very much. But, Julie didn't have any of that. It made her feel so left out, so depressed. It made her feel like she was different from them somehow. She also believed it was because maybe nobody wanted or felt for her in that way. It was an awful feeling that made her heart ache.   
As she walked through the streets, passing the crowds of people through the sidewalk, she looked down sadly. And because she wasn't watching where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone dressed in a dark and heavy coat. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she apologized. "No, it's all..." the man began to say. They both looked at each other for a moment and realized they knew each other. It was James. "Do we really have to fight right now?" Julie asked him. James saw the sadness and heard the pain in her voice. "No," he replied, "In fact, I'm not feeling too happy myself." "I guess it's not only me tonight," Julie said, trying to smile. "Is it all right...if we forget our feuds and talk?" James asked her, "I really need someone to talk to right now." Julie nodded, "Sure."  
They had mad their way to a small restaurant. There were seats and tables outside. There, James and Julie sat across from each other. They both had ordered a cup of tea. The steam rose from the cups. Julie took a sniff and sighed, "This always makes me feel better, even for a little while." "I have to agree," James said. "Now...what's going on?" Julie asked him as she then took a sip of her tea, "You said you needed someone to talk to,. Well, I'm here to listen." "All right," James nodded, "I hurt someone I care about." "Physically or emotionally?" Julie asked. "Both..." he replied apologetically. "Oh," Julie sighed. "She did something she wasn't suppose to and then I...hit her," James explained, "I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me!" "I understand," Julie told him, "We all make mistakes. Even when it involves the people we love most. It's just up to us to fix them." "I've tried," James said, "She looks at me so angrily. It hurts me." Julie smiled, "Is this person...Rouge?" "Huh?" James gasped. "And is that thing she wasn't suppose to do, coming to talk with us?" Julie asked him. He nodded, "Yes." "Well, Sakura told me once, that she could tell that you and Rouge had a loving relationship," Julie explained, "And if Rouge really does care about you...it shouldn't matter what you did. I think she realizes that you didn't mean to do what you did. But now, it's up to you to make things right. Show her how much you care for her. How much you...love her." "You seem to know a lot about love," James laughed. Julie joined in, "I've been in the middle of it more than once." "Have you ever fallen in love?" James asked her. Julie's smile faded, "Oh...no. I don't think I ever will sometimes." "Don't worry. You will," James reassured her, "It's just not your time yet." "Then, when will it be my time?!" Julie asked him, hoping for an answer. "No one can understand love," he told her, "Nor predict when it will happen for you. It's up to fate." Julie sighed sadly. James stood up from his chair, "It will happen for you. Be patient." He put some money/yen on the table, "I'll take care of it." "No, you don't have to," Julie told him. "Don't worry about it," James said as he walked off, "This doesn't change a thing between us though!" Julie laughed, "Still enemies!"  
However, in a dark alleyway, a shadowy figure watched. It was a Dark Minion. Within seconds, it hurried to the back of the alley where there was a sewer opening. It slithered its way down there.  
  
Professor Bach was still watching his scientists at work, while Rose supervised them. The Dark Minion came rushing in through the door. "Ah, I see you've returned," Bach smirked, "What do you have for me?" The Dark Minion went up to Professor Bach's ear and began to tell him something. When it finished, Bach nodded. "Well done. I can use this to take her out," Bach pondered. The clockwork was turning in his intelligent mind. "You can leave," he told the Dark Minion. The Dark Minion then changed into a mere shadow on the ground and slid under the doorway.   
Rose came through the door, "A new plan?" "A new plan," Bach repeated. "Now, don't keep me in suspense," Rose urged him. "The Sea Wave Dragoon longs for love...we can use that to our advantage," Bach explained. Rose realized what he was conjuring in his mind, "I get it! It's perfect. We can kill two birds..." "With one stone," Bach finished as he laughed, "Ha ha ha!!!" Rose joined in on the evil and malicious laughter.  
Outside of the door, James had listened to the entire conversation. He continued to listen to Rose and Professor Bach's laughter. "Oh no. They're going to trick her," he thought, "But, I can't..."  
  
The next day, Sunday, the Dragoons were doing their weekend chores. David was in the kitchen mopping the kitchen floor. He had a bucket full of soap water next to him. He would dip the mop head in, rinse the water out, and was back to work. Meanwhile, Bryant had a gray vacuum with him and he was running it up and down the floor, while it made its loud noise. Sakura walked in through the door with a basket full of laundry. The clothes that could be seen inside the basket were mainly their school uniforms. She had a white bandanna wrapped around her head. Just as she had entered, Bryant finished the vacuuming. He turned off the machine using his foot. He wiped his forehead.  
"I'm back," Sakura said to them cheerfully. "Well, the vacuuming's done for today," Bryant told her. "I'm almost done with the mopping," David added as he continued to mop the floor. Sakura went over to the sofa and sat down. She put the laundry basket next to her and began to fold the clothes. "Oh, I'll help you with that," Bryant volunteered. He sat down next to her. "Thanks," Sakura smiled as she gave him a kiss for his generosity. They both took shirts, pants, and other such things and began to fold them. "Aren't we missing someone?" David asked. He had just finished mopping and put the mop into the bucket. "Yeah, where is Julie?" Sakura asked. And at that moment, Julie came out of the bedroom. She was wearing make-up, dressed in a skirt and blouse, and was very cheerful. "Well, well, well," Bryant smirked, "Don't we look nice." "And where are we off too?" David asked. "Oh, I have a date for lunch," she answered. "A date?" Sakura asked as a smile appeared on her face, "With who? Do we know him?" "Van, and no," Julie replied, answering her questions. "When did you meet him?" Bryant asked. "Last night when I went out for a walk," Julie answered. Sakura stood up from the sofa and went over to her friend. "And, you like him?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah, I do..." Julie blushed. Sakura's eyes changed into beating hearts, "This is so wonderful!" Sakura grabbed Julie's hands and held them together, "Now we all can go on triple dates together! This is the best day ever!" Sakura's eyes now changed into sparkling stars as she looked at her friend. A sweat drop fell upon Julie's head, "S-Sakura?" Bryant came up from behind her, "Honey, sweetie. It's time to let go now..." He grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her off. "Thanks for the support though...heh..." Julie smiled as she scratched her head. In that moment, somebody knocked on the door. "Oh, that's him!" Julie shouted happily. She hurried to the door.  
Julie opened the door to reveal, Van. "Hello Van," she smiled. Van was the typical Japanese teenager it terms of looks. He was a bit taller than she was. He had jet black hair, his eyes were an eerie violet. Julie just thought they were contacts. He wore a black sweater, with black dress pants. He looked very dressy. "Please come in," Julie told him. "Thank you," he replied. He entered the dorm room. Julie's friends stood behind her waiting to meet him. "Oh, Van. These are my friends," Julie said. "It's nice to meet you all," Van told them. Sakura stepped forward, "You're Japanese, right?" "I am," he nodded. "Hajimemashite. My name's Sakura and..." she began to say as she shook his hand. A strange and odd feeling rushed through her body.  
(Hajiimemashite: 'Nice to meet you' in Japanese)  
"It's nice to meet you as well," Van replied. Sakura didn't understand what she felt, but she put on a smile anyway. "Shall we go?" Van asked Julie. "Yeah. Let me get my coat," Julie said. "Julie, wait!" Sakura said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure," Julie replied, "Van, could you wait for me downstairs?" "Of course," he answered. He left the room. "Isn't he great?" Julie smiled joyfully. "Yeah, great..." Sakura said. "What's wrong? Don't you like him?" Julie asked her. "It's not that..." Sakura said, "When I shook his hand...I got a really bad vibe." "W-What?" Julie gasped. "You did?" David asked. "Yeah," Sakura answered. "I cannot believe this," Julie said in disbelief. "Yeah, Julie I know this is hard to believe..." Sakura began to say. "Damn right it is!" Julie yelled. "What?" Sakura gasped. "Julie, what's wrong?" Bryant asked. "What's wrong?! Are you guys listening to yourselves?!" Julie asked them, "Now that I've finally found someone, you guys don't like him?!" "Julie, when Sakura gets these feelings, that means usually..." Bryant began to explain. "Nothing! It means nothing!" Julie yelled, "I don't care! Van and I are together now, whether you like it or not!" Julie turned around to grab her coat. She slipped it on and walked over to the door. As she opened it, she said, "Don't wait up." She slammed the door behind as she left.  
"Why is she being like this?" David asked himself. "You guys don't understand," Sakura told them, "She wants so badly to be in love. She's always seeing Bryant and me together, and also you and Yui, David." "What did you feel from him Sakura?" Bryant asked her. "He had no soul. It was like he wasn't even human," Sakura explained. "We'll keep an eye on him next time then," David said, "Even though she hates us right now, Julie'll thank us if this guy isn't who he says he is." Bryant nodded, "I agree." "Yeah, but...she wants so much to feel what we feel...It'll be devastating for her..." Sakura thought to herself. Her heart went out to her best friend.  
  
Julie and Van had just come out of a Japanese McDonalds's. Van had his arm around Julie as they walked throughout the crowded streets of Tokyo. Julie was very quiet. "Julie, is there something wrong?" Van asked. "Huh? No, of course not," Julie answered, "Why would there be anything wrong?" "Well, you have barely spoken a word to me," Van explained, "Don't you want to be with me?" "Of course I do!" she replied, "It's just that..." Van waited for her to explain. "Well, it's going to sound weird, but...my friends got a bad vibe from you or something," Julie told him. "Bad vibe?" Van asked. "Yeah, I know. It's stupid. It's just their way of being...well, them I guess," Julie explained, "I don't understand why they can't be happy for me. It's almost like...you're the only one who understands me sometimes." "We did talk quite a bit last night. We have a lot in common you and I," Van added, "You are happy with me, right?" "Yes, I am," Julie answered. "Then, forget your friends. Just be with me," Van told her. "Yeah, you're right," Julie agreed, "Forget them." "Exactly," Van said.   
They both reached an opening to an alleyway. Van took Julie by the hand and pulled her inside. "Van! Where are you going?" Julie giggled. "I have a surprise for you," he smiled. "A surprise?" she asked. "That's right," he replied, "Now, close your eyes." Julie closed her eyes, "Oh, I can't wait! I love surprises!" "Yes...I'm sure you're going to love this one," Van murmured. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large and sharp knife. "Come on! Can't I open my eyes now?" Julie asked impatiently. "Not yet..." Van said evilly. He held up the knife, ready to strike Julie with it. Julie just stood there, unsuspecting. Then, from the other side of the alley, a golden magic attack pulsated through the ground and hit Van. He fell outside of the alleyway. Julie opened her eyes, "Van?!" Julie looked to see who had done it. James, in his armor, stood, "Get away from him!" "What?! You're in on this whole bad vibe thing too?!" Julie gasped. "He's not who you think he is," James told her. "Oh sure. That's an original excuse," Julie said. Van stood up from the ground. Julie ran to his aide, "Van! Are you all right?" "I will be..." he told her as his voice changed to a more deeper tone, "Once I've killed you." "What?!" Julie gasped. Van stepped away from her. His body began to grow and morph into that of a Virage. "A Virage?!" Julie shouted. The people in the city began to panic and frolic around. The Virage took this chance to grab some spirits. Using its large violet eye, it blasted dark energy into a few of the people's chests, revealing their spirits. The spirits flew off into the sky and away from the scene. It seemed they were going back to Kenkaku. "I hate to say I told you so, but..." James said, "I told you so!!" "Sorry!" Julie apologized, "So they were right...Note to self, big remorse when I get back home!" "Forget that, change yourself!" James told her. "Right!" Julie agreed.  
  
  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
The other three Dragoons waited inside their living room watching TV. Sakura, however, stood next to the window looking outside. "Don't worry Sakura. Julie can take care of herself," David told her. "It's not her I'm worried about," Sakura replied, "The aura that guy had...it's so familiar." Sakura thought about for a moment. Then, an image of a Virage filled her head. "That's it!!" Sakura exclaimed. "What's what?" Bryant asked. "The feeling I got from that Van guy. It's the same as a Virage's!" she explained. "You don't mean..." Bryant began to say. "Van is a Virage in disguise!" Sakura finished for him. "We'd better find her then," David said as he got up from the sofa. "Where do we look? We don't even know where she is," Bryant pointed it. A news report then appeared on the television. A video clip of the Virage's attack appeared on the screen. "Here next to the infamous McDonald's here in Tokyo, a strange monster-like creature is attacking the city..." the reporter explained. "I have a feeling that's him," Sakura said. "We need to transform," David said. Bryant and Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Virage attempted to pound on Julie with its large fist. Julie swiftly leaped out of the way. She looked over to James who simply stood there. "Aren't you gonna help me?!" she asked him. "I've done enough," James replied, "Remember, we're still enemies." "But...!" Julie shouted. James spread out his wings and flew away. "Great!" Julie yelled angrily. But, before she could even think, the Virage knocked her into the alley wall. Her body was imprinted in the stone wall. She slid down the wall in pain. "Ow, that hurt," Julie said. She looked behind the Virage to see the scrambling people. "I have to draw him away from them," she thought. She looked around for answers. She looked up to the sky and then to the rooftop. "That'll work," she said. She stood up from the ground and faced the Virage. The Virage stood before her. The Sea Wave Dragoon lifted her arm into the air as a magical stream of sparkling blue water spiraled up to her hand to form a ring. "Aqua Ring!!" she shouted as she threw the ring at the Virage. The ring wrapped around and contained it. The Virage couldn't move its arms. "Okay, I think that's my cue to fly," Julie told herself. She spread out her blue Dragoon wings and flew straight up into the air. Letting out a monstrous roar, the Virage ripped the water ring. It looked up to see Julie's silhouette heading up to the roof. It spread out its sharp wings and followed her.  
Julie landed on the rooftop and looked around to see if there was anything that could help her. She knew that she couldn't take on the Virage without Sakura's power. "Come on Julie," she told herself, "We've come this far..." The Virage then landed right behind her. Julie slowly turned around. The Virage's eye glowed and then blasted Julie in the chest with its purple laser beam. Julie hit the ground and slid all the way to the edge of the building rooftop. The Virage sluggishly approached her. "What can I do? There's no way I can beat him," Julie thought to herself. As the Virage approached, a fire and wind attack hit it from behind. Julie's friends flew in. "You made it!" Julie shouted happily. "Yeah," David replied. "Sakura, finish it!" Bryant yelled. "Wait. There's something I have to do first," Sakura told him. "What?" Julie asked. "Oh, yeah! What you did with me! It's Julie's turn now!" David said.   
Julie's body began to glow blue as she floated up to where Sakura was. Sakura closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Her Dragoon wings began to change into her glowing white angel wings. Julie floated in front of her and did the same. Her Dragoon Spirit began to shine. "Of the seven spirit elements," Sakura began to say, "I evoke only one. Water, let your sparkling waters evolve!" The Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit began to shine rays of bright light. The rays of light spiraled around it. It soon finished, and Julie's body began to glow. Her body turned towards the Virage and began to prepare for her new and most powerful attack.  
Julie summoned the power of the legendary Dragon whom she got her Dragoon Spirit from. She lifted her arm into the air and called out the spell, "Sea Wave Dragon!!" Made of massive water, the Sea Wave Dragoon appeared behind her. She threw down her arm releasing the dragon. The water dragon created an immense attack on the Virage. The dragon made of sparkling blue water struck through and surrounded the Virage, immobilizing it. "It's your turn now Sakura!" Julie shouted.  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved with holy markings appeared and began to open.   
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
Out of the gates, large and thick beams of light fired through like an army was on the other side. The beams struck straight through the Virage's body and soon turned it into dust.  
  
The four Dragoons landed on the rooftop. "What was that?" Bryant asked. "It seems that when I passed the Judgment, I was given the power to make you all stronger," Sakura explained. "Yeah. I've already gone through and it's quite a rush," David added. "I'll say," Julie agreed. "When will it be my turn?!" Bryant asked impatiently. "I can't just do it now. It takes a lot out of me," Sakura answered. "So...Julie, about Van..." David began to say. "Forget about it," she said, "You guys were right." "We didn't want to be. Honest we didn't," Bryant explained to her. "We were just looking out for you," Sakura told her. "I know," Julie said as she hugged her best friend, "You are my sister after all." Sakura smiled. "And besides," Julie said as they broke their hug, "I learned a valuable lesson from this." "And what's that?" David asked. "Well, it's more like someone told me," she said, "About fate. It's just not my time to fall in love yet. I just have to be patient and let nature take its course. It'll happen for me, and it'll happen for everyone." "Wow, and who told you this?" Sakura asked her. Julie turned around, looked to the sky, and smiled, "A friend..."  
  
James knocked on Rouge's door. "Come in," Rouge told him. He entered the room, "H-Hi..." "Hi," she replied. "C-Can we talk?" James stuttered, "There's something...very important I want to say. Something...I need to say." "Okay," Rouge agreed. They both sat down on her bed. "What I did...to you...was wrong. I know this," James began, "I didn't mean to. But, a friend told me, that we even make mistakes involving those we love most." "Oh, James...I," Rouge began to say. "Let me finish," he stopped her, "This friend also told me that it was up to me to fix it. And that one way to do it...would be...to show you how much I care about you. How much I...love you." "James..." Rouge gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. "And that is the truth..." James told her, "I do love you Rouge. Like a friend, like a sister, and beyond that." "J-James..." Rouge blushed and then smiled, "I...I love you too." James smiled back. They both paused for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned into one another, slowly. But soon enough, their lips would meet. They finally showed each other how they really felt about each other. Love happened for them.  
Even though they lived in harsh circumstances, love found a way through the evil and the darkness and reached them. Even they could be happy. Fate had brought them together.   
  



	19. Tough Choices: Bryant's Leaving?!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On an early Saturday morning, the skies were a bit dim and the weather still cold. It is now the month of February. Which, if one were to live in Japan, means that the weather continues to be cold with average highs of 480. And for someone from the state of Florida, a tropical area, it's a little difficult.  
Julie was wrapped in a blanket sitting in front of the television. She had made herself a cup of coffee. She was so cold that her hands shivered and it made it difficult to drink the coffee.   
David was sitting above her on the sofa, also wrapped in a blanket. He's from Hong Kong, where the weather is very similar to that of Florida. He had the blanket bundled around him so tight it was almost like a cocoon. Julie turned the channel to a news cast. The woman on the television was a meteorologist and she was currently explaining the weather for today.  
"Today, Tokyo will be experiencing a low of 320 and a high of 470..." she explained while she pointed to the map behind her. She continued on by explaining things such as cold fronts and low pressure, and other things of the sort.  
David and Julie both sighed in unison disappointingly. "Another cold day," David stated. "Why?!" Julie pouted, "What's wrong with having warm temperatures?!" Julie then began to daydream. "Whatever happened to the warm and yellow sun shining down on us as we swam in the cool pools and the salty beaches..." she explained as her eyes lit up into gazing stars. "That's the best kind of weather, right?" David joined in. They both nodded together.  
Sakura came out of the room cheerfully and very nonchalantly. She was wearing a tank top with some shorts and socks on. She was very comfortable. She was used to the weather.   
"Good morning everyone!" she shouted happily. David and Julie's mouths dropped. They were trying to keep as much heat with them as possible and Sakura was just walking around wearing barely anything. Sakura then walked over to the balcony door and slid it open. A cold breeze rushed in. "Eeehh!!!!" Julie and David screamed as they covered their entire bodies in the covers. Sakura looked back obliviously, "Huh? What's wrong?" "Close...t-t-that...door!!" Julie yelled as she shivered. Sakura could only giggle, "Oh, I guess you're not used to the weather, huh?" "You...t-t-think?" David mumbled as he also shivered. Sakura went outside to the balcony and closed the door behind her.  
She walked out to the rail, stretched out her arms, and breathed in the fresh air. "What a beautiful day for this time of year!" she said. Sakura stopped and saw the still growing cherry blossom tree at the corner of the balcony. It was growing pretty tall and still was flourishing with cherry blossom flowers. "Huh?" Sakura wondered, "How can this tree still have so many flowers? They only blossom in the spring time..." She walked over to it and smiled. "All of the ones downstairs in the garden are just branches, but this one still has flowers," Sakura said to herself, "I'm glad we got this one!" The sliding door opened as Bryant popped out his head.  
"Sakura! I'm going to make breakfast," he said, "Could you help me? I'd ask Frosty the Snowmen here, but they're bit preoccupied." Sakura laughed, "Sure!" She looked back at the cherry blossom and smiled at it once more, and then hurried inside.  
Bryant was in the kitchen, also dressed in very casual clothing. England got pretty cold as well so he was also used to it. "Are you sure this heater's ON?!" Julie yelled. "Yes, it's on!" Bryant replied. Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," she smiled. She and Bryant gave each other a 'good morning' kiss. "Good morning Sakura," he said, "Ready to help?" "Ready!" Sakura agreed. "I'm guessing you both would like something a bit warmer?" Bryant asked. Julie and David both leaped up from the living room. "YES!" Julie pleaded. "Please!" David added. "How about some hot pancakes then?" Bryant suggested. "YES!!!" they both leaped for joy.   
Sakura went into the cupboard and pulled out some pancake mix and a bowl. "Pancakes it is," Sakura said. Bryant and Sakura began mixing the ingredients inside the bowl. Sakura looked over to Bryant as he stirred. He had a gentle smile on his face. "You seem so happy today," Sakura said to him. "Oh! Yes, I am," Bryant replied, "You see, Nana's coming to visit me today." "Nana? You mean THE Nana?" Sakura asked. "Yes," he answered, "I haven't seen her since I left so it'll be nice to see her." "I can't wait to meet her," Sakura smiled, "Especially after all you've told me about her. She must be a great woman." "She is," Bryant said, "She is one of my most precious friends. You, David, and Julie are also my most precious friends." Sakura smiled. "But..." Bryant began to say. "What?" Sakura asked. "Nana told me that there was something she wanted to ask me. Something very important," Bryant explained, "I don't know, I guess it worries me." "I'm sure she's just probably wondering whether or not you've been doing your laundry," Sakura joked. Bryant giggled. "It's nothing to worry about," Sakura told him. "Yes, you're probably right," Bryant agreed.  
  
  
  
Tough Choices  
  
Bryant's Leaving?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the Kenkaku laboratory, the many scientists worked on searching for the whereabouts of the Ruins of the Wingly Empire. They were very close to finding it. And once they did, Professor Bach would make his move. He only needed a handful of spirits now to complete the energy source he needed to break the seal. The moment he's been waiting for was arriving soon.   
He stood behind the glass window above the working scientists, watching them as usual. Rose, James, and Rouge stood behind him.   
"Professor, I can feel it," Rose stated, "The seal will be broken soon." "Yes," he replied, "And we will soon know the whereabouts." "So, it's almost time, huh?" James asked. "Yes, it is James," Bach answered as he turned around, "And I will need your utmost support, especially in battle. Don't think that those 'super heroes' are just going to let us do what we want. They will attempt to stop us." He turned to look at Rouge with a sinister and disgusted look, "I hope not to have any type of mutiny, correct?" Rouge nodded, "Y-Yes. It won't happen again." "Good," he smirked, "That's exactly what I like to see. Obedience." The three Dragoons listened like military soldiers, standing side by side. "We will all be able to create a new world for all of us," Bach explained to them, "And with the help of Rose's power, that will be possible. Don't forget that." Soon after, one of the scientists rushed into the room with a map.  
"Professor!" he shouted. "Yes, what is it?" Bach asked. "We've got it," he answered. "You...you've got it?" Bach asked in disbelief. He then noticed the map rolled up in the scientist's hand. Bach snatched it away and rolled it open. He looked around the map of the Earth and saw where they had circled the area with a red marker. "It's located in South America, inside the Amazon Rainforest," the scientist explained. A smile appeared across Bach's face, "Yes..." "Is there anything else you need sir?" the scientist asked. "I have no more use of any of you," Bach stated. Rose snapped her fingers. The scientist fell to the floor unconscious. The others outside the room also fell to the floor lifelessly.   
"You all realize what this means, don't you?" Bach asked, "It's time for you all to go on the hunt. Let's say...tomorrow. Take today to enjoy your last day on this version of Earth. For tomorrow, it all changes." The three Dragoons nodded and then left the room.  
Rose left through a different hallway and over to her room. Rouge headed towards the exit. "Where are you going?" James asked. "I'm going out," Rouge replied. "How about we both go and have some dinner tonight?" James suggested. "Uh...no thanks. I just want to..." Rouge stuttered. "You're going to go warn them, aren't you?" James asked her. Rouge looked away ashamedly, "Yes." "I won't let you," James said, "If I have to use force, I will. This is a great chance for us to have a new life. A new life...together. Remember? We promised to fight for a better future now. I can't let you warn them." "But James, I..." Rouge began to say as James took her in his arms and held her close. "Everything's gonna be all right. You don't have to scared. Everything's gonna work out for the best, okay?" he told her. Rouge nodded. She still wanted to warn the other Dragoons, but she loved James too much. She decided not to.  
  
Later that afternoon, Bryant and the others were at the airport. They stood in one of the waiting areas as passengers began to come off of their flight. Bryant impatiently waited. Other people came out of the door and ran to their loved ones. Others were just tourists. Soon, after a few more people, Nana arrived dressed in a nice dress. She looked around for Bryant. "Nana!!" Bryant shouted as he ran towards her. Nana saw him running to her and smiled. He hugged her so tight as if he hadn't seen her in ages.   
The others stood next to each other and watched happily. They were so glad to see Bryant so happy.  
Bryant brought Nana over to meet his friends. "Nana, I'd like you to meet my friends and roommates," Bryant said, "This David, Julie, and...Sakura." "Ah, so this is Sakura?" Nana asked in her old, British accent as she gave her a hug, "You're even more beautiful than he described." "Oh, why thank you," Sakura replied politely, "Bryant's told me so many good things about you. I just knew you'd be a wonderful person." Nana smiled, "Thank you my dear." "Shall we get going?" David asked. "Yes! Nana, you'll love the city. It's great!" Bryant told her emphatically. "All right then. Let's go," Nana agreed. They all headed towards the exit.  
They all rode in a Japanese taxi van on the highway through the city. Everyone looked out the window and smiled. Bryant and Nana were smiling even more so. Bryant kept on explaining what every building and district was. And Nana, listened and was so excited. She was having a wonderful time already.  
  
They soon arrived at the entrance to their dorm room, Room 457. Bryant politely opened the door and helped Nana inside. "Welcome to our home away from home Nana," Bryant said. "Oh, how wonderful!" Nana exclaimed, "It's so very cultural. I love it." Sakura and the others helped bring Nana's things in. "Where should we put these?" Julie asked. "Put them in our room. Nana will be sleeping on my bed and I'll be sleeping on the sofa," Bryant told them. "Are you sure?" Nana asked. "It's all right Nana. You're our guest," Bryant said. "Well, all right," Nana agreed. She continued to look around the place. "Not only is it beautiful, but well maintained. That's because of a woman's touch. Right girls?" Nana said. "Exactly!" Julie agreed as she came out of the room. "That's what we've been saying all along," Sakura laughed. Nana joined in.   
Bryant looked at them all laughing and smiled warmly. He was so glad she was here and was so glad his friends liked her so much.  
"So, what about dinner?" Nana asked. "Oh, Nana, you don't have to..." Bryant began to say. Nana interrupted as she hurried over to the kitchen, "Now, now. You all haven't had a real woman's cooking for a long time, right? Let's make some dinner." "Yeah!" David agreed, "Anything hot!" "All right, then why don't we all chip in?" Nana suggested, "We'll make a feast." "Yeah!" Julie and Sakura shouted happily. The three of them hurried into the kitchen. Bryant followed. The other three began to bring out pots and pans from the cupboards.   
Bryant walked over to Nana who was in the refrigerator. "Nana?" Bryant asked. "Yes dear?" Nana replied as she turned to him. "I'm glad you're here, even if it is for a little while," Bryant said sincerely. "I'm happy to be able to see you again. You've grown up so much. You have great friends, and are madly in love," Nana said, "It's what you've been looking for all along, right? The reason why you're here." Bryant nodded, "Yes. But, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" "Oh, yes...well, we'll discuss it after dinner. How's that?" she asked him. "Okay," Bryant agreed.   
He grew even more worried about what she had to say. It was something she couldn't discuss around his friends. It must be important.   
  
They were all at the dining table and all of their plates were empty. They had a wonderful feast, full of wonderful food. Everyone was stuffed. David rubbed his stomach.  
"That was delicious," David complimented. "It really was Nana," Julie agreed. "Yes, thank you very much," Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you all liked it so much," Nana replied. Everything then went silent for a moment. Bryant was silent. He wanted to talk with Nana, but not with everyone around. Sakura, with her great intuition, noticed that.  
"How about you and Bryant go outside onto the balcony?" Sakura suggested, "It's a great view and you both can catch up on old times." "Yes, that'd be nice," Nana agreed. "All right," Bryant also agreed. He and Nana both stood up from the table. "We'll take care of the dishes," David said. "Yeah, it's the least we can do," Julie added. Nana and Bryant both walked out onto the balcony.   
The three of them walked over to the kitchen sink carrying dishes. "Okay, what's going on?" Julie asked. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "That was you trying to get them alone," David explained, "Is there something going on?" "I...I don't know," Sakura replied, "I just know that there's something they both need to talk about." "Okay," Julie said, "Now, let's get to these dishes."  
  
"It really is a wonderful view," Nana said. "Yeah," Bryant agreed. "I suppose you're waiting for me to tell you what it is I came here to say," Nana stated. "Yes, actually," Bryant answered. "Okay," Nana began, "Your parents sent me here..." "W-What?!" Bryant gasped. "They wanted me to come here and ask you something," Nana began to explain. "And what would that be?" Bryant asked her. "They want you...to go back," Nana came out with it. "G-Go back?" Bryant asked. "Your parents want to be able to have a better relationship with you. When they came here, they both realized that. And so, they want you to come back and resume classes there. Then, your mother and your father would like for you to come work with them in the company so that all three of you could spend more time together," Nana told him.   
The tears welled up in Bryant's eyes. He didn't know how to respond to this. He's always wanted to be able to have a more loving relationship with his mother and father. This was his chance. But, if he did this, he would have to leave all that he had there. His duty as a Dragoon, Julie, David...and Sakura. It was a tough decision to make.  
"Well?" Nana asked him. "I need some time to think about this," he replied. "Yes, I understand. I never expected you to answer so quickly. Especially with all that's at stake," Nana said, "Take your time. I know it's a hard decision." Nana then went back inside.   
Bryant looked up into the sky as the tears fell down his cheeks. "What should I do?"  
Bryant regained himself and walked back inside. Nana noticed that he was going to talk with his friends and found an excuse to leave. "I'm going to go for a walk around the estate," she said. "Are you sure you should go alone?" David asked. "I'll be all right my dear," Nana told him. She grabbed her coat and walked out.   
Everyone gathered into the living room. "So, did you talk with her?" Sakura asked, "Did she tell you what she needed to say?" Bryant nodded. He didn't seem very happy. "Bryant? Is something wrong?" Julie asked. "My parents want me to go back," he said bluntly. "Go back where?" David asked. "Home. To London," Bryant answered. "What?!" Julie gasped.   
Sakura gasped internally. She was trying very hard to hold back tears and emotion.   
"You see, my parents had an epiphany I suppose and decided that they want me to go back and work with them at the company. It's so that we can spend more time together," Bryant explained to them.   
He was also trying to hold back the tears.  
"But...the problem is..." he said, "I don't know what to do...There's so much I love here. But, a chance to reunite with my parents...I don't know if I can pass that up." "S-So..." Sakura began to cry. Everyone turned towards her. Julie and David felt for her. "You're leaving then?" Sakura asked, "You're...you're leaving me?" "Sakura, I..." Bryant began to say. Sakura looked up to him with tears streaming down her face. Bryant was now speechless when he saw her face. He didn't know what to tell her. "Are you?" she asked softly. Bryant looked away. He couldn't bare to look at her hurt face. He didn't know how to answer. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran out of the dorm room.  
"Sakura!" Julie shouted as she slammed the door. "What...What are you going to do?" David asked. "I...I..." Bryant stuttered, "I don't know..."  
  
Inside the bridge of The Dragony, Professor Drake spoke with someone. It was Kai. "What do you mean, 'it's coming'?" Drake asked him. "I was ordered to come and inform you that it is coming," Kai explained in his deep voice. "You mean, The Abyss?!" Drake gasped. Kai nodded, "Yes. They already know the whereabouts of the ruins." "Oh no," Drake said, "Then..." "They will be on the hunt as soon as possible. You had better be prepared," Kai told him. "Yes, I know," Drake agreed. The door to the bridge slid open automatically. Kai quickly disappeared. Drake turned around to see Sakura looking down.  
"Sakura?" Drake asked. He began to walk over to her, "I didn't expect to see you tod..." She looked up to him. The tears still in her eyes. "Sakura?" he asked, "What's wrong?" Sakura leaped into his arms and let it all out.   
She cried, cried, and cried. She didn't want Bryant to leave. He was the person she loved most. She couldn't live without him.  
  
The next day, Bryant was showing Nana around the city. They were walking up and down the sidewalks looking at the store windows. Nana was enjoying herself, but Bryant was very silent. He had a big decision he had to make. Either give up all that he has accomplished there, or fulfill his ultimate childhood dream. He really didn't know what to do.   
Soon, Nana noticed his quietness. "I see you're still thinking about it," she said. "Yes," he nodded. "I'm guessing Sakura didn't take the news so well," Nana said, "She wasn't there when I got back yesterday or this morning. Is she all right?" "I think so. I think I know where she is. And I she is there, she's safe," Bryant sighed sadly. "Bryant..." Nana began as she stopped in front of Bryant. "Yes?" she asked. "I want you to stay," she told him, "I understand you want to have a better relationship with your parents, but...you have too much going for you here. Your parents will always be there. The opportunity and friendship and love that you have here...is too important. I don't want you to have to give that up." "But, Nana..." Bryant began to say. "I know you feel the same way. I want you to come and see us when you graduate here. And then, I'm sure you'll have all that you've wanted and will be able to go back," Nana explained, "Right?" Bryant nodded happily, "Yes, you're right."   
Then suddenly, the screaming of innocent people was heard in the distance. Bryant and Nana looked over across the street to see Rose, Rouge, and James stealing the spirits of innocent people. "Oh no!" Bryant gasped. The many panicking Japanese citizens began running in all directions. "Nana! Stay here! I'll be right back!" Bryant yelled as he pushed his way through the running crowd. "Bryant! Wait!" Nana cried.  
Bryant made his way to the back of one of the nearby stores. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit.  
  
  
  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside Sakura's bedroom in The Dragony, she and P.D. spoke. "So, Bryant might be leaving..." he said. "Yeah," Sakura replied sadly, "But, maybe it's for the best he goes. He's always wanted to have a good relationship with them." "Even so, he won't leave you," Drake reassured her, "He loves you." "I know, but..." Sakura began to say when the ship's alarms went off, "Oh no."   
They both rushed out of the room and over to the bridge. Drake sat down in his chair and began pushing buttons. "This just as I feared. They're on the hunt again," Drake explained, "Bryant's already there, however. Sakura, hurry and get to him! I'll give you directions as you fly." "Right," Sakura nodded.  
  
  
  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark energy blast struck through the body of an innocent Japanese man, revealing his spirit full of his memories. He fell to the floor completely lifeless. Rose hovered above him. The spirit floated towards her hand as she grabbed it in her fist. "This is it. The last one..." she grinned. "Stop!" a voice from a far yelled. Rose and the other two Dragoons looked in front of them to see Bryant in his Red Dragoon Armor.  
"You're not going anywhere! I won't let you take these people's spirits!" Bryant yelled. "You're too late Red-Eye Dragoon. We already have all of the spirits we need," Rose told him. "What?" he gasped. "It's over," James added. "I won't let it be!" Bryant shouted as he flew up into the air. The Red-Eye Dragoon clasped his hands together and then slowly brought them apart. In between his hands, was a large dark ball enveloped in fire. He held it into the air and then busted it into the ground as he yelled, "Explosion!!" The ball of fire bursted through the ground and then emerged once again to attack his enemies. Rose and co., however, flew out of the way in time. The attack exploded into the store behind them.   
The three Dragoons then flew over to Bryant and surrounded him in a triangle position. "Do you really think you can take on all three of us?" James asked him. Bryant stood ready to fight as he continuously turned around to see all three of them. Then, arrows of white light fired down from the sky and at the three evil Dragoons. They immediately flew away from Bryant and the attack.  
Sakura flew down to Bryant. "Sakura!" he shouted, "I'm glad you came." Sakura smiled, and then got back into 'battle-mode', "I'll get those spirits back and you handle James and Rouge. Okay?" "Agreed," Bryant nodded. They both flew towards their opponents.  
Bryant flew in front of James and Rouge. "Rouge! James!" Bryant shouted, "You can stop this! I need your help to stop this!" Rouge looked away. James stood stolidly. "Don't you care about what happens to this world?!" Bryant asked them. "Of course we do! That's why we're doing what we're doing!" James answered, "For a better future." "What?" Bryant asked. "I don't expect you to understand," James replied as he looked over to Rouge, "You don't have to fight if you don't want to." She nodded. James flew towards Bryant. With his large fists, he tried to swipe Bryant in all directions. Bryant would move his head, duck and lift into the air as he was being attacked. James then decided to use a different approach. He began as he lifted his fist into the air. The elemental power of the earth began to reform into his large fist. "Grand Stream!!" he shouted as he rammed his fist into the open air as if there were a floor. His elemental energy pulsated through it and then upwards at Bryant. "Agh!" Bryant screamed as he was blown back. He managed to stop himself by using his Dragoon wings. He held his chest and grimaced in pain.   
As that went on, Sakura and Rose were about to have another face-off. "It's all over," Rose told her. "Nothing's ever over," Sakura replied. "But, this is," Rose stated, "All I have to do is get these spirits back to headquarters, say a few incantations, and there you go. Game Over." "I won't let you!" Sakura shouted. She tried to punch Rose in her face, but Rose moved her head to the side. Then Sakura spun around and tried to kick her. But, Rose blocked it with her arms. Sakura then turned around quickly to the other side and used her other leg to kick Rose in the chest. "All right, you wanna play rough?" Rose smirked. The Dark Dragoon surrounded Sakura in what looked like a dimensional window. "Death...!" Rose began. Sakura, instead of struggling, closed her eyes and held her hands close to her Dragoon Spirit. The spirit began to glow its holy white and shattered the window before Rose could finish the spell. "W-What?!" Rose gasped, "She really is stronger!"  
Bryant lifted his fist into the air as fire began to spiral up his body and over to his fist. "Flame Shot!!" he shouted as he pointed his fist to James. A massive fire blast made its way over to James. James, using his large fists, tried to blocking the attack. It was working for a while. The fire was doing too much damage. But, he was in over his head. The flame attack was too strong and blew James back. Before James could even get prepared for his next move, Bryant flew over and above him pointing his sword at James' neck. "I don't want to have to hurt you James," Bryant told him. "It's not gonna happen," James replied. From behind him, Rouge's whip wrapped around Bryant's chest. She pulled him away from James. "R-Rouge...stop!" Bryant pleaded. "I'm sorry Bryant," she apologized. Using her lightning energy, she pulsated electricity through her whip and onto Bryant's body. "Aaahhhh!!!" Bryant screamed in pain. Soon, Rouge released the whip and Bryant began falling from the sky unconscious. James went over to Rouge, "Thanks."   
Sakura had her bow aimed and ready. She aimed it directly at Rose's chest. She was ready to fire. "I know you don't want to do that," Rose smirked. "Why not?" Sakura asked. "Because then, you're lover's going to fall straight down into the pavement below us," Rose laughed. Sakura turned her head to see Bryant falling. She gasped, "Bryant!" She put her bow away and flew to his aide. "Exactly as I thought," Rose grinned.  
Sakura spread out her wings and flew over to Bryant as fast as she could. She grabbed him and then gently landed onto the street. After a few seconds, he awoke. "S-Sakura?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied.   
Nana began walking towards the battlefield looking for Bryant. "Bryant! Bryant, where are you?!" she cried. Rose and the others had landed in front of Sakura and Bryant. Rose looked behind her to see Nana. Bryant heard Nana's voice calling him. "Oh no! Nana! Run!" Bryant yelled. "Huh? Was that Bryant's voice?" Nana asked herself. "Ah, so you know her?" Rose smirked evilly. She turned around and began to fly over to Nana, her blade in hand.   
Nana saw the dark-armored woman heading towards and began to scream.  
"Sakura!" Bryant shouted. Sakura nodded, understanding what he was asking.  
Bryant's body began to glow blue as he floated up to Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Her Dragoon wings began to change into her glowing white angel wings. Bryant floated in front of her and did the same.   
Rose stopped her ongoing attack when she saw the light shining behind her. "What's this?" she asked as she turned around.  
Sakura's Dragoon Spirit began to shine. "Of the seven spirit elements," Sakura began to say, "I evoke only one. Fire, let your burning flames evolve!" The Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit began to shine rays of bright red light. The rays of light spiraled around it.   
It soon finished, and Bryant's body began to glow. His body turned towards Rose and began to prepare for his new and most powerful attack.  
The Red-Eye Dragoon gathered up all of his elemental fire energy and then released it all at once. Because of that, his Dragoon wings changed into wings of burning fire. He took his sword and grabbed it with both hands. He pointed it in front of him as a semi-sphere of all kinds of red light covered him. "Final Burst!!!!" he yelled out the spell and shot outward towards Rose. He slashed her with an extreme fire sword blast.  
Rose was blown even farther past Nana's position. The attack was that powerful. Nana was just so shocked at what she was seeing. Her mouth dropped.  
Soon after, Rouge's and James' bodies also began to glow. They didn't understand what was happening. "What's this?" Rouge asked. "A new...power?" James asked. When the glowing finished, they hurried over to Rose's aide.   
Sakura floated to the ground and Bryant flew back to her. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Y-Yeah, just a bit dizzy that's all," Sakura replied. Rouge and James helped Rose onto her feet. She still had the bag full of spirits however. "You still lost Dragoons!!" Rose shouted gleefully, "It's over for all of you and this world! Ha ha ha ha!!" As she laughed on evilly, all three of them disappeared.  
"Bryant..." Sakura said. She didn't even have to continue. Bryant knew what she was thinking. The beginning of the end had arrived. Nana soon walked over to both Dragoons. Bryant quickly turned around so that she wouldn't recognize him. "I wanted to thank you both," she said, "Sakura...Bryant." Bryant turned around and gasped, "How did you...?!" "I've been with you all of your life. I know that voice anywhere," Nana answered. "I guess you found us out, huh?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Nana told them, "And now I understand even more so why it was such a difficult decision for you, Bryant. You have even more here than I ever imagined. You definitely should and need to stay." Sakura was happy to hear that. "Thank you for being so understanding Nana," Bryant said. "I will always be on your side and love you forever," Nana said to him as she hugged him, "Superhero or not." "Nana...there is one thing I need you to do for me," Bryant said, "I need you to be on the first plane out of here." "What?" she asked. "Things are going to get very ugly here. I need to know that you'll be safe," Bryant explained. "But, I can't! I can't just leave you like this!" Nana pleaded. "Nana, please. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," Bryant told her, "Come on. I'll take you back to the dorm room and get your things ready." "A-All right," she agreed.   
Sakura's Dragoon Spirit began to flash. She took it from her armor and held it in front of her. Julie was trying to contact her. Her face appeared in the spirit. "Sakura, Bryant! We need you here now!" she said. "We're on our way Julie," Sakura replied. She put her spirit back. "Take her to the airport. Make sure she gets on safely," Sakura told Bryant, "And then, head over to The Dragony." "Got it," Bryant nodded. "Take care of yourself Nana. I hope to see you again," Sakura said as she spread out her wings and flew out into the sky. "Let's go Nana," Bryant said.  
  
A couple of hours later, Sakura, Professor Drake, and the others were inside The Dragony bridge. Sakura stood in front of the window. "I feel it. It's coming," she said. "This is bad," Julie said. "I never thought this day would actually come," David added. "Come on. We have to be strong," Drake tried to calm them down. Bryant then rushed into the room. "Did she make it all right?" Sakura asked him. "Yes. Nana's already on her way home," Bryant explained. "Thanks goodness," Julie sighed in relief. "What's our situation?" Bryant asked. "We have none," Drake replied, "We don't know how or where the seal will broken. They have us at a disadvantage." "Who knows, they could already be on their way there," David pointed out. "Oh no!" Sakura cried. "What? What is it?" Drake asked. "Rose's aura...it's gone," Sakura answered. "What do you mean?" Julie asked. "I can usually feel Rose's aura somewhere throughout the city. But...now, it's gone," Sakura explained. "Which means..." David began. "They're already on their way," Bryant finished.  
  
A large gray cargo ship flew through the sky. Inside was Kenkaku. An army of Dark Minions was there, along with Rouge, James, Rose, and Professor Bach. The large cylinder full of spirits was also there. They had already added the spirits from earlier that day. Rose stood in front of it, everyone else was behind her.   
"We already have a large head start on them Rose," Bach told her, "You may begin." "From the depths of the inferno called hell, I beseech you...Oh mighty demons of death. Wingly!" Rose began to say. The spirits began to move around the cylinder very rapidly and also began to shine even brighter.   
  
Sakura fell to the floor in pain. She held her head as she grimaced. "Sakura!" Bryant shouted as he knelt down and held her, "What's wrong?!" "Darkness...Darkness...It's here!!!" she screamed. The others looked at one another and knew this was bigger than they imagined. Something was definitely not right.  
  
"With the spirits of these innocent humans that we have gathered, take from them their energy and reveal to us the City of Hell!!!!" Rose finished. The spirits inside the cylinder conjoined together and formed a massive amount of black energy. The energy broke out of the cylinder and shot outwards and into the sky. The sky immediately changed from blue to the darkest black. It changed from day to night in a matter of minutes.   
People all around the world, North America, Europe, Africa, Australia, Asia, and South America, came out of their houses to see the spectacle occurring above them. Even in Tokyo, the people came out of the buildings and out onto the streets to see the black sky. Yui came out of the library she worked at, the students in the Cherry Blossom Estates, and so many more. Fear struck through every single being on this earth.  
Inside the Amazon Rainforest, the many wildlife ran for their lives as the ground around them began to shake. The ground began to crack open like some egg shell. The trees snapped and fell to the ground. Rising up forth from the depths of the earth, the Ruins of the Wingly Empire. Ancient dark stone temples, buildings, and palaces appeared from the ground full of dirt. Once the entire city had risen, a dark beam of light shot into the sky. This was showing the exact whereabouts of the city. It could be seen from all over the world.  
Even from the Kingdom of Heaven it could be seen. Kai was standing on the palace balcony seeing the dark beam of light that had even struck through into their world. He grew worried. He knew what was coming. He only hoped that 'she' could stop it in time.  
Sakura was now able to stand. The rising was over. "Sakura? Are you all right?" David asked. She slowly walked over to the nearby window. She saw the dark pillar of light. Sakura turned around to her friends. "Everyone, get ready..." she said to them. "For what?" Bryant asked. "War," she answered him.  
  
The dark beam of light shined forth into the already midnight sky. That is where the beginning of the end would be. It was what they were trying to fight against all along. And now, they would have to go to war.   
Can they stop it?  
  



	20. The Legend of Dragoon Special: The Past,...

This is what I like to call a "Special". The reason I call this one a   
  
"Special" is because of the plot of this episode and the length of this episode.   
  
This one, like Episode 01, is long. However, in my opinion, THE BEST episode   
  
yet. It's full of old friends, drama, and lots of action. We are now at the   
  
BIG climax of the series everyone! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed   
  
writing it!  
  
Oh, and please, PLEASE review my story or each episode if you like! I   
  
love to hear what you guys have to say! Good things preferably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky immediately changed from blue to the darkest black. It changed   
  
from day to night in a matter of minutes.   
  
People all around the world, North America, Europe, Africa, Australia,   
  
Asia, and South America, came out of their houses to see the spectacle occurring   
  
above them. Even in Tokyo, the people came out of the buildings and out onto   
  
the streets to see the black sky. Yui came out of the library she worked at,   
  
the students in the Cherry Blossom Estates, and so many more. Fear struck   
  
through every single being on this earth.  
  
Inside the Amazon Rainforest, the many wildlife ran for their lives as the   
  
ground around them began to shake. The ground began to crack open like some egg   
  
shell. The trees snapped and fell to the ground. Rising up forth from the   
  
depths of the earth, the Ruins of the Wingly Empire. Ancient dark stone   
  
temples, buildings, and palaces appeared from the ground full of dirt. Once the   
  
entire city had risen, a dark beam of light shot into the sky. This was showing   
  
the exact whereabouts of the city. It could be seen from all over the world.  
  
Even from the Kingdom of Heaven it could be seen. Kai was standing on the   
  
palace balcony seeing the dark beam of light that had even struck through into   
  
their world. He grew worried. He knew what was coming. He only hoped that   
  
'she' could stop it in time.  
  
Sakura was now able to stand. The rising was over. "Sakura? Are you all   
  
right?" David asked. She slowly walked over to the nearby window. She saw the   
  
dark pillar of light. Sakura turned around to her friends. "Everyone, get   
  
ready..." she said to them. "For what?" Bryant asked. "War," she answered him.  
  
The dark beam of light shined forth into the already midnight sky. That   
  
is where the beginning of the end would be. It was what they were trying to   
  
fight against all along. And now, they would have to go to war.   
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon Special  
  
The Past, The Present, The Future  
  
  
  
  
Dark lightning bolts hurled down from the pitch-black clouds above in the   
  
dark sky. The bolts were so frightening that every time they would flash their   
  
dark light, chills ran through one's spine.   
  
The streets of Tokyo were completely abandoned. It was like a ghost town.   
  
Everyone had hurried back to their homes and their families. There was,   
  
however, military and police patrol vehicles such as: cars, helicopters, etc.   
  
  
The police and military were the only ones out on the streets at this   
  
point. They were doing their best in trying to understand what was going on.   
  
To them, it couldn't be understood. They had never seen anything like this, or   
  
knew anyway to stop it. The only thing they could do now was protect the city   
  
and its people as best they can.  
  
Sakura, Bryant, and Julie stood in front of the main window inside the   
  
bridge of The Dragony. They watched as the lightning bolts flashed throughout   
  
the sky. Bryant walked up to Sakura and held her hand. She looked back at him   
  
as he smiled. He was trying to support and calm her. "It'll be all right," he   
  
told her, "Don't worry yourself too much about this." "But...how can I not?"   
  
Sakura asked as she turned to look at the abandoned city, "Look at what's   
  
happening." "We do see what's going on Sakura," Julie added, "I think what   
  
Bryant means is, don't put too much pressure on yourself." "Julie is right,"   
  
Drake agreed as he walked over to them. He stood in front of Sakura. "You may   
  
be the Divine Dragoon candidate but, we are all still a team," he said. Sakura   
  
nodded, "Yes, you're right."   
  
"Hey, guys! I've got the last news report on the seal being broken," David   
  
told them. He was sitting in Professor Drake's chair working on the computer.   
  
Everyone gathered around him. "It's in Japanese, so I've put subtitles so   
  
everyone can understand," David explained. He pressed one more button as a news   
  
cast from Tokyo appeared on the screen. A middle-aged Japanese woman began to   
  
speak with the image of the dark pillar of light at the side. She spoke.  
  
"Scientists have no idea as to what is causing this darkness that has   
  
filled throughout the entire world. Yes, not only here in Tokyo. It has spread   
  
throughout the entire Earth. All of the main continents have been covered in   
  
this eerie darkness. However, in Brazil, South America, the situation is much   
  
worse. Reports tell us that inside the Amazon Rainforest, what seems to be a   
  
large beam of dark light is shining straight through the sky. No one has yet to   
  
go near it, but..."  
  
"That's the end of it," David said. "This is awful," Julie stated. "That   
  
beam of light..." Sakura began to say. "Yes, it's where they're headed right   
  
now," Drake finished for her. "Since we're on that subject..." David said as he   
  
pulled up some air-flight reports on screen, "I looked into any flights leaving   
  
the airport before the incident happened, and I found one cargo plane. And the   
  
coincidental thing is..." "It's headed for Brazil," Bryant said as he looked at   
  
the report. "They had a big lead on us, but we can catch up," Drake explained,   
  
"They're on a regular plane with regular fuel. It will take them a couple of   
  
days. I'm sure that if I put The Dragony at full speed, we'll be able to catch   
  
up to them in time." "But, won't they need to refuel themselves?" Julie asked.   
  
"Rose is there. She'll be able to power the engines with her magic. That's why   
  
we must hurry," Bryant pointed out. David saddened as he walked away.  
  
"David, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as he followed him. "I wanted...to be   
  
able to say goodbye to Yui," he replied. Sakura felt for him. She knew he   
  
loved her very much. She put her hands on his cheeks and looked him straight in   
  
the eyes determinedly. "David, I promise you, you will see her again," Sakura   
  
told him. She then turned to her friends. "I promise all of you," she said,   
  
"You will see all of your loved ones again. I guarantee it." Everyone nodded in   
  
agreement. They were all fighting together for the same reasons. For their   
  
future, and for their loved ones. Everyone understood.  
  
Drake sat down in his chair, "Everyone. We're leaving." They all nodded.   
  
Drake pushed a lever forward and started the main engine, "Dragony, engines at   
  
full speed. Head for the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil, South America."   
  
"Affirmative," the computer responded. The Dragony's engines fired up as it was   
  
now in motion. It headed for the ordered destination.  
  
The cargo ship was now over the dark ocean waters. The now usually blue   
  
waters of the deep were as black as can be. The sky's color reflected within   
  
them.  
  
Rouge sat next to one of the windows as she looked out into the sky. The   
  
lightning bolts continued to lash out. James came to her, to comfort her. "It   
  
doesn't look like such a great world anymore, does it?" Rouge asked him. "I   
  
know," James replied, "Try and stay strong. You need to be strong. The battle's   
  
are gonna get worse from here on in. You will have to fight them." Rouge   
  
sighed, "Yes, I know. I'll try and stay strong. For you." James took Rouge's   
  
hand and held it gently. They both smiled at one another.  
  
Rose and Bach were inside the cockpit. "We shall be there soon enough,"   
  
Bach grinned, "What we've been working for all along..." "They too shall be   
  
here soon..." Rose told him. "What?" Bach asked. "I feel her presence near us.   
  
They are following us as we speak," Rose explained. "It seems we'll have to   
  
move a little more quickly," Bach said and then went over to the pilot, who was   
  
a Dark Minion, "We need to move faster, understand?" The Dark Minion nodded and   
  
began to fiddle with the controls in front of it.  
  
The cargo ship continued to fly throughout the seas and oceans.  
  
"All right. Everything's set. We should arrive there in about a day or   
  
so," Drake sighed as he stood up from his chair, "Now, you all should get some   
  
sleep. We have a large task ahead of us." "But, what about you?" Julie asked.   
  
"I'll be fine here," Drake replied, "I'll try and catch at least a few Z's."   
  
"We'll come and check on you tomorrow morning. Hey, how will we be able to tell   
  
if it's morning anyway? Well, when we wake up. Okay?" Julie told him. He   
  
agreed, "All right." The four Dragoons headed out.  
  
Sakura was about to enter her room when Bryant appeared. "Oh, Bryant. You   
  
wanna come in?" she asked him. "Yes, I'd like to speak with you," he replied.   
  
"Okay," she agreed. They both sat down on the edge of her bed.   
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked. "About what happened yesterday..." Bryant   
  
said. Sakura's face saddened, "Oh...that." "I know you were afraid of me   
  
leaving," he told her, "I'm sorry to make you worry like that. But, I just   
  
wanted to let you know that...I promise to never leave you." "B-Bryant..."   
  
Sakura said. Her eyes gazed into his. "I'll always be with you. No matter what   
  
happens," Bryant said to her, "Because I...I love you Sakura." Sakura gasped as   
  
the tears fell down her cheek. She leaped into his arms and held him so   
  
tightly. "Oh, Bryant! I love you too!" she told him. Bryant smiled. He was so   
  
happy to know she really did feel the same way. They broke their hug and then   
  
stared into each other's eyes. With Bryant's finger, he wiped her tears. She   
  
smiled and then took that hand and gently held it to her face. After that, they   
  
both leaned into one another and kissed each other ever so romantically.   
  
It would be the last kiss they would share for a while.  
  
Two days of traveling had gone by. It was strange, however. Neither did   
  
the sun rise nor the moon fade. It was an infinite night for the world.  
  
Both sides had prepared for this coming day. The day when it would all   
start. The day it would all end.  
  
"We're here," Drake said ominously. The four Dragoons walked over to him   
  
in the front window. Below, they could see the many trees that were knocked   
  
down and the ground split apart. But, of course, the largest thing they could   
  
see was the Ruins of the Wingly Empire, city of death.  
  
The city was almost a mix between Aztecan temples made of black scratched   
  
stone and some other kind of civilization. There were gargoyles that looked   
  
like demons and hell beasts at the front of each temple or building. Many of   
  
the buildings were destroyed or incomplete per say. Probably because of the   
  
Dragon Campaign War. It truly was a ghost city. The many buildings surrounded   
  
one main temple. It was the largest of them all and had a large stairway   
  
leading to the top entrance. At the peak, there was a demon gargoyle with   
  
devilish wings spread out behind its back. It was definitely the place where   
  
the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit was being held.  
  
"That's our destination," Drake said pointing to the main temple, "We   
  
won't be able to land inside the city. We'll have to land in the forest."   
  
And that's what was done. The Dragony flew towards a nearby clearance in   
  
the forest, surrounded by downed trees. The cargo bay door opened as the dirt   
  
from the ground flew back. Professor Drake and the Dragoons walked out of the   
  
ship. The door lifted behind them.  
  
They were all now at the foot of the entrance to the city. They all stood   
  
in awe and also fright. It was an eerie place. "So, this is it..." David said,   
  
"This is where the Winglies lived." "Actually, this is only the capital," Drake   
  
said, "The Forbidden Land, as it was called. The rest of the Empire is probably   
  
located somewhere else beneath the Earth. Only difference with the capital now   
  
is that its not in the air. It used to be a city that floated in the sky."   
  
"Wow..." Julie sighed in amazement. "I can feel it..." Sakura said as she   
  
stepped forward. She held her hands close to her heart and closed her eyes.   
  
She could feel the aura of this ancient city. "Evil...Pure evil," she said as   
  
she opened her eyes, "And...immense power." "That must be the Non-Elemental   
  
Dragoon Spirit," Bryant pointed out. "Yes, you're probably right," Drake   
  
agreed. "Hey, where's Professor Bach, Rose, and everyone else?" David asked.   
  
""Do you think they're inside?" Julie asked, hoping she was wrong. "I didn't   
  
see their plane," Bryant said, "Maybe we got here first..." "I don't know..."   
  
Drake wondered, "Can't you feel their presence Sakura?" "No, nothing. That   
  
immense power I'm feeling must be interfering," Sakura replied, "There's no time   
  
to keep wondering. We've gotta go." Everyone nodded. They headed off into the   
  
city.  
Closely together they made their way through the black-stone streets.   
  
There was stained blood all over the Wingly homes and floors. There were many   
  
Wingly skeletons with weapons and shields in their hands still. It was very   
  
disheartening. "This is so..." Julie began to say. "I know," Sakura reassured   
  
her, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be all right." Julie nodded as she   
  
smiled. "Professor, stay close to all of us. If anything happens..." David told   
  
him. "I understand," Drake agreed.  
  
They continued to walk and walk and walk throughout the city. And after   
  
all of that walking, they reached the foot of the staircase that led to the   
  
entrance of the main temple. "Oh my...god," Julie gasped, "This is so big. This   
  
Winglies obviously had wings 'cause there's no WAY they walked up and down these   
  
things!" "Well...it'll be fun!" Bryant said trying to find a good thing in all of   
  
the climbing. "Fun?" Drake asked. "Well...yeah! Of course! We'll get some   
  
exercise!" Bryant explained. None of his friends understood his logic. They   
  
only stared in disbelief. "All right, all right. You win," he gave up, "But, we   
  
might as well get going." "Okay," Julie complained. They all began to head up   
  
the stairs when Sakura felt something. She gasped. "Sakura? What's wrong?"   
  
Bryant asked worriedly. "They're here," she said. She then looked all the way   
  
to the top of the stairs and saw Professor Bach, Rose, Rouge, James, and the   
  
army of Dark Minions heading into the temple. "There they are!" Sakura shouted   
  
as she pointed to the top, "We have to hurry!" "A-All right," Bryant agreed,   
  
"Everyone, transform!" David and Julie nodded.  
  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
Sakura went over to Professor Drake. "P.D., hang onto my back," she told   
  
him. She turned her back to him and Drake grabbed on. "Ready?" David asked as   
  
he looked back to her. "Let's go," she replied. All in unison, the four   
  
Dragoons spread out their wings and flew up the stairs in a matter seconds.  
  
They quickly went through the entrance. Their enemies stopped and turned around   
  
to see them. "You're not going anywhere!" Julie yelled. "Ah, it seems we've   
  
underestimated your nimbleness," Bach joked. "You're..." David began to say.   
  
"Oh, yes, that's right. We've never really met in person now have we?" Bach   
  
asked nonchalantly, "I am Professor Cedric Bach, the Leader of the organization:   
  
Kenkaku." "So, you're the one who's been behind all of this!" Julie shouted.   
  
"That's correct. Nobody could have done it better than he," Rose said as she   
  
stepped in, "Not even this 'other' professor, that's for sure." Drake came out   
  
from behind the warriors. "Cedric! Please, stop this!" he pleaded, "Don't you   
  
see what you're doing to the world?! You can't really and truly want this!"   
  
"That's where you're wrong my dear professor!" Bach yelled, "This IS what I want   
  
and what I'm going to have! And YOU cannot stop me! Ha ha ha!!" "Cedric!" Drake   
  
yelled, trying to reach him. "Don't worry Drake. If you behave, I'll kill that   
  
girl just like I did your wife and children. What irony..." Bach said cruelly.   
  
"Urgh!! You bastard!!" Drake yelled as he ran over towards Bach in rage, his   
  
fist ready to swipe him. However Rose, who was standing next to Bach, shot out   
  
a dark energy bolt at the oncoming Drake. Drake was hit straight in the chest   
  
and blown back.   
  
"P.D.!" Sakura cried as she caught him. She gently set him down on the   
  
ground. She then put her hand over his wound and closed her eyes. Her Dragoon   
  
Spirit began to glow. Sparkles of white light emitted from it and onto the   
  
wound, completely healing it as if it never existed. "T-Thank you, Sakura,"   
  
Drake smiled. Sakura smiled back, "You stay here. Let us handle this." She   
  
gave him a kiss on the forehead and then stood back up, turning to her enemies.   
  
"We're ending this NOW," Sakura demanded, "I won't have anymore of this." "Very   
  
well then," Bach agreed, "Rose, James, Rouge, Dark Minions..." The names he   
  
called stood ready to attack, as did the opposing Dragoons. "Ata...!!" he began   
  
to shout when something miraculous happened.  
  
The Dragoons' spirits, except for Rose's, began to glow in their elemental   
  
color. The light spiraled around each of them. Their hair swerved as if there   
  
was some wind underneath them. They all looked around them to see what was   
  
going on, but didn't understand. Beneath each one of them, a white portal   
  
appeared slowly sucking them inside like quicksand. They were all screaming and   
  
trying to break themselves free from what was dragging them in. It was to no   
  
avail, for the six of them were pulled inside. The white portals disappeared   
  
soon after.  
  
"W-What?!" Drake gasped, "Where did they go?!" "What has happened Rose?"   
  
Bach asked, "Where did they all go? Do you know?" "I know," she said, "I know   
  
exactly who took them." She seemed to recognize the aura that was just in the   
  
room. "Who?" Bach asked. " 'Them'..." she said ominously.  
  
Julie was lying down on a field of green grass, fast asleep. She was out   
  
of her Dragoon Armor and was dressed in her school uniform. Wildflowers of all   
  
sorts of bright colors filled the field. The sky was covered in blue and had   
  
white, puffy clouds everywhere. The hot and shining sun began to awaken Julie   
  
from her sleep.   
  
"Ugh..." she mumbled as she lifted to her knees. She rubbed her eyes and   
  
stretched her arms. She looked around to see where she was. Her eyes widened.   
  
"It's so...beautiful," she sighed in awe, "How wonderful." She then remembered   
  
what had just happened, when everyone was disappearing. "Eh? David! Bryant!   
  
Sakura!" she called, "Where could they be? And, where am I?" Julie heard the   
  
sound of rustling grass behind her. She stood up and turned around to see what   
  
it was. "Guys?" she asked hopingly. But, it wasn't her friends. A young woman   
  
stood in the distance.  
  
This young woman had long sparkling blue hair that was put into a pony-  
  
tail, wrapped in a blue bow. Her outfit was kind of skimpy and showed much   
  
flesh. She had an orange bikini top. Her entire stomach was shown. She wore a   
  
blue bikini bottom that was trimmed in orange, like the top. Behind the bottom,   
  
was a large, frivolous bow that had certain designs and orange trimming. The   
  
bow reached her knees. She had blue and orange armlets and bands wrapped around   
  
the bottom of her legs in the same colors. She had bright orange sandals on her   
  
feet.  
  
She seemed very gentle and very sweet. She gave Julie a smile.   
  
"Who...who are you?" Julie asked. "Me?" the young woman asked in a sort of   
  
high-pitched but almost comical voice, "My name is Meru, the first Sea Wave   
  
Dragoon."  
  
In another part of this strange fielded world, David had finally awoken as   
  
well. He, just like Julie, was out of his armor and a bit disoriented. He had   
  
no idea what was going on. "W-Where am I?" he asked himself, "What is this   
  
place?" He slowly made his way up to his feet. When he looked up, a unfamiliar   
  
man stood before him.   
  
He had brown, below-shoulder length hair. He wore a green garment beneath   
  
his silver chest plate. He was also wearing light brown leather pants. His   
  
hands were covered in brown gloved and his feet in below-knee length boots.  
  
He seemed to have a strong personality. David felt very calm standing in   
  
front of this man. "It's nice to be able to finally meet you...David," the man   
  
said in a rich, British-like voice. "You know my name?" David asked. "Why yes.   
  
I am Albert, the first Jade Dragoon," Albert answered.   
  
Rouge and James were next. Coincidentally, however, they both were sent   
  
to the same place. They had already awoken and were searching around this   
  
strange dimension. "It seems like there's no end to this field of grass," Rouge   
  
stated, "As if it goes on forever..." "But, what can we do now? We don't even   
  
know where we are," James pointed out. "You are where your spirit lies," a deep   
  
man's voice spoke. James and Rouge turned around to see who had said that.   
  
"Who's there?" James asked. "ONLY US," an even deeper, yet uneducated voice   
  
said to them. Two completely different men appeared before them.  
  
The first man seemed a bit older, middle-aged. He had jet black hair that   
  
reached the end of his neck and a thick black mustache on his face. He wore a   
  
purple karate uniform covered with special symbols and designs, also with gray   
  
trimming on the shirt. He had a red cloth wrapped around his waist. His pants   
  
were also purple, as were his boots.  
  
The man next to him wasn't even human. It was quite obvious. He was   
  
huge, almost giant-like. He had a black Mohawk and red war paint coming down   
  
from the top of his head, down both eyes. He had massive, muscular arms and   
  
legs. He wore brown shoulder-blades, and a different kind of chest armor. He   
  
also wore fur shorts, and boots that seemed to look like they were made out of   
  
pure stone.  
  
"I am Haschel, the first Violet Thunder Dragoon," the man in purple   
  
introduced himself. "AND I AM KONGOL, FIRST GOLDEN-EYE DRAGOON," the huge   
  
giant-like man added.  
  
Bryant was the next to follow. Also out of his Dragoon armor, he   
  
desperately tried to find his friends. He ran up and down the field. It seemed   
  
like he ran nowhere though. As if he was just running in place. He continued   
  
to call for them, "David!! Julie!! Sakura!! ANYBODY!!" "Is that what you're   
  
afraid of?" a male voice asked, "Of being alone..." Bryant looked in front of   
  
him as a blonde-haired man appeared out of thin air.  
  
The young man had locks of spiky dirty-blonde hair. He had a broad and   
  
defined face. His forehead was covered with a red cloth. He wore a black shirt   
  
beneath a thick red armor chest plate. The right side of the armor was short   
  
sleeved and the left was long sleeved. He had a brown belt wrapped around his   
  
waist and dark black pants. He had matching red kneepads and red armor boots.  
  
  
"Who...?" Bryant began to say. He was speechless. The man was like a ghost.   
  
"I am Dart, the first Red-Eye Dragoon," Dart answered. "What?!" Bryant gasped.  
  
And finally it was Sakura. She, unlike everyone else, had already started   
  
her conversation with a young girl. This girl looked an awful lot like Sakura   
  
herself.  
  
The same hairstyle, hair color, eye color, height...it was all the same.   
  
The only difference was the girl's clothing. She had on a white shirt with blue   
  
trimming around it. She had gold shoulder blades and a gold choker. Her waist   
  
was wrapped around in a gold plate. She had short matching shorts beneath it.   
  
She had on white socks and brown shoes.  
  
"You mean to tell me...that you're...Shana, the first White Silver   
  
Dragoon?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Yes, that is correct," Shana replied in a   
  
gentle voice, "I know you feel it. Within your power, heart, and spirit."   
  
Sakura knew she was right.   
  
"What...?" Julie gasped, "You're...But, how can that be? Aren't you...?"   
  
"Dead?" Meru finished for her with a cheerful smile, "Yes, I am. This is just my   
  
spirit." Julie didn't know what to say. Meru walked over to Julie. "What are   
  
you doing here?" Julie asked, "Wait, what am I doing here? Am I dead? Is this   
  
heaven?" Meru giggled, "You're so silly. No, of course not. You're alive and   
  
kicking. This is the space between your mind and reality. That's why we're able   
  
to talk to one another." "Is there a reason why you're here?" Julie asked her.  
  
"Of course there is David," Albert said, the scene switching to them, "I'm   
  
here to make sure you're ready for what is to come." "Oh, I see..." David   
  
replied discouragingly. "Do not be afraid," Albert comforted him, "There is   
  
nothing to be afraid of. If you do your best, you can win." "But...The   
  
Abyss..." David stuttered. "Oh, yes that dreadful thing," Albert said, "Do not   
  
worry. It's not over yet. But, even if it does occur, it can be stopped. By..."  
  
"...Only one of you," Meru said to Julie, the scene switching back to   
  
their conversation. "One of us? You mean Sakura?" Julie asked. Meru nodded,   
  
"She's the only one who can stop it." "Yeah, but what can I do?" Julie asked   
  
her, "Sakura's the only who can stop this from happening, so...what do I do?"   
  
"You don't believe your role's important?!" Meru gasped as she took Julie's   
  
hands, "Don't you ever think that!" Julie was surprised by Meru's reaction.   
  
"You know, I sometimes used to think. I just thought I came along for comical   
  
relief or something. But, then, when the Sea Wave Dragon chose ME...it changed   
  
everything. I knew I had an important role to fulfill. And you wanna know what   
  
that was?" Meru explained as Julie nodded, "To protect our savior, the White   
  
Silver Dragoon. Or, the one you call Sakura." Julie knew Meru was right. That   
  
has been her true mission all along. "Your duty is to..." Meru began to say as   
  
the scene switched.  
  
"...Protect and help her through all of this," Albert explained, "It may   
  
be up to her to save this world if that time comes, but it is up to you to help   
  
her." "I guess you're right," David agreed, "Sakura can't do it by herself,   
  
that's why we're here." Albert nodded, "Correct. I, myself, and the other   
  
Dragoons did this all of those centuries ago. It is now your turn to do the   
  
same." David nodded in agreement, "Right."  
  
Soon after, the two conversations merged. Julie and Meru appeared with   
  
David and Albert. "D-David?!" Julie gasped as she ran over to him. "Julie!"   
  
David shouted as he ran over to her. They both hugged each other. "Are you all   
  
right?" he asked. "I'm fine," Julie replied as they broke their hug, "Are you?"   
  
"I am," David smiled as he looked back to Albert, who was now with Meru, "And   
  
this is...?" "I'm Meru," Meru answered, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance."   
  
"And I am Albert, Julie," Albert introduced himself. "You see, Julie, he's..."   
  
David began to explain. "I know," Julie smiled. Meru looked over to Albert, "I   
  
guess our work here's done, right?" Albert nodded and smiled, "It is." "W-  
  
Wait! You're leaving?" Julie asked them. "We fulfilled our task. It's time for   
  
us to go back," Meru answered. "We truly now believe you all can do it," Albert   
  
added, "Believe in yourself, and in 'her'." David nodded, "We will." "Thank   
  
you for everything," Julie told them. Meru giggled cheerfully, "It was   
  
nothing." "Your friends will be with you shortly," Albert stated, "Wait for   
  
them here." Julie and David nodded. "Good bye Julie. It was nice meeting you,"   
  
Meru said as she began to fade away. "Until we meet again....someday," Albert   
  
said as he faded away along with her. Julie and David both looked at each other   
  
and smiled.  
  
"So, you're the ghost of the Red-Eye Dragoon?" Bryant asked. "Well, I   
  
like to say spirit instead, but yeah," Dart replied, "You know, I think it's   
  
interesting." "What is?" Bryant asked. "How history sometimes repeats itself?   
  
Or maybe it's just fate," Dart said. "What do you mean?" Bryant asked him. "I   
  
fell in love with White Silver Dragoon, and so did you," Dart answered, "It was   
  
destiny that all of you meet, but not for you to fall in love with her. Maybe   
  
it's just my love for Shana still in the Dragoon Spirit." "No, that's not   
  
true!!" Bryant yelled. Dart was shocked by his reaction. "My love for her is   
  
real!" Bryant continued, "It has nothing do with magic or anything else except   
  
my love for her. I know it's love. When I wake up in the morning, the first   
  
thing I think about is her, the first thing I want is to see her smiling face,   
  
and to be able to hold her hand. Just being in the same room with her is enough   
  
for me! I love Sakura!" Dart smiled, "Then that's all you'll need to protect   
  
her from what's to come." "What?" Bryant asked. "You want to be with her   
  
forever, don't you?" Dart asked. "Y-Yes," Bryant replied. "Then, you'd risk   
  
your life to protect her?" he asked.   
  
Bryant was just about to answer when he remembered all of the moments he   
  
and Sakura shared. All of the times they spent together, the gentle kisses, and   
  
the warm embraces. He knew his answer.  
  
"Yes, I would. I would do anything for her. Even die, if that's what it   
  
took," Bryant answered truthfully and honestly. Dart nodded, "Then my task here   
  
is also finished." Dart began to fade away. "W-Wait!" Bryant shouted. "Don't   
  
worry Bryant. You have all you need to save this world, and to protect her.   
  
Remember that," Dart said as his words echoed. He disappeared into thin air.  
  
Julie and David appeared a few feet away. "David? Julie!" he shouted.   
  
Julie and David both turned to him as their faces lit up. "Bryant!" they cried.   
  
Julie gave him a big hug, "I was so worried." "We're glad you're okay," David   
  
added. "What about Sakura? Is she here?" Bryant asked. "No, she isn't," Julie   
  
replied, "She must be talking with her ancestor." "You mean, you too?" Bryant   
  
asked them. "Yeah. His name was Albert," David answered. "And her name was   
  
Meru. We were actually a lot alike. I wish I could have talked to her more,"   
  
Julie told him. "I'm worried though," David stated. "About what?" Bryant   
  
asked. "About what's going on in the temple right now," he answered. "Oh,   
  
that's right! Professor Drake is out there all alone with Professor Bach and   
  
Rose!" Julie gasped, "Oh no..."  
  
Drake was blasted in the chest as flew backwards. He hit the stone floor   
  
and slid across it, eventually hitting the wall behind him. His clothes were   
  
ripped and dirty. His face scratched and his body bruised. Rose and Bach,   
  
along with the small army of Dark Minions, stood over him. Behind them was a   
  
large spiraling staircase that led to the very top of the main temple. It   
  
seemed that the Spirit was there.  
  
Rose bent down and took Drake by his neck. She lifted him up above his   
  
feet. She squeezed it tightly. "What a foolish professor you are," she said,   
  
"You'd think you'd be smart enough not to go up against me." "Y-  
  
You'll...never...w-win..." Drake struggled. Bach and Rose started laugh   
  
maliciously. "Really my dear professor, how stupid can you be. You are about to   
  
die and you're tell us that we're not going to win," Bach laughed. "T-  
  
They...will..." Drake began to say. "Oh, you mean your warriors? Ha ha! I don't   
  
think so," Bach said, "Answer me this. Where are they now? They aren't here to   
  
save you." Drake knew he could be right. Who knew where they were now? "Rose,   
  
kill him. I don't ever want to have to look at his face again," Bach ordered.   
  
"Gladly," Rose grinned as she took both hands and wrapped them around his neck.  
  
"Do you really believe what you're doing is the right thing?" Haschel   
  
asked. "I do," James answered, "We're trying to fight for a better future for   
  
the both of us." "ARE YOU?" Kongol asked. "That may be so," Haschel said,   
  
"Fighting for your future is a good thing. But, is it a good thing when it's at   
  
the expense of lives?" "I don't think it is," Rouge spoke, "I wish we didn't   
  
have to hurt and...kill all of those people. I don't know what..." Rouge began   
  
to cry. She felt so much remorse for what she's done. Haschel walked over to   
  
her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault at that time," he   
  
said, "You were poisoned by the evil darkness from Rose's magic. It's not your   
  
fault." "But..." Rouge began. "SHOULD BE PROUD OF SELF," Kongol told her,   
  
"OVERCAME EVIL IN HEART. HELPED OTHER DRAGOONS." "He's right," Haschel agreed,   
  
"You have overcome the evil that had plagued you before. But, you can redeem   
  
yourself." "We can't do that!" James yelled, "If we do...if we do...!" "HAVE   
  
NOT OVERCOME EVIL YET," Kongol said to him, "WILL IN TIME." "Yes, you will,"   
  
Haschel added, "You still haven't overcome it. When you do, you'll know what it   
  
is you truly want. And when you do..." "SHALL FIND HAPPINESS WITH ONE YOU   
  
LOVE," Kongol said. James looked over at Rouge. She was the one he loved most.   
  
"That is all that we can tell you," Haschel said as he faded away. "OVERCOME   
  
EVIL, FIND HAPPINESS. REMEMBER," Kongol finished as he smiled. He and Haschel   
  
faded away.   
  
The other three Dragoons soon appeared. "Rouge? James?" Julie asked. All   
  
five of them gathered together. Bryant and David stood prepared to fight.   
  
"Don't worry," Rouge told them, "We won't fight you anymore." Bryant and David   
  
let their guard down. "You mean...?" Bryant asked. "They made us realize what   
  
it was we both really wanted and I think I know what that is now," James   
  
explained as he and Rouge smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," David said. "Me too,"   
  
Julie added. "I guess, there's only one of us missing," Rouge said.   
  
"Sakura..." Bryant thought.  
  
"You look...just like me," Sakura said. "We're definitely related then,"   
  
Shana smiled, "And we're even so much alike." "Yeah, we both were destined to   
  
fight and become the being that will save the world...right?" Sakura asked   
  
sadly. Shana walked over to her, "Yes, we were. But, I'm so happy that it   
  
happened." "Huh? Why?" Sakura asked, "You so much bloodshed and death during   
  
the war, right?" "Yes, I did," Shana replied sadly. She quickly reminisced   
  
about those times. "And you carried the weight of the entire human race on your   
  
shoulders! How can you be happy that it happened?!" Sakura asked. "If I wasn't   
  
who I was...I would have never met 'them'," Shana answered, "My friends...my   
  
love. If it weren't for that entire journey, I would have never met Kongol,   
  
Haschel, Albert, Meru, or...Dart..." Shana couldn't help but remember them.   
  
They were an important of her life back then. "Isn't it the same for you?"   
  
Shana asked, "Isn't that how you were able to pass the Judgment? Because of   
  
them!"   
  
Sakura remembered that day. When she remembered all of her friends and   
  
loved ones. The day she passed the Judgment...  
  
David. His warm, gentle smile filled her thoughts and her heart. Sakura   
  
recalled the time when David came into her room in The Dragony and talked with   
  
her. She had a bit of a flashback:  
  
"Sakura, you and I have never really been that close," David began.   
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah..." "I know you're going through a rough time right now,   
  
and maybe even all of your life," he continued, "And I just wanted to let you   
  
know...that I'm here for you."  
  
Right after, she thought of Julie's carefreeness and love of life. Her   
  
smile showed that. She remembered that time she and Julie were at Tokyo Bay and   
  
they both had that conversation:  
  
"You said you wanted to be good friends," Sakura continued, "We can't   
  
continue on as friends unless you let me in and let me help you. I know you feel   
  
bad because you didn't have to take an exam. But you know what? You do have the   
  
skill to ace one of those tests. No question." Julie smiled at her, "Really?   
  
You think so?" Sakura nodded cheerfully, "Uh huh! Would I ever lie to you?"   
  
"Hmm, thanks," Julie told her. "It's no problem. I'll always be there for you."   
  
Sakura stated, "Is this the part where we hug?" Julie laughed, "Yeah!" "Oh,   
  
okay," Sakura giggled as they both gave each other a friendly hug.   
  
Then, it was P.D. He had always taken care of her. What would he think   
  
if she gave up? She remembered that time before Sakura left for the Rikkyo   
  
International University:  
  
Sakura noticed, "Wh-what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my hair?"   
  
"Oh no!" Professor Drake laughed, "No Sakura. You just look...stunning. You   
  
take my breath away." "Oh, you're just saying that," Sakura replied shyly.   
  
"You're right I am." Professor Drake told her. "Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Just   
  
kidding," Professor Drake giggled.   
  
Finally, it was Bryant. His strong heart and charismatic smile were what   
  
filled her mind. He loved her like no one else has ever loved her. Sakura   
  
remembered that time when she and Bryant were on the balcony after the whole   
  
situation when Bryant was evil and they changed him back:  
  
He came up from behind Sakura and embraced her gently. He gave her a   
  
sweet kiss on the cheek and then rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura   
  
blushed innocently for a moment, and then smiled happily. She entangled her   
  
fingers in his. "Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?" Bryant asked her.   
  
"Much better," Sakura replied, "I should be able to go back to school tomorrow."   
  
"Good. I missed you while you weren't there," Bryant told her. Sakura smiled,   
  
"You're so smooth, aren't you?" "I'm working on it," Bryant laughed as Sakura   
  
joined in.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Shana was right. "Shana...you're right," Sakura replied to her, "If it   
  
weren't for Soa creating me...I would have never met the people I've met. My new   
  
father...my new friends...and, Bryant, who I'll love forever." Shana nodded,   
  
"Then believe in them and they will believe in you. That's all you'll need to   
  
win. It's how we did." Shana began to fade away. "W-Wait! You can't go!   
  
There's so many things I need to ask you!" Sakura cried. "It's time for you to   
  
go back," Shana said. "But, please! Tell me! How do I become the Divine   
  
Dragoon?!" Sakura asked before Shana faded away. Shana pointed her finger at   
  
her hair and then at her heart. She was giving Sakura clue. "Wait! What does   
  
that mean?!" Sakura asked.  
  
Before she knew it, she was reunited with all of her friends. "Sakura!!"   
  
they all shouted. Sakura turned to them, "Everyone's here!" Bryant took her in   
  
his arms, "You had me so worried." "Don't worry. I was with someone..." Sakura   
  
replied. "We all were," James said. "Hi James, Rouge," Sakura smiled. "We're   
  
glad you're all right," Rouge told her. "I'm glad you all are all right too,"   
  
Sakura said.  
  
Then, in front of them, the entire first group of Dragoons appeared.   
  
Shana and Dart were in the middle, while the others were on both of their sides.   
  
"Look!" Julie shouted. "We came to wish you luck," Albert said. "We know you   
  
can do it! Go for it!" Meru shouted emphatically as jumped in the air in   
  
excitement. "BELIEVE IN SELF," Kongol added. "Don't ever give up," Haschel   
  
told them. "Remember what you've learned here," Dart said. "And remember your   
  
love for one another. That's how you'll win," Shana finished.   
  
Before anything else could be said, the second team of Dragoons   
  
disappeared into the distance. "They can do it," Albert smiled. "I definitely,   
  
definitely think so!" Meru agreed. "ME TOO," Kongol said. "They have all of   
  
the ingredients they need to win," Haschel stated. "And then some," Dart added.   
  
"Good luck, everyone," Shana whispered. All of them then disappeared into the   
  
blue sky, returning to heaven.  
  
Rose continued to strangle Drake. Drake held on for dear life, hoping   
  
something would save him from death. He tried to use both of his hands to break   
  
Rose's grip. But, he couldn't. Rose was too strong for him. He knew if this   
  
continued on any longer, he would die.   
  
However, a bright white light shined through out of nowhere. "W-What is   
  
this?" Rose asked. The white light shined down in the middle of the room, near   
  
the spiral stairs. Rose let go of Drake's neck. He fell to the floor, leaning   
  
on the wall. He coughed and gasped for air as he rubbed his neck.   
  
Out of the white light, the six Dragoons returned, back into their armor.   
  
"Huh?" Julie asked. "We're back," Bryant said. "Unfortunately," Bach said,   
  
"Rouge, James, kill them!" Rouge and James did nothing. "Did you hear me?!   
  
Kill them!!!" he ordered again. "No. We're not taking any orders from you   
  
anymore," James said confidently. "How dare you betray me!" Bach yelled. "It   
  
seems my power has been lifted from them both," Rose stated, "Damn you, Kongol   
  
and Haschel!" The six Dragoons stood ready to fight. "However, we still need   
  
you," Rose said. She pointed the palm of her hand at the both of them. A wave   
  
of blackness shot towards them. The wave touched their bodies and entered   
  
through their eyes. They were possessed by Rose's dark magic once more. Their   
  
eyes glowed a pitch-black. "R-Rouge?" David asked, "James?" Sakura sensed the   
  
evil presence within them, "Everyone, get away from them!" "What? What do you   
  
mean?" Bryant asked. "They've been repossessed!" Sakura explained, "They're not   
  
the same people anymore." "But...!" Julie gasped. She didn't want this to   
  
happen. She was happy that they were crossing to their side, but now it was   
  
over. "Rouge, James! Kill them all!" Bach ordered once again. Rouge and James   
  
grinned evilly at their enemies. "Oh no..." Julie gasped. "Rouge, James! Stop   
  
it!" David pleaded. Rouge and James both began new attacks.  
  
Rouge went first. She summoned the Violet Thunder Dragon's power and   
  
strength. The Violet Thunder Dragon appeared behind her for a moment and almost   
  
possessed her. The Dragon's power was absorbed as the Violet Thunder Dragoon   
  
changed into a lightning form of the mighty dragon. "Thunder God!!!" she yelled   
  
as she shot outward to her enemies.  
  
Sakura stepped forward to try and suppress the attack. "Star Children!!!"   
  
she cried. The star barrier surrounded her entire party. Rouge came at them   
  
and hit the barrier. She could not break through, however. She changed back   
  
into her normal self and returned back to James.  
  
"What was that?!" Julie gasped. "Where did she get that new attack?!"   
  
Bryant asked. "It seems that when we all received our new attacks, they did   
  
too!" David explained. "But, why?!" Julie asked. "Remember, the first Violet   
  
Thunder and Golden-Eye Dragoons were on our side. I guess it's like, if we all   
  
receive the new power so do they," Sakura told them. "Then that means James   
  
too?" Bryant asked. James prepared next.  
  
An image of the Earth appeared behind him. The earth or ground itself   
  
released from beneath the other Dragoons and entrapped them while lifting them   
  
into the air. It was kind of like a crucifix. All four of them were trapped   
  
and couldn't break free. The Golden-Eye Dragoon floated up into the air,   
  
leveling with the crucified Dragoons. "Golden Gaea!!!" he shouted the spell as   
  
the image of the Earth began to shine a golden light. The light engulfed his   
  
body giving him more and more strength. He pointed his hands to his targets and   
  
released all of that energy that was given to him, onto them.  
  
"Aagghh!!!!" the four Dragoons screamed as they were blown off the stone   
  
crucifixes and into the stone wall behind them, creating a dent of each of them.   
  
Rouge and James stood next to each other, staring down their hurt opponents.   
  
"T-They...really are stronger," David grimaced as he got up to his feet. He   
  
helped Julie up as well. "We can't...just let them do this," Julie said in   
  
pain, "But, we can't hurt them." "If we don't...they will," Bryant told her as   
  
he helped himself and Sakura up. Sakura looked over to the spiral staircase and   
  
saw Rose, Professor Bach, and the Dark Minions heading up to the peak. "Look!   
  
They're getting away!" she shouted. "We have to stop them," Bryant said. "All   
  
right then," David agreed, "Julie and I will take care of James and Rouge.   
  
Sakura, you and Bryant stop Rose. We can't let her get her hands on the Spirit."   
  
Sakura nodded, "Got it." Sakura and Bryant spread out their wings and were   
  
prepared to fly. "Good luck you two," Julie told them. Sakura and Bryant   
  
smiled and then flew off towards the spiraling stairs.  
  
Julie and David turned to face James and Rouge. "Julie...we have no   
  
choice but to use our new attacks," David said. "I-I know," she agreed,   
  
"There's no other way." James and Rouge stood ready.  
  
David began. He clenched both of his fists. Large streams of immense   
  
green wind formed out of them. He brought his fists at his sides pointing   
  
upward and yelled out the spell, "Emerald Typhoon!!!" He then thrusted one fist   
  
after the other, releasing the devastating and thick wind attack.   
  
Julie followed. With this spell, she summoned the power of the legendary   
  
Dragon whom she got her Dragoon Spirit from, the Sea Wave Dragon. She lifted   
  
her right arm into the air as she called out the spell, "Sea Wave Dragon!!!"   
  
Made of massive water, the Sea Wave Dragoon appeared behind her. She threw down   
  
her arm releasing the dragon. The water dragon created an immense water attack.   
  
The dragon's head was in front of the large attack.  
  
Both James and Rouge were hit by the two powerful spells. Just like they   
  
had done to them, James and Rouge were blown back into the stone wall, their   
armor creating a dent in the wall.   
  
"That should help us out a little more," David said. "Please, David. Try   
  
not to hurt them too much. I still wanna help them," Julie told them. David   
  
nodded, "Me too." James and Rouge began to regain consciousness. "Here they   
  
come!" David shouted. James and Rouge were up on their feet again. They   
  
immediately spread out their wings and flew at Julie and David.  
  
As that battle began to get underway, Rose and Bach, along with the Dark   
  
Minions were making their way up the spiraling set of stairs. They took the   
  
opportunity, when James and Rouge were fighting with all of them, to make their   
  
to where the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit was. However, Sakura and Bryant were   
  
on the pursuit. Rose and Bach were about halfway up the stairs. so Sakura and   
  
Bryant decided to skip the stairs and fly up straight through the middle. They   
  
quickly arrived to where their enemies were and landed. Rose and company turned   
  
around to face them.   
  
"We're not letting you get that Spirit!" Bryant yelled. Rose was a bit   
  
annoyed with their persistence and perseverance, "You all are so tiresome." "Do   
  
not worry Rose. I will have the Dark Minions handle them," Bach told her, "It'll   
  
give us enough time to make it to the Spirit's chamber." "Good," Rose agreed.   
  
She spread out her wings and faced the middle of the staircase. She was going   
  
to do exactly what Sakura and Bryant did to get there. "What are you doing?"   
  
Bach asked. "I'm flying, and you're running," she said to him as she flew off.   
  
"Oh, very well then," he replied, "Dark Minions, attack!!" They began running   
  
towards their opponents. "Sakura, I'll handle them!" Bryant shouted, "You go   
  
after Rose." When the Minions arrived, they swarmed all over Bryant, covering   
  
him up. Sakura had spread out her wings and floated above them. "Bryant!" she   
  
cried. Using his magic, Bryant created a blast of large flames that blew all of   
  
the Dark Minions off of him. He took out his red sword and then spoke to   
  
Sakura, "Don't worry about me! Stop Rose!" Sakura nodded in agreement, "Okay!"   
  
She turned around and headed upwards. The Dark Minions came at Bryant once   
  
more. "Come on then!!" he yelled. He ran into battle, slashing and slicing the   
  
Dark Minions in all parts of their strange dark bodies.   
  
Rose was heading up the middle of the long spiral staircase. She knew she   
  
was going to make it. But then, from below her, arrows of white light began to   
  
shoot up. "What?" she gasped. She stopped to look below her. She saw the   
  
White Silver Dragoon on her way up. "Urgh, damn you," she mumbled and then head   
  
back upwards. Sakura was beginning to catch up to her. Sakura, as she flew,   
  
aimed another arrow and fired it at Rose. It hit her in her shoulder. "Agh!"   
  
she cried in pain. She decided she needed to stop Sakura from pursuing her.   
  
She looked over to the stone staircase and got an idea. She pointed her hand at   
  
it and blasted a large amount of bolts of darkness. The blast made debris from   
  
the blast fall downwards to Sakura. She continued upward.  
  
Sakura saw the falling debris coming down towards her. But, she knew she   
  
couldn't stop. She continued onward. She put out her right arm and pointed it   
  
upwards. "Moon Light!!" she cried. The white beam of stars and crescent moons   
  
shot upward, hitting the falling debris that was coming at her. It enabled her   
  
to continue to move upward.  
  
Soon after, Rose arrived at the top where there was a large doorway. The   
  
engraving of a large demon with horns, fangs, and devilish wings was on it.   
  
This was definitely the place. "This is it," Rose smiled, "Time to end this."   
  
She began to walk towards. Sakura then arrived. She saw Rose approaching the   
  
door and pulled out her bow once more. She aimed an arrow and fired it at   
  
Rose's leg, stopping her. "Agh!" she cried as she bent down. She looked back   
  
when Sakura ran over to her. Sakura spun around and kicked Rose in the face,   
  
knocking her down. Sakura lifted up her leg once more and was about to kick it   
  
down on Rose's back. Rose was too nimble however and rolled out of the way.   
  
She got back onto her feet and put up her fists. She ran at Sakura. She spun   
  
around and swiped Sakura face. Rose then tried to punch her again with her   
  
other fist. This time, Sakura grabbed it, blocking it. Rose tried the other   
  
fist. But, Sakura again grabbed it with her other hand. Next, Rose kicked   
  
Sakura in the chest, pushing Sakura away and getting out of her arm-lock. Rose   
  
flipped backwards and landed. The both of them were ready to go at it once   
  
again. Rose wiped the blood from the cut on her lip. They were both breathing   
  
heavily. "Not...bad," Rose smirked. "You...too," Sakura replied. "But, it all   
  
ends here," Rose told her, regaining her breath. Rose began to do a new attack   
  
that she hadn't used before.  
  
This spell is her most powerful and is very similar to the White Silver   
  
Dragoon's final spell. The aura around the area changed into a dark and   
  
devilish place. She floated up into the air as the clouds above her began to   
  
thunder with blackness. "Devil, give me strength!" Rose said.  
  
Sakura knew what was going on and knew she had to counterattack it with   
  
her own spell. The aura around the area changes into a white and holy place.   
  
She floats into the air as the clouds above her begin to release beams of holy   
  
light. "God, give me power!" Sakura called.  
  
Behind Rose, 'Hell's Gate' appeared and began to open. "Hell's Gate!!"   
  
she shouted out the final spell as the gates opened and massive beams of dark   
  
light and lightning shot outward towards Sakura.  
  
Behind Sakura, 'Heaven's Gate' appeared and began to open. "Gate of   
  
Heaven!!!" Sakura shouted out the final spell as the gates opened and massive   
  
beams of white light shot outward towards Rose.   
  
The two attacks merged together, creating the visual metaphor for the   
  
battle between Heaven and Hell. Both were of the same strength and neither   
  
could overthrow the other. And so, after the attacks couldn't struggle anymore,   
  
they destroyed each other and created a massive explosion. Both Sakura and Rose   
  
were blown away. However, Rose was blown into the door, it being behind her at   
  
the time. Sakura was blown backwards towards the edge and off it. She began to   
  
fall down through the middle of the spiral staircase.  
  
The Red-Eye Dragoon gathered up all of his elemental fire energy and then   
  
released it all at once. Because of that, his Dragoon wings changed into wings   
  
of fire. He took his sword and grabbed it with both hands. He pointed it in   
  
front of him as a semi-sphere covers him. "Final Burst!!!" he yelled as he shot   
  
outward towards the Dark Minions. He slashed through every single one of them   
  
with an extreme fire sword blast. They were all destroyed.  
  
"There! Finished!" he sighed. He then looked up and saw Sakura falling   
  
downward. "Sakura!!!" he cried as he spread out his wings. He flew into the   
  
air as fast as he possibly could, catching her in his arms. "Sakura, are you   
  
all right?" he asked. "Y-Yeah..." she replied, "I'll be all right. But, Rose!   
  
She's still up there!" "Are you sure you can fly?" Bryant asked. Sakura nodded,   
  
"I'm fine. Let's go!" Bryant let her go as she spread out her wings. they both   
  
set out to stop Rose, together.  
  
Professor Bach, panting and breathing heavily, finally made it up to the   
  
top. "I...made it," he sighed. He saw Rose in front of the door, ready to   
  
enter. "R-Rose! You did it," he said. "Yes," she replied. "Now, what we've   
  
been working towards all along shall now become a reality," Bach said. "Are you   
  
coming or not?" she asked, "We can't waste any time." Oh, yes of course," he   
  
replied as he walked over to her. Rose began to push the large main door open   
  
revealing the chamber in which the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit lied. Both Rose   
  
and Bach entered.  
  
The room was very dark. The walls and floors were still made out of dark   
  
stone. There were pillars everywhere and also murals of the Dragon Campaign War   
  
on the side of the walls. There was only one part of the with light. Up on a   
  
platform with a small set of stairs, there was pedestal. A ray of light shined   
  
down upon. That is where the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit was.  
  
  
"T-There it is," Bach said, "Go Rose. Hurry." "Y-Yes," Rose stuttered. She was   
  
actually a bit nervous about it. But, she approached anyway. She slowly walked   
  
up the stairs and over to the Spirit. The Spirit was the same size as all of   
  
the others. However, this spirit was gray, but transparent, and was shaped like   
  
a ball of flame. Rose gazed at it. It was almost like it possessed her. She   
  
reached out for it and picked it up. She held within her grasps.   
  
Sakura and Bryant landed at the top of the stairs and in front of the   
  
door. They both saw the main door opened. "Oh no!" Bryant gasped. "No,   
  
stop!!" Sakura cried as they both ran inside. Professor Bach stood in front of   
  
them. "You both are too late," Bach smirked, "It's over." "No!!" Sakura yelled   
  
as she saw Rose on the platform, the Spirit in hand. "Now, Rose. Merge your   
  
Dragoon Spirit with this one. The countdown shall then begin," Bach ordered.   
  
Rose took her Dark Dragoon Spirit from her armor and held it in her other hand.   
  
She slowly brought both of them together, both merging into one. When it was   
  
finished, the ground began to shake. Debris began to fall from above them. The   
  
Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit looked pretty much the same, except now it had a   
  
bit of black coloring at the bottom. "You all have exactly one day to try and   
  
stop us," Bach explained to them, "Once the merging has completed, The Abyss   
  
shall begin." "Oh no..." Sakura gasped. Rose and Bach began to laugh evilly   
  
and maliciously. The pillars in the room then began to fall and more debris   
  
from the ceiling continued. "Sakura, let's go!" Bryant yelled. "But...!"   
  
Sakura shouted. "There's nothing we can do now! We have to regroup!" Bryant   
  
explained. "A-All right!" she agreed. They both spread out their wings and   
  
headed for the exit.  
  
"Rose, get us out of here," Bach ordered. "Right," she replied. Using   
  
the power of the Spirit, she changed Bach into a small gray ball of light and   
  
herself into a black one. They both flew out through the openings in the   
  
ceiling.  
  
Julie, David, Rouge, and James stopped their fighting as the earthquake   
  
continued. "What's going on?!" Julie gasped. Soon, Rouge and James changed   
  
into a purple and golden ball of light and flew out of the temple like Rose and   
  
Bach. "Huh?! Where'd they go?!" David asked. Drake ran over to them.   
  
"Professor! What's going on?!" Julie asked. "The Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit   
  
has been activated! The countdown has begun! And now, the city's returning to   
  
the depths of the Earth!" Drake explained. "Oh no..." David gasped. "We have   
  
to get out of here, NOW!" Drake yelled. "But...! Sakura and Bryant are still in   
  
there!" Julie replied. "They'll be able to make it out!" David reassured her,   
  
"I know they'll make it out! But right now, we have to hurry!" Julie looked   
  
back to the staircase and then hurried out to the exit.   
  
They stood outside at the top of the temple. David put Drake onto his   
  
back as they all flew to safety. They landed to where they had landed The   
  
Dragony. They stood and watched as the Ancient Ruins of the Wingly Empire began   
  
to sink into the ground like quicksand. After a few more minutes, it had   
  
completely sunk into the Earth. There was now only a huge barren space where it   
  
used to be.  
  
"Bryant...Sakura," Julie sobbed. "Wait! Look!" Drake shouted happily.   
  
From the barren piece of land, two flying objects could be seen heading their   
  
way. "It's Bryant and Sakura!" David yelled. Bryant and Sakura landed back to   
  
their friends. Julie hugged them both, "Thanks goodness!" "For a minute there,   
  
we thought you were goners," David told them. "We almost were," Bryant replied,   
  
"But we made it through an opening the earthquake made." Sakura didn't look   
  
very happy, however. She was very disappointed. Drake walked over to her, "You   
  
did what you could." "Sakura, you did the best anybody could have done," Julie   
  
encouraged. "Does it matter?" she asked, "It's all over." "Don't worry. I'm   
  
sure they're headed back to Tokyo. We'll just have to catch up," David said   
  
optimistically, "There's still time...!" "No...actually, there isn't," Bryant   
  
said sadly. "W-Why not?" Drake asked. "We only have one day until The Abyss   
  
arrives," he answered, "We'll never make it back in time." "Well, then they   
  
won't get back to Tokyo, right? On their plane..." Julie began to say. "Julie,   
  
they teleported. They're probably there by now," Sakura explained. "No way,"   
  
she sighed sadly, "This can't be happening." "What do we do now?" David asked.   
  
"You let me help," a deep voice said. "Huh? Who was that?" Bryant asked.   
  
"That's..." Drake began to say. "Kai's voice!" Sakura shouted happily.  
  
Kai, the Judge, appeared. Sakura ran over to him, "Kai! It's over! I   
  
couldn't stop her! I couldn't do anything!" Sakura sobbed and sobbed on his   
  
chest. Kai held her, "It's not over. I can help you." "You'll help us?" Julie   
  
asked. "Soa is going to allow you to do this?" Drake asked. Kai shook his   
  
head, "I'm doing this of my own free will. I will be reprimanded, but I'll do   
  
anything I can to help you." "Thank you," Sakura smiled. "I will use my power   
  
to teleport you and your ship back to Tokyo," Kai explained, "Now, hurry. Get   
  
back onto your ship." They all did what they were told and headed back inside   
  
The Dragony through the cargo bay doors.   
  
Kai floated into the air and pointed the palms of his hands towards the   
  
ship. his hands began to glow a holy white. Soon after, a white sphere   
  
surrounded the ship and then began to shrink. It soon turned into a small ball   
  
of light and then shot outward into the dark midnight sky. They were on their   
  
way back to Tokyo.   
  
"Milady...good luck," Kai whispered to himself as he disappeared.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the small ball of white light appeared above the   
  
city of Tokyo, Japan. The ball grew as The Dragony returned. It floated above   
  
the abandoned city below.   
  
Everyone looked outside through the main window in the bridge. Their   
  
armor was now gone. "Well, nothing's changed...yet," David said. "If we don't   
  
stop them, it'll definitely change...for the worse," Julie added. "We should   
  
try and find them," Bryant said. "Already on it," Drake replied. He was   
  
sitting in his seat pressing buttons all around. "What are you doing?" Sakura   
  
asked. "I am scanning the entire city for high resolution energy," Drake   
  
answered, "It shouldn't take long. The Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit is a   
  
powerful form of energy." "Yeah, I still feel it," Sakura said, "It's even   
  
stronger now..." "Yes, well...I've got it!" Drake shouted excitedly, "It's   
  
actually a laboratory building." The four Dragoons gathered around. On the   
  
screen was a map of Tokyo. There was a red dot flashing where the Non-Elemental   
  
Dragoon Spirit was. "There it is," David said. "I say we move out now," Bryant   
  
suggested, "Every second counts." Julie nodded, "But, I still can't believe   
  
they've been under our noses all along. If only we had known sooner, we could   
  
have stop this earlier." "Rose made it difficult for me to pinpoint where I   
  
felt her aura," Sakura explained, "There would have been now way we could have   
  
known." "Yes, I am sure Cedric made absolutely sure that his laboratory was   
  
kept out of the public eye. There was nothing we could do," Drake added, "Now.   
  
Let's go."   
  
The Dragony set out to where the Kenkaku Headquarters building lied. It   
  
would be the first time they would ever see it, and the last.   
  
After a while, they arrived above it. Sakura then fell to her knees. She   
  
was having another premonition or psychic hot flash. "Sakura!" David gasped.   
  
"What is it?" Bryant asked. "Strong...power..." she grimaced as she held her   
  
head, "Rose...attacking..." "What?" Drake asked.  
  
Below on the roof of the building, Rose, Bach and the other two Dragoons   
  
stood. Rose stepped forward and held the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit in air.   
  
She pointed it at The Dragony. "Destroy it," Bach ordered. Within a second,   
  
the Spirit blasted a thick beam of dark light at the ship. It hit straight on.  
  
Everyone inside fell to the floor as the ship shook. David tried to hold   
  
onto the wall and Julie. Bryant and Sakura covered each other as they lied on   
  
the floor. Drake held onto his chair. "She's attacking us!" Julie shouted.   
  
"What's our status?!" David asked. "One more hit like that and this ship is   
  
going down!" Drake replied. "Try and hang on everyone!" Bryant shouted.  
  
"Rose!" Bach shouted, "Again!" Rose followed orders and let out another   
  
beam of dark light. It, again, hitting the ship.  
  
The ship shook once again. The red emergency lights began to flash as the   
  
computer warned them, "RED ALERT. RED ALERT." "We're going down!" Drake yelled.   
  
"Can't we maneuver it somewhere else?!" Sakura asked, "We could crash into a   
  
building full of innocent people!" "She's right!" David shouted as he looked   
  
through the window. They were headed straight for the city. "We've gotta try   
  
and do something!" Julie cried. "I'll try!" Drake replied, "The engines are bit   
  
bent out of shape, but maybe we ca do something!" Drake pulled a lever upwards,   
  
trying to life the ship as much as possible. However, it was not good enough.   
  
The ship couldn't fly anymore. "Damn it!" Drake yelled in frustration as he   
  
banged the console. The Dragony was going down and going down fast.   
  
Rose walked back to Professor Bach. "Well done," he complimented, "That   
  
should be the end of them." "Good," she smirked, "Shall we prepare my throne   
  
room?" Bach giggled, "Of course. I'll have some Dark Minions working on it."   
  
Rose and Bach walked over to the staircase and went back inside. Rouge and   
  
James, almost like zombies, followed.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Julie screamed as the lights inside the ship flashed. Sakura,   
  
from the floor, looked around at what she saw. She couldn't let this be. she   
  
couldn't let this happen. She slowly and steadily stood up from the floor. "S-  
  
Sakura?!" Bryant gasped, "What are you doing?" She closed her eyes and clasped   
  
her hands together, as if she were in prayer. Her friends watched in wonder.   
  
Her body began to glow a holy white. She lifted slightly into the air as her   
  
hair swerved. A transparent, white-outlined sphere appeared around her. Little   
  
by little it began to expand, and expand, expand. It expanded until it appeared   
  
outside and surrounded the entire ship.   
  
The ship was just about to hit a nearby office building when the sphere   
  
slowly lifted them up. It was Sakura using her holy power to save them! The   
  
ship went the opposite way and towards the harbor. Sakura tried to move the   
  
ship away from the city. They arrived at the harbor, when the ship began to   
  
fall a little bit faster. "I-I can't hold it!" Sakura cried, "We're gonna   
  
crash!!!"   
  
The white sphere faded away and the ship began to fall once more. This   
  
time it would fall towards the ocean. It crashed into the water creating a   
  
massive splash. It slowly began to sink.  
  
Minutes passed. The Dragoons made it, however. They swam away from the   
  
crash site and towards the harbor. Bryant carried Sakura on his back as they   
  
all swam over to the docks.   
  
They made it over to an empty, run-down warehouse. "Lay Sakura over   
  
here," Drake said. He found a large sheet in the warehouse and placed it on a   
  
row of crates. Bryant lied Sakura on it. She was still conscious, but a bit   
  
weak. She used much of her energy. All of them were soaked. David tried to   
  
rinse his clothes out and Julie her hair.   
  
"Sakura, how do you feel?" Drake asked. "J-Just a bit tired," Sakura   
  
replied softly, "I need some rest, that's all." "What were you thinking?!"   
  
Bryant scolded, "You could have killed yourself if you did that any longer!"   
  
"But...I couldn't let you all die. We still have work to do. Right?" she told   
  
him with a faint smile. Bryant kissed her, "That's why we all love you so much.   
  
Especially me." "Yeah. Thank you Sakura," Julie said, "You saved our lives."   
  
"She'll need rest," David stated, "We'll have to stay here until she's back to   
  
her old self." "But...what about..." Sakura began to say. "We still have   
  
practically a day," Julie told her, "This'll give us time to figure out what to   
  
do." "Julie's right," Bryant agreed, "You just concentrate on regaining your   
  
strength." Sakura nodded and the turned head to the side.   
  
She was deep in thought and also very worried. She felt they were wasting   
  
time just sitting there. But, then, it was her fault that they're even here.   
  
She felt very guilty. What would she do now? Even though none of them   
  
discussed this, she knew that they may not make it out of there alive. She   
  
didn't want to them to die. She wanted to protect them, just as she did then.   
  
So she decided on her own plan. When Sakura felt better, she would set out to   
  
Kenkaku Headquarters...alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. What It All Comes Down To: The End Appro...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours and hours passed throughout the day. The city of Tokyo did not   
  
change. The streets were empty, and the skies covered in darkness as hurling   
  
bolts of dark lightning struck down upon it.   
  
The building in which the Kenkaku Headquarters lied stood out from all of   
  
the rest. It was the one building that emitted darkness from its stone walls.   
  
Inside, the most unimaginable evil was. The Dark Minions had created a dark   
  
throne room for Rose.  
  
There were no windows. Just a shiny black tiled floor, and black walls.   
  
There were dark gray drapes hanging down from the ceiling all over. At the very   
  
end of the room was the actual throne. It was a large, black velvet chair.   
  
The armrests were shaped like the claws of demons. At the peak of the seat, the   
  
head of demon with long fangs grinned evilly. The dark gray drapes hung over   
  
and around it.  
  
Rose sat upon this seat. She was out of her Dragoon Armor and dressed in   
  
a long, slender, sexy, and seductive dress. It shaped every curve on her body.   
  
There was a bit of cleavage. The shoulders were showing but had black spikes   
  
around them. Her lips were colored black, as were her eyes. She was the pure   
  
depiction of evil. The Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit sat on a pedestal on the   
  
side of her throne. It was almost halfway finished. The darkness covered   
  
almost half of the magical stone.   
  
Bach stood before her throne. Rouge and James were right behind him,   
  
kneeling down to their "queen". "How do you feel Rose?" Bach asked. She closed   
  
her eyes as her body glowed black for a quick second. "I feel it's power   
  
already coursing through my veins. I feel...much, much stronger," she explained,   
  
"It won't be long now." "Yes, we now have the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit,"   
  
Bach said, "The merging cycle is almost complete, and The Abyss shall rise and   
  
take forth this world." "And then...we will rule," Rose grinned, "Ha ha ha   
  
ha!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
What It All Comes Down To  
  
The End Approaches  
  
  
  
  
Bryant sat next to Sakura inside the old, abandoned warehouse at Tokyo   
  
Bay. Sakura had regained much of her strength, more than she was tell them.   
  
She was now sitting up and leaning against a crate that stood behind her. Drake   
  
stood lookout at one of the dirty windows. He wanted to make sure nothing could   
  
happen to them.   
  
Julie and David returned from going out into the city. They had plastic   
  
bags full of food and other things of the sort. "We brought back some food,"   
  
David said. He and Julie set the plastic bags on one of the crates and began to   
  
empty them out. "You guys shouldn't have gone out there," Sakura told them,   
  
"It's dangerous out there. Who knows if they're looking for us or not?" "We all   
  
haven't eaten in a very long time," Julie replied as she brought Sakura all   
  
kinds of fruits and a drink, "We're gonna need to keep our strengths up, you   
  
know?" "Julie is right," Drake agreed, "Eat up." "What about you professor?"   
  
Bryant asked. "Don't worry about me..." he said. "I brought some coffee,"   
  
Julie showed him. She had a Styrofoam cup with some hot coffee inside.   
  
"Well...all right," he agreed. He took the cup and took a sip. Even he   
  
couldn't resist. "Bryant, I brought you some tea and a sandwich," David said as   
  
he walked over and handed it to him, "I just put the tea leaf in, so give it a   
  
few more minutes." "Thank you David," Bryant replied. Julie grabbed a sandwich   
  
and David had himself a bag of chips. "Now, I'm guessing all of this stuff was   
  
paid for...correct?" Drake asked them. Julie chewed down a bite of her   
  
sandwich, "Uh...Ahem...Well, you see..." Drake looked at her. "Well, it's not   
  
like anyone was around to pay for them anyway!" Julie explained, "The stores   
  
were open and...I don't think they'll mind if we take some food if we're gonna   
  
save the world, right?" Everyone laughed.   
  
Another hour passed. They were all still inside the warehouse, waiting   
  
for Sakura to feel better. However, she was just waiting for the best moment to   
  
leave and go battle Rose on her own. She was trying to do her best at playing   
  
ill.  
  
"Don't you think we should start discussing a plan?" David asked. "Yes,   
  
you're right. We must be fully prepared for what is to come," Drake agreed.   
  
"Let's talk about it outside," Julie suggested. "But, what about Sakura?"   
  
Bryant asked. Sakura gave a yawn, "You can tell me later. I still feel a little   
  
weak so I'm gonna catch some sleep." "Yes, all right," Drake replied, "Rest up   
  
as much as you can. You've earned it." "We'll be right outside, so call if you   
  
need anything," Bryant told her. "Okay," she smiled and then laid to go to   
  
sleep. Her friends left the warehouse and went over to the docks.  
  
Sakura opened one of her eyes to see if anyone was around. She was faking   
  
her tiredness all along. She was just waiting for a chance like this to leave.   
  
She got off of the crates and then quietly made her way to the other exit in the   
  
back. She gently opened the door as it softly creaked. She stopped and then   
  
looked back for a moment. "I wish I could have said goodbye," she said, "I love   
  
you all. I don't want you involved." She went outside and softly closed the   
  
door. She looked out into the city. She saw the one building that was emitting   
  
the dark energy. She knew that's where she needed to go. But, first, she was   
  
going to make a few stops before she went into battle once more.   
  
Bryant, David, Julie, and Professor Drake stood on the wooden dock facing   
  
the sea. "This is just so complicated," Julie complained, "We don't even know   
  
what we're up against in that building." "She's right," David agreed, "Who   
  
knows how strong Rose is by now and what kind of security they've got. We could   
  
be walking into a dead-on trap." "But, we can't just sit here and do nothing,"   
  
Bryant said, "We can't let them win. I won't let them win." "I believe all of   
  
you can accomplish anything," Drake encouraged, "I've always believed in you."   
  
"And that's why we've gotten as far as we have. We've had you in our corner,"   
  
David replied. "Well, maybe we should ask Sakura what she thinks we should do?"   
  
Julie suggested. "I'm sure she hasn't fallen asleep yet. We should ask her   
  
before she does," Bryant said, "And then we'll let her rest." "We need her   
  
input," David stated. Everyone agreed and headed back to the warehouse.  
  
Bryant walked in first to find Sakura gone. "Sakura?!" he gasped as he   
  
ran inside. The others followed. "She's gone?!" Julie gasped. "But, I thought   
  
she felt weak!" David shouted, "She shouldn't be on her feet yet!" "Perhaps..."   
  
Drake began, "She wanted us to think she felt that way." "But, why?" Julie   
  
asked. Bryant then realized what Professor Drake meant, "So that she could go   
  
after Rose on her own!!" "What?! Do you think she would do that?" David asked.   
  
"I told her not to pressure herself too much," Julie worried. "Let's get   
  
ready," Bryant said. "What?" David asked. "We're going after her," he replied   
  
determinedly.  
  
The three Dragoons hurried outside. Drake followed them, "Wait! You're   
  
leaving?" David nodded, "It's time. We can't wait any longer." "We can't let   
  
her do this alone. We have to let her know she's not alone in this," Julie   
  
added. "I wish I could have at least hugged her..." Drake sighed sadly.   
  
"Professor, hold onto that thought," Bryant told him, "For when she comes back   
  
to you." Drake nodded, "Be careful and remember all that you've learned while   
  
you've been here." "That's all we've learned from you," David smiled. Drake   
  
smiled back. "Let's go everyone," Julie said. The guys nodded as they ran off   
  
into the city.  
  
Sakura arrived at the now abandoned Rikkyo International University. It   
  
was so desolate. She entered inside. She walked through the empty and echoing   
  
hallways. She looked around and all the places where she's had so many   
  
memories. She would soon arrive at the spot where Julie and her first became   
  
friends. She still remembered it being under the now non-blossoming cherry   
  
blossom tree. She continued onward.  
  
She then made her way to the outside of the Cherry Blossom Estates. She   
  
was next to the small restaurant beneath it where she and Bryant had their very   
  
first date. It was one of her most precious memories. One that she will never   
  
forget. She decided to go into the dorm rooms.   
  
She arrived back at Room 457. She opened the door and entered. She   
  
simply stood there. There was only sadness on her face as looked. She looked   
  
around the entire room. She could still hear the giggles, laughter, arguments,   
  
and cries that she and her friends shared here. She would definitely consider   
  
it one of her most favorite places. This is the one place where she truly   
  
matured. She turned around and was about to leave, but stopped and turned back   
  
around to see the room once more. She smiled and then closed the door behind   
  
her as she left.  
  
The Cherry Blossom tree still stood in the corner of the room's balcony.   
  
And right when she left, one of its flowers fell off and on to the floor like a   
  
shed tear.  
  
Sakura walked around a street corner, looking down sadly. "What took you   
  
so long?" Julie giggled. Sakura looked up, shocked to see her friends standing   
  
before her. They were all almost near the Kenkaku Headquarters.   
  
"Everyone...what are you...?" Sakura asked. "You'd think if you left earlier   
  
you'd get here earlier too," David smiled. Bryant walked over to her, "We   
  
couldn't let you do it. We won't let you." "You're not alone in this," Julie   
  
said. "You have us," David added, "We are the people who love and care about   
  
you most. Remember that." Sakura's eyes watered. She wiped the tears away with   
  
her sleeve, "Everyone..." "Where did you go anyway?" Julie asked. "I went to   
  
go see my favorite places," Sakura replied. "I wish I could've gone with you,"   
  
David said, "To remember all of our memories." "The ones that we'll be able to   
  
relive together," Bryant told her. Sakura smiled as she remembered what Shana   
  
had told her before.   
  
"Then believe in them and they will believe in you. That's all you'll need   
  
to win. It's how we did."  
  
"Everyone..." Sakura began, "I just wanted to tell you all...that I'm so   
  
glad I was able to meet you all." They smiled. "You see, before, I thought   
  
being created by Soa was a curse and didn't make me human. But, you...you all   
  
made me realize that wasn't the case. If it wasn't for him, I would have never   
  
met any of you and would never have all of these memories that I carry deep   
  
within my mind...and in my heart," Sakura told them all, "You all are my most   
  
important and precious treasures." "And you are ours'," Bryant replied,   
  
"Especially mine." "Who knows how we would've turned out if we hadn't met you   
  
Sakura." Julie asked, "Who knows where we'd be right now in our lives." "I   
  
know, that we would have never lasted without you in our lives," David added,   
  
"You've helped us so much. More than you even realize. Because of meeting you   
  
and being your friend, we're all better people. Because of you...we're molded   
  
into who we are right now." "I could never live my life without knowing you,   
  
without loving you," Bryant said, "No matter where I am or even if we never even   
  
met. I would always know that there was something missing in my life. And that   
  
would be you and your love." Sakura had tears running down her face.   
  
"Aww...group hug!" Julie shouted happily. The four of them gave each other one   
  
big group hug. And in that moment, all of their moments shared ran through   
  
their minds like a motion picture of their lives.  
  
The time when all of them were in that dorm room together for the very   
  
first time. When Sakura and Bryant had that talk on that street after Sakura   
  
being called names. The first time Bryant saw Sakura in battle as the White   
  
Silver Dragoon, his life-changing moment. All three of the Dragon Trials that   
  
they had to accomplish. The day when Rouge and James first arrived in Rikkyo   
  
International University and caused trouble at the dance. The time when David   
  
made amends with his mother after all of that struggle. That one time when   
  
Bryant's parents came for that visit and caused so much trouble. The heart-  
  
wrenching time when Bryant was brainwashed and attacked Sakura. From that   
  
incident, they were brought together and shared their first romantic kiss. When   
  
David and Yui officially became a couple. Also, in the airport, when Julie and   
  
her brother Cory gave each other their first hug and fixed their relationship.   
  
The Winter Festival when Sakura got up and sang in front of everyone. All of   
  
the pain Sakura went through to pass The Judgment and learn about her past.   
  
Kai, even though he seemed so mean at first, really was one of the most   
  
influential people Sakura ever met. That time when Julie and James sat down at   
  
that restaurant and talked seriously to one another. When Bryant almost decided   
  
to leave and go back home, how much pain that caused Sakura. The time when   
  
Sakura and Bryant were in her bedroom and Bryant told her he would never leave   
  
her, how much that meant to Sakura. And finally, when the entire group was   
  
inside the warehouse laughing and giggling with each other.  
  
All of those moments lead up to the group hug they all shared. Soon   
  
after, they all broke their hug and smiled at each other. "Now, everyone..."   
  
Sakura said as they all turned to face the building where their adventure and   
  
journey would end completely, "Let's finish this." They all reached into their   
  
pockets and pulled out their Dragoon Spirits. They all held them ready to   
  
transform themselves.  
  
  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rose sensed the presence of the oncoming warriors. She stood up from her   
  
throne and stepped down. She waved her hand across as a dark mirror appeared.   
  
She created it using her newfound power. Inside the glass of the mirror, the   
  
four Dragoons could be seen flying towards the building.   
  
"What is it Rose?" Bach asked. "They're coming," she replied. "You mean   
  
the Dragoons?" he asked. Rose waved her hand across as the mirror disappeared,   
  
"Yes. They approach." "I shall send Rouge and James then," Bach suggested.   
  
"No," Rose told him, "They won't be able to handle all four of them. And   
  
besides, I want to have a little chat with the White Silver Dragoon." "Then,   
  
what should I do?" Bach asked, "We must stop them from getting inside." "Yes,   
  
exactly. Find a way to protect the building and to keep those Dragoons away,"   
  
Rose ordered. "I think I've got an idea," Bach said as he turned around and   
  
left the throne room.  
  
He headed down the elevator and back into his evil laboratory. On about   
  
ten of his lab tables, test tubes filled with some kind of dark substance   
  
covered every inch of each table. "This should do it," he said, "Dark Minions,   
  
conjoin and become one. Protect your queen." The test tubes began to shatter as   
  
the thick and slimy liquids came together like a wave in the sea. Inside the   
  
large mass, the heads and arms of the Dark Minions could be seen. The mass   
  
seeped through the cracks and headed outside. "You won't win Dragoons," Bach   
  
smirked.  
  
The four Dragoons had almost reached the building. Sakura then felt an   
  
evil presence approaching them and stopped flying. Her friends noticed and went   
  
back to her. "What is it?" Julie asked, "Is it Rose?" Sakura shook her head,   
  
"Something's coming...from the building..." David turned to it and brought out   
  
his Dragoon computer. The Dragon-eye came down on his eye and the keyboard made   
  
of magic appeared in front of him. He looked up at the building as he pressed   
  
many buttons. He was getting many readings. "Well?" Bryant asked. "Something   
  
is coming," he replied, "A large mass...of chemicals." "Chemicals?" Julie   
  
asked. "It's here!!" Sakura cried.  
  
Shattering through the windows of the Kenkaku Headquarters, the big dark   
  
blob approached them. They all gasped at what they were seeing. But, before   
  
they knew it, the mass of Dark Minions fell on top of them. The Dragoons popped   
  
their heads out of this mass of evil and tried to break themselves free. "We've   
  
gotta...get them off!" David yelled as he struggled. "Leave it...to me!!"   
  
Sakura told him.   
  
She managed to get one arm free. She raised it into the air, her palm   
  
facing the sky. "Gate of Heaven!!!" she shouted. Directly above them, facing   
  
the Dark Minion blob, gate to Heaven appeared. It opened open up and let out a   
  
large and thick beam of light. The Dark Minions were pushed away from them.   
  
The Dragoons were now free.   
  
"It worked!" Julie shouted happily. "But, they're still coming!" Bryant   
  
yelled. The mass came at them again and surrounded them. "Sakura, do you think   
  
you could use that spell again?" David asked. "I'll need time to reload," she   
  
told him, "Cover me." "Okay, everyone! We keep Sakura safe!" Bryant ordered.   
  
"Right!" they agreed.   
  
Julie stepped forward. She twirled around as many streams of water   
  
spiraled up to both of her hands. It created a whirlwind of sparkling magical   
  
water. "Sapphire Whirlwind!!!" she shouted as she stopped spinning and then   
  
fired the whirlwind onto the blob, taking out a bit of the mass.  
  
"It's not good enough!" Julie yelled. "Don't worry!" David told her as he   
  
slashed a Dark Minion arm that was coming at him with his staff, "You have to   
  
keep trying!!" A large section of the blob was coming at David. "David! Watch   
  
out!" Julie cried.  
  
Wind and razor sharp green leaves swirled around David's body like a crazy   
  
tornado as he began the spell, "Blossom...!" He pointed his clenched fist at   
  
oncoming mass, "...Storm!!!" The tornado of wind and razor sharp leaves fired   
  
from his fist, destroying it.  
  
"Flame Shot!!" Bryant shouted as he took another small section using his   
  
flames. He took out his sword and began to swipe, cut, slash, and dice the blob   
  
that came at him. "Get...OFF!!" he yelled as he sliced down on one of the   
  
heads. He then turned around and chopped another head off, and then an arm.   
  
The Red-Eye Dragoon clasped his hands together and then slowly brought   
  
them apart. In between his hands, was a large dark ball enveloped in fire. He   
  
holds it into the air and then busted it into the ground as he yelled the spell,   
  
"Explosion!!!" The ball of fire bursted through the ground and then emerged   
  
once again to attack the blob that was around him.  
  
Sakura looked around her and saw a chance to use her spell, "All right."  
  
The aura around them changed into a white and holy place. Sakura floated   
  
into the air as the clouds above them began to release beams of holy light.   
  
"God, give me power!" she cried. Behind her, a large and golden gate engraved   
  
with holy markings appeared and began to open.   
  
"Gate of Heaven!" Sakura finished.  
  
Out of the gates, large and thick beams of light fired through like an   
  
army was on the other side. The beams of light fired and struck through the   
  
blob of Dark Minions. It seemed like they were defeated.  
  
"You did it!" Julie shouted. But then, the mass of Dark Minions got back   
  
up again and began to approach them. "What?!!" Julie gasped, "What's going   
  
on?!" "We'll have to try again!" Sakura stated. "Okay! Everyone, cover   
  
Sakura!" Bryant told them. "Okay!" David agreed.  
  
Rose was again sitting on her throne. "Hmm, I suppose it's time I brought   
  
her to me," she grinned. In front of her, a small dark portal appeared. She   
  
put one her arms inside.  
  
"Sea Wave Dragon!!!" Julie called out her final spell. The dragon made   
  
out of water shot outward towards the mass and crashed it into it. "Emerald   
  
Typhoon!!" David yelled as the two large and thick streams of green wind headed   
  
out over to the Dark Minions, pushing them back.  
  
Bryant looked back to Sakura, who was in the middle of the of all of them.   
  
"Sakura! Try now!" Bryant shouted. "Okay!" she agreed. She lifted both of her   
  
arms into the air and began to say the spell, "Gate...!!" She then stopped.   
  
She felt the presence of Rose and turned around to face the building. Out of   
  
the sky, the portal Rose had created appeared and dark arm came out of it.   
  
"Huh?!" Sakura gasped as the hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her towards   
  
the portal. "Sakura!!!!" Bryant screamed. "Oh no!!!" Julie cried. All three   
  
of them ran towards her and grabbed her by her legs. "Sakura!! Hang in there!"   
  
David yelled. "We'll get you free!!!" Julie shouted as she tried to pull down   
  
on her. Sakura looked down to all three of them. She smiled. Bryant realized   
  
what that smile meant, "No! No! Don't you give up!!" "Goodbye...everyone," she   
  
told them. "Sakura!!!" Bryant screamed. The blob came up from behind them and   
  
pushed them away. Sakura was pulled into the portal as it closed behind her.  
  
The three Dragoons were on the floor and looked over to the blob that was   
  
a few feet away from them. It wasn't attacking, however. "What is it...?"   
  
David began to say. The blob then flew backwards and over the building. It   
  
surrounded the building in a semi-sphere, creating a barrier or force-field. It   
  
now guarded its queen.  
  
They stood up and watched. "Sakura..." Julie cried, "What should we do   
  
now?" "Let's go back to the professor," David suggested, "We'll find another   
  
way." "Okay," Julie agreed. They both began to walk away. But, Bryant   
  
wouldn't leave. "Bryant, let's go!" David yelled, "I know you wanna save her!   
  
But, we'll find another way in! Okay?!" Bryant didn't say a word and turned   
  
around to walk them for a moment. But then, he quickly turned around and spread   
  
out his wings, flying back to the building. "Bryant, no!!!" Julie cried.   
  
"FINAL BURST!!!!" Bryant yelled with all of the strength in his body. His   
  
wings changed into those of fire, as he pointed his sword forward. He headed   
  
straight on towards the barrier. When he reached it, he couldn't break through,   
  
no matter how hard he tried. He tried to drill the sword in as hard as he   
  
could. It seemed to be of no use. "SAKURA!!!" he yelled. Once he said that   
  
name, his Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit on his armor began to shine. Little by little,   
  
Bryant was making his way through the barrier. Inch by inch, he wouldn't give   
  
up. He continued onward. And soon enough, it would pay off. He made it   
  
through the barrier. He fell to his knees as his Dragoon wings returned. He   
  
put his sword away.   
  
"Bryant! Come back!!!" David screamed. Bryant looked back at them, "I'm   
  
sorry..." He ran inside. "No, Bryant!!!" Julie yelled. "What is he   
  
thinking?!" David asked himself. "He loves her. He'd do anything for her,"   
  
Julie said. "But, it's suicide going in by himself!" David shouted, "Who knows   
  
what's awaiting him inside!" "Not only that..." Julie sighed, "Who knows where   
  
Sakura is..." "Come on. Let's go back to Professor Drake. Maybe he can help,"   
  
David calmed himself down. Julie nodded.  
  
Sakura was lying unconscious on a black marble crucifix. She was on the   
  
opposite end of the throne room form Rose. After a few more minutes, she awoke.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Rose smirked. Sakura was a bit disoriented and   
  
didn't know where she was. Her sight was a bit hazy, but when it returned she   
  
saw Rose sitting on her throne. She then looked around her and saw she was   
  
restrained upon a crucifix. She struggled to break herself free. Rose laughed,   
  
"Now come on my dear. Do you really think I'd allow you to break free? You   
  
really are naïve." "Let me go!" Sakura yelled. Rose got up from her seat and   
  
began to walk over to her, "I don't think so. You're going to stay there. And   
  
you want to know why?" Sakura looked at her stolidly. "You're going to watch   
  
as I kill every single one of your friends...and then, you'll see The Abyss, the   
  
power you were created to stop, arrive. And then after that, I'll kill you,"   
  
Rose explained as she arrived in front of Sakura. "You ugly beast..." Sakura   
  
insulted her. Rose slapped her across the face, "Don't you ever call me ugly!"   
  
"You are a horrible human being!!" Sakura yelled, "How could Soa have created   
  
such a monster?!!" "Shut up!!" Rose yelled as she stepped back, and fired a   
  
blast of dark energy at Sakura's chest. "Agh!!" Sakura cried as she was hit.   
  
"I'd suggest you watch your tongue," Rose told her, "It could prove harmful..."   
  
Then, another of those seeing mirrors appeared behind Rose. She turned   
  
around to look at it. "Well, well, well...Look who's here," Rose grinned.   
  
Sakura saw the mirror also. "No..." she gasped. Bryant was running through the   
  
hallways of the building and was arriving at the door to the throne room. "What   
  
kind of security is this Cedric?" Rose asked angrily. "I never thought he would   
  
get through the barrier," Bach replied. "Hmm...he must really love you a lot   
  
for coming here alone to die," Rose said evilly as she turned to Sakura. There   
  
were tears in Sakura's eyes. Rose enjoyed watching her suffer. "Professor,"   
  
Rose said, "Go and greet our guest..." "Yes, of course," Bach smiled, "It would   
  
be my pleasure..." He headed out of the throne room. "No! Stop it!!" Sakura   
  
yelled. Rose then turned to the Violet Thunder and Golden-Eye Dragoons, "You   
  
two. Go to the roof and keep an eye out for the other two. They should be trying   
  
to come and save them soon." They both nodded and headed outside. "No!! Leave   
  
them alone!!! Rouge!! James!!" Sakura cried. Rose slapped her again, "Didn't I   
  
tell you to shut up?" Rose turned around and went to sit in her throne. Sakura   
  
looked away. She couldn't even stand to look at Rose. Rose waved her hand   
  
across as two mirrors faced Sakura. One would be where Bryant was, and the   
  
other would show where her other friends were. "Now, enjoy the show," Rose   
  
smirked. Sakura couldn't help but cry. She couldn't believe any of this was   
  
happening.  
  
Julie, David, and Professor Drake were on the roof of a building next the   
  
guarded Kenkaku Headquarters. David had his computer out once again, trying to   
  
figure out a way through the barrier. "And so, Sakura was taken?" Drake asked.   
  
Julie nodded sadly, "Yeah...and then Bryant went after her..." "Oh my," Drake   
  
sighed, "This has definitely turned out for the worst." "David, you got   
  
anything yet?" Julie asked. "I think so," he replied. He was looking at a grid   
  
of the barrier, looking for an opening. "We have to hurry," Julie stated, "We   
  
have to save them, no matter what." David's computer pointed to the very peak   
  
of the dome-shaped barrier and gave him some information, "Got it!" "Yeah?"   
  
Julie asked. David put away his computer and began to explain, "At the very   
  
peak of the barrier is weakest point. If we can use one of our strongest   
  
attacks, we can break through." "All right, that's wonderful," Drake said   
  
pleased. "But, we only have a minute or so before it re-closes," David told   
  
them. "I understand," Julie said, "We can do it." "Be careful you two. Bring   
  
them back," Drake said to them. Julie walked over to him and hugged him, "We   
  
will. Stay here. You'll be safe." Drake nodded. David was on the edge of the   
  
building, ready to go. "Julie," he said. She walked over next to him. He took   
  
her hand and held it tight. Julie smiled. "Let's go," he said. Julie nodded   
  
in agreement. They spread out their Dragoon wings and flew off into the sky.  
  
In a matter of seconds, they arrived above the building. "Okay. Aim for   
  
the peak, okay?" David told her. "I got it," Julie replied.  
  
With this spell, she summoned the power of the legendary Dragon whom she   
  
got her Dragoon Spirit from, the Sea Wave Dragon. She lifted her right arm into   
  
the air as she called out the spell, "Sea Wave Dragon!!!" Made of massive   
  
water, the Sea Wave Dragoon appeared behind her. She threw down her arm   
  
releasing the dragon. The water dragon created an immense water attack. The   
  
dragon's head was in front of the large attack.  
  
He clenched both of his fists. Large streams of immense green wind formed   
  
out of them. He brought his fists at his sides pointing upward and yelled out   
  
the spell, "Emerald Typhoon!!!" He then thrusted one fist after the other,   
  
releasing the devastating and thick wind attack.  
  
Both attacks blasted into the very peak of the barrier and created an   
  
opening for the two Dragoons to enter. "There it is!" David pointed. "Let's   
  
hurry," Julie said. They both head downward towards the opening. They entered   
  
it quickly as it closed behind them. "We made it," Julie sighed. "Yeah," David   
  
said. "Atomic Thunder!" a voice shouted. A large mass of purple lightning   
  
energy shot upwards at them. Julie and David were able to dodge it. "What was   
  
that?!" David gasped. Then, from below them, Rouge threw her whip up and   
  
wrapped it around Julie. "Huh?!" she gasped as she was pulled down, "Ahh!!!!"   
  
"Julie!!!" David shouted as he followed.  
  
Julie was slammed into the ground. David hurried to her aide and landed   
  
next to her. "Julie, are you all right?" he asked. "Y-Yeah..." she replied as   
  
she got onto her knees, "Just a little dizzy...Heheh..." Rouge and James walked   
  
over to them and stood above them. Julie and David both looked up at them.   
  
Their stolid faces and dark eyes struck fear into them. It was time for their   
  
final showdown.  
  
Bryant ran and ran and ran through the halls of the Kenkaku Headquarters.   
  
He was huffing and puffing as he determinedly continued onward. "Sakura..." he   
  
thought, "I'm coming...Wait for me..."  
  
After a few more minutes, he arrived at the main door to the throne. It   
  
was regular wooden, double door. But, there was something in his way.   
  
Professor Bach in his white lab coat stood before the door. "Were you planning   
  
on getting through?" Bach smirked. "Out of my way," Bryant told him, "Don't   
  
think I won't hurt you." Bach laughed, "I believe it's you who should be   
  
worrying about yourself getting hurt." Bach reached into his lab coat pocket   
  
and took out a vile. Bach lifted it so Bryant could see it. It was full of a   
  
dark purple, boiling liquid. "Watch, and be amazed..." Bach laughed as he drank   
  
the vile.   
  
His body began to change and morph and transform. His arms began to grow   
  
unbelievable muscles. As did his legs, chest, and other parts of his body. His   
  
feet grew so big that they ripped through his loafers. His jacket seemed to   
  
have shrunk and so did his black pants. His neck bulged with veins as did his   
  
forehead. Not only did his muscles grow to an unimaginable size, so did his   
  
height. He was now a giant. Even bigger than a Giganto, like Kongol.  
  
Bryant was shocked and surprised to see how Professor Bach had changed.   
  
"DO YOU LIKE IT?" Bach asked in a very deep and muddled tone of a voice, "LET'S   
  
SEE WHO GETS HURT NOW..." Bryant stood ready for battle.  
  
The two mirrors in the throne room now showed the battles that were about   
  
to begin. Julie and David were now on their feet and stood ready to fight Rouge   
  
and James. And Bryant, looking upward and prepared to battle the monstrosity   
  
that is Professor Bach. Sakura couldn't bare to watch.  
  
"Now, let the end BEGIN!!!" Rose yelled as she laughed evilly, "Ha ha ha   
  
ha ha!!!!!" A tear fell down Sakura's cheek. "No..." she cried as she watched   
  
the two mirrors before her.  
  
  
The final battle had begun.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  



	22. The Divine Spirit: Rewarded Happiness

This is it you guys... The final episode has arrived. I just wanted to say that I loved writing this story. It was the most fun I've had in a long time. And I am also so proud of myself, and of how it turned out. I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed me. You guys encouraged me to keep writing it. Thank you so much. Now, without further ado...The Series Finale of the Legend of Dragoon: The Series.  
Oh! And there's gonna be a surprise after the end of so read it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
The Series  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! Rouge!" Julie cried, "Please, stop this!" They said nothing.   
  
They had no emotion, no expression on any part of their face.  
  
We return to where we left off. Julie and David made it inside the   
  
barrier and were now on the roof. James and Rouge were ready for battle.  
  
"We don't have to fight!!" David yelled, "Help us!! You wanted to before!"   
  
They just would not listen. James stepped forward and raised his large fist   
  
into the air. "No, don't!!" David pleaded. "James! Can't you hear me?!" Julie   
  
asked. James' fist began to emit a golden power. "Julie, watch out!" David   
  
cried. "Grand Stream!!" James yelled as he rammed his into the ground. The   
  
golden energy pulsated through it and headed towards Julie and David. Julie and   
  
David swiftly leaped out of danger.   
  
"Julie, we have no choice," David said as his staff appeared. He held   
  
both hands on it, ready to fight. "But...!" Julie stuttered. "We can't get   
  
through to them," David told her, "The darkness in their hearts is too powerful.   
  
We have to fight. We have to save Sakura and Bryant, remember?" Julie didn't   
  
want to have to fight them, but David was right. There was no other way. If   
  
they didn't hurry, Sakura and Bryant could be killed. She held out her palm as   
  
her sword appeared. She grabbed and pointed it at her opponents. Rouge and   
  
James stood next to one another, ready. So did Julie and David. They're final   
  
battle would begin.  
  
The monstrous Professor Bach tried to bang his fist upon Bryant. Bryant   
  
quickly flew out of the way and into the air. "What is this?!" he asked. "JUST   
  
A LITTLE SOMETHING I CONJURED," Bach joked. He tried to swipe Bryant once   
  
again. Bryant moved out of the way. The advantage Bryant had was that now that   
  
Bach was bulky, he'd be slower. Bach continued to try and bash Bryant in with   
  
his fist, but just wasn't fast enough. "NOW...HOLD STILL!!" he yelled. Fist   
  
after fist. Soon enough, however, he managed to get a hit on Bryant. He bashed   
  
Bryant into the side wall. Bryant created a massive dent. Bach tried to bash   
  
him in even further. Bryant was quick to move away just before he would be hit.   
  
Bach's fist went straight through the wall.   
  
"I can't keep this up," Bryant told himself, "I've got to do something!"   
  
He then looked over to the door where the throne room was. "I know Sakura's in   
  
there," he thought, "I have to hurry before it's too late." Because Bryant was   
  
thinking too much, Bach took the advantage and tried to hit him again. Luckily,   
  
Bryant noticed in the split second and moved away.   
  
The Red-Eye Dragoon lifted his fist into the air as fire began to   
  
spiraling up his body and over to his fist. "Flame Shot!!!" he shouted as he   
  
pointed his fist to Professor Bach. A massive fire blast occurred.  
  
Bach used his huge palm and blocked the wave of fire. The fire didn't do   
  
anything to his hand. "What?!" Bryant gasped. It seemed that not only did   
  
Bach's strength increased, so did his resistance to magic. Bach struck through   
  
the fire and wrapped his large fingers around Bryant's body. Bryant couldn't   
  
get his arms loose. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS..." Bach told him. He   
  
squeezed Bryant's body even harder. "A-Agh!!!" Bryant screamed in pain.  
  
"Bryant!!!!" Sakura screamed. She was still restrained onto the crucifix,   
  
watching the two battles rage on within the two mirrors. "Isn't it wonderful?"   
  
Rose asked, "Some of my own blood is in that mixture that mad scientist   
  
conjured. But, even so, I never thought he would be able to kill one of you with   
  
his bare hands." "Bryant..." Sakura sobbed.   
  
  
  
  
The Divine Spirit  
  
Rewarded Happiness  
  
  
  
  
"It won't be long now..." Rose sighed nonchalantly as she filed her nails.   
  
"How..." Sakura began, "How can any human be so cruel? Even one like you, who   
  
has been alive for centuries!!" Rose stopped what she was doing and stood up to   
  
hear what her prisoner had to say. "You...you were once a good person!!!"   
  
Sakura cried, "You were apart of the first Dragoons! You helped them as they   
  
helped you! But then, you betray them!!! Betray everything the Dragoon was!!   
  
You're a disgrace!!!" "SHUT UP!!!" Rose shrieked as she blasted Sakura in the   
  
chest with bolt of dark energy. "Agh!!" Sakura screamed. "How dare you speak   
  
to me that way?!!" Rose yelled angrily, "You ignorant fool!! You don't know   
  
ANYTHING!!!" Sakura, for the first time, could feel the pain in Rose's voice   
  
and in her black heart. "You are right," Rose told her, "I was apart of the   
  
good team. I was happy. I had everything I ever needed!! Friends,   
  
family...love..." Sakura listened attentively to what Rose had to say. "But   
  
then, that girl!!!" Rose screamed, "That stupid, moronic, bright-eyed girl came   
  
in!!! She ruined everything!!!" Sakura knew she meant Shana. "She took him   
  
away from me!! She took Dart away from me!!" Rose cried, "He and I were happy.   
  
But then, Shana, the White Silver Dragoon came into the picture...She   
  
deliberately took him away from me. And when she did...I couldn't live with   
  
myself. I couldn't bare the pain! So, I vowed to get back at her and the best   
  
way to do it was to join the Wingly side." "And what?" Sakura asked, "Is this   
  
you trying to get me to feel sorry for you? So Dart met the woman he was meant   
  
to be with for the rest of his life. Get over it. It's been centuries and yet   
  
you still hold onto that grudge. You make me sick. You're pathetic!!!"   
  
"Urgh!!!" Rose screamed as she ran to Sakura. She grabbed her by her neck and   
  
squeezed it tight. There was so much hate and hurt in her eyes. But then, Rose   
  
stopped and released her grip. She did slap Sakura across the face, however.   
  
"Aha...I see what you're trying to do," Rose said, "You were trying to get me to   
  
kill you so you wouldn't have to watch your friends die...Nice try." Rose   
  
regained her composure and returned to her seat. "I won't give you that   
  
satisfaction," Rose grinned, "Continue to watch...Ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"HEHEH..." Bach grinned as he continued to squeeze Bryant's body, "I'M   
  
GOING TO POP YOU LIKE A GRAPE." Bryant couldn't really do anything to Bach at   
  
this point in the battle. His arms were trapped and could barely move. There   
  
was no way to release himself from Bach's grip.   
  
"Magic doesn't work..." he thought to himself, "But, maybe physical   
  
attacks will." His sword appeared in the palm of one of his hands. His arms   
  
could not move, but he pointed the sword upwards towards the palm of Bach's   
  
fist. After a few seconds, he thrusted it upward and into Bach's skin.   
  
"AHHH!!!" Bach screamed in pain as he let Bryant go. Bryant landed on his feet.   
  
He held his sword ready for battle. Bach was now pretty angry and began to rush   
  
over to Bryant. "This sword's not going to be able to cut through his flesh,"   
  
Bryant thought, "But, maybe if I find something else..." Bach rammed his   
  
downward upon Bryant, but Bryant flew out of the way. He quickly looked around   
  
for something that could help him. Bach turned around and tried swiping him   
  
again. Bryant moved out the way. Bach then tried again, and again, but Bryant   
  
was just too quick for him. Bach began to close in on Bryant, however. There   
  
were very little places to go in the hallway. Bach kept walking towards him as   
  
Bryant moved backwards. Soon enough, Bryant's back was to the wall. There was   
  
nowhere for him to run at this point. It looked like it was all over for him.  
  
Bryant continued to look around for an answer before Bach was able to hit   
  
him. He could see nothing at first. But then, he noticed the lights on the   
  
ceiling. There was an electrical cable cemented in that, fortunately for him,   
  
lead all the way to the wall he was in front of. Bryant now had a plan. "Come   
  
on you big ugly monster! Try and hit me!" Bryant provoked him. Bach stood in   
  
front of him, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" "That's right! You wannabe scientist!"   
  
Bryant yelled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Bach asked angrily. "You'll never be   
  
half the scientist Professor Drake is!!!" Bryant finished. That was the worst   
  
insult you could say to him. "WHY YOU...?!!!" Bach yelled as he brought back   
  
his fist. Bryant flew to the side just as Bach rammed his fist into the wall   
  
and into the electrical cable. The electricity ran through Bach's body, causing   
  
him to seizure. "This is my chance!" Bryant shouted. He was going to give out   
  
the final blow.  
  
Bryant gathered up all of his elemental fire energy and then released it   
  
all at once. Because of that, his Dragoon wings changed into wings of burning   
  
fire. He took his sword and grabbed it with both hands. He pointed it in front   
  
of him as a semi-sphere of all kinds of red light covered him. "Final   
  
Burst!!!!" he yelled out the spell and shot outward towards the monstrous and   
  
electrocuted Bach. He slashed straight through his chest with an extreme fire   
  
sword blast.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bach screamed as he fell on down onto the floor,   
  
completely lifeless. His body began to shrink back to its normal state. The   
  
height left, the muscles gone. This time, however, he shrank back so much that   
  
all that was left of the evil Professor Bach were his bones and his ripped up   
  
clothes.  
  
Bryant stood over his skeleton. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you," Bryant   
  
said. He put out his hand as fire engulfed the skeleton. The skeleton began to   
  
melt away into dust. Bryant turned to the door that led to the throne.   
  
"Sakura," he said as he ran towards the door.  
  
A large wave of fire broke through the main door. Rose stood up from her   
  
chair and awaited Bryant's arrival. One of the mirrors shattered and faded   
  
away. Bryant made it through his battle. He ran into the throne room   
  
determinedly. "Welcome lover," Rose smiled.  
  
Rouge raised her arms into the air calling out a spell, "Thunder Child!!"   
  
From the black skies above, four purple lightning bolts fired downward towards   
  
Rouge. Each of the bolts hit her two clenched fists and her two legs. A purple   
  
orb made of light surrounded them. She twirled and spun around and then stopped   
  
into an Asian style fighting stance.  
  
Using her fighting spell, Rouge went after Julie. Julie had no fighting   
  
skills whatsoever and didn't know how to respond to the attack. Rouge, in a   
  
very fast pace, tried to punch Julie straight in the face. Julie used her sword   
  
to protect her face, blocking the attack. Rouge spun around and tried back-  
  
swiping her. Julie ducked. Then, Rouge did a roundhouse kick to Julie's chest,   
  
pushing her back. Rouge continued to try and hit Julie wherever possible.   
  
Julie did her best in either dodging or blocking the attack. "Rouge, please!"   
  
Julie cried, "Please stop!" Rouge wouldn't listen to her and continued to kick   
  
and punch. Julie kept getting pushed back and soon enough she arrived at the   
  
edge of the roof. Julie looked back and saw the long way down. Rouge was   
  
leaping towards her with her purple-orbed fist. Julie gasped and jumped to the   
  
side. Rouge, obviously missed her. Rouge stopped facing Julie and prepared for   
  
her next move. Julie put up her sword in order to protect herself. "What am I   
  
supposed to do?" Julie thought to herself, "I just can't bring myself to hurting   
  
Rouge..."  
  
On the other side of the roof, James and David were having it out. David   
  
took his staff and slashed down on James. James blocked it with his large   
  
fists. Then, David tried to hitting him in the legs, but James jumped above   
  
them. David twirled the staff in the air and tried to hit him again. James   
  
swiftly moved. Quickly after, David spun around and slashed at him again.   
  
James, again, moved out of the way. James decided after that to fight back. He   
  
came at James with his bold fists and tried bash him into the ground. He tried   
  
to punch him in the stomach, but David blocked it with his staff. In that   
  
moment, David lifted his staff so that he swipe down on James. James took this   
  
split-second in order bust David right in the chest. "Agh!!" David shouted as   
  
he was blown back a good twenty-feet.  
  
An image of the Earth appeared behind James. The earth itself released   
  
from beneath David and entrapped him while lifting him into the air. The   
  
Golden-Eye Dragoon floated up into the air, leveling with David. "Golden   
  
Gaea!!!" he shouted as the image of the Earth began to shine a golden light. The   
  
light engulfed James' body, giving him more strength. He pointed his hands to   
  
the trapped David and released all of that energy given to him onto David.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" David screamed as he was blown even farther back. He was   
  
almost near the edge of the roof now. He was badly hurt. He had cuts, scrapes,   
  
and bruises all over his face. His armor was badly damaged. Julie saw David in   
  
trouble and hurried over to him. "David!!" she cried. She kneeled down next to   
  
him, "Hang in there!" "Look out," David told her. Julie faced forward as Rouge   
  
and James stood around ten-feet away from them.  
  
"You must be proud of yourself for making it this far," Rose grinned, "I'd   
  
pat you on the back, but then again you'd try to kill me." "Bryant!" Sakura   
  
shouted, happy to see him. Bryant looked to his right to see Sakura upon the   
  
crucifix. "Sakura!!" he cried as he ran to her. "You shouldn't be here!"   
  
Sakura told him, "You're gonna get yourself hurt, or even worse!" "Don't expect   
  
me to just sit around and let you do this alone," Bryant replied, "We'll do this   
  
together." Bryant looked around for a way to get Sakura out of the crucifix.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here," he said. "Get away from her!" Rose   
  
yelled. With the wave of a hand, she blew Bryant into the wall. "Bryant!!"   
  
Sakura cried. "You didn't think I would make it that easy, did you?" Rose   
  
smirked, "But...I'm actually glad you're here. Because, now you can watch as The   
  
Abyss arrives and she can watch you die...in person." Rose walked over to the   
  
pedestal where the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit sat. "You see this? Only   
  
minutes to go before it is complete," she said. The Spirit was now almost   
  
completely covered in darkness.  
  
Bryant steadily got back up to his feet. "You Dragoons sure are   
  
persistent," Rose stated, "But, I kind of admire that. It's too bad. If you all   
  
wouldn't have been so foolish enough to try and stop us, we could have all   
  
worked together." "We would never work with a psycho like you!" Bryant yelled.   
  
Rose fired another dark blast at Sakura's chest. "Sakura!!" Bryant shouted.   
  
"Every time you insult me, she gets it," Rose explained to him. "I won't..."   
  
Bryant began as he clenched the fist in which held his sword., "I won't let you   
  
do this!!!"  
  
Bryant gathered up all of his elemental fire energy and then released it   
  
all at once. Because of that, his Dragoon wings changed into wings of burning   
  
fire. He took his sword and grabbed it with both hands. He pointed it in front   
  
of him as a semi-sphere of all kinds of red light covered him. "Final   
  
Burst!!!!" he yelled out the spell and shot outward towards Rose. He headed her   
  
way with an extreme fire sword blast.  
  
"Foolish boy," Rose said. Bryant came at her head on. When he arrived,   
  
Rose put the palm of her hand very nonchalantly in front of her. She put up an   
  
invisible barrier, that Bryant could not get through. He tried, and tried and   
  
tried. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes. The perspiration came down   
  
his face. He used all of his might in trying to defeat her. Rose, on the other   
  
hand, was nowhere near breaking a sweat. Her new power was too strong for him   
  
alone. He could do nothing, no matter how hard he wanted. "Be gone," she   
  
grinned. With the same hand, she used the force Bryant was trying to inflict   
  
upon her and blasted right back at him. "Aaagghh!!!!" Bryant screamed as flew   
  
against the wall with the speed of light. He hit the wall so hard that he not   
  
only created a dent, he was completely stuck within it. He couldn't move a   
  
muscle. "That'll teach you to defy me," Rose smirked. "Bryant!!!" Sakura   
  
cried.  
  
Rouge summoned the Violet Thunder Dragon's power. It appeared for a   
  
moment and almost possessed her. The dragon's power was absorbed as the Violet   
  
Thunder Dragoon changes into the lightning form of the Violet Thunder Dragon,   
  
"Thunder God!!!" She shot outward to both Julie and David, attacking them when   
  
she hits them.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" Julie and David screamed as they skidded through the ground.   
  
They were both hurt and didn't know if they could hang with Rouge or James any   
  
longer. It looked as if Rouge and James had won. But, they weren't through yet.   
  
Rouge and James weren't going to let up on them until they killed them.  
  
The Golden-Eye Dragoon called upon the power of the Earth. He raised his   
  
arms into the air as large boulders broke off from the ground. Elemental energy   
  
emitted from them. "Meteor Strike!!!" he yelled as the boulders hit struck down   
  
on Julie and David like meteors flying from space.  
  
The two Dragoons screamed again as they were hit in all parts of their   
  
bodies. They had no more strength to fight it seemed. Their bodies had taken   
  
too much of a beating for them to fight back. There was nothing they could do.   
  
It was over. Rouge and James began to approach them. "J-Julie..." David spoke.   
  
He looked at her sympathetically. He really felt this was the end. However,   
  
Julie wasn't going to have it. She couldn't let this end as it is. She hasn't   
  
saved Sakura and Bryant yet. And at that moment, the kind and cheerful words   
  
that Meru had said to her appeared in her mind.  
  
"You don't believe your role's important?!" Meru gasped, "Don't you ever   
  
think that!" "You know, I sometimes used to think I just thought I came along   
  
for comical relief or something. But, then, when the Sea Wave Dragon chose   
  
ME...it changed everything. I knew I had an important role to fulfill. And you   
  
wanna know what that was?" Meru explained, "To protect our savior, the White   
  
Silver Dragoon. Or, the one you call Sakura."  
  
"She was right," Julie said, "My role hasn't been fulfilled yet." Rouge   
  
and James continued to approach. Julie got up onto her knees and held her hands   
  
over her Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit. "Julie, what are you...doing?" David asked   
  
weakly. "Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit!" Julie called as it began to glow, "Let your   
  
calm waters become a healer! Show these two before you what they've forgotten!"   
  
From beneath both Rouge and James, water spiraled up them and surrounded their   
  
entire bodies. It was trying heal and drain the darkness in their spirits.   
  
Both of them began to remember all of their precious memories:  
  
On a day long ago, James walked into the hallway towards her bedroom with   
  
a suitcase. Rouge walked behind her, "Hello there." He turned around to see   
  
her, "Uh...hi." "I'm guessing you're James?" she asked. He smiled and nodded,   
  
"Yes, I am." "Well, I'm Rouge," Rouge told him as they shook hands, "I suppose   
  
we'll being together here, right?" "Yah, I guess so," James replied. "I just   
  
wanted to say hello and...I hope we become close friends," Rouge smiled. "Y-  
  
Yeah...me too," James blushed.  
  
The time when Rouge and James first expressed their love to one another   
  
was next after that.  
  
"What I did...to you...was wrong. I know this," James began, "I didn't   
  
mean to. But, a friend told me, that we even make mistakes involving those we   
  
love most." "Oh, James...I," Rouge began to say. "Let me finish," he stopped   
  
her, "This friend also told me that it was up to me to fix it. And that one way   
  
to do it...would be...to show you how much I care about you. How much I...love   
  
you." "James..." Rouge gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. "And that is the   
  
truth..." James told her, "I do love you Rouge. Like a friend, like a sister,   
  
and beyond that." "J-James..." Rouge blushed and then smiled, "I...I love you   
  
too." James smiled back. They both paused for a moment as they looked into   
  
each other's eyes. They both leaned into one another, slowly. But soon enough,   
  
their lips would meet. They finally showed each other how they really felt   
  
about each other.  
  
And then finally, they remembered when Haschel and Kongol spoke with them.  
  
"SHOULD BE PROUD OF SELF," Kongol told her, "OVERCAME EVIL IN HEART.   
  
HELPED OTHER DRAGOONS." "He's right," Haschel agreed, "You have overcome the   
  
evil that had plagued you before. But, you can redeem yourself." "We can't do   
  
that!" James yelled, "If we do...if we do...!" "HAVE NOT OVERCOME EVIL YET,"   
  
Kongol said to him, "WILL IN TIME." "Yes, you will," Haschel added, "You still   
  
haven't overcome it. When you do, you'll know what it is you truly want. And   
  
when you do..." "SHALL FIND HAPPINESS WITH ONE YOU LOVE," Kongol said. James   
  
looked over at Rouge. She was the one he loved most. "That is all that we can   
  
tell you," Haschel said as he faded away. "OVERCOME EVIL, FIND HAPPINESS.   
  
REMEMBER," Kongol finished as he smiled. He and Haschel faded away.   
  
The water surrounding them disappeared. Rouge and James began to fall.   
  
"James!" Julie cried. "Rouge!" David shouted. They both hurried over to catch   
  
them. "James?" Julie asked, "Are you all right?" James and Rouge both looked   
  
up at them. Their eyes had returned to their normal color. "D-David...?" Rouge   
  
asked. "Yeah, yeah! It's me!" David replied excitedly. "They're back!!!" Julie   
  
cried. She hugged James as she cried. She was so happy they were back. "Thank   
  
you, Julie," James smiled, "You saved us..." James and Julie broke their hug.   
  
They all stood up. Julie and Rouge smiled to one another and then hugged each   
  
other as well. James and David did the same. "Thank you so much!" Rouge cried,   
  
"If it weren't for you...!" "Hey, but you both are hurt!" James stated. "It's   
  
all right," David replied, "We'll make it." "It's not over yet though," Julie   
  
said ominously.  
  
  
The darkness completely covered the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit. The   
  
countdown was finished. Rose looked at it greedily, "It's time..." "No!!!"   
  
Sakura screamed. "Stop it!!!" Bryant yelled, "Don't do it!!!" Rose took the   
  
now black Dragoon Spirit and held it up into the air. She grinned as evilly as   
  
anyone could possibly grin. She called out the spell, "NON-ELEMENTAL DRAGOON   
  
POWER!!!" "No!!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
The entire building began to shake and collapse. However, Sakura and   
  
Bryant still couldn't break free. "Ha ha ha ha!!!!" Rose laughed maliciously.   
  
A strange darkness engulfed her body. The ceiling itself began to crack and   
  
give way.   
Julie, David, Rouge, and James looked down into the throne through the   
  
large opening the earthquake created. "Sakura!!!!" Julie cried, "Bryant!!!!"   
  
Sakura and Bryant both looked up to see their friends. "Julie! Everyone!"   
  
Sakura smiled, "I'm glad I got to see you again!" "But, you've got to get out   
  
of here! The entire building is going to collapse!!" Bryant yelled. "We can't   
  
leave you!!" David shouted. "We'll get you out!" James shouted. "It's too   
  
late! You've got to...!" Sakura began to yell to them. But, the floor beneath   
  
Bryant and her began to crack and finally gave way. "Ahhh!!!!" Sakura and   
  
Bryant screamed as they fell. "No!!!" Rouge screamed. They would join them,   
  
however. The entire ceiling gave way and collapsed this time. The four   
  
Dragoons could do nothing to stop it. They all fell helplessly into the dark   
  
abyss that was being created.  
  
A beam of black light shot upward into the sky. In just a few seconds it   
  
disappeared, along with the Kenkaku Headquarters. All that was left was a large   
  
crater in the city.  
  
Sakura, scratched and bruised, lied down on some sort of stone platform.   
  
She had some rocks and dirt covering her body. When she awoke, she pushed them   
  
off of her and dusted the dirt off. When she looked around, she was in some   
  
sort of different dimension. The stone platform she was on seemed to float in   
  
the middle of some sort of space. The surrounding space was colored in dark red   
  
and orange shades. She looked behind her to see Julie, David, Rouge, and James   
  
floating out in the space. It seemed there was only gravity on the platform.  
  
"Everyone!!" Sakura cried as she got onto her feet and turned to them.   
  
"S-Sakura..." Julie smiled. "We're glad you're all right," David told her.   
  
"For a minute there, we didn't think you'd make it," James added. "Don't worry   
  
about us. We'll be all right," Rouge said. "Thank you," she replied.   
  
"It seems she has awoken," a female raspy voice spoke. Sakura turned   
  
around to see who it was. There was large, pulsating, and growing black dome in   
  
the distance. In front of it, was the demon herself. Sakura gasped at what she   
  
saw. It was a new and improved Rose.  
  
Rose had transformed herself into a dark demon. Instead of the Dragoon   
  
Armor being armor, it morphed into her own skin. She had sharp, thick spikes on   
  
her shoulder blades. Her wings were real devilish, black ones. Instead of only   
  
two wings, there were four; two on each side. At the end of each point of the   
  
wings were claws. Rose's hands were also claws now with long sharp nails. And   
  
as for her face, her eyes were now a bloody red. They looked like reptile eyes.   
  
Rose's face was now a dark gray and she carried fangs for teeth. She was now a   
  
demon from the depths of hell.  
  
"How do you like the new look?" she joked. "I-I can't believe it..."   
  
Rouge gasped. "She's no longer human," David said. "You really are a monster,"   
  
Sakura told her. "I suppose," Rose replied as she approached her, "But, I think   
  
the correct term...is Wingly." "What?!" David gasped. "You see...when you   
  
release the power of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit, the demon spirit of the   
  
Winglies possesses and you and well...changes you into this," Rose explained to   
  
them. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. Not only were they   
  
facing The Abyss, they were facing a Wingly. "Oh, and what you see behind me is   
  
The Abyss itself," Rose pointed out, "You see how it grows. Soon it will grown   
  
and grow and grow until it has swallowed up this planet." "I won't let you do   
  
that!!" Sakura yelled. She lifted her right arm into the air. "Gate of   
  
Heaven!!" she shouted. The gate to heaven appeared above Rose, facing down on   
  
her. Rose was nowhere near worried. The gate began to open. But, Rose simply   
  
punched straight through it, shattering it. "No!!" Sakura gasped. "Now, it's   
  
my turn," Rose told her, "Hah!!" She blasted a huge amount of dark bolts of   
  
lightning at Sakura. "Sakura!!" Bryant yelled as he grabbed her and pushed her   
  
aside. The blast hit the ground and exploded. Rose's power was unimaginable.  
  
"Everyone! We've gotta help them!" Julie shouted. The others nodded.   
  
Each one of them began one of their spells. "Sea Wave...!!" Julie cried.   
  
"Emerald...!!" David shouted. "Golden...!!" James yelled. "Thunder...!!" Rouge   
  
began. "Be gone!" Rose yelled as she blasted them with another of those massive   
  
dark bolts. "Everyone!!" Sakura shouted. They were all hurt pretty badly. "D-  
  
Don't...worry," David grimaced, "We're...all right." "David..." Bryant said.   
  
Rose put out her hand as a special sword appeared within it.  
  
The sword was very large. The handle was long. At the very beginning of   
  
the blade, the mouth of a dragon was created, leading to the blade. The blade   
  
was shaped like flames. The bottom of it was yellow and the as it went up went   
  
from orange to red.   
  
"What is that?!" Rouge gasped as she held her arm in pain. "This my dear   
  
Dragoons, is called..." Rose began, "The Dragon Buster." "Dragon...Buster?"   
  
James asked. "This is the only forged weapon that can destroy a Dragoon," she   
  
explained, "It was going to be the Winglies trump card during the war. However,   
  
the Divine Dragoon was summoned before they could even use it. Now, who shall I   
  
use it on first? How about...my rival?" "No, keep Sakura out of this!!" Bryant   
  
yelled as he stood up to protect her. Bryant took out his sword and prepared   
  
for battle. "Bryant, no! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled. "Bryant, don't   
  
do it!" Julie cried from above. "Are you planning on challenging me?" Rose   
  
asked. "I'll do anything to protect Sakura," Bryant replied. "Bryant, don't!"   
  
Sakura pleaded. Bryant looked down to her and smiled, "Save a kiss for me."   
  
"Bryant..." Sakura gasped. He ran into battle.  
  
"Hah!!!!" he yelled as he approached Rose. Rose did nothing but stand   
  
there and wait for him to make the move. As he ran, he lifted his sword ready   
  
to strike. Rose smirked as she pulled back the Dragon Buster...and plunged in.   
  
The sound of the blade going through his Dragoon Spirit echoed through all of   
  
Bryant's friends' minds, especially Sakura.  
  
They all gasped and couldn't breath for that second. Sakura's eyes began   
  
to tear. She watched the blade go through Bryant's chest and then be pulled   
  
back out. Bryant began to fall to the floor lifelessly. "BRYANT!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. As Bryant began to fall, he remembered   
  
his conversation with Dart:  
  
"You want to be with her forever, don't you?" Dart asked. "Y-Yes," Bryant   
  
replied. "Then, you'd risk your life to protect her?" he asked. "Yes, I would.   
  
I would do anything for her. Even die, if that's what it took," Bryant answered   
  
truthfully and honestly.   
  
He then fell to the floor. "Bryant!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran over   
  
to him. Julie and David began to cry. They were speechless. They didn't know   
  
what to say, or what to do. Sakura kneeled next to him and held his head in her   
  
arms. "Bryant!!!" she sobbed, the tears streaming non-stop. He only smiled at   
  
her. "What were you thinking?!" she yelled. "I wanted...to make sure...I   
  
protected you..." he replied softly. "What?" she gasped, "How can you protect   
  
me now...now that you're...?" Bryant slowly and gently placed his hand on her   
  
cheek and wiped her tears, "It's all right...It'll be all right." "No, no it   
  
won't!!" she cried, "Bryant, you can't leave me!!! You promised me you'd be with   
  
me forever! Do you remember that?" He smiled, "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I broke   
  
it..." Sakura grabbed his hand and held it tight, "Bryant..." Bryant's armor   
  
then disappeared from his body. His broken Dragoon Spirit fell to the floor.   
  
His body began to fade away and became transparent. "Ah! No!!" she cried,   
  
"Bryant, you can't die!!!" Bryant laid his head on her chest, "Your heart is so   
  
warm...so gentle..." Sakura couldn't stop crying, it wasn't her fault though.   
  
"Sakura..." he said as he closed his eyes, "I'll...always love you..." His body   
  
then completely faded away and turned into red sparkling lights. Sakura gasped   
  
as her eyes watered even more. The red sparkling lights flew up into the sky.   
  
"B-Bryant..." Julie sobbed. "N-No..." Sakura cried, "NOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It was about time I put him out of his misery. He was so annoying," Rose   
  
smirked. Sakura stood up to her feet and clenched her fists, "Return him to   
  
me." "What was that?" Rose asked nonchalantly. Sakura turned around to face   
  
her, "GIVE BRYANT BACK TO ME!!!" She began to approach Rose when Rose blew her   
  
back. "Agh!!!" Sakura cried as she hit the floor. "Sakura!!" her friends   
  
shouted from up above. "Shut up!!" Rose yelled as she blasted them all as well.   
  
This time, they were knocked unconscious.  
  
Sakura was on the floor on her hands and knees. She instantly remembered   
  
something that Kai had told her before:  
  
"The Abyss is something you'd never imagine. Even more devastating than   
  
the world coming to an end."  
  
"Answer me this..." Sakura said. "Oh, all right. What is it?" Rose   
  
replied. "I was told...The Abyss was something even more devastating than the   
  
world coming to an end..." Sakura explained, "What does that mean?" "Ohh...so   
  
nobody was able to tell you that," Rose smirked, "Well...for someone like you it   
  
would seem even more devastating." "H-How...?" Sakura asked. "When The Abyss   
  
arrives..." she began to say, "Everyone in this world...will lose the feeling of   
  
the people they love most." "What?!" Sakura gasped as she looked at Rose.   
  
"When the world is covered by its darkness, everyone will forget that they even   
  
had a person they loved most," Rose explained, "And, everyone involved with the   
  
Dragoons in this time...well, it would be as if it never happened." "No..."   
  
Sakura cried. She looked back to her unconscious friends, "We would have never   
  
met...Everyone would lose the feeling of the people they love most..." The   
  
image of Bryant smiling at her appeared in her mind as cherry blossom petals   
  
gently fell. He soon faded away. "Even mine..." she sobbed. "That's right,"   
  
Rose told her, "You will forget...everything." "I-I..." Sakura began as she got   
  
up onto her feet, "I will...never let that happen!!!!" Sakura flew towards Rose   
  
ready to attack her. However, right when she was about to hit her, a blob of   
  
darkness surrounded Sakura's arms and legs and held her up. Because of the   
  
momentum shift, Sakura's golden brace that she wore in her hair fell to the   
  
floor. Sakura's hair was now loose. "You try and try," Rose said, "But it's to   
  
no avail. Why don't you see that?" Sakura couldn't stop crying. There was just   
  
so much in her heart. She didn't want to lose everyone. She didn't want to   
  
forget. "So, I guess I won't have to go through the trouble of killing you all,   
  
because in the next world...you won't even remember me," Rose smirked, "How   
  
ironic." Rose turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Sakura then remembered something Bryant had told her before. She saw an   
  
image of his smile in her mind as she heard it:  
  
"No matter where I am or even if we never even met. I would always know   
  
that there was something missing in my life. And that would be you and your   
  
love."  
"That's not true..." Sakura said. "What?" Rose asked, "What did you say?"   
  
She turned around to look at her. "Our love for one another is strong! No   
  
matter what force is against us...even if we would all forget...All of us would   
  
live our lives knowing that there was something missing!!" Sakura cried, "I   
  
won't let you take that away." "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"   
  
Rose asked her. "Divine Dragoon Power!!" Sakura yelled. Nothing happened.   
  
"What are you doing?" Rose asked, a bit annoyed. "Divine Dragoon Power!!" she   
  
yelled again. "Okay, this is now sad and pathetic," Rose giggled. "Divine   
  
Dragoon...Power!!" Sakura sobbed. One of her tears fell off of her cheek and   
  
onto her golden brace. It began to glow. It levitated into the air and in   
  
front of Sakura.  
  
Julie weakly opened her eyes. Her blue Dragoon Spirit began to shine.   
  
"Sakura..." she sighed. The Dragoon Spirit flew from her body, her armor   
  
disappearing. David also began to awaken, "Sakura..." His green Dragoon Spirit   
  
also beginning to shine. It left from his armor as it disappeared. The same   
  
happened with Rouge and James. They called out Sakura's name, "Sakura..."   
  
Their Dragoon Spirits shined and then flew from their armors. The broken and   
  
cracked Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit began to shine and was put back together. It   
  
levitated from the ground.  
  
The black blob that constrained Sakura disintegrated, releasing her.   
  
Sakura's Dragoon Spirit also began to shine and left her armor, leaving her back   
  
in her clothes. The Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit that Rose had on her chest,   
  
also began to shine and broke free from her. "W-What?!" she gasped. The Dark   
  
Dragoon Spirit appeared from the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit. That spirit then   
  
shattered as the Dark Dragoon Spirit flew over with the others. "No! What's   
  
going on?!" Rose yelled.  
  
The seven Dragoon Spirits of the elements surrounded the golden brace.   
  
They all transformed into energy and combined with one another inside the   
  
opening in the brace. The Divine Dragoon Spirit had been created within the   
  
golden brace. It shined like no other object seen. It floated over to Sakura's   
  
hands. She lifted it into the air. "W-What are you going?" Rose asked. Sakura   
  
called out the spell:  
  
  
  
Divine Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
The golden brace lifted into the air above her. It expanded so that it   
  
would cover her entire body. The white light also expanded with it. It slowly   
  
came down upon her body. And as it went down, she was transforming. After a   
  
while, it had completely gone down her body. Sakura was dressed in the same   
  
white gown that she wore when she in heaven except now it sparkled like no   
  
other. A white light descended from the sky and entered Sakura's body,   
  
possessing her. Sakura opened her eyes, which were now silver, and spread out   
  
her wings. She had six angels wings, three of them on each side of her back.   
  
"T-This can't be...!" Rose yelled, "How can it be?!" "I am the Divine   
  
Dragoon. The savior of this world," Sakura spoke, except it wasn't her voice.   
  
It was actually a 'familiar' voice, but not hers'. She really was possessed.   
  
"I will protect this world and its people. I won't allow you to hurt them.   
  
People who work hard and live for the people they love. You will not be   
  
forgiven," the Divine Dragoon said.  
  
The entire dimension changed. They were all now floating in the depths of   
  
outer space. The stars and planets around them shined brightly. Comets flew   
  
above them. Rose looked around and was very scared. The Divine Dragoon put out   
  
the palm of her hand as a special new bow appeared. The two ends of it were now   
  
large wings, making the bow as tall as she was. She pointed it at Rose and   
  
lifted her other hand into the sky. "From Soa's strength, I summon the seven   
  
sacred elements," the Divine Dragoon said, "Come together as you have before to   
  
vanquish the evil before and rid the world of any heartache." A blue ray of   
  
light raced into her palm. And then a green one, purple one, gold one, black   
  
one, red one and then finally a white one. The seven elements created a large   
  
multi-colored arrow. The Divine Dragoon took it and placed it on the bow. She   
  
aimed at Rose. "No!!!" Rose screamed. "Celestial Arrow!!!" the Divine Dragoon   
  
shouted. The large arrow was fired and at the speed of light struck straight   
  
through Rose's body. "Ahhhhh!!!!!" she shrieked as she melted away into dust.   
  
The arrow continued onward and struck into The Abyss. The Abyss began to swerve   
  
and shift form the side to side in pain. Little by little it began to shrink...  
  
The skies outside began to change back to normal. The dark clouds and   
  
lightning faded away. The blue sky returned as rays of white light shined down   
  
upon the city. A rainbow arced across the sky. It was finally over.  
  
Julie lied down inside the crater on top of some of the debris. She had   
  
cuts and scrapes and dirt all over her. She slowly began to reawaken. "Uh..."   
  
she grumbled, "What...happened?" "Ugh..." someone else grunted. Julie quickly   
  
got up and turned around. David lied on the floor near her. "D-David!!!" she   
  
cried happily. He got up onto his feet as Julie leaped into his arms. "You're   
  
all right!!!" she shouted. David smiled, "I am...I'm glad you are too..."   
  
"But, what happe...?" Julie began to ask when she saw Rouge and James in the   
  
distance, "Rouge!! James!!" David and Julie rushed over to them. They both   
  
helped them up. "Are you okay?" David asked as he helped James up. "Y-  
  
Yeah...we're fine," Rouge replied. "We made it out alive," James realized, "How   
  
can that be?" "Don't you all remember? We transferred all of our energy to   
  
Sakura," Rouge explained. "Oh! That's right!" Julie remembered, "And then she   
  
yelled..." "Divine Dragoon Power," David finished. "And then, there was a   
  
white light and we ended up here," James said, "That means she must have did   
  
it!!" "She must have. Look at the sky," Julie smiled.   
  
"Everyone!!!" Drake shouted as he ran towards them. "Professor!!" David   
  
yelled happily. David and Julie hugged him tightly when he arrived. "Oh, it's   
  
so glad to see you all," Drake said, "You made it out all right. I knew you   
  
would. I always believed you could accomplish anything." "It wasn't really us   
  
though," Rouge said. "Wait," Drake realized when they broke their hug, "Where's   
  
Bryant?" Tears welled up in Julie's and David's eyes. Julie went into David's   
  
arms as she sobbed. "Wait, what does that mean...?" Drake asked. David looked   
  
at him sadly. Drake realized what that look meant. The tears just welled up   
  
as he held his head in his hands. He dropped to the floor, "N-No...That can't   
  
be..." Rouge and James looked away sadly. "A-And...what of Sakura?" Drake   
  
asked.  
  
In that moment, a ray of white light shined down on them. They stood up   
  
and together and looked up. The Divine Dragoon was descending. She landed in   
  
front of them all. "You are...Sakura, aren't you?" Drake asked. She shook her   
  
head, "No. I am Shana. I was the first White Silver Dragoon during the Dragon   
  
Campaign War." "But, how?" Julie asked. "In order to transform herself, Sakura   
  
needed my entity, my power, my spirit," she explained, "And she did wonderfully.   
  
You all gave her your power in order for her to begin the transformation. Just   
  
as my friends did for me centuries ago. It was meant to be." "And, what of   
  
Rose?" James asked. "She was destroyed. There was no help for her now. But now,   
  
that her spirit is free from the darkness, she'll be able to find peace," the   
  
Divine Dragoon answered, "It seems it's time for me to go." "Thank you," David   
  
said to her. She smiled, "Do not thank me. Thank Sakura." "We will," Rouge   
  
said. "Be sure to tell her thank you for me as well," the Divine Dragoon   
  
giggled, "Goodbye everyone. And thank you all." The white light left Sakura's   
  
body and headed straight into the sky. The seven Dragoon Spirits went back to   
  
their owners. The Red-Eye, White Silver and Dark Spirits went into Sakura's   
  
pocket. The wings and the clothes disappeared. Sakura had returned to herself.  
  
She gently opened her eyes. Her sight was a bit hazy, but once she got   
  
used to it, she saw all of her friends standing before her. "E-Everyone...?"   
  
she gasped. "Sakura!!!" Julie cried as she hugged her. "Oh, Julie..." Sakura   
  
sobbed, "Thank you..." "No, thank you," Julie continued to cry, "You saved us   
  
all." It was then David's turn. He also hugged her, "Nobody could have done it   
  
better than you." "David..." Sakura cried as tears fell down her eyes. And   
  
then, of course, Drake held her. "You see? All of that training paid off,   
  
didn't it?" Drake joked. "P.D..." she sobbed. When she was done, she looked   
  
over to Rouge and James. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble we've caused," Rouge   
  
said. "I wish we could have done more," James sighed sadly. Sakura walked up   
  
to them, "Don't ever think that. You fulfilled your role. If you both hadn't   
  
been here, I would have never been able to transform myself. Thank you both."   
  
Rouge and James smiled. "It's just..." Julie said sadly, "I wish we all could   
  
have been here to celebrate..." Everyone's faces saddened. Their friend was   
  
gone. Sakura reached into her pocket and took out the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit.   
  
She looked at it and began to cry, "Bryant..." She held it close to her heart   
  
as she began to sob.  
  
A note then gently fell from the sky like a feather. Sakura looked up and   
  
caught it. She read it:  
  
A reward for all of your hard work, milady.  
  
Kai  
  
The Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit floated from her hands and a feet away from   
  
her. She turned around and gasped. Bryant began to appear as he held the   
  
spirit in his hand. "B-Bryant...?" Sakura gasped again. "I told you I'd never   
  
leave you," he told her. "Bryant!!!!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to him.   
  
She landed right where she wanted to be, in his arms. They both looked up at   
  
one another as if they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. They kissed each   
  
other romantically. Julie was wiping the tears from her eyes as she watched.   
  
Everyone else smiled at the reunion. "I'm sorry for causing you so much   
  
trouble," Bryant apologized. "No, don't be sorry. You were my strength, my   
  
hope, my dream," she replied. Drake kneeled down to pick up the note, "It seems   
  
Kai has a heart after all." Sakura looked up to the sky and thought, "Thank   
  
you, Kai..." "What are you all waiting for?" Bryant asked his friends, "Get   
  
over here!" Julie, David, and Drake hurried over to him. Each one of them gave   
him a hug.   
  
Rouge and James smiled from a far. "Shall we go?" James asked her. "Yes,   
  
but...where will we go?" Rouge asked. "To wherever our hearts belong, as long   
  
as we're together," James answered. Rouge smiled as she took him by the hand.   
  
They turned around and began to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?!" she asked.   
  
Rouge and James turned their heads to look at her. "Don't worry. You'll know   
  
where to find us," Rouge smiled. "We'll see each other again," James added,   
  
"Until then..." Sakura smiled and nodded, "Until then." Rouge and James walked   
  
off together.  
  
Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out the Dark Dragoon Spirit.   
  
"What should we do with that?" David asked. Sakura took it by her fist and   
  
crushed into pieces. "That's good," Julie joked. The pieces of the spirit flew   
  
off into the wind. Bryant walked up from behind her and held her in his arms.   
  
Their friends followed and stood behind them. They all watched the beautiful   
  
rainbow in the sky, together.  
  
  
  
A week later...  
  
The four heroes were back in school and back in class. They all sat   
  
together in the back of the classroom talking together. "You know, we may have   
  
destroyed the evil of The Abyss," Julie joked, "But, we still have to go through   
  
the hells of school!" Sakura and Bryant laughed. "What are you talking about   
  
Julie?" David asked, "I think school is great!" Julie patted him on his   
  
shoulder, "You must be so oblivious..." "Oblivious?!" David asked, "Do you even   
  
know what that means?!" "Of course I do! Are you calling me stupid?!" Julie   
  
asked him angrily. "Well, if the shoe fits!" David yelled. Sweat drops fell on   
  
Sakura and Bryant's heads. The principal walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hello everyone," he said, "As you can all tell, your normal instructor is   
  
not here today. Well, you see he had to be let go. But, don't you worry. We've   
  
found a worthy replacement." The sliding door opened as the new teacher walked   
  
in. He was dressed in a proper business suit. "Class, I would like you to   
  
meet..." he began to say. The four heroes gasped when they saw who it was.   
  
"Professor Drake," the principal finished. "Hello everyone. It's very nice to   
  
meet you," Drake smiled.  
  
The four Dragoons smiled at each other. They were happily surprised.   
  
Sakura smiled to herself. Everything was finally working out. Her seat was   
  
next to the open window. She closed her fist and then opened it. A cherry   
  
blossom petals lied upon her palm. She put her hand facing the window and blew   
  
it into the sky. She looked up through the window as the window took it.  
  
The single cherry blossom petal was taken by the wind and through the sky,   
  
over the city of Tokyo where so much had happened. After the petal's journey   
  
across the city, it arrived at the balcony of Room 457. It landed beneath the   
  
cherry blossom tree. It had magically grown in full and was blossoming   
  
beautiful flowers. A metaphor it had always been.   
  
The adventure was over. So much turmoil had happened through it all, but   
  
so many memories and friendships were created. And what was most important, was   
  
that they all achieved what they were looking for all along when they arrived   
  
there. They had found their way to happiness...  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Preview for the next installment of The Legend of Dragoon: The Series...  
  
  
A few months have passed since The Abyss had almost befallen the world.   
  
The four Dragoons were living happy lives and were now in their final year at   
  
the special school, Rikkyo International University. But, an evil shall appear   
  
to them. However, it is one of immense power with an ancient aura. This dark   
  
cloaked figure has come to seek revenge upon the Legendary Dragoons. But, in   
  
order to do so, he is going to go back into the past to rewrite history. Now   
  
our heroes must go back into the past, centuries back, in order to prevent him   
  
from doing so.  
  
Prepare to see everyone back, old and new. And get ready to see the world   
  
from the Sony Entertainment video game come to life as the Dragoons would never   
  
even imagine. Get ready for...  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Generation  
  
  
Can you guess who the dark cloaked figure is? Heehee!  



End file.
